


External Creation

by Demoberry



Series: External Creation [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 81,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: It was only the beginningThis is the complete edition to External Creation. The Sequal to Internal Creation.





	1. Dreams

The next following morning after the events of last time. As you may know about the world of splatoon? Labeled as peaceful… right? Well with all the hype and engagement follow by a fist full of fun. As with everything. Now that you know everything…  
*Phone buzzing*  
Kaizo: *groans, reaching for his squidphone*  
As read from… the last season?  
*Answers phone*  
Kaizo: *places phone to the ear* ...Hello…?  
And-  
Miko: *on the phone, screaming* WOOMY!!  
Kaizo: *flinches by falling off the bed* hnnn…  
*squidphone lands on the floor*  
Kaizo: freezes *rubbing his right ear* ...my ear!  
Miko: *not on speaker* hello? Did I get you kaizo! Hellooooooo! Hello!! Henlo!?  
Kaizo: *sits up, picks up his phone* what miko? And don't do that… again!  
Miko: *on the line* do what again?  
Kaizo: how would you like it if I did that to you?  
Miko: *on the line* uhhh… I no came here for a prank, I just wanted to say hewwo!  
Kaizo: ...and this better be a good one (why couldn't I get ti to answer for miko)  
Miko: *on the line* can you let me in your place?  
Kaizo: ...why?!  
*knocking*  
Kaizo: miko… patients! You know that we're not dress properly!  
Miko: *on the line* ...ohm!  
Kaizo: give us some time and will answer!  
Miko: *on the line* ...okay *hangs up*  
As miko leans on the door to kaizo's place  
Kaizo: *sigh*  
Little as our main protagonist can know… the last thing everyone has know  
Azazel: …*woke* kaizo… what has happen?  
Kaizo: uhh… stuff happened Azazel!  
Azazel: but your on the floor. It's not normal for you to be sleeping on the floor…  
Kaizo: ...it's because of a phone call!  
Azazel: oh…  
Kaizo: That, and my ear got reptiled  
Azazel: that's worse than checking on the phone overnight...  
Kaizo: it's too early for a conversation, brother. We gotta dress up, our team is waiting!  
Azazel: right.  
As Kaizo and Azazel prepared themselves to dress up all tidy and clean… and lastly  
Kaizo: *staring at a mirror* (yeah I may look normal and serious but that doesn't stop me) *putting on the rubberband*  
Azazel: *cleaning all the lens*  
Kaizo: *turns around, snaps his fingers* alright! That settles everything!  
Azazel: … *squeak* that was quickly *tried to get a glance of his glasses*  
Kaizo: alright everything in this place is all tidy up and not looking like a mess! Are you ready Azazel?  
Azazel: ...I still can't believe if my glasses are cleaned or not.  
Kaizo: ... they're clean Azazel.  
Azazel: *puts on his Black Arrowband glasses* … clear as glass kaizo! Eventually… [still upset that my new white arrow glasses hasn't come]  
Kaizo: we shall head straight to inkopolis square…  
Azazel: yeah… we gotta  
As soon as they are about to exit  
*door opening*  
Kaizo: ...What the-  
Miko: SURPRISE!!  
Kaizo: you were waiting here the entire time?!  
Miko: who said I was hiding!?  
Azazel: Miko 4x *rubbing his backhead*  
Miko: Friendo… they're waiting for you on inkopolis square!  
Kaizo: when- did you send them to-  
Miko: debunked! Never did that!  
Kaizo: *bung*  
Miko: I'm still taking y'all to inkopolis! Thou can't make my big sis and everyone waiting like you living under a rock with 5 flatty data!  
Azazel: you mean floppy disks?  
Miko: what floppy disk?  
Azazel: *sigh* Whatever happen to patients?  
Miko: soon azazel!!  
As they all head to inkopolis… without anymore intentions for only a walk to see if anything changed involving posters and slight changes… and now locating at inkopolis square.  
Kaizo: hmmm… everything is normal! When is the last time we checked on here?  
Azazel: yesterday? I believe it was last time.  
Miko: I thought they were here!  
Kaizo: you mean our friends?  
Miko: yeah!  
Kaizo: when is the last time you saw them?  
Miko: uhh… after the final chapter  
*drumroll*  
[Lefty D. Miko Inkleburg… only we're allow to do so! No breaking the 4th wall]  
Miko: … Uhh… I mean they are hiding usually!  
Kaizo: Mmmm…  
Azazel: pls don't let it be a jumpscare one…  
Miko: hehe… Friendoes!  
“Who the f*ck is this squid taking to?”  
“I blame everyone else"  
“hubuski!”  
“COUNTER!!!!!”  
Azazel: ...Figures… it was all a dud!  
Miko: uhh…  
Kaizo: I'm just gonna lead to the lobby.  
Miko: no no! Don't go too forward!  
Kaizo: *turns to miko* why miko?  
The one thing that kaizo should've realized  
Miko: *noticing serena, then notices team splatastic, and finally team aye* …  
Azazel: there's nothing wrong miko! Why stop kaizo from advancing!  
Miko: because reasons! It's like pouring milk before the cereal!  
Kaizo: *grunts*  
Azazel: why…  
And then…  
*balloon pop*  
Kaizo: *this time didn't flinch* miko!  
Miko: kaizo friendo!  
*balloon being blown away*  
Azazel: uhh… balloons?  
Miko: nah! It's just a pufferloon!  
And finally…  
Serena: *Sneaks up behind kaizo* BOO!  
Kaizo: *turns around in time* serena!  
Serena: Hi!  
Kaizo: You know I almost attacked you!  
Serena: well your just you and you self defenses!  
Kaizo: ...sorry!  
Serena: it’s chill kaizo!  
Shawna: Haha!  
Azazel: *turns to shawna*  
Shawna: nice turn around but I'll be nice for that trick!  
Azazel: I thought you were gonna do it shawna!  
Shawna: no! Cause I don't have the heart to scare you!  
Azazel: no really… do that to me! I am completely prepared!  
Shawna: ...Alright!  
Azazel: but why are you all here!  
The one thing that they will never expect!  
Takeo: *lands on the floor* A one!!  
Uzume: *swimming in ink, pops out* A two!!  
Takumi: *exits the shole* a one!  
Viridi: *gets off the table* a Two!!  
Cole: *on top of crusty seans’ truck* three!!  
Chiaki: *pops out of the manhole* four!!  
Kaizo: uhh… what is going on!  
Miko: shhh… kaizo-kun!  
*whoosh*  
Charles: *on top of the Galleria* starting with one!  
The spi: *exits the deca tower* a two...  
Zero: *exits the weapon shop* one, braveling!  
Kira: *lands on the floor* two…  
Azazel: uhh…  
Miko: shhh…  
Redfield: *throws away the cardboard box* three!  
Leela: *pops out of squid form* Four!!  
Ti: and go!! *in a bolt of brilliance pose*  
Kaizo: ...uhh… what?  
Serena: have you forgotten ...what day is it?!  
Kaizo: no…!  
Blare: *on top of the Galleria* why did you do this Charles!  
Charles: I didn't!  
Blare: ...of course!  
*Whoosh*  
Samurai: wow… told you that it wasn't going to work…  
Agent 4: *confused* why is everyone doing this? It's very strange!  
Samurai: is this your first time having a glance of this?  
Agent 4: ...I guess  
*whoosh*  
Serena: squeeee! Have you not be paying attention lately!  
Kaizo: ...yes I have!  
Miko: hahaha…!  
Shawna: aren't you smart to know what today is  
Azazel: uhhhhhh…  
Shawna: not you too, azazel!  
Serena: you want to know?  
Kaizo: ...go on!  
The not so amusing thing but still amusing is...  
Serena: today’s your birthday!  
Kaizo: *shocked*  
*cold wind blowing*  
Serena: come on kaizo! Everyone did that with all the balloons and everything to prepare for you, so we gotta give you and your brother a surprise!  
Kaizo: ...alright  
Serena: how is it feel to get a new age?  
Kaizo: ...still same old!  
Miko: like us right…?  
*corny laughter*  
*laughing harder*  
Chiaki: but at the same time none of us feel that old…  
“ohm…”  
“Age is just a number”  
Azazel: it was unexpected… uhh right!  
Kaizo: yeah… very bizarre that time runs by fast! But you know the whole… share a birthday right?  
Azazel: yes! Plus i forgot your gifts…  
Kaizo: I keep forgetting to find your gift  
Azazel: oh…  
Takeo: we were all gonna sing it for you… but!! We got “off the hook”  
Kaizo: off the hook?  
Uzume: yes!! By time that you already know by this  
*smoke spraying by*  
Zero: kaizo… azazel!  
Kaizo: ...what zero?  
Zero: we have presents waiting by, but first, we get cake celebration!  
The spi: I thought you brought ice cream cake!  
Zero: uhh… I did get some of that cake ice cream!  
Charles: of course… you didn't spend a dime  
Zero: they're expensive, okay!  
Kira: isn't that the one that crusty Sean made?  
Zero: ...I think!  
Takumi: ohhhhh!! Give me some of that cake ice cream!  
Viridi: not right now… let them get a slice first!  
Takumi: alright 2×  
Redfield: well I be damned!  
Ti: fureal? Redfield?  
Redfield: yeah! For first timers!  
Viridi: at least we all have some fun right?  
Leela: yeah!  
Redfield: bless!  
Viridi: takumi?  
Takumi: sure!  
Blare: hmmm…  
Kaizo: guys… I don't know what to say!  
Azazel: you didn't have to make all this for us!  
Samurai: well I do!  
Agent 4: it was all made to be all special for you all!  
Samurai: cut the strength, and the filler. Let’s party!  
The party has just begun for all the Joy's and everything for a birthday celebration Until at a night time, turning into a splatfest…  
*the party noises getting lower and lower*  
Kaizo: ...huh…?  
“...”  
Azazel: …?  
*staring thru next to the deca tower…*  
*black screen*  
“Will they be able to recognize their own…”  
...after the events of IC… moving to 3.0  
Kaizo: *opens his eyes* …!!  
Kaizo noticing that not all of inkopolis is all normal as it was, but was all fixed overtime by patch notes. Everything was normal or it so to be said but the damage remains unease.  
Kaizo: (oh… it was all a dream…)  
Azazel: brother?  
Kaizo: oh… uhh… how long have we been here?  
Serena: a few hours!  
Shawna: were all on a move for any sighting of the great zapfish!  
Kaizo: oh yeah… the last time, the great zapfish was…  
*flashbacks from the previous series, present*  
Kaizo: after the strange red light…  
Agent 4: I see that you waited for a long while, team.  
Kaizo: where have you been agent?  
Agent 4: gathering all the information… you been daydreaming  
Kaizo: no!  
Serena: we don't daydream!  
Azazel: we fight to protect!  
Shawna: we will defend until the very end!  
Agent 4: kaizo? Is your few hours done  
Kaizo: yeah… (A few hours… ...that almost felt like a whole year, but at the same time it's not)  
Agent 4: alright… we must continue on our search…  
We continue on the groups and teams  
Team brawlersquids + agent 4 are on the search for the unthinkable including the great zapfish. Team aye + blare are investigating follow by the unthinkable. Team splatastic + Cole are in a search for chiaki. And finally the citizens of inkopolis with no team knowledge + samurai are protecting inkopolis from any suspicious Salmonid activity. As for the ongoing thing for the octarians, they're search is to find DJ octavio… it maybe lot to do but it's only the beginning…  
External creation

To be continued


	2. Hard Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank card
> 
> I did not think I would add in multiple chapters here but I prefer individual characters rather than to pile up... i'm just testing! Be sure to pay attention to the next chapter button

It has been a couple patches on the last one… a lone inkling was there the whole time doing a specific search.  
“...”  
Without any luck due to several memories being fragile.  
“ugh… how do phones always die… I needed that to contact my friends"  
And lastly a cold and cloudy day…  
“... this is… depressing. I'm not getting enough clues. So little… to know"  
And now living under the edge known to be Snapper Canel  
Blare: this is futile… next time get a little nearer than here?  
Charles: this is as close as we can go.  
Blare: ...reason?  
Charles: multiple reports of an unknown sighting here.  
Blare: I'm guessing the unthinkable…  
Charles: …  
Blare: how is that consider any helpful?  
Zero: chillex, Blare! Charles knows what he's doing!  
Blare: …  
The Spi: that doesn't sound like your enjoying all the research… are you?  
Blare: is it because I'm too greedy or what?  
The spi: … you are impish sometimes, Blare!  
Blare: err…  
Kira: ...not momentarily  
The spi: I'll search over there, you guys continue on here.  
Kira: right, Spi!  
Blare: *sigh* ...what is it with you trying to defend me, kira!  
Kira: … I'm only defending with kindness  
Blare: ...you don’t have to defend me everytime  
Kira: blare…  
Blare: ...Is it because you're… interested?  
Kira: *turns around*  
Blare: predictable  
Charles: hmmm… (I’d never expected anything about blare when I never said anything that bad… even the change of his type, but… he's mostly anti-social on the last one)  
Team Aye scatter amongst themselves to search for any clues.  
The spi: that’s strange… usually there were ducks swimming by the map even during turf war sessions  
*silence*  
The spi: along with the jellyfishes? There has to be one thing that must’ve scared them away.  
*whoosh*  
Zero: *staring at the lethal water that is now murky colors* I always thought that water was always murky… was it?  
Kira: it was always that murky… usually it's clean  
Zero: true. By braveling! Wonder what contains under all that murky water?  
Kira: … *slightly disturb* something that I don't want to know about, Zero  
Zero: ah… but it seems to be too… weird looking  
Kira: and it doesn't look like rust either, and the smell doesn't smell like rain water  
Zero: or river water  
*whoosh*  
Charles: some of the pipes have turned into rust… they’re supposed to be ink proof… that's one clue and the other is...  
*silence*  
Charles: any analysis?  
*silence*  
Blare: uhh… Charles?  
Charles: what?  
Blare: look up…  
Charles: …?  
A major discovery above snapper canel… only to see the ceiling to be dripping in rust and unfamiliar colors.  
*water drip*  
Charles: what the hell is this?  
*cranking noises*  
Zero: Charles…  
Kira: there's a lot of rust in the mid-  
Charles: noted Kira. That explains all the rust spreading in the water turning into...  
Zero: oh… that's gonna cause a world crisis about pollution, braveling.  
Charles: No sh*t, zero!  
Kira: all that rusty metal all over the mid…  
Charles: could that be done by… someone?  
Zero: are you sure that rust isn't done by ink? cause all the rust is being wiped away from the suspicious water turning into this color  
Charles: that makes no bloody sense  
*cranking metal*  
Blare: someone? Mmm…  
Charles: ...Blare?  
Blare: as that certain someone could be related to the red light?  
Charles: the only reports I gotten is that they saw something red… so it's possible  
Blare: …  
Charles: everyone set…  
The only thing that is missing is…  
Zero: hey… where's spi?  
Charles: Spi?  
As they all look around to see if spi is around… as they look above the spawn point  
The spi: huh…? What the hell?  
Spi’s discovery was abnormally shocking  
The spi: the spawn point…!! It's… rusted by...!  
Charles: Spi!  
The spi: ...charles? *turns around*  
Charles: ...what did you discover?  
The spi: a spawn point has been devastated…  
Zero: *running by* ...Charles? Spi? What’s happening?  
Kira: is that the spawn point? It’s looks… rusted  
The spi: ...I’d never seen a spawn point to turn all busted and such… what kind of monster would obliterate this thing?  
Zero: with all the rust… I guess a certain someone doesn't like the metal or something.  
Kira: …  
Blare: it’s more than likely that someone was interfere… so it obviously did that to prevent anything that respawns  
Charles: ...by this spawn point? That would explain all the metal  
As the clues became stronger for team Aye  
*clang*  
Kira: ...sh*t!  
Zero: kira?  
Ther spi: what's happening?  
Kira: we need to hide!  
Charles: why?  
Kira: do it now! Over there?  
And so does the interference…  
The spi: really… where the uninkable plastic is?  
Kira: it's the only way to hide.  
*breathing, footsteps*  
Another unexpected visitor arises… only to be doing some analysis on the suspicious water  
Charles: *taking a peek* (the f*ck is that?)  
*footsteps, metal noise*  
Zero: ah…  
Since they were unable to identify who that visitor is supposed to be  
Kira: … (how am I supposed to identify it)  
*footsteps*  
The spi: it might turn around and think that were hiding in this spot…  
Charles: ...don't jinx it…  
Blare: …  
*whoosh*  
“heheh…”  
The strange visitor may look suspicious as it looks around to see if it isn't being watched or something. It proceeded to continue on lurking not just collecting the water…  
*dripping*  
“now it looks even more lethal… that means…”  
*bell ringings*  
The spi: (Who is this visitor, and what does it want?)  
Zero: (It feels to have it’s face hidden...)  
“huh… am I being alarmed"  
*whoosh*  
Blare: … (oh… isn’t that...)  
The spi: blare… what is happening?  
Blare: shhh… *goes back to hiding* it’s now looking around…  
Zero: oh…  
*whoosh*  
As the unexpected visitor is triple checking to see if it's not being eavesdropped.  
“someone was there… or it's just my imagination. My next target is ________… mmm…"  
And thus the unexpected visitor leaves the scene-  
Kira: *slips her grip to the ground, thud* …!!  
Charles: kira?  
“...!!” *turns around!*  
Charles: *Drags kira out of sight*  
The aye team knew that they ended up getting themselves into a slippery situation.  
Charles: squid form now…!  
*multi-blop*  
“... i thought i heard a noise… probably old rusted metal falling apart”  
*walking away*  
*whoosh, all turning back to humanoid form*  
Charles: *holding the 96.gal deco just incase* all empty… finally! Kira…  
Kira: I was backing up… it’s not my fault for losing my balance  
Charles: *sigh* strange… i don't usually see everyone having a fault. I'll let that one slide since that… visitor was looking around that time  
Kira: ...but seriously… that could've gotten us into a hazardous situation!!  
Charles: uhh...  
Blare: kira has a point, and i thought you were all cold hearted after all these years  
Charles: … was blare!  
Blare: mistakes were not made to get us spotted, that would've been a game over  
Charles: but in a quiet place  
Blare: we all c-  
The spi: freezes F*cking frost! You guys are not being helpful with any further investigation!  
All: …  
The spi: ...what?  
Zero: despite the fact that everything around snapper canal is in bad shape! And this son of a b*tch was just… uhhh…  
Blare: ...you sir have zero clue… don’t you!  
*cue drumroll*  
Zero: ...Shut up! I have ears you know!  
Blare: with a scarred ear?  
Zero: At least my hearing isn't damaged! As long as it’s not so painful...  
Blare: Brilliant…  
The spi: speaking of ears… that visitor did mention someone…  
Zero: you bravelings don’t think it plans to do something to this “________" braveling… isn't it?  
Kira: either to squidnapped or…  
Charles: no… not just that! It might plan to either keep that inkling alive or kill it to prevent any spread information.  
Blare: or perhaps both  
Kira: maybe it might be linked with the mysterious red light…  
Charles: mmm… *taking notes* we gotta continue investigating for any clues but at the same time… it’s after ________. But… we don't know where it’s going.  
Blare: i would say follow that visitor…  
Zero: ...Are you sure about that?  
Blare: but we can't go all at once  
Zero: so then… what the f*ck do we do?  
Blare: the same sh*t as everyone else, will eventually find ________  
Charles: hmm… without further interference… we must forge onward to the red light… follow by the great zapfish  
Kira: agreed  
Team aye continue on…

To be continued


	3. Searching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite pop stage  
> This was developed long ago with constant checking on spelling, the old starfish mainstage is no longer accurate since 4.0

Meanwhile… back at it again with the one and only map that is familiar to us all…  
Takeo: Starfish Mainstage… but why?  
Takumi: ugh… I thought we were all going to find chiaki? What's the point?  
Viridi: everything!  
Cole: I'm not leaving her to get captured by some unknown… thing!  
Viridi: are you foreshadowing, cole?  
Cole: No!  
Takumi: if that happened… we wouldn't have to worry about her!  
Uzume: Guys…!  
Takumi: oh… right, chiaki still needs to be found otherwise things can go squid sh*t!  
Uzume: I get that we all don't like chiaki cause of her prankster silliness.  
Viridi: I would appreciate chiaki more if she wasn't bad.  
Uzume: ...she's also part of us. I just can't imagine her feeling more frighten ever since she mysteriously ran off.  
All: …  
Takeo: unlike all of you… I care for chiaki!  
Cole: I care too, Takeo!  
Takeo: besides we all have an awful history when it comes to chiaki and her pranks, but… keep that in mind that she didn't say that she really hate us, right?  
Takumi: ...like that one time  
Takeo: … no Takumi  
Takumi: A…  
Takeo: It's because...  
*flashback*  
Takeo: believe it or not… chiaki and i were once the masters of pulling off pranks… until the one prank that went horribly wrong when we ended up using the wrong powder. The fact that we didn't know what was going to happen. Since chi and i agreed to never do that again… it can bring all sorts of hurt.  
*present*  
Takumi: that’s explains you press of behavior. When chiaki continues to pull off a prank for every noob, you somehow step in  
Viridi: hilarious… but sometimes, someone ends up getting her involved when she is evading.  
Takumi: and who's defending her?  
Cole: urrrr… I!  
Takumi: …cole-  
Cole: well I used to takumi! She ran off somewhere when either of us aren't paying attention  
Takumi: good!  
Uzume: but what happened between you and chiaki?  
Takeo: she and i mysteriously got separated since school.   
All: …  
Takeo: enough with the chatter. We gotta find where chiaki last ran off  
As they search all around starfish mainstage… from the mid  
Takeo: … I don't see any of her purple ink… or is it just sky blue? Or indigo? ...ehhh I see her with sky blue with yellow ends everyday  
Viridi: off topic again deep green takeo?  
Takeo: no yellow-green Viridi!  
Viridi: since stage hazards aren't really for me but you know what fits in the most?  
Takeo: ...what?  
Viridi: sprinklers! Too bad they don't ink often in the air… but on the bright side it looks cool  
Takeo: uh-huh! I could say the same thing to my curling bombs  
Viridi: ...weird!  
Takumi: normally she usually comes here whenever she isn't alone  
Uzume: that time around… she must be farther!  
Cole: I could say the same thing. But…  
Takumi: afraid of getting out ranged by chiaki?  
Cole: not as much as your cheap splattling… of bullsh*t!  
Takumi: oh Haha! Saids the no-aim for brains blaster! I don't even remember what weapon she used during the duration.  
Cole: I've seen it. Was it the squeezer that she uses?  
Takumi: squeezer? You mean the weapon that is barely seen in anywhere?  
Cole: ...uhh kinda!  
Takumi: whatever… sometimes weird things tend to get even more weirder…  
Cole: like jungle-kun?  
Takumi: I thought you always called him by charles! (That Charles surely must be pissed off)  
Cole: ehh… it's weird to barely remember everyone's names, takumi  
Takumi: whatever you say cole!  
Cole: speaking of that, we should stay close!  
Takumi: yeah…  
Uzume: takeo!  
Takeo: oh… uzume? Any results?  
Uzume: not a thing for chiaki!  
Takeo: oh… man!  
Uzume: *noticing ahead* huh…  
Since team splatastic weren't expecting any company up ahead… the wind is starting to get cold.  
Uzume: brrr… urr I knew I should've brought a sweater since they're not design to keep me warm.  
Takeo: uhh… your correct on that uzume. Man the cold is giving me duck skin  
Uzume: Takeo! How are we going to search for chiaki if were just freezing our butt’s off?  
Takeo: urr… idk! We must hurry…  
*weapon drop*  
Takumi: the f*ck?  
Viridi: that noise!  
Cole: … is it coming from up ahead  
Takeo: *runs off to the front*  
Uzume: Takeo! Wait!  
Since takeo was getting a feel of suspension  
Takeo: …*Gasp* chiaki…?  
Only for takeo and his friends to discover chiaki standing there… but something is a bit off  
Takeo: chiaki… where have you been?  
Chiaki: …  
Takeo: chi?  
Chiaki: *turns around, staring*  
Takeo: Ah… your pupils! (She had blue pupils but why are they red?)  
Chiaki: … *holding a squeezer*  
Cole: Takeo!  
Takumi: hey!  
Viridi: what just happen?  
Uzume: what did you discover  
Takeo: chiaki… I need some explanation!! Where did you run off?  
Chiaki: …  
Cole: B*tch!! Say something!!  
*squeezer noise*  
That was a splatshot but went through takeo… barely touching his left shoulder  
All: *gasping*  
Takeo: I'm not backing down chiaki! I need your explanation!  
Chiaki: hmph! *throws a splashwall*  
Takeo: ah- *dodge*  
Viridi: what is she doing?  
Takumi: Takeo?  
Takeo: something isn't right with her!  
Uzume: chiaki, we don't have to fight!  
But it was no use to make some sense to chiaki  
Chiaki: *pulls out the stingray!*  
Cole: oh sh*t!  
Takumi: Run!!  
*stingray noises*  
Chiaki: Bahahahaha...!  
As team splatastic are trying not to take damage for their dear life, the stingrays’ power has a frequency of the killer whale. There’s only one remains  
Takumi: walls are unsafe…  
Viridi: she can't reach me while I'm there  
Cole: f*ck stingrays. I always spawn die because of that special.  
Takeo: ...but why? Don't do this chiaki…  
Uzume: takeo?  
Takeo: what?  
Uzume: I think there's something on her mind. She would never physically harm us with ink… right?  
Takeo: no… there were no quarrel with weapons.  
Uzume: oh…  
Viridi: takeo, uzume! What the hell do we do?  
Takumi: she’s obviously gone crazy. And we needs to get her sense!  
Takeo: but how…? I don't want to hurt chiaki!  
Takumi: you what?  
Cole: why takeo!? It’s the only way!  
Takeo: there's gonna be another way without harming chi!  
Viridi: how about we capture chiaki?  
Takeo: … that works too. Wait a minute?  
Viridi: what is it now?  
Cole: her stingray special is almost over  
Takeo: ...if were far away… that means?  
*whoosh*  
Chiaki: *stingray over* … *runs off*  
Takeo: *in turret mode* ha!  
The most disappointing thing team splatastic has ever done… is letting chiaki run off to be clearly unseen.  
Takeo: she just ran off!  
Cole: the f*ck?  
Takumi: oh hell no! Chiaki did not just use the f*cking stingray just to stall us from not taking a hit and then she runs off?!  
Viridi: I'm guessing that's her point! But why couldn't she answer us?  
*silence*  
Takeo: whatever’s the case… we gotta go after her. Even if she isn't acting normal.  
Uzume: If her pupils have gone red… what could’ve happened to chiaki?  
Takumi: frost!  
Viridi: hmmm  
Cole: save the chit chat for later! We must chase after her!  
And thus team splatastic decided to follow chiaki…  
*silence*  
???: ...cousin


	4. Operation Salmonid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repo type of neutralization

Heading towards the one map is everyone’s least favorite to play. The return of Port mackerel  
Miko: what? What’s this place?  
Ti: isn’t that port mackerel? It looks… bizarrely revamped  
*a piece of crate magically appears, poof*  
Fanboy: why we take too long?  
Samurai: that's the point chum. I assume that your army is heading here… right?  
Fanboy: baka?  
Leela: why so cold here? Also this map...  
Redfield: …?  
Leela: this map makes me feel like there's always someone armed with the sting ray  
Ti: don't worry about the temperature changes leela!  
Leela: I get that… but I should be concern  
Ti: uh-huh!  
Leela: I just hope things don't go overboard!  
Fanboy: I protecc!  
Leela: neeeeee…  
Fanboy: I say… my people coming! I right?  
Redfield: close enough! But there’s no time to remain idle.  
Miko: let’s do the fork of the garbage disposal! *about to rush*  
Ti: *grab miko on the shoulder* not right now with your happy go lucky stat!  
Miko: I got too excited… didn't i?  
Ti: *epic facepalm*  
Samurai: enough! Port mackerel is the way where all the unusual activity is process… but why would the salmonids be raiding here.  
Redfield: we're better prepared with our weapons  
*bell ringing*  
And things have gotten unusual… visibility by forecast.  
Samurai: I did not think that everyone else would make it out alive while you explored to octo canyon  
Redfield: it was not easy  
Leela: it was described afterwards…  
Samurai: but now we're in a whole other level… other than your ventures to search for Brawlersquads  
Ti: huh…  
As the citizens explored outside of port mackerel for any dark green ink lying on any surface  
Fanboy: ...baka *hitting the bucket*  
Miko: … fanboy?  
Fanboy: go wai!  
Miko: you see something?  
Fanboy: no… futile!  
Miko: don't be that way fanboy! You see any breen?  
Fanboy: ...baka!  
Miko: everyone should arrive!  
Ti: err… I suspect the same fricking feeling.  
And boom goes the splatamic!  
Ti: is that green ink?  
*silence*  
Ti: it looks all dark green and all but… why would the salmonids be hunting for it?  
Redfield: ...you detect something, ti?  
Ti: only a fraction of dark green  
Redfield: get out of there!  
Ti: …  
Redfield: not that there's flyfish flying everywhere...  
Ti: …but there’s no salmonid that can attack us  
Redfield: true… since they could be anywhere and could attack at anytime  
Ti: … I get that but, when is the last time a salmonid swam under the ink?  
Redfield: besides the smallfry? No… not really!  
Ti: there was grillers… and a mothership. Or was it all that chums theory  
Leela: oh…  
there's was something even more shocking then just salmonid ink.  
Leela: what's that up there  
Miko: it’s a whale.  
Redfield: No miko… samurai!  
Samurai: ...what is wrong?  
Redfield: ...what is that up there?  
Samurai: *turns around* …!!  
As samurai’s shocking discovery on a blink of the eye… the mothership! Was spotted  
Redfield: what the f*ck is that?  
Miko: Spaceship!  
Leela: no… that's not  
*insert kirby suck noise… hypernova edition*  
And thus the mothership doing it's job, is to steal all the golden eggs… but the golden eggs is not the only thing they search.  
Fanboy: me people!!  
Ti: shhh… you'll end up getting all of us spotted  
Fanboy: ...baka!  
Samurai: shhh!  
Fanboy: a!  
Leela: not a word… chum!  
Fanboy: succ  
Redfield: is this why you told us about that theory?  
Fanboy: Hyes!!  
*grilled noises*  
Samurai: were gonna have to avoid getting ourselves spotted because of that mothership… and grillers  
Leela: but it’s just floating in the air  
Samurai: sure… but these type of suckers can really suck you in.  
No pun intended  
Samurai: … what?  
Redfield: those things you talk about… they might be planning in an invasion that could bring inkopolis in ruin  
Ti: ...thinking about that? Like these grillers  
*flashbacks*  
Where every single griller are targeting the one host, just to be slaughtered  
*present*  
Ti: what are the salmonids planning to do in port mackerel?  
Leela: I don't wanna know!  
Miko: they're doing it with kindness!  
Samurai: kindness meaning squidparty bait!  
Miko: … there were no survivors!  
Samurai: foreshadowing…  
Redfield: anyway… we need to clear them out!  
Ti: not yet, redfield!  
Redfield: why?  
Ti: you'll end up getting yourself splatted by millions of chums!  
Redfield: *holding a splat-o matic* I can handle them all  
Ti: yeah… when is the last time you try to destroy one of the cohocks?  
Redfield: … tanks!  
Ti: exactly  
Leela: guys… can we argue later? For now we need to figure out how to keep the salmonids under control  
Samurai: right!  
Fanboy: wait!  
Miko: go on fanboy!  
Fanboy: why you plan to eradicate me people!?  
Ti: wait!!  
Miko: No!  
Fanboy: A! A! A!  
Samurai: chum! Stop! Your gonna alert everyone!!  
Miko: shhhh!!  
*mothership noises*  
The mothership is heavily alarmed when they hear all these cries  
Redfield: oh sh*t!  
Leela: ah!  
It now begins to target at them  
Redfield: errr… *prepares his splat-o medic*  
Ti: *pulls out her splat charger*  
Miko: *gets his krak-on splat roller*  
Leela: *grabs her goo tuber*  
Samurai: were going to need to prepare for battle stations! *pulls out his octobrush*  
(mothership noises grows louder)  
Fanboy: baka…?  
Leela: Hnnnnngg...  
Samurai: hold on…!  
(Black screen)


	5. No place for Octo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who you gonna call?  
> Caution: strong language ahead

Meanwhile, during the search for great zapfish’s wearabouts. There's one thing that is off about the octarians and their travels  
Demitri: bullsh*t!  
Tori: uhh… was that part of the plan  
Octogon: *groaning*  
Travis: relax you two… General Octogon and Lady Octria have their plans all set.  
Demitri: oh…  
Tori: this is embarrassing  
Teri: not technically… but we got another objective!  
Demitri: oh yeah…  
Heather: hmm…  
*silence*  
Tori: Heather… please tell me that doesn't involve a mess  
Heather: there is no mess tori!  
Tori: I'm just double checking!  
Travis: how are we gonna search for [our lord and savior] DJ octavio?  
Octria: …  
Prima: oh… in the middle of nowhere… since we all raise to the top  
Travis: it was the only way to get up there, because of darkness  
Cheri: technically… according to the statements after we restore all them power so we can survive for who knows when fate is going to take our electricity away!  
Travis: ...right!  
Tikka: were not bringing the pain… are we!  
Demitri: not right now little one!  
Tikka: fun  
Cheri: actually no fun! We got no analysis of where the f*ck DJ octavio disappeared to!  
Octria: you guys worry too much…  
All (minus octogon): What?!  
Octogon: no offense but, DJ octavio isn't the only thing that is missing!  
Octria: sh*t… The great zapfish!  
Demitri: we're going after the great zapfish again  
Tori: yeah!  
Demitri: F*ck!  
Teri: no sh*t… but what about the inklings?  
Heather: inklings you say… the last showdown we got countered twice…  
Demitri: ...killjoy!  
But as conversations weren't helping  
Spade: instead of turning into a talk show… we must keep moving!  
Travis: *groans*  
Tori: at least we can figure out how things will work  
Travis: It always end in a mixture between a great success or a failure  
Demitri: relax travis, there's no such thing as failure  
Travis: oh really?  
Demitri: really!  
Cheri: wow…   
Tori: ...cheri?  
Cheri: that's not the ideal way to go to the direction were going.  
Tori: okay!  
Heather: I hope we don't run into anymore interruptions  
Tikka: yeah!  
As the octarians’ next direction is to head to where they're more likely to run into territory… regardless of their find with DJ octavio  
Octria: prima!  
Prima: yes… octria  
Octria: how come you're the only one who doesn't provide any attacking!  
Prima: everything is too violent…  
Octria: your saying that you can't fight?  
Prima: I can… it's just that I'm not to confident with violence!  
Octria: do you want to teach you how to waver a war!  
Prima: nnnnn…  
Octria: ...don't tell me you still have butterflies in your stomach!  
Prima: no…  
Octria: okay…  
Octogon: this is vexing!  
Teri: ...what is vexing about the whole thing general Octogon?  
Octogon: everything!  
Tori: exactly!  
Octogon: not everything…  
Spade: uh-huh!  
Octogon: ...quiet!  
Cheri: uhh… what the hell is this?!  
Demitri: the f*ck?  
Tori: how the f*ck?!  
They ended up landing themselves in piranha pit!  
Tori: isn't that piranha pit?!  
Tikka: destroy!  
Demitri: that's definitely piranha pit!  
Teri: tbh I thought we were all going to kelp dome  
Tikka: kelp dome?  
Cheri: you don't know what kelp dome is, tikka?  
Tikka: I do know! I just can't see!  
Cheri: lovely!  
Heather: that's what he-  
Cheri: don't… you should be ashamed for using a very old overused quote  
Heather: fine cherī!  
As they explore all around piranha pit… one of the largest maps in all of splatoon. The first thing the octarians knew…  
Teri: doesn't the great zapfish usually swim at this exact spot?  
Tori: it has to… are we seriously going to fish it out?!  
Teri: yeah… no! Because the water is lethal for us! Plus the fact that the great zapfish can fly.  
Tori: but…  
*flashback*  
Tori: [our lord and savior] DJ octavio absorb the great zapfish and after the inkplosion thanks to this red light!  
*present*  
Tori: that's what cause DJ octavio to disappear  
Teri: that's the point but we don't know when will it appear  
Tori: okay.  
Demitri: this sh*t cannot get any worse!  
Heather: tell me about it demitri!  
Demitri: I mean we're all in a big ass area with a lake and all but how is this helpful?!  
Heather: the f*ck do I know…? He did say that they’re would be unexpected company  
Demitri: ...is this why lady octria is always prepare for another slaying montage.  
Octria: ...you wish!  
Demitri: okay…  
Octria: stay focus guys… I don't expect anymore of your yawnders  
Demitri: ...I refuse to be distracted  
Heather: I can focus…  
Cheri: *sigh* everywhere I analyzed is always faint!  
Travis: how faint is it?  
Cheri: very!  
Tikka: how can you tell that it’s faint?  
Cheri: I carry all the tech… and you guys couldn't care what I can detect  
Tikka: bummer!  
Spade: it’s futile  
Cheri: oh…  
Travis: it’s not that futile, spade! We work hard everyday  
Spade: you have no idea who I am, travis…  
Travis: Those types of octolings whose only job is go to the shadows?  
Spade: close enough  
Cheri: guys… uhh…  
Tikka: let em have it cherī  
Cheri: but we don't have time to argue!  
Travis: errr…  
Spade: I'm still watching you know  
Travis: of course…  
Prima: …  
Octogon: no sign of any luck or the great zapfish…  
Prima: what about company  
Octogon: any enemy encounter will be splatted  
Prima: ...harsh!  
Octogon: welcome to my world, prima  
*clang*  
Every other moving obstacle has stopped moving due to a delay  
*walking*  
Octogon: oh what the f*ck is it now?  
Prima: what was that?  
Octogon: we need to hide!  
Prima: *getting dragged* Ah!  
Cheri: the f*ck is it now?!  
Tori: Hide!!  
Demitri: oh sh*t!  
Teri: over here!  
As everything became too silent… but piranha pit became too quiet!  
Spade: the f*ck is this?  
Octria: shhh…  
Spade: whatever…  
Octria: were all force to hide incase of any unexpected company  
Spade: okay!  
Heather: ...can’t I just sneak thru!  
Demitri: no heather…  
*walking*  
Another octoling wondering by…  
???: hah… hah… *looking around to be safe*  
Travis: ...who is this octoling?  
Cheri: idk anything...  
Tikka: I still can't see!  
Cheri: shhhh!  
Travis: not a single noise!  
Cheri: then why the hell are we ye-  
Travis: shhhh...  
???: *in pain* uuurrrrgg!  
Prima: that octoling looks… hurt…? Shouldn't we?  
Octogon: mmmm… doesn't sound like a good idea… well for it…  
Prima: but the poor thing is losing ink/blood…  
Octogon: by the time I approach it… it’s more likely to counter attack  
???: …*sounding frighten*  
Octria: why is it covered in spa green ink…?  
Spade: hmm… it looks more light blue and green  
Octria: ...you know anything about this octoling?  
Spade: …  
Octogon: …  
Octria: what was it attacked by?  
Travis: hmm…  
But then an interference would have been in drought for the one octoling…  
Octogon: wasn't it attacked by the inklings?  
Demitri: these bastard inklings…  
Tori: can I just slay them!  
Teri: shhh…  
Heather: was that too much to ask for-  
Demitri: Don't bring that stuff up…  
Heather: ...fine  
Teri: all we can do is watch what that octoling does  
*walking behind the octoling*  
???: …  
Octria: is that another octoling? But this one is different from the ones we see…  
Octogon: hmm… i don't see any light green/blue octolings… at least not our territory  
Octria: I need to examine...  
Because another interference wasn't the inklings this time around  
Spade: *realizes* is this why it ran all the way over here… or it didn't want to be captured  
???: *sniffling, about to pass out*  
???: identification for the argonaut octoling...  
Demitri: isn't that a little tolerant?  
Heather: we hear that all the time  
Demitri: ah…  
Tori: but what does it want?  
Teri: hmmm...  
???: trying to escape our baneful bunker! You won't live long if you continue like this  
???: *struggling* saids you… I refuse to join your… whatever your experiments your ca-  
???: *kicks ??? At the stomach*  
???: gah!!  
Octria: I'm guessing this octoling isn't ours  
Teri: they may look like our army yet with a different palette.  
Heather: I don't think it’s being nice  
Teri: ...it's called torture  
Heather: an octarian hurting an octarian  
Octria: cheri… get the analysis…  
Cheri: yes mam  
Prima: …?  
???: your coming back like the rest… or you can rot all you want  
???: octolings like you… shouldn't deserve to suffer…  
???: and you think that someone will save you huh? You should give up your hopes…  
Tikka: foreshadowing…  
Travis: shhhh… do you want us to die?  
Tikka: nope!  
???: hah… hah… *stands up, limping*  
???: like I said before… you won't last long! *taking out the octoshot* any last words  
???: …!!  
As the finishing blow was about to decide the helpless octoling’s fate  
Prima: I CAN'T LOOK-  
Demitri: prima!!  
Heather: Sweet heart! Pls…  
???: *turns around* what was that?  
Demitri: ...sh*t!  
Tori: of all the octolings and the lavender shy octoling had to scream!  
Teri: why are you all yelling…?!  
???: HELP!! Somebody!  
???: motherf- you set me up?  
???: ...urk!  
???: I’ll get you! And whatever back up you have install in this pit  
And thus the octoling has superjump away, sparing the injured octoling…  
Octria: geez… what a shirk  
???: *looking around for any sign* ...whoever did that i…  
Unfortunately the injured octoling passes out from Ink loss…  
*thud*  
Cheri: I only scan that thing 90% it’s gonna take a while to get the analysis…  
Travis: prima…  
Prima: I'm sorry… I just bare seeing violence  
Cheri: is this why we brought you a blindfold  
Prima: …?  
Tikka: this is not the saddest movie or all of us playing that game, this is reality  
Prima: okay…  
Spade: octogon… it’s about to die?  
Heather: shouldn't we all…  
But there were no other options left  
Octogon: *proceeds to the passed out octoling*  
Octria: octogon?  
Spade: relax your highness…  
Octria: fine… just because we all have a different species…  
Spade: exactly…  
Octogon: *pokes ??? Once* yup… she’s still alive despite these injuries  
Demitri: she? I thought the octoling was a dude…  
Heather: you dare assume gender  
Demitri: uhh… I'm embarrassed  
Tori: really?  
Demitri: but not as embarrassed as marina!  
Heather: son of a bi-  
Cheri: guys… pls!  
Travis: will argue about this later… but it’s general octogon’s choice despite the disagreements  
Octria: but why another octoling rescue… there are no hospitals beyond octo canyon!  
Octogon: *Carries the injured octoling bridal style* we’re not leaving you like this…  
Spade: oh I know… but we can find another area to patch up these wounds  
Octria: ...right!  
Prima: octogon… you done?  
Tikka: can we go?  
Octogon: *sigh* first we need to patch her up... and then find an area to take a break before finding our objective… you hear?  
Demitri: yeah!  
Heather: I  
Travis: agree!  
Octogon: good!  
And thus the octarians have exited the piranha pit only to be disappointed that the great zapfish isn't here but they did find themselves an injured octoling. Will they continued?  
???: more octoling huh… not my species…


	6. Unsoaked Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dried up everything

Back to the unusual story… usual? You won't be seeing the scene anytime but soon… we now return you to the other side of the next map called camp triggerfish that has been recently revamped… or slight changes, starring… with team brawlersquad  
Kaizo: ...around the forest, huh?  
Agent 4: it did pointed to here so the unthinkable has got to be here!  
Kaizo: ...impossible  
Agent 4: your serious… are you?  
Kaizo: meh… the red light must’ve traveled here or something  
Serena: ...it's impossible!  
Azazel: it has to be possible…!  
Shawna: but why would our unknown foe be traveling here?  
*hawk noises*  
Agent 4: it better not swallow me whole  
Kaizo: how when were too heavy  
Agent 4: *sighs* there's always one possibility! Come now!  
Azazel: why camp triggerfish? I don't recall having the whole map tweaked…  
Kaizo: I could say the same thing to some previous maps…  
Azazel: ...right, cause some of them have gotten a redesign… right?  
Kaizo: close enough, Azazel! But other times it has been revamped or redesigned  
Serena: i always wonder why they made camp triggerfish a little more sneakier?  
Shawna: is it because of the snipers on that one spot? Or how to avoid campers  
Serena: i guess, plus to stop enemy lines from advancing it's almost impossible  
Shawna: unless the sting ray can stop them!  
Serena: sure… if your not at spawn or on the other side  
Shawna: isn't it just brilliant…  
*water splooshing*  
Kaizo: but the great zapfish doesn't usually arrive on that map…  
Agent 4: is that so huh, kaizo? Doesn't the great zapfish just fly around?  
Kaizo: ...yeah, i think! If you look up  
Agent 4: how?  
Kaizo: agent… I’d never seen the great zapfish just fly all over inkopolis square…  
Agent 4: really now? Perhaps that takeo has said that there is such thing, or ...it's so to be said  
Kaizo: takeo… (he’s knows everything that we don’t know about this sequel)  
Agent 4: concerned about him?  
Kaizo: no…  
Agent 4: alright  
Azazel: let’s watch at all times…  
Agent 4: agree…  
And they have enter camp triggerfish without any question  
Kaizo: there's no ceiling in this map anymore  
Azazel: it might rain or something  
Kaizo: ...I don't feel or smell any rain  
Azazel: i know that, kaizo! But i wonder why is it all cloudy?  
Kaizo: ...all i could say… Azazel, is that it's depressing  
Azazel: it's been depressing since we all got saved...  
Serena: what can we find here?  
Shawna: the great zapfish? It can't possibly be camping here  
Serena: yeesh! With all that water  
Serena: I wanna stand on one of those lily pads but that's more likely to lead to death  
Shawna: meh… it remains too lethal...  
*slight rumble*  
Agent 4: …  
Kaizo: this is… weird! There's still no bridge on the mid!  
Azazel: I thought camp triggerfish has always been that way!  
Kaizo: hmm… true but only on specific modes like tower control  
Serena: … but there's no tower  
Shawna: there's nothing there!  
Serena: there was nothing, only log platforms  
Shawna: ...perhaps it got relocated  
Serena: relocated? I don't think that would be the case when we can't jump far enough  
*rumble*  
Agent 4: that rumble again  
But only temporarily… something that is bright red is up ahead  
Agent 4: isn't that the unexpected foe again?  
Kaizo: huh?  
Agent 4: that bright red up ahead, could it be the same?  
Kaizo: what is it doing all the way over here?  
Agent 4: we’ll just have to walk ahead  
Azazel: walk ahead… we better be prepared  
Serena: with all that redness… i have my special ready!  
Shawna: errr… I'll have my long range weapon ready to go…  
Agent 4: anything else?  
Azazel: not actually…  
Kaizo: okay than, we gotta stay close at all times  
Agent 4: … come on  
As the team are approaching to the red glowing area up ahead, their discovery could be beyond their imagining…  
Agent 4: …  
Only for all of then to be...  
*Red flashing light bulb*  
...Disappointed by a red flashing light bulb standing in the middle of nowhere  
Agent 4: ...Aho!  
Serena: i thought it was an enemy!  
Shawna: that is uncodful!  
Serena: ...what kind of inkling who would pull our legs like that?!  
Shawna: pranksters or something that will give us insanity  
Kaizo: we walk all this way here just to see a frickin light bulb  
Azazel: red light bulb  
Then all of a sudden  
*red light bulb explodes*  
Kaizo: *with his hand raise knowing that he didn't felt for it*  
Azazel: Ah- *flinches*  
Agent 4: … it's not a prank… something is toying with us!  
*thud*  
Agent 4: and to be placing traps *pulls out a glass shard from his jacket* that could've splatted us  
Azazel: where is it coming from?  
Serena: I'm not really feeling it…  
Shawna: what if it contained electricity  
Kaizo: huh  
*rumbling*  
Agent 4: whoever this is, Don’t be trying to pull our legs! Cause I sure as hell ain't playing any games!  
*another glass shattered*  
By throwing another light blub as a response  
Azazel: *shields himself* not again…!!  
Kaizo: the hell…?  
But with the unexpected visitor coming to the scene as it is casually about to make an entrance  
Serena: hnnnnng…  
Shawna: Something is here…  
Serena: *throws a burst bomb* AHHHH!  
*splat*  
“Ow!!”  
Serena: did it work?  
Shawna: uhhh…  
“Sssssssssss…”  
Agent 4: what’s with all these idiots stopping our progress…?  
“wha… What the hell is wrong with you?!”  
Kaizo: what is wrong with us? I was gonna say the same thing!  
“wait, your not my professor”  
Kaizo: nani?  
“your not a bunch of squid kids trespassing here… as well?”  
Serena: aren't you young like us? Because you sound young?  
“young? When did you sound like my mom?! Am I not allow to copulate anyone around my age?”  
All: ...  
“the thing that i was about to say is that you inklings shouldn't be trespassing here”  
Azazel: ...why is that? We're searching for the unthinkable!  
“unthinkable?”  
Azazel: well…  
“I'm trying to get attention from the person responsible for creating all this mess”  
Serena: uhh…  
“not only that but it violates all of splatoon… for poisoning the map with whatever that substance is made of"  
Shawna: what are you saying?!  
Agent 4: you definitely trying to pull a trick  
“...it's not a trick!”  
Kaizo: then come out of there!  
And the inkling who has revealed itself  
???: …  
Agent 4: inkling...  
???: I'm only there to lore whoever that fiend is...  
Agent 4: …? Pretty much suspicious  
???: you obviously don't understand my doing… nor your average type of inkling who says a lot of dumb things!  
Agent 4: that's how we were lead all the way to this location due to several inklings  
Azazel: what were you accomplishing?  
As the inkling is about to give out full explanation  
???: … I'll explain in full details, but since none of you are going to believe me, I'll tell you… it may not be easy to say anything about that but…  
All: …  
???: I'm unsure of something else might pop up… or something if that pursuer would respawn  
But nothing happen  
???: foreshadowing joke… and that was the last of my red lightbulbs  
Serena: ...okay!  
Shawna: were gonna be watching you… whether or not!  
???: but why? What did I ever do to you, other than getting struck by your burst bombs?  
All: *Staring at each other*  
???: what?  
As they decided to go a little escort only to keep a careful eye on the inkling.  
???: was that necessary to point weapons at me? I'm in danger  
Azazel: I apologize but were not breaking our guard  
Kaizo: your more likely going to get us all in danger  
???: I die if I do something… I run off, I die anyway  
Azazel: shoryuken't  
???: I feel used...  
Kaizo: … talk  
???: alright…  
Agent 4: either that or were sending you home  
???: you guys don't even know where I'm at… before we do… can we go to that location *points to the left*  
Agent 4: why over there?  
Serena: we have no time for distractions!  
Shawna: we're searching for the unthinkable… follow by the great zapfish  
???: there's no point if you guys are gonna end up getting yourselves relocated over and over again  
Kaizo: …continue  
???: I have no collaboration being over there cause i need to get to a certain someone.  
Azazel: why is that urchin for you?  
???: I need to find my… Professor! My professor hasn't send my message back since the last transmission I gotten. And it's bothering me  
Azazel: you mean worry?  
???: yeah that!  
Serena: but why so worried?  
Shawna: other than get your attention by your red light?  
???: oh that… I was attracting something you don't want to know  
Serena: OF COURSE WE GOTTA KNOW!!  
???: my ear!!  
Shawna: ehhh… she mean the real red light?  
???: ...all I saw is a glimpse of brightness on the sky  
Kaizo: any link?  
???: besides that all of you are going after the unthinkable… yes!  
Kaizo: agent?  
Agent 4: if she’s telling the truth kaizo…  
Kaizo: what about you guys?  
Azazel: this girl might be… for the sake of everyone!  
Serena: our progress isn't going anywhere  
Shawna: we don't have many options  
Azazel: Please… ...don't let it be shell winked  
Kaizo: fine then… missy!  
???: …  
Kaizo: since we got other groups doing something different… they might call  
???: so is that a yes!  
Kaizo: i guess… miss…  
???: just call me… Tasha


	7. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting

Meanwhile at the other end for Team Aye, they have been following the mysterious visitor… by walking...  
Charles: how long have we’ve been following the undercovered fellow?  
Blare: hmm… we need to know why is it after that fellow?  
*walking*  
Charles: we have to slow it down and integrate it…  
Blare: …  
Zero: you know Charles, how long is it going to realize that were following it?  
Charles: unsure  
The spi: is it too after the unthinkable or is it working for the unthinkable?  
Charles: as far as i know spi is that they're after this “________" person  
The spi: mmm  
Kira: ...it's obviously not our ally, therefore I have a reason to do my doing  
Charles: Kira…  
Blare: no eliminating just yet...  
Kira: ...right  
The spi: we just have to follow  
Zero: or maybe we can just go ahead of it!  
*floor stomp*  
???: it's just noise…  
*whoosh*  
Zero: Damn braveling… with that going around, were never going to find any progress  
The spi: we will… relax, Zero  
Zero: ...sh*t…  
Charles: it’s more likely going to the left or what…  
Kira: it’s looking around without being spotted… that's one  
Charles: how is it any different?  
*whoosh*  
???: ...perfect *runs ahead*  
Blare: we can't let it go any further…  
Charles: we can't rush… we follow it slowly!  
Blare: ...why?  
Charles: reasons  
Blare: …  
Zero: come on… we must follow it again, braveling!  
Charles: …  
As team aye have made a bit of progress upon following the visitor to their next destination, they have been relocated to another location…  
???: …*whoosh*  
Charles: urrrr…  
Blare: what the hell is this?  
The spi: why another building? It scurried… didn't it?  
Charles: looks like it did… but we don't have much of a choice, spi  
The spi: well…  
Zero: that's bullsh*t… it might go on a spree or something!  
The spi: the f*ck?  
Kira: we need to go in carefully… without making a sound  
Charles: hmmm…  
Kira: worried about something, Charles?  
Charles: it's nothing, Kira  
Kira: very well then…  
As they walk into the building… to expect to be caught up with the visitor, now going to the bottom floor…  
???: huh… Clones and matter do grow up so fast… even tho that it is illegal to be doing clones.  
???: *phone talking noise*  
???: on the other hand, I've never created clones before so don't pressure me. Alright!  
*silence*  
???: urk… I swear! These ************* are after me! What the f*ck do they want from me?!  
[Foreshadowing]  
*more phone noises*  
???: fine ______, will discuss about science later.  
*hangs up, hearing noises from above*  
???: they're back… I guess I have no other choice but to...  
whoosh*  
???: …*takes the elevator*  
*whoosh*  
Blare: hmm… this building!  
Zero: yeah! That I've haven't seen before, braveling  
Blare: …  
Zero: what, we rarely enter into buildings that carry a sh*t ton of floors!  
Blare: ...I better not face an entire gauntlet after this…  
Kira: gauntlet huh…  
Blare: … there's no way that I'm going to face an entire horde...  
Kira: *unamused*  
Charles: let's go downstairs… since there's always something hidden  
The spi: why not the upstairs? Doesn't the enemy know where it's going, charles?  
Charles: if the enemy doesn't know… we can get to… whoever it’s hunting down for…  
Zero: I may not have any clues… but i assume that there's something hidden!  
Charles: …  
The spi: how is it any different, zero?  
Zero: well investigate…  
*bong*  
Kira: with a visitor lurking around?  
Zero: if there's even a bottom floor  
Kira: we must search…  
Team Aye are searching for any type of a hidden floor in order to get to a specific inkling…  
*clang*  
Charles: … how does this whole building all secure when it's not even secured?  
Zero: I don't know, Charles! There's nothing watching us!  
Charles: that's because this whole place has no cameras…  
Zero: ...I still getting a feeling that were being watched. By braveling!  
Charles: ... Keep your guard up, Zero  
Zero: I will  
The spi: yet someone must've been studying science  
Charles: science?  
The spi: ...don't question  
With only one thing that is stopping them from advancing  
*floors creaking*  
The spi: hmm…?  
Kira: What was that?  
Blare: ...Is it the same visitor?  
Kira: ...sh*t!  
*thud*  
Kira: …?!  
Blare: what is this?  
*glass shattered*  
The spi: the f*ck…?  
*creaking*  
Zero: where is it coming from?  
Charles: …!!  
*crash*  
And everything went silence…  
Charles: don't tell me that we're getting our legs pulled…  
The spi: this better not carry any sea lion traps  
Zero: not this again...  
*walking by*  
Blare: prepare your weapons *prepares his dapple dualies*  
The spi: *holding his forge splattershot pro*  
Zero: i hate this, braveling *holding his N-zap 85*  
Charles: whoever this is *holding his 96 gal deco*  
???: ...what the f*ck is going on?  
*whoosh*  
Kira: freeze! *points her E-liter 4k scope*  
Only to discover another visitor  
???: whoa 3x lower your weapons!  
Blare: were not breaking our guard! (There is no “we…”)  
And lord and behold…  
???: *coming up* I freaking surrender…!  
Charles: another visitor?  
???: what visitor? *coughing*  
Zero: uhh… this braveling is strange looking…  
Blare: oh-no… don't tell me that he's…  
???: I'm not drunk you bunches of dopes!  
Kira: ...is this why you're all on your get up gear?  
???: *quietly* son of a b*tch...  
The spi: and why the hell is he wearing 3 pieces of headgear in one?  
???: first off rude… second, lower your weapons! I can't stand creatures all pointing on me  
Charles: you're telling me you have Hoplophobia?  
???: no, guy inkling! I just don't like being targeted, I'd rather take a rage nap rather than rage!  
*bong*  
Charles: futile… anyway, were investigating, follow by keeping an eye out of that… visitor that recently broke into this building.  
???: visitor?  
Kira: not you, a certain inkling…  
???: oh… that time i haven't gotten any activity lately! Other than stuff that are horribly illegal.  
Charles: *arms crossed*  
???: Don't tell me your all cops now are you?  
Charles: …  
???: why did i open my mouth?!  
Charles: we're not putting you under arrest! We have to get to a certain someone.  
???: …  
Charles: aren't you that someone?  
???: because I'm boned!  
The spi: there's always a lawsuit… anyway, ...what do they call you?  
???: ...you tell me first!  
Charles: will tell our acquaintance later!  
???: ...fine detective!  
Blare: good…  
*elevator heading down*  
Kira: not this again…  
Zero: charles…?  
The spi: we can't leave this victim here, charles  
Charles: well…  
???: wait? Your telling me that I'm the victim? I'm a f*cking professor!  
All: …  
???: oh… i need to calm down! I've been getting unusual activity here and there.  
Charles: is it because you don't have cameras?  
???: well that explains my everything... *picks up a cigar*  
All: …  
???: ...what? It's my first time since I'm in distress!   
Zero: are you trying to gain 10 years, braveling?  
???: *throws away the cigar* No! I was studying what's not brilliant! You guys on steroids or what?  
Zero: no…  
Charles: *grunts*  
Blare: don't tell me you use ste-  
Charles: shut up, Blare…!  
???: good! I need to get my preserved research…  
Kira: … are you a smartass?  
???: clearly!  
Kira: ...name?  
???: ...Wheatley!  
Charles: Wheatley… (so that unauthorized enemy was after…)  
Kira: Wheatley… is it because your stress out?  
Wheatley: No… It’s my preferred color! White! Or eggshell white! That's something that I don't think a whole lot! And no, I’m too young to be anyone's grandfather!  
Kira: I'm not going to question the color white  
Wheatley: shhhh… I white out you know  
Kira: *Quietly*... Disturbing...  
*crash*  
The spi: it’s coming back!  
Zero: the f*ck?  
*elevator scratching*  
Charles: oh-no! It’s that unauthorized enemy, why is it coming back?  
Zero: shouldn't we prepare for battle stations?  
The spi: or protect… Wheatley?  
Charles: hmm…  
*slam*  
Blare: too late now!  
And the elevator doors were opened by forced…  
All:...  
Wheatley: the f*ck is going on?  
???: hmm…


	8. Horde Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of crude humor here and there

Meanwhile, back at port mackerel…  
*suction inserted, begins to absorb*  
Samurai: …!!  
Redfield: ...i thought it was targeting us the moment it was gonna land in front of us  
Samurai: was… but why?  
Leela: I don't get why they didn't bother attacking us  
*mothership turns to the left*  
Fanboy: ...bahamble! Missed!  
Ti: this can't be good! They're like piranha fishes!  
Samurai: have you ever seen a piranhaling?  
Ti: no… but I've heard of other types of creatures  
Samurai: bizarre…  
Miko: spaceship?  
Ti: mothership miko…  
Miko: ...still a spaceship!  
Ti: Anyway… what the hell are they stealing?  
Redfield: perhaps weapons or our food supply  
Ti: …  
Leela: what if it’s stealing golden eggs?  
Ti: Aren't these golden eggs used for ammunition?  
Leela: I thought it was used for power supply…  
Ti: that-  
Fanboy: you industry, hax… fraud!  
Miko: but why?  
Fanboy: all you! Greed for our egg!  
Redfield: hmm…  
Fanboy: my people need them for breed.  
Redfield: …  
Fanboy: family… future!  
As the mothership is not only stealing back their golden eggs…  
*mothership sucking up other things*  
Samurai: these salmonids cannot get away with this  
Fanboy: baka…  
Redfield: there are just savage when it comes to stealing… everything  
Ti: true… but! ...whoever is working for them, this needs to be stopped!  
Redfield: but how? It's a large number of salmonids… we aren't going to extinguish all of them  
Ti: or will it?  
Leela: don't we need… cannons?  
Redfield: cannons?  
Samurai: true… but whose going to stop all the boss salmonids?  
Miko: smack them to the slim!  
Fanboy: he dead!  
Miko: that's no breno!  
Ti: anyway… we need to clear them all up, or were all fried!  
Samurai: agreed!  
Fanboy: ...still monster!  
Redfield: calm down chum!  
Fanboy: i iz calm!  
*whoosh*  
And now the horde was just beginning to raise  
Samurai: not under my watch! *places his octobrush down* Ti, get to the cannons!  
Ti: kay!  
Samurai: while all of us are going to tone down the population  
Fanboy: you monster!  
Samurai: …  
Fanboy: they came for meh, no for you! Why you no give reason?!  
Samurai: like you said… consume us all… not unless we can control it!  
The citizens once again comes up with a plan to neutralize the salmonids… thanks to the cannon sponding conveniently yet futile  
Ti: *hops into the cannon*  
Samurai: Ti…  
*boom, sploosh*  
Ti: I'm in the cannon… there's an entire horde going!  
Leela: are they targeting us?  
*silence*  
Redfield: i don't think they noticed the first cannon shot  
Ti: good… i'm launching another one  
Miko: wHat?  
And here comes another cannon shot  
*sploosh*  
Leela: they seem to be panicking…  
Samurai: quite…  
Miko: look at all these fishes!  
Redfield: dear cod…  
But unfortunately… the salmonids alternatively find where the warning shot came from first. And lord and behold  
*infury noises*  
Samurai: no… they knew!  
Ti: crap…!  
Leela: I don't like this…  
Redfield: leela…  
Leela: right, because they're everywhere!  
Redfield: of course!  
Samurai: redfield… we need to clear them out!  
Redfield: on it!  
Samurai: Miko, try not to get splatted  
Miko: okay!  
Wave 1, battle stations!  
Miko: come back here train!! Come back!! *goes after the steel eel*  
Leela: three scrappers? By how much?!  
Ti: can someone take care of the maws?! *continues shooting the cannon*  
Redfield: some say that I'm the multi-splatter… clearly I'm not when I'm sandwiched!  
Samurai: no… we're not that sandwiched!  
Redfield: quite… but i see these maws waiting for their perfect opportunity  
Samurai: hmmm…  
Leela: if only i have enough points to get my special… then…  
Miko: over here!! And another! Swing! *swings his roller vertically*  
Leela: we need to hurry…  
As the enraging horde of salmonids are surrounding the entire front, they summoned more boss salmonids  
Fanboy: baka?  
Ti: guys! They're onto us again with their flyfish!  
Redfield: holy sh-  
Miko: uhh… how do I destroy these things?  
Redfield: you throw a bomb or take the high ground with the splashdown… which i don't recommend  
Miko: ohm!  
Redfield: instead of distractions for you… take them down with bombs  
Miko: what bombs? *places a futile beakon*  
Redfield: does no one carry any splat bombs?  
Samurai: we cannot be in distress  
Leela: but there's too many!  
Samurai: ...we still need to flush them out… I'm not sure how long will this last  
Fanboy: this too long! Let me out! Fool!  
Ti: Gah! I can't shoot too long…!!  
Samurai: hold out, ti! Just a little longer  
Ti: I need to recover ink…  
Redfield: well that's great…  
After barely wiping out only one horde… all of a sudden  
*clang*  
All the salmonids are behaving oddly…  
Redfield: ...what is going on?  
Leela: did they…  
One of the grillers began slamming into each other, then there were other boss salmonids attacking each other  
Miko: ...magic?  
Redfield: ...what?  
Ti: *comes out of the cannon* urrff…  
Samurai: something isn't… right  
*clang, crash*  
Fanboy: hey… what happen?  
Samurai? Hmm…  
Fanboy: me people… I say…  
Miko: are they all your friends, fanboy?  
Fanboy: but… they no listen to word!  
Leela: ...what do you mean they're not listening  
Fanboy: they distress?  
Samurai: how do you know that they're distress?  
Fanboy: …!!  
As for the mothership going into distress levels!  
Ti: guys… what is going on?  
Miko: they're all dancing or something  
Samurai: no…  
The salmonids distress levels are rising… but there was nothing they can do but  
*dropping all the power eggs*  
Redfield: hnnnng! *fires off his splat-o medic*  
Leela: redfield… look out!  
Redfield: *turns around*  
A while cohock knocks redfield to the ground  
Redfield: …!!! *thud*  
Samurai: redfield!  
Redfield: *struggles to get up*  
Leela: we can't leave him!  
As the cohock was about to finish off redfield  
Redfield: sh-  
*Shing*  
Samurai: …*in a pose that every samurai does after finishing off their foe*  
Redfield: samurai?  
Once again it's raining chaos within the salmonid army  
Samurai: *gets redfield up* this cannot be good!  
Ti: stingers *takes the damage* gah!  
Leela: what is happening…  
Miko: and boom! *swings his roller horizontally*  
Redfield: urgh…  
Samurai: didn't I tell you not to get too greedy, redfield?  
Redfield: samurai…  
Samurai: everyone is taking damage… we gotta make a tactical retreat… since there's too many!  
Redfield: …  
Leela: there's too much ink…  
Miko: why leave?  
Ti: we have no other choice… were all damage!  
Samurai: it doesn't help that there's too many drizzlers  
Fanboy: why they attack y’all… they attack me!  
Miko: is it because they can't hear you?  
Fanboy: uhhh…  
Ti: no time… for now we need some sort of plan before  
*mothership shining light to the distress salmonids*  
And lord and behold… all the salmonids are distracted… while the rest continue to attack, meaning  
*one cohock tackles another cohock to remain under control, a single drop of…*  
Redfield: hnnnn…  
Samurai: I'm unsure what they're doing but…  
Fanboy: me people...  
Ti: are you saving our lives chum?  
Fanboy: no choice… but this all wrong do that!  
Ti: …  
Samurai: enough distractions… we must get back…  
Fanboy: …  
Ti: to inkopolis square? But the salmonids… they're going to follow us if we head back  
Samurai: then what do we all do?  
Miko: to friendoes!  
Leela: why friends, Miko? We don't even know where they could be…  
Samurai: hmm…  
Redfield: there are… no options!  
Samurai: hang in there everyone…  
*black screen*  
Samurai: we have to be in a safer location


	9. Mano to Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of some shooter game?

Back at it again with team splatastic after discovery chiaki’s strange behavior… they continue on following...  
Takeo: *sightseeing* idk how team brawlersquads, and team aye actually made a little bit of progress.  
Cole: takeo, ...what about the citizens of inkopolis?  
Takeo: that too… but all i saw is the mothership over there…  
Only for a realization  
Uzume: that's not a good sign  
Viridi: whatever it is, it's writhing around!  
Uzume: ya got that write!  
Takumi: onto our next segment…  
Cole: I swear if chiaki does something wicked… I'm gonna vomit  
Takeo: your not going to do it are you, Cole?  
Cole: ehh…  
Takumi: ...your f*cking weird, cole!  
Cole: I'm not that f*cking weird… okay, Takumi!  
Takumi: whatever…  
Takeo: we must go after chiaki and with her strange behavior! Maybe we can capture her!  
Uzume: how are you going to do that, Takeo?  
Takeo: well uzume, it's not that easy to make Chi understand once we surround her  
Uzume: but Chiaki has the squeezer? She’s accurate with that tap shot range  
Takeo: true… but how accurate?  
Uzume: very…  
Takeo: okay!  
Viridi: ugh… easy, I eat squeezers for breakfast!  
Takumi: I'm not afraid!  
Cole: once I perfect accurate will always be accurate!  
Viridi: you mad, cole? How the f-  
Cole: everyone is allergic to blasters, even chargers!  
Takumi: yeah, if your close!  
Cole: the f*ck…  
Takumi: there's so many ways to counter these squeezers… just like I counter aerosprays!  
Cole: I can counter. If i don't get hit 5 times!!  
Viridi: sloshers… I'm accurate!  
Cole: ohh  
Takeo: you guys are unhelpful  
All: …  
Uzume: takeo said to capture, not to splat!  
Cole: oh sh*t  
Viridi: I wasn't paying attention again!  
Takeo: of course this isn't a good strategy to capture Chiaki!  
Takeo: good. Looks like we got another shot, just up ahead!  
Uzume: right!  
Takeo: oh… and kindly apprehend chiaki, not splatting!  
Cole: hmmm…  
Viridi: fine!  
Takumi: alright!  
Takeo: good enough!  
As team splatastic travelled further in order to catch up to chiaki, going from yards upon yards until.  
*running*  
There was running  
Takeo: … so that's what chiaki ended up afterwards  
Uzume: why in a clever way, takeo?  
Takeo: In order for this plan to work properly… we need to bait Chiaki  
Uzume: how?  
Takeo: *looks up to the platform*  
Uzume: your going to climb on that?  
Takeo: that's my idea, uzume!  
Uzume: *cheesy laughter* ...don't lose your balance  
Takeo: I can superjump here you know, but that's noise  
Uzume: ha...  
*whoosh*  
Chiaki: …  
*whoosh*  
Cole: right… her pupils are still red  
Takumi: exactly…  
Viridi: just a bit more… chiaki, keep your f*cking distance  
Takeo: *continue on climbing*  
Takumi: how the hell? What is he doing?  
Cole: is takeo that crazy to jump on chiaki?  
Viridi: it's a flanking maneuver!  
Cole: well sh*t! I hope he lands on chiaki and not on the floor  
Uzume: but we don't have bones… have you seen a squid containing bones, cole?  
Cole: no… but it feels like we do  
Uzume: meh  
Takumi: okay… it has been set  
Viridi: emmm…  
*whoosh*  
Chiaki: … *stops running*  
Chiaki herself was becoming wary but not for long…  
Chiaki: …!  
Takeo: got you! *jumps off, dodge rolls to the ground by pile driving chiaki in squid form*  
Chiaki: gah!  
Only to start up a quarrel!  
Chiaki: *struggles to get takeo off*  
Takeo: chiaki… listen!!  
Chiaki: Hnnnnngg… *begins to thrash around*  
Uzume: hey! Chiaki!! Snap out of it!  
Until they crashed to the floor  
Takeo: *back to humanoid form* chi… listen to me! This isn't you if you continue to be this way *attempts to pin chiaki*  
Chiaki: Ahhh…  
But that didn't last long, chiaki manage to break thru takeo  
Takeo: Ah!!  
Chiaki: …!!  
Takumi: stop!! *points his splattling*  
Viridi: put down your squeezer! *about to use the slosher*  
Takeo: *on the floor* …!! Chi… stop!  
Chiaki: … *unresponsive, about to activate the sting ray*  
Takumi: Sh*t!  
Viridi: holy f*ck…  
Uzume: Don't do it, chiaki!  
Chiaki: …  
Takumi: whatever you do, don't you even dare  
Viridi: if she had a cunning plan...  
But that was all put to a stop because  
Cole: I had enough of your bullsh*t! *wacks chiaki with his blaster* no more of that nonsense!!  
Chiaki: *crashed to the ground, breathing heavily*  
Uzume: cole… I thought we-  
Cole: Your all giving me no choice, uzume! I get that there's something on her mind that made her lose all of it! Either brainwash or corrupt  
Takeo: ... no! Is this why you gave chiaki a concussion?  
Cole: No! I gave her a slap instead of a punch  
*bong*  
Takumi: smartass… do you think a weapon wack solved everything?!  
Cole: only in the movies  
Chiaki: *crawling slowly*  
Takeo: then why does she have a bruise at one of her tentacle?  
Cole: freezes frosting… at least she's not leaking…  
Chiaki: *having a nose ink*  
Takeo: …foreshadowing, cole!  
Cole: damn!  
Viridi: ...don't do that again  
Cole: geez…  
Takumi: yup… definitely corrupted!  
Cole: ...i thought concussions can-  
Takumi: yeah… while they're still either brainwashed or whatever is affecting chiaki! You could've giving her amnesia by the time that wears off!  
Cole: her eyes are still red… right?  
Viridi: *examines chiaki* still, despite her leaking from her nose  
Cole: there has got to be a way to get her back to where she was!  
Uzume: but how, cole?  
Takeo: can't we at least patch chiaki up?  
Takumi: the f*ck? By the time we patch her up, chi might have escape.  
Cole: *grunt* ever heard of tying her up?  
Viridi: yeah… that's one but what could cure our poor… friend?  
Cole: I don't know  
Uzume: well we should take chiaki back to inkopolis square, maybe they'll run into some diagnosis.  
Viridi: hmmm…  
Takeo: We shell  
Since team splatastic has been successful upon finding chiaki, but was cut shortly  
???: stop right there!  
Takumi: again?!  
Viridi: you have gotta be squidding me!?  
Cole: freezes f*cking frost!  
Uzume: who is this?!  
Takeo: *takes out his emperry splat dualies* ...what are you?!  
???: you think your poor friend on the floor would get cure?  
Takeo: what?  
Cole: hiding in the shadows are for jumpscaring bastards!  
Takumi: freezes cole!  
???: … of your rudeness!  
Cole: might coming out of here! I got a blaster ready to be aim… in the face!  
Viridi: guys… what are you saying!  
Uzume: are we getting interrogated or something…?!  
???: your sky blue yellow ends inkling… she could have lost her inner thought by the time you all return  
Takeo: your saying that chiaki’s free will is… corrupted?!  
???: that's part of my analysis!! *appears from the shadows*  
And laura have mercy  
Takumi: holy sh*t shes goth like…  
Viridi: i don't see any different…  
???: cod damn it...  
Takeo: another...  
Uzume: I'm guessing you're not use to catching a cold  
???: you wot mate? I wear this face mask all the time!  
Viridi: I realized her hairstyle… almost human like but where are her tentacles!  
???: I like it… have something against it?  
Viridi: no! We're all different! We have other hairstyle Choices!  
Cole: uhh… who the f*ck is she?  
Takumi: uhh…  
Takeo: wait a second!! There uhh…  
???: I'm called mercury you raisin! I see you guys everyday, especially you, takeo!  
Takumi: what? Impossible! I know takeo the longests time!  
Uzume: same!!  
Viridi: since school!  
Takeo: oh… i think i know why!  
Uzume: ...what?  
???: ha you got that right! *slaps hands up and down*  
Takeo: you guys… were supposed to cure chiaki  
Mercury: cure your friend? You need more than just the analysis… right?  
And then another inkling shows up  
Takeo: *panning closer to his eye, to see a shadow figure*  
???: sup! I know my research!  
Uzume: is that?  
Takeo: Jarvis?  
???: hmmm...  
Takeo: uhh… Jared? What the heck are you doing here?  
Jared: i was going to say the same thing to you, cousin! [Holy f*ck, he said Jarvis]  
Takumi: uhh… what the f*ck is he talking about?  
Viridi: isn't that your cousin, takeo?  
Takumi: *muffled*  
Jared: like we're trying to say, her mind has gone corrupt  
Uzume: how are we going to restore her  
Chiaki: *breathing*  
Jared: hmm… I'm unsure how they did this? But something must've ran into her and brainwashed her.  
Takeo: *stares at chiaki* chiaki…  
Cole: that's what we were trying to do for the past 3 hours!  
Mercury: you could say that again… but there's something else…  
Takeo: ...what? But several teams are searching for the great zapfish or the unthinkable!  
Jared: unthinkable, my ass! *pulls out his glooga dualies*  
Cole: … he meant an unknown crisis explained by Agent 4!  
Jared: oh… *unequips his glooga dualies*  
Mercury: damn it, Jarvis! We were only here to follow them!  
Viridi: ...what?!  
Takumi: excuse the hell outta me!  
Cole: we were searching for chiaki… okay! I refuse to wa-  
*rumbling*  
Conversation interrupted by another explanatory event  
Uzume: oh… no! We gotta carry chiaki and then get going before that happens…  
Takeo: I was about to say!  
Jared: *carries chiaki* instead of this… how about going to the lab!  
Takeo: but why?  
Uzume: when we have our new friends out there  
Jared: oh… that I know! We must go that away!  
Mercury: you heard the boss…  
Cole: okay…  
Takumi: takeo…  
Takeo: what, takumi… viridi?  
Takumi: jared’s assistant is… weird  
Takeo: well I've seen weirder  
Viridi: how are we going to exactly unbrainwash chiaki? Are you sure you're confident enough, takeo?  
Takeo: hmmm…


	10. Octo Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ode to octo, anyone?

Meanwhile… the octarians have made it to another destination not as close as Arowana Mall but…  
???: *unconscious*  
Cheri: *patching up the injured octoling* well… that took an ass load of stitches and aloe cream potion combo!  
Travis: hmmm… this octoling that we rescue… she was clever, despite her injuries  
Cheri: well damn! And that other octoling… who the f*ck did it think to be dragging this one down?  
Travis: no clue… cherī  
Cheri: the hell it does Travis! If General octogon and lady octria saids that it's alright, what if-  
Travis: just give it a bit more time until that octoling has enough strength  
Cheri: that's what I'm doing!  
Travis: no your not… are you wrapping her up entirely?  
Cheri: no  
*whoosh*  
Demitri: I don't see any sign of that blue octoling!  
Tori: …you wot?  
Demitri: and I don't f*cking mean General Octogon or any other blue  
Tori: ...why do i think we get the common inkling who is blue!  
Demitri: because your out of the blue!  
Tori: not that Demitri, and your blue puns!  
Demitri: oh… you talking about Kaizo, Glasses nerd or Agent 4!  
Octria: … (I'm still disappointed)  
Tori: I don't f*cking know! They all look related to me! [You see barely any blue inklings everyday]  
Demitri: impossible expected for glasses nerd…  
Prima: i think you meant Azazel [and hopefully not mistaking as the other one]  
Demitri: Azazel…? I need to remember that name well enough! Cause I want to slaughter that blue pure nerd!  
Tori: so you could be a hero or you just don't like the purity?  
Octria: … (i often know those 2 being relatable… It still builds my rage)  
Demitri: I'm doing it, slaughtering the gullible… [for Marnia]  
Heather: I want to slaughter marina!  
Demitri: oh I'll stop you heather!!  
Heather: bring it on, Demitri!  
Teri: guys… let's not forget their back up  
Tori: … right, at least I'm not getting lectured by another school inkling!  
Demitri: I smell foreshadow!  
Teri: Demitri…  
Demitri: oh right… I'm supposed to be a good partner to tori! My bad Teri!  
Teri: as long as my sister doesn't get harmed by an inch!  
Heather: as long as you cut them… as thick as glass  
Demitri: okay!  
Tikka: and bring the pain!  
Teri: not at this distance!  
Tikka: ...fine!  
Prima: we're safe for now… right? Octria!  
Octria: Don't worry about it, prima...  
Foreshadowing…  
Spade: I assume that you know something about that unconscious octoling… do you general?  
Octogon: that…  
Spade: well?  
Octogon: it's very abnormal for me to not care for octolings that much  
Spade: especially when they would all die?  
Octogon: they always die and spawn back! I don't often pay too much attention  
Spade: I see that…  
Octria: I still don't get you  
Octogon: is it because I'm not that cold to you, Octria?  
Octria: well… I've always had a cold heart  
Octogon: … kay  
Assuming that the octarians would be sure to check for any flankers or authorize enemies… a couple minutes later  
???: *regains consciousness* augh… i thought i…  
*gets up*  
Demitri: uhh… teri?  
Teri: Demitri…?  
Demitri: that dude was awak- uhh… girl!  
Teri: assuming gender again?  
Demitri: I don't f*cking know!  
???: ah… pain! Where am i?  
As the frighten turquoise octoling had no clue where she was relocated  
???: was I… saved?  
Demitri: uhhhh…  
Teri: do not be fooled!  
???: *notices the octarians* huh? Who are you octoling?! *in pain* Ah!  
Demitri: whoa 4x don't push too hard  
Teri: (stares at demitri)  
Demitri: ...what? It's confuse and not gullible!  
Teri: freezes frost!  
???: what are y’all?!  
Demitri: relax bo-  
Teri: lady!  
???: … oh, your all not sanitized… are you?  
Teri: you mean brainwashed?  
Demitri: no! We all act normally!  
???: no… every octarian i see… are all being pulled away, by those strange looking octolings… they aren't normal…  
Teri: uhh…  
Demitri: unnormal?  
*flashback*  
Showing a scene where the turquoise octoling was helpless  
*present*  
Demitri: oh…  
Teri: that…?  
???: *shakes head*  
Teri: oh…  
Tori: guys!  
Heather: is our fellow octoling awake?  
Demitri: … she a’ight!  
Tori: what?!  
Heather: hmm… that was a bit long…  
Teri: well yeah!  
Tori: uhh… are you sure about it?  
Teri: Yes!  
???: oh… there's more than one, assuming!  
Heather: ...you could say that again girl…  
???: *quietly* oh… for the love of C-  
Heather: if your wondering where you could have landed… our general and milady would help you  
???: really…? Well thank you miss… uhh…  
Demitri: don't tell me that we forgot our greetings!  
Teri: you better not say “welcome to my lair"  
Demitri: ...no! Because we're not home!  
Tori: oh my f*cking cod!  
Heather: hmm…  
And then a show boarding  
Cheri: hey!  
Travis: alright… why are you all here?  
Tikka: paint?  
Tori: uhh…  
Teri: the injured octoling has awoken!  
Travis: huh… you know a large number of us can easily overwhelm it!  
Cheri: I was gonna assume!  
???: oh… I knew there were more than one… don't tell me that I'm trapped here!  
Cheri: no 2x your safe with us!  
???: your all saying that I’m-  
Cheri: no your not dead!  
???: then where's your leader or whoever is commending you…  
All: …  
Travis: technically our leaders!  
???: leaders? Where are they?  
Travis: right about now!  
Spade: *showing up with the rest* How on earth?  
Octogon: silence…  
Prima: i thought we were helping the octoling…  
???: i wish i was still in my shell...  
Octria: Don't tell me your cowardly  
???: I'm not! ...well with pride, i was trying to escape from them!  
Octria: is this why that octoling wanted to kill you?  
???: ...She wanted to kill me then get me disinfected!  
Octria: you can't be serious  
???: Yeah… but what I've overheard…  
Octogon: what could that be?  
Octria: is that octoling now tracking us… we obviously don't have time for that  
???: …  
*Flashbacks*  
???: the only thing I recall is seeing someone… who already claim someone, i think it was an inkling but I wasn't sure…  
Octria: someone huh?  
???: I overheard one of them say… “they plan to sanitize the octarians… and then brainwash the rest to bring ruin"  
*present*  
Demitri: are you saying that your one of them?!  
Tori: if it is, then-  
Teri: ...don't!  
???: no… I'm not disinfected! I'm not like them!  
Teri: and what do they mean to disinfect all octarians?  
Heather: are they also after us?  
Tikka: were following all these inklings, excluding the “uninkable"  
Heather: ...but were after the so called unthinkable little sis…  
Tikka: oh…  
???: unthinkable? You mean the uncommon foe with a common goal?  
All: …  
Spade: ...somewhat but our lord and savior is missing  
???: how so…  
Prima: a red light appeared in the final level  
???: …  
Travis: anything related to that red light?  
???: …  
*flashback*  
Taking a peek containing…  
*present*  
???: hnnnnngg… i don't  
Heather: oh apesquid!  
???: I really don't since these octarians were chasing me the whole time…  
Spade: wow… something tells me that she had trauma miss uhh...  
???: ...Oden  
Spade: Oden?  
Octogon: (hmmm…)  
Oden: It's a name!  
Demitri: uhh… no offense but… isn't that a name...  
Oden: yes… at least it wasn't too offensive  
Demitri: uhh…  
Tori: for the load of baloney for all this sh*t happening!  
Demitri: hey! Sh*t can’t get worse than this, tori!  
*silence*  
Oden: I'm still injured  
Cheri: we all know that!  
Octria: I thought I order you all to keep an eye on all surroundings… didn't I?  
Teri: yeah!  
Heather: loud and clear!  
Octria: then why the hell are we all here  
Teri: ...that?  
Heather: we were just checking mi'lady!  
Octria: I'm not sure if we can delay our mission any longer…  
Tikka: I insist that we all go!  
Travis: uhh… what if Oden can't walk an inch!  
Tikka: saids the engineer elite octoling!  
Travis: ...Quiet!!  
Cheri: we don't have time to argue even more… or do I have to eject Anastasia on you!  
All: …  
Travis: not in the middle of nowhere, Cherī!  
Demitri: then we be carrying all these bodies!  
Tori: This isn't base you know!  
Cheri: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…  
Heather: i was gonna eject some of that Anastasia on thee!  
Cheri: No U!  
Heather: ...rude awakening  
Cheri: I'm not giving you venom anymore for a month Heather  
Heather: …is it because i always look at everyone Provocative?  
Cheri: ...  
Octria: freezes frosting…  
Oden: why are you all acting like 12 year olds?  
Octogon: [thank you] *deep sigh*  
Teri: uhh… we're that old!  
Tikka: we don't underestimate the age!  
Prima: i don't think it's a good idea to stay anymore  
*silence*  
Oden: that lavender octoling has a point *gets up, Instead receives pain*  
Octogon: calm down Oden!  
Spade: you haven't fully healed!  
Oden: I don't care… they could be on our butts anytime!  
Tori: uhh…  
*flashback*  
???: I’ll get you! And whatever back up you have install in this pit  
*present*  
Tori: I realized it just now!  
Demitri: oh… that disinfected Son of a bitch?  
Tori: Yes Demitri!  
Oden: that's what i mean…  
Octogon: don't tell me that witch is after us…?  
Oden: they're after us all!  
Octogon: were in the middle of our mission…  
Oden: I get that…  
Octogon: Octria!  
Octria: Octogon!  
Octogon: Everyone in the octarians! We resume our mission to search for DJ octavio, follow by this so called unthinkable!  
Spade: incredible  
Cheri: General Octogon knows what he's doing  
Spade: hmmm…  
Octogon: any encounter with any enemies must be wiped out! Is that clear?  
Tori: yes!  
Teri: on board  
Demitri: ready to reverse this hell!  
Heather: and brush them away…  
Octria: any other words?  
Travis: no aim!  
Cheri: gotta slam the foe!  
Tikka: bring the painT!  
Prima: ...alright!  
Spade: hmph!  
Octria: Good! Oden!  
Oden: ...what is it?  
Octria: be sure to stay close to us at all times! I cannot afford to keep up slow octolings...  
Oden: okay… *holding the dark tetra dualies*  
Octogon: we must resume!  
And thus the octarians continue on their specific mission  
???: ...They said she was dead… they all lied…


	11. Pieces of Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things are getting tense  
> The chapter itself will explain

Recapping teams thus far with only some progress. Team Brawlersquads [Brawlersquids] and Team Aye are on the search for the unthinkable separately, Team Brawlersquads are now being relocated to a specific location related to an unknown foe with a member named Tasha. Team Aye finding an innocent inkling? Named Wheatley within the building only to be halted by the visitor. Team Splatastic [Fantastink] has found Chiaki but instead of going back to where they came from, Takeo’s cousin, [Jarvis aka] Jared and his assistant Mercury had to relocate them to the lab. The citizens of inkopolis tried their effort to control the Salmonid species but it was a griefing defeat only to find that there were something wrong with them according to Fanboy. Lastly the octarians resumed their mission only to find a transgender fellow named Oden. Enough if that, resuming with team Brawlersquads… on their location  
*Silence*  
Kaizo: … I thought it was Walleye Warehouse for a Second  
Tasha: No… That's the location that i was talking about  
*electricity noises*  
Agent 4: then why the hell is in bad shape?  
Tasha: ...Don't ask! Like… how do you-  
Azazel: that's just throwing away any remaining electricity and construction…  
Tasha: well if my professor was there!  
Serena: with all this abandon city?  
Shawna: that's eerie! Someone could probably have their snipers prepared.  
Tasha: it's not eerie! It's normal  
Serena: then why is this whole place abandoned?  
Tasha: … it's because many inklings have fled from here. Well home to the many species of inklings or other creatures home to here  
Shawna: and what type are you?  
Tasha: idk, half-Vampire… ish?  
Shawna: I still wonder what you consume?  
Tasha: Do not ask…  
Serena: Fine…  
Azazel: it sure is empty… but i somewhat had a familiar feeling,   
Agent 4: what familiar feeling?  
Azazel: being crushed… or something walking up to you  
Agent 4: *facing kaizo* he worries too much… doesn't he?  
Kaizo: Every once in a while… Agent!  
Agent 4: *facing Azazel*  
Azazel: My Brother has a point you know…  
Agent 4: I can't blame you Azazel…  
Azazel: I know...  
They explore deep within the city that was left deserted…  
Tasha: It has to be somewhere around, my professor’s place  
Kaizo: how so…? Does it not involve your tricks  
Tasha: errrr…  
Kaizo: I thought you were going to locate us to here, Tasha  
Tasha: This is the location  
Kaizo: and i don't see your professor anywhere here  
Tasha: oh… he must be hiding under the building again…  
Serena: with it’s floppy disk  
*drumroll*  
Tasha: *snorts* Noooooahahahaha!  
Agent 4: …  
Tasha: living with a floppy disk in hands? *rolls on the floor laughing* he be carrying 5 floppy disks and a big ass rock  
Azazel: but this isn't the old days of technology…  
Tasha: *snort* okay… I'm calm!  
Shawna: well-  
Tasha: *bursts into laughter*  
Shawna: I thought you were helping  
Tasha: okay… I'm done! 2x  
Agent 4: She’s an odd one  
Serena: And I thought my timing was off somewhere  
Agent 4: hmmm…  
*clang*  
Kaizo: What was that?  
Agent 4: company  
*rumbling*  
And then one of the buildings have collapsed and is now falling to where everyone is there  
Serena: is that a falling grey rock!  
Shawna: uhh...  
As a piece of a building falls closely  
Kaizo: that's a building!  
Azazel: and it's going to crash!  
Tasha: RUN!  
*crash*  
And unfortunately it divided Team Brawlrsquads after a dangerous dodge!  
Agent 4: buildings… this is not a falling castle! *turns around… realizing that tasha is there but not everyone*  
Tasha: that was dangerously close!  
Agent 4: Kaizo? Anyone?!  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: oh-no… don't tell me that we've been  
*squidphone ringing*  
Kaizo: *answers the call* hey?  
Serena: *on the call* uhh… you okay kaizo?  
Kaizo: no scratches serena? You?  
Serena: *on the call* I'm fine… the bad thing is I'm all alone!  
Kaizo: same here! What about Azazel and Shawna? Any word?  
Serena: *on the call* No... All I can think is that we're all on the same boat! What about Agent 4 and Tasha? Are they with you?  
Kaizo: … no sight!  
Serena: *on the call* oh…how are we going to find each other In the middle of nowhere?  
Kaizo: We can… On the other side! Be sure to keep your guard up, Serena!  
Serena: I will!  
*squidphone calling*  
And lord and behold…  
Azazel: *on the call* oh there we go! *gasping*  
Shawna: *on the call* well frost! I thought we were all gone at this instant!  
Azazel: *on the call* I'm alone over there! And…  
Serena: *on the call* were not the only ones here!  
Kaizo: as stated earlier! Anyway, have you seen Agent 4 and Tasha?  
Azazel: *on the call* no sign!  
Shawna: *on the call* nothing!  
Kaizo: … well this blows!  
*rumbling, whoosh*  
Agent 4: No… we're separated, and whatever this city has In store, I refuse to let my guard down!  
Tasha: …  
Agent 4: you set this up didn't you?  
Tasha: No! Buildings don't collapse like this!  
Agent 4: hmmm…  
Tasha: well I don't remember seeing everything to be crumbled into oblivion in a matter of minutes!  
Agent 4: and who are we facing?  
*gurgling noises*  
Tasha: ...what was that?  
Agent 4: enemies? No that's incorrect!  
Tasha: shouldn't we find the rest?!  
Agent 4: I'm not leaving their team behind! Let's go!  
Since there has been all sorts of noises coming in all corners… now that the team are all divided, their only option is to find each other  
*footsteps*  
Kaizo: *on guard with his Tentatek splattershot*  
*gurgling noises*  
Kaizo: (Can't let my guard down with those noises coming from over there)  
Only to find an unexpected menace  
*pop*  
Kaizo: ah! *points his T-tek*  
???: …  
Kaizo: (are those octarians? But those aren't the ones I know)  
*pop*  
Kaizo: *grunt* (and a salmonid…? What are they doing all the way over here?)  
And lastly they simply go after kaizo by jumping  
Kaizo: crap! *begins shooting*  
*sploosh 2x*  
Kaizo: heh… whoever the hell is working with… can't get away!  
After the next 2 splats an entire horde rises  
*waddling, adding in enemy ink on the floor*  
Kaizo: this is very bad *begins to run*  
*whoosh*  
Serena: octarians? And salmonids? But…? I can barely tell the colors without my eye contents!  
*shooting ink*  
Serena: I'm not dealing with this! *runs, almost gets whacked by a cohock* I don't like getting rained...  
*whoosh*  
Azazel: *running* hah… hah… *stops only to check for his surroundings*  
???: *Screams*  
Azazel: why are these octarians in a different palette? And the salmonids?!  
???: *holding the full moon frying pan*  
Azazel: *continues running* Ahhhhhh!!  
*whoosh*  
Shawna: I don't think I'm going to have enough ink!  
*gibberish noises*  
Shawna: *runs off* gah! Salmonids and octarians? Something is very fishy!  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: no contact on anyone  
Tasha: those noises aren't the ones i hear everyday  
Agent 4: sounds like…  
*random noises*  
Agent 4: they could attack at any direction!  
Tasha: urk?  
Agent 4: Don't you have a defensive weapon with you?  
Tasha: *holding the clash blaster*  
Agent 4: close enough… i thought you were gonna be one of those rapid blasters  
Tasha: well it's a clash blaster! Too broken but i can squish them!  
Agent 4: hmmm…  
*squish*  
Agent 4: we don't have time to chat  
Tasha: how do you know?  
Agent 4: here they come!  
And thus in all direction they're all getting attacked by the same threat! Since all they can do is to fall back or die striding, they’re only hope is to try not to get splatted or get to another destination.  
*shooting, swimming*  
Azazel: hah… hah… guys! *holding his splattershot jr* they still continue to get on my legs, plus I'm not too accurate with my current weapon unless I learned the N-zap!  
*shooting, slam to the floor, bop*  
Azazel: …Don't panic… *taps his head twice* I have to get to everyone!  
*whoosh*  
Serena: not enough special points… I need to save that splashdown!  
“De…”  
Serena: Wah!!  
*whoosh*  
Shawna: If i use stingray here… I'll be a sitting duck!  
*squish, bop*  
Shawna: No… I must continue!  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: I know how to deal with this… abomination, but not an entire horde?  
???: san…  
Kaizo: and weapons and melee? I need to focus on regrouping my team *continues to swim thru metal gates* rather than to reduce this horde  
And a couple splats later  
*sploosh*  
Agent 4: ...what are these octarians doing here?  
Tasha: *realizing a different color on all octarians* uhh… 4, right?  
Agent 4: ...what?  
Tasha: you know these octarians?  
Agent 4: the ones i know aren't green or blue, the octarians I know are red and their purple ink.  
Tasha: oh… but why green and blue?  
*shooting noises*  
Tasha: oh… just to destroy us all! Aren't you yellow?  
Agent 4: dark blue than any blue.  
Tasha: kay… [if only your too yellow]  
Agent 4: plus I can't handle the entire horde without at least someone!  
Tasha: My professor! We must get ahead! His life must be in distress!  
Agent 4: exactly!  
*Whoosh*  
Azazel: hah… hah… *running*  
*coughing*  
Azazel: Ah- *trips, thud* Ahh…. That's not good… *tries to recover but noticed a smallfry keeping him apprehended*  
Smallfry: Juh!  
Azazel: get off me! *grabs the smallfry and chucks it like a baseball*  
Smallfry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *crash*  
Azazel: *recovers* hah… hah… that's not good for taking damage… but they could be on to me again!  
*gurgling noises*  
Azazel: if only I could switch to my secondary [such as my squiffer or octobrush or anything in particular]  
“...des”  
Azazel: *running*  
*Whoosh*  
Serena: I'm sure this must be the right way but…  
*the sound of a horde catching up*  
Serena: No… i gotta find the rest! If i switch to my splattershot pro or any of my secondaries...   
*whoosh*  
Shawna: hah… I can't keep shooting for long paths  
*chomp*  
Shawna: not with that going on, i don't think i can take anymore hits. I can't risk switching to my splat-o matic nor anything i main...  
*footsteps*  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: *running* urk…  
*explosion*  
Kaizo: *takes the damage* ah!  
*cough*  
Kaizo: If I end up going for broke… I'll…  
*rumbling*  
Kaizo: No, I can't give up like this, if I switch to any of my secondary weapon [like the gold dynamo roller, E-liter 4k, etc], that's going to slow me down… *continues to run*  
???: san…  
But what's also stopping the entire horde of octarians? and salmonids (something wrong) are...  
*sprinklers activating all at once*  
???: *screaming for their lives*  
Kaizo and company have manage to outrun the horde with minor damage [barely]. Into the halls of the street...  
Kaizo: huh… *noticing at a distance*  
Azazel: *appearing* hah… hah… *looks behind*  
*silence*  
Azazel: *crashes to the floor in order to catch his breath* my cod, I think I lost them…  
Serena: *appearing* that was stressful  
Shawna: *appearing* I need ink recovery...  
*silence for a second*  
Kaizo: guys?  
Serena: Kaizo!!  
Azazel: Brother?  
Shawna: Hey!  
Kaizo: Is everyone okay?  
Azazel: *exhausted from all the running* ...  
Serena: with the horde? No!  
Shawna: they were so many salmonids and octarians!  
Kaizo: I thought i was the only one with these kinds of issues, but there's 4?  
All: …  
Kaizo: we didn't run into him the whole time… didn't we?  
Azazel: Uhh… *gets up* not by much  
Serena: they're were too many kaizo!  
Shawna: i didn't see him or Tasha!  
Kaizo: crap...  
And speak of the squid…  
*explosion*  
Tasha: they never quit!  
Agent 4: keep running!  
Kaizo: Agent?  
Agent 4: guys…?!  
Tasha: I thought these types of… whatever they're call has consumed y’all!  
Azazel: only a bit of damage  
Serena: plus ink  
Tasha: we all need to get outta here!  
Shawna: but you said we find your professor?  
Tasha: I'm forgetful! I meant to find my professor  
Serena: but where's your professor!?  
Tasha: straight ahead!  
Azazel: with the horde going on?  
Agent 4: … it's only a matter of time before they get to us  
Tasha: shell we? Cause that temporally system doesn't last for long  
Azazel: huh…?  
The sprinkler system has waned significantly…  
Azazel: and they're still going!!  
Kaizo: for your sake! Fine…  
Tasha: Now we must frickin run!  
Kaizo: why run when we can swim our way?  
Tasha: uhh?  
Azazel: it's much faster than running  
Tasha: gotcha! Well  
Serena: don't tell me you can't swim?  
Shawna: If you can't then we run by foot  
Tasha: yeah… I'm not fast enough!  
Agent 4: for arceus’ sake… Run!  
And thus Team Brawlersquads continued to go forward in order to lose the entire horde… until, they made it to a similar location…  
Tasha: were almost out of this hellish situation!!  
Kaizo: *noticing someone at the distance* huh…  
Agent 4: have we run into someone?  
Kaizo: ...this is… awkward...  
*black screen*


	12. Become Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've used this title before

Before team Brawlersquads made it to a similar building..., but before that happened, Team Aye had to deal with a certain situation a couple moments later  
???: …  
Wheatley: who the f*ck is this visitor?  
Zero: idk, braveling? Get behind us!  
Wheatley: i thought i locked everything?  
Charles: *facepalms*  
???: ...why are you all following me?  
The Spi: hmmm…  
Kira: …  
???: I see… your all prohibiting me from capturing my current objective?  
Wheatley: They said what now?! What is wrong with you inklings!!  
The spi: *grunts* were only here to get you outta here, Wheatley  
Kira: your going to let yourself be captured by this visitor?  
Wheatley: uhh…  
Blare: no time, keep an eye on that one...  
???: I have no other choice but to destroy you… until you hand over my target!  
Charles: you and what army?  
???: so you can be thrown  
Burnt  
???: I don't have time to throw away this match! *trick dodge*  
Blare: *quick rolls with his dapple dualies* what the sh*t?  
Kira: where could they have landed?  
Until the visitor lands behind wheatley!  
Wheatley: Ahhhh!  
Zero: Noooooo! *pushes Wheatley out the way, instead gets capture* ah-  
Wheatley: *crashes to the floor* Augh!  
???: ... *Has zero on choke hold*  
Zero: let… me…. Go!  
???: hmmm…  
Wheatley: what are you?!  
Charles: *points his 96 gal deco at ???* let him go!  
Zero: *bites on ???*  
???: ...! *throws zero to the floor after getting bitten* you and your Squid fangs!!  
Zero: *lands on floor too hard, gets a gasp of air*  
???: *About to stomp on zero*  
Zero: Sh*t! *rolls out the way, takes out his N-zap*  
Kira: Stop! *uses her L3 nozzlenose*  
???: *does another trick dodge*  
And another war field has begun  
The spi: this is not rank battle! *begins firing his forge splattershot pro*  
???: *instant transaction on spi*  
The spi: *blocks in time, grunting*  
???: hmm… *takes out the octoshot replica*  
The spi: (I can't let my guard down) *places the suction bomb to the floor*  
???: *backs away*  
*explosion*  
The spi: ...who saids friendly fire was allowed… when it isn't...  
Wheatley: *holding his dualie squelchers, then switches to the luna blaster* Heeeh… sh*t! I'm not sure if that weapon is going to help me…  
Blare: (If i go splattershot jr… that's going to leave me vulnerable) …  
???: *begins shooting*  
Blare: *dodges twice. Then shoots*  
???: *dodges once again*  
Blare: this is getting old…  
Charles: keep your guard up!  
Zero: if that son of a bitch spawns behind me I'll-  
*silence*  
Wheatley: shouldn't we all leave my building?  
Zero: while that's going on! Not until that target is defeated  
Wheatley: *Adjusts his headgear once more* I'm still acting chill.  
Zero: still ridiculous, braveling!  
Wheatley: well sh*t!  
???: …*begins shooting all around*  
Charles: *places a splashwall* I can't continue if sh*t keeps going haywire  
Kira: you tell me! I can't even break thru their guard  
Charles: ...don't you carry any burst bombs kira?  
Kira: I do, but I run out of ink easily, charles.  
Charles: we need to slow our threat down or else it’s going to capture wheatley  
Kira: but… why are they after him?  
Charles: what i was wondering  
*whoosh*  
Blare: if only i have another sub weapon other than beakons…  
???: *cease firing* they never give up…  
Blare: not until your defeated  
???: say that to yourself… *continues to fire*  
Blare: *grunts, dodges*  
Zero: braveling, it could be spawning here anytime  
Wheatley: and why are you such a good bodyguard, uhh…  
Zero: *noticing the rare visitor taking aim on all* i knew…  
The spi: Zero, our friends won't hold out much longer  
Zero: ...what do you mean spi?  
The spi: Charles can't set up a new wall forever with limited ink, kira could be having trouble aiming. And blare…?  
Zero: all I've noticed is that blare is trying to set up his special the whole time.  
The spi: the bomb launcher? But he's mostly exposed from that special  
Zero: not unless he defends himself!  
The spi: true. Our priority is to defend Wheatley until it is defeated.  
Zero: oh…  
Wheatley: I starting to get every little thing you guys are saying huh?  
Zero: *turns to wheatley* well we're only guarding you *pulls out his hydra splattling from his short pocket*  
[Don’t question why they carry their secondary weapons from their pocket pants magically]  
Wheatley: is that the worst weapon?  
Zero: Don't question wheatley! Just because i carry a heavy weapon doesn't make me a glass cannon!  
The spi: *sweat drop* … when you are, zero!  
As the shoot out continues  
Charles: i can't deal with this chaos *switching to the 52 gal deco, throws a curling bomb*  
Kira: ...charles? What are you-  
Charles: creating a safer path. Then again your exposed from swimming  
Kira: Mmmmm… *takes out her custom E-liter 4k scope*  
Charles: you're using your custom, kira?  
Kira: I can create bubbles outta these charles?  
Charles: sure if they don't carry any object shredder!  
*explosions*  
???: Bomb launcher panic? Cliché *targets after charles*  
Charles: sh*t!  
The spi: charles! *Switches to the sloshing machine, throws an autobomb*  
*auto bomb noise*  
???: ...futile? It only works for the grounded  
*explosion*  
The spi: barely…  
Charles: *begins firing his 52 gal deco* I'm better with the 96…  
Kira: *taking aim at ???*  
Blare: oh hell… *switches to the new squiffer*  
Another long shoot down this time around with little to no ink left to hit thru, and thus  
Wheatley: *pointing his dualie squelchers once more*  
Zero: ...yeesh, so many hits… yet I can't even aim  
Charles: hmmm… RNG that's why!  
Zero: that's a load of bullsh-  
???: hah… hah…  
The spi: it’s over  
???: refusing to handle over my target...  
Blare: *grunting angrily*  
Charles: were not handing over your target  
Wheatley: I'm not your target! It must be a misunderstanding!  
Charles: hmm  
Kira: Wheatley…  
Wheatley: you guys don't look alright… i didn't expect everything to go squidsh*t!  
The spi: heh…  
???: enough…  
All: …  
???: If i can't catch Wheatley, I'll bring the whole city down!  
Zero: How?  
???: *pulls out a remote button, presses the button*  
*rumbling*  
Charles: what is this?  
The spi: The ground! This isn't a good sign!  
???: i meant it  
Blare: sh*t!  
Kira: are you bringing an entire building down?  
???: ...if you don't think quickly!  
*rumbling continues*  
???: you won't escape the entirety of this city, The next time we see each other is survival *escapes*  
Blare: it just got away  
Wheatley: oh, well that's cheap!  
Charles: we gotta get out of here!  
Wheatley: when?  
*a piece of a baseball size gravel falls on the ceiling*  
Wheatley: not my lab! *rushes outside*  
Zero: where the f*ck is he going?  
The spi: wheatley meant to leave this whole building before were flatted  
Zero: let's get the f*ck outta here, braveling!  
And team Aye has successfully escaped from the building completely.  
*rumbling continues*  
Blare: it's still going…  
Kira: how is this possible!?  
The spi: it meant the entire area!  
Charles: this can't be good  
Wheatley: I can counter this chaos! Since it's mother nature vs me!  
Zero: how exactly?  
*rumbling stop, a bunch of horde noises*  
Wheatley: my hidden lab is underground which is chaos proof! If that building's condition is now dangerous to go in. There's another way!  
Blare: …  
Wheatley: ...it's at the sewers!  
Blare: Don't tell me were going to a sewer level?  
Wheatley: well for a little bit, blare right? I'm not leaving all my research behind as the professor  
Blare: [yup, of course…]  
The Spi: who still looks weird…  
Wheatley: geez…  
Charles: *noticing someone at a distance* hmm…?  
Kira: doesn't your underground lab have a history of earthquakes?  
Wheatley: well it's the first! But we all gotta go to the sewers to get to the lab! I know there's multiple ways to escape down here but i don't care!  
The spi: is it because something else is coming?  
Wheatley: it can't be all the chaos that is left! We must go *flings opens the sewer lid*  
Kira: ehhh… charles?  
Charles: *realizes* isn't that… kaizo?  
The spi: kaizo? I thought they were on a search?  
Charles: what are they doing in the middle of this cluster?  
And lord and behold they have found each other  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: what are you pausing for kaizo, ...they could be gaining on us at anytime  
Kaizo: uhh…  
*whoosh*  
The spi: holy sh*t… Charles! We can't delay any longer  
Charles: i know that! But who the hell did they-  
The spi: They must’ve gotten themselves relocated or something  
Charles: makes a lot of sense  
Zero: charles, It’s Brawlersquads...  
Kira: We can't leave them in the middle of this!  
Zero: not with all that sh*t going on!  
Blare: you know they all owe us an explanation  
The spi: exactly blare!  
Blare: spi…  
Wheatley: Aye! Do you all want to die if this sh*t continues any longer?  
Blare: charles’ getting there wheatley!  
Charles: *waves* hey!  
*whoosh*  
Tasha: we were so close!!  
Serena: ...who says we're close?  
Tasha: my professor!  
Shawna: you mean that unnamed building?  
Tasha: yeah! Well supposed  
Azazel: but not in the middle of the horde!  
Tasha: ...right! But who are these inklings at a distance?  
*gurgling noises*  
Azazel: not these noises again  
Agent 4: kaizo?  
Kaizo: ...Charles!  
*whoosh*  
Charles: come with us if you want to live!  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: right… our horde!  
Agent 4: come on!  
Without hesitation or explanation until later on, they all entered the sewers  
Tasha: *cannon dives last*  
*sewer lid slams*


	13. Undergo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution, alcohol refrences included and no they're too innocent for that

Back to a safer location away from the salmonids  
Redfield: *asleep to recover from the concussion*  
Ti: *applying aloe cream to her hands*  
Leela: I'm still covered in salmonid ink  
Miko: I thought we got the high ground  
Fanboy: what douce?  
Samurai: close enough but were all away from this location as of now.  
Leela: what are we going to do, When the salmonids are behaving strangely?  
Ti: I'm unsure how long will this last, something is wrong with these salmonids  
Samurai: …  
Redfield: mmmm… *turns*  
Leela: how long is redfield going to hold?  
Samurai: only a slight concussion to the back of the head. Not that severe  
Leela: I don't think zero would feel appreciated how hurt redfield is...  
Samurai: he'll live, don't worry, leela  
Leela: …  
Miko: high levels of cheap!  
Ti: how cheap… miko!  
Miko: very, Ti!  
Ti: i thought you learned  
Miko: i did… by rolling  
Ti: *sighs*  
Fanboy: we lost, foo!  
Samurai: no were not, we have to get to the others since there's no other way to go  
Ti: why?  
Samurai: the horde could be following us, it's futile to return to inkopolis while that’s going on  
Ti: right. *looks at redfield* As soon as Redfield recovers  
Fanboy: still loss!  
Miko: very funny!  
Fanboy: wha-  
Miko: i mean no funny  
Leela: yeesh  
Samurai: redfield?  
Redfield: hmm… *turns again*  
Samurai: do you feel any better after applying some herb?  
Redfield: *opens his eyes* i think it’s gone  
Samurai: hmm… one last thing, redfield?  
Redfield: …  
Samurai: why would you continue?  
Redfield: to control the population, since they were leaving power eggs to the ground...  
Samurai: hmm  
Redfield: I couldn't let them keep multiplying  
Leela: you did get a little careless… didn't you?  
Redfield: now with a concussion… what is zero going to think that i ended up getting injured by these flockers  
Samurai: …  
Redfield: this can't be right…  
Miko: look at them go!  
Fanboy: who ever iz fiend… must perish!  
Miko: for what fanboy?  
Fanboy: who dare take over me people!  
Miko: that makes more sense  
Samurai: *begins to ring up one of the teams*  
Fanboy: *shaking vigorously*  
Leela: how are we going to fix this?  
Ti: I'm not sure  
Leela: it's mostly unfixable and probably heading to…  
Ti: who knows where? Something is probably very off the more we think  
Leela: huh...  
Samurai: *no answer* no teams are able to hear my replies  
Redfield: why?  
Samurai: something happened to them… we got no other choice but to venture after one of the teams  
Leela: hmmm…  
Samurai: are you able to walk, redfield?  
Redfield: i think so *stands up*  
Samurai: good  
And thus, they all began walking  
Leela: i still don't get why is it happening  
Ti: how come, leela?  
Leela: these salmonids… what we couldn't control and now port mackerel is infested  
Ti: it may be… but at the same time, it isn't?  
Leela: how would you know?  
Ti: salmonids usually pop out and attack on the infested territory. But that time, they're taking over port mackerel  
Leela: why?  
Ti: the same answer as before, but who is behind this man infested crisis?  
Leela: hmm…? It doesn't seem to be a lead off… usually they stay in areas but not anywhere else  
Ti: …  
Leela: and they don't seem to be dropping off their power eggs here…  
Ti: strange  
Redfield: … how long will these salmonids be in port mackerel before they finally realize  
Ti: unknown  
Redfield: of course...  
Samurai: … (where could the teams be? Why aren't they answering our calls) *decides to dial another team* (if Brawlersquads or Aye aren't responding… there's only one option left)  
Meanwhile all the way ahead of the citizens of inkopolis…  
*doors open*  
Jared: *holding unconscious chiaki, bridle style*  
Mercury: your clear jarvis  
Takeo: zoinks! How much did you-  
Jared: tons of hours cousin!  
Mercury: actually a whole year… for being lazy at research!  
Jared: …*grumpy*  
Takumi: freezes frost!  
Viridi: i did not know that he can research!  
Mercury: not technically. He builds this whole thing by ordering  
Viridi: no wonder…  
Takumi: and all that liquid? Most of them smell like burning  
Mercury: jarvis is a chemist but not really  
Takumi: oh…  
Mercury: but a certain someone does for jarvis  
Takumi: peachy  
Uzume: how much can jared afford?  
Takeo: uhh…  
Jared: most of them I brought from scratch. Well the others I asked for help  
Takumi: *discovers an empty bottle of champagne on the floor* uhh...what the f*ck is this?  
Jared: *places chiaki on the bed* what?  
Takumi: that bottle on the floor  
Jared: oh…  
Takeo: ...don't tell me he-  
Mercury: I did!  
Takeo: mercury? Don't tell me cousin jared drank the whole thing? When he's too young!  
Mercury: …  
Jared: oh that? That was empty long ago!  
Takeo: you didn't feel funny when you took a sip of that by now are you?  
Jared: what?! No! *adjusted his headphones* I never get wasted!  
Takeo: sure… you realize that a majority of us are too young for that?  
Jared: ...what about the fellow behind you?  
Cole: ...Pink bowled boi! I'm illegal!  
Jared: under aged?  
Cole: 18…  
Jared: welp! *throws the bottle out the window*  
*glass shattering noise*  
Jared: right! Now we outta figure out how to return this girl (chiaki) back to where she was!  
Takeo: you mean you don't know how?  
Jared: figures, takeo!  
Takumi: ugh!  
Cole: doesn't this guy know?  
Takumi: idk cole!  
Cole: *slams his hands to the table*  
Jared: the way she’s ko’ed! You think her free will has returned?  
Takeo: probably… but chiaki wasn't saying anything when I confronted her.  
Mercury: I’ll be sure that your fellow is stable.  
Uzume: but you guys said that she might be corrupted?  
Jared: oh there's a difference. Once your friend regain consciousness…  
Viridi: except she's a prankster  
Takumi: have you ever seen her do her pranks?!  
Cole: chiaki loves to do these pranks  
Jared: lovely! Will just have to see if she’s stable!  
All: …  
Chiaki: *grunting*  
Takeo: well chiaki’s breathing, it may take some time for her to awaken in order to respawn!  
Jared: ...  
Mercury: barely.  
Takeo: well that escalated quickly!  
Uzume: what are we supposed to do?  
Takeo: attempt to call the teams  
Takumi: Kay  
Mercury: teams? Aren't they too competitive for you?  
Takeo: no!  
Mercury: *quietly* son of a-  
Viridi: that's another bite to the glass  
Mercury: how about 7 slaps or 10 tickles?  
Viridi: no...  
Cole: don't look at me viridi! I've not been in a higher rank!  
Viridi: maybe it’s because none of us have gotten a hang with those rank modes!  
Cole: freezes frost  
*ringing*  
Jared: ...is that your squidphone takeo?  
Takeo: *checks his squidphone* it's from samurai!  
Mercury: samurai inkling?  
Uzume: shhhhh!!!  
Takeo: *answers his phone* ...hello?  
*phone chatting noises*  
Takeo: where are we? Uhh… have you gotten a chance to check the map  
*phone chatting noises*  
Takeo: no! I haven't gotten a chance to call Brawlersquads (Kaizo) nor Aye (Charles)!  
Uzume: is it not a good sign?  
Samurai: (on the phone) oh… that's not normal, we need to regroup! Since all of us are in a pickle.  
Takeo: can you explain  
One long explanation later…  
Takeo: oh… the salmonids aren't neutralized, but are behaving strangely?  
Samurai: (on the phone) i was going to say the same thing to chiaki.  
Jared: so there's a crisis going on. Isn't it?  
Chiaki: (tossing and turning)  
Uzume: chi?  
Takeo: Samurai! We need to meet up before stuff continues to go out of control!  
Samurai: (on the phone) agreed…, but where are you?  
Takeo: meet me up at that place! Just up ahead of you… and everyone!  
Samurai: (on the phone) good… cause were in a need for healing…  
Takeo: kay…  
Mercury: you need to tell me you chatted with the infamous samurai inkling?  
Takeo: but mostly everyone calls him the samurai for short so yeah  
Mercury: i'm soooooo envious to you. Cause he's the calmests of them all  
Takeo: yes… he actually is  
Jared: f*ck…   
Takumi: since we can't go anywhere we gotta wait  
Viridi: but on the brightside we can't go anywhere because chiaki is still out cold  
Uzume: … i'm still worried  
Takeo: me too uzume, me too


	14. Disinfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fing out more about these creatures  
> And I think you know why

Back at it again with the octarians, they have manage to make a bit of progress after their fellow has recovered  
*Sound of the horde up ahead*  
Octogon: holy sh*t…  
As of now they have landed on an unexpected destination...  
Octria: what is it?  
Octogon: ...it's littered in green ink  
Octria: hmm  
Demitri: how the f*ck are we going to get across?  
Tori: ehhh… this better not be a method involving getting ourselves filthy!  
Demitri: if I end up firing the entire horde. We be slaughtered!  
Tori: but were at the high ground  
The steepest level.  
Oden: I don't remember these guys getting along with these octarians!  
Teri: those fishes?  
Heather: salmonids? Aren't they?  
Teri: hmmmm… definitely salmonids?  
Oden: no… i don't see these salmonids too often but…  
*rumble*  
Teri: Again!  
Cheri: i can't afford to run out of ink! After we have come this far!  
Travis: we can regenerate you know  
Cheri: yeah, by being a sitting duck!  
Travis: of course!  
Spade: ...don't tell me they-  
Octogon: they argue and do this all the time  
Spade: …  
Tikka: paint!  
Heather: not in front of the horde!  
Tikka: no fun!  
Cheri: the f*ck  
*crunch*  
Tori: Ahhhh! *holding her slosher deco*  
Demitri: *pulls out his splattling deco* alright! Who the f*ck?!  
Spade: again… *about to pull out his hero brella*  
Octria: it’s just a crunch! *facing everyone* Don’t destroy anything  
Tori: *drops her sprinkler*  
Teri: *deep sigh*  
Cheri: yes mi’lady!  
Oden: are your sure? I feel unprepared  
Octria: we are! Since they have their weapons!  
All: *holding their main weapons*  
Spade: *pulling off his brella, mary poppins style* so are we...  
Octogon: *holding his dynamo* hmph...  
Cheri: but we don't have any chargers…  
Demitri: I carry one and I suck!  
Tori: I'm bad at blasters!  
Demitri: I thought you used chargers, tori?  
Tori: I thought you used blasters, Demitri?  
Teri: *deep sigh*  
Heather: I eat chargers for breakfast  
Teri: prima is our only sniper  
Prima: yeah… with the bamboozler, while you all have mid and short range!  
Cheri: uhh, carbon roller deco! I throw my autobombs at these enemies!  
Teri: while i spray my foes away with an aerospray!  
Heather: i brush your snipers for you with an inkbrush!  
Prima: ...don't you used chargers heather?  
Heather: *laughter* sometimes  
Prima: and secondaries?  
Cheri: it make take all day… perhaps  
Heather: secondaries? Ask mi'lady cause she almost never show us her chargers  
Prima: … ...don't weird me out  
Octria: personal training, heather  
Heather: yes mam  
Prima: and lastly…  
Tikka: i can fling… foiledly!  
*drumroll*  
Prima: right… your flingza roller!  
Travis: custom range blaster. At least i know how to aim correctly!  
Spade: why i love using the brella!  
Octria: good enough *holding her octoshot replica*  
Oden: I have my tetra dualies! I better dodge responsibility!  
Octogon: if dynamo doesn't work well, i might as well switch to my n-zap!  
Oden: ...okay, I might as well do the same as everyone *holding the jet squelcher*  
And the octarians venture thru their current location, without getting themselves spotted  
*horde noises*  
Tori: I feel even more disguise than ever  
Demitri: is it because your uncomfortable?  
Tori: maybe! Maybe not  
Demitri: well don't. Cause I'll make sure these bastards don't lay a single tentacle  
Tori: ...pretty much  
Teri: i thought i was guarding you all?  
Demitri: that works too!  
Teri: It’s not leading us anywhere near our lord and savior.  
Heather: ...don't think too hardly…  
Teri: I'm not!  
Cheri: freezes frosting. If one spawns in front of us I'm gonna vomit!  
Travis: don't heave, cheri!  
Cheri: I'm not, travis! Where is our army when you need them?  
Travis: uhh… surviving , since we fixed the electricity!  
Cheri: gotcha!  
Spade: hmmm…  
*whoosh*  
???: lord…  
???: for our savior…  
Octria: Isn't that our army?  
Octogon: yet they look different… but why are they all like this?  
Octria: disgusting color… I'll have to put them out of their misery  
Octogon: not now…  
Oden: is that your army?  
Prima: probably?  
Demitri: nah!  
Tori: not our army!  
Demitri: that's a fake ass army!  
Octogon: how fake, demitri?  
Demitri: general Octogon? Can you see that these octarian army isn't ours?  
Octogon: hmmm…  
Oden: they’re all… all!  
All: *gasping*  
Spade: mind-control? Undead? Say something  
Oden: sanitized...  
Octria: oden, why are they doing this?  
Oden: ...it's not just the octarian army, they're after all of us.  
Teri: your kidding?  
Heather: I want to know why!  
Tikka: all i would comment is that these different looking octarians have no souls!  
Heather: no soul?  
Tikka: because they're not them!  
Demitri: soulless monsters ehh?  
Cheri: there has got to be a way to cure them!  
Oden: Impossible, but the reason why they're getting-  
*explosion*  
Spade: …!!  
Demitri: the f*ck?!  
Tori: not this sh*t again?!  
Prima: I'm too young to die!  
But after all that explosion  
???: … *rushing away*  
Octria: who?  
As everything went slow, it was the same visitor as last time’s chapter, and now back to normal speed  
Octria: what was that rushing ahead?  
Octogon: no time to look away...  
Octria: why?  
*sound of the horde getting louder*  
Octogon: they've woken the hive!  
Cheri: are you serious?!  
Travis: excuse the hell outta me!  
Cheri: are you saying that were infected?  
Octogon: Neither of us are infected…  
Prima: is it because of...  
*flashbacks*  
A seen of spoilers of hearing Calamari inkantation!  
*present*  
Prima: what we saw or hear…  
Teri: this isn't right, then why do i get a feeling that they're being controlled  
Heather: disinfect and and acting like they have no soul.  
Spade: save the chit chat for later, we got ourselves a horde!  
Tori: oh frost!  
Demitri: I'm not getting caught from doing all of this!  
Oden: were strifing….  
*whoosh*  
And the battle has just begun  
Octogon: they can't die if they're already dead  
*all sanitized octarians rushing in*  
Octogon: *pulls an impa (hyrule warriors) on the horde*  
But there wasn't enough damage  
Octogon: of course dynamo kills off half of them!  
Octria: *splatting and damaging most of the sanitized octarians* they even did this to our octolings?!  
Prima: what?!  
*sploosh*  
Teri: I don't even  
Heather: why… they're trying to slaughter us all…  
Tori: urk! So much ink! I refuse to remain dirty!  
Demitri: this sucks  
A wide array of getting thru alive, even if they have to slay thru the sanitize army. But it's not…  
Travis: F*cking hell! I can't aim!  
Cheri: I can't one shot!  
Tikka: I can damage!  
Spade: why are they all attacking us?  
Oden: like i said before! They're all sanitized!  
Spade: sh*t!  
Octria: are they trying to-  
???: Where’s... our... lord!?  
Octria: lord?  
And little more space to flatten, the octarians barely manage to break thru.  
Demitri: you know holding all of them back is a bitch!  
Teri: yeah, when were trying to either lose them or slaughter them all!  
Demitri: were trying to find Dj octavio! But what the f*ck?  
Teri: we must keep going!  
Demitri: keep going? With all this chaos going on?!  
Teri: *sigh* you think...  
Spade: i have no other option *launches the brella shield straight to where they’re heading, brella shield regenerates instantly*  
Tori: spade?  
Heather: were in the middle of clearing our once used to be our army…  
Spade: i get that… but swimming can be useful!  
Tori: well sh*t!  
Heather: let's get the f*ck outta here!  
Oden: agreed…  
As the octarians barely cleared out a horde, they manage to advance forward… for a brief moment  
???: octolings escaped!  
???: jambasted!  
???: is that the same octoling that our lord try to recaptured?  
???: i guess… but why would she be with these octarians?  
???: perhaps we need a word from our lord!  
At a similar distance  
???: hah…. Hah… *sitting down*  
*whoosh*  
Octogon: hah…  
Demitri: freezes frost… they wanted us destroyed… ...don't they  
Teri: our octopi… it's not ours  
Demitri: is there time for a break  
Cheri: no…  
Octria: they said something about… their lord?  
Octogon: lord?  
Octria: either they mean ours or theirs?  
Octogon: ...  
As the mysterious visitor Had no clue of why it’s doing a lot of awful things  
???: … Ro- *in pain* Ah! *thud* no…


	15. The Sewer Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Crude humor and language ahead  
> I've never seen the sewers

And now a brief of a long explanation from so deep below…  
*climbing downwards, ladder noises*  
Serena: it smells down here  
Shawna: why the sewers out of all of them! Charles!  
Serena: it smells like shame and...  
*whoosh*  
Zero: technically ladies! It was that guy’s idea!  
Wheatley: who’s that guy?  
*bong*  
Agent 4: Aho!  
Azazel: how did we find each other?  
The spi: good question!  
Kira: i thought at first we wouldn't run into each other until that happened.  
A long diverse of explaining  
Charles: can you explain how you found us?  
Kaizo: we ran into that inkling name tasha  
Tasha: excuse me?  
Kaizo: and tasha escorted us all the way over here. By the time we got to this urban place, we were being chased by a horde of octarians and salmonids… for unknown reason  
Charles: weird, like how did you pull that off?  
Kaizo: i don't know? What about you?  
Charles: we followed an unexpected visitor. By the time we entered the building for investigation, we found wheatley!  
Wheatley: Hey!  
Charles: we had a long fight against that visitor trying to captured wheatley. Another thing that stopped us was the visitor activate something.  
Kaizo: ...was it awful?  
Charles: very!  
Blare: i wouldn't say awful… but that visitor did planned something…  
Charles: like…  
Blare: give me more time to get these pieces together.  
Charles: kay  
Zero: braveling? Aren't you uncomfortable being down here?  
Wheatley: Is it the smell?  
Serena: i wanna vomit so much, I'm losing color from my eyesight rapidly.  
Shawna: i carry extra contacts, serena! Relax!  
Kira: hmmm…  
Agent 4: sewer levels aren't that bad  
Kira: yeah! Some can get use to it, 4!  
Agent 4: it’s not that I'm used to that  
Kira: hmm…  
*walking, dripping*  
Azazel: How safe is being in the sewers?  
Tasha: like i said, my professor is a genius!  
Wheatley: nope!  
Azazel: cause it’s home to too many plankton  
*insert plankton screaming*  
Wheatley: plankton? We eat a sh*t ton of plankton. Don't we?!  
Tasha: I thought it was mostly shrimp and crabs… or even worse… each other!  
Wheatley: yeah… by slaying and then chowing!  
Azazel: yeesh!  
Kaizo: instead of being chased… how are we going to find a way out?  
Wheatley: oh that? It's obvious!  
Zero: of course braveling!  
Kaizo: and... that inkling?  
Zero: uhh… his name is wheatley, Kaizo!  
Wheatley: …  
Zero: we only meet for the past 45 minutes!  
Wheatley: I hear you loud and clear, cero!  
Zero: It’s Zero!  
Wheatley: Doesn't matter!  
Kaizo: Inklings wearing 3 pieces of headgear are jerks!  
Zero: I know right? I thought he was seriously at first, but he turns out to be a dumb idiot  
Kaizo: ...okay  
Azazel: it’s always the case! But we rarely see white color inklings… besides the chicken and the egg splatfest!  
[No offense they see this all the time whether in-game or sfm]  
Zero: true, braveling  
The spi: is anyone going to explain that other inkling?  
Agent 4: that girl’s name is tasha  
The spi: tasha? How-  
Agent 4: she was trying to get attention to who the unthinkable is suppose to be.  
Tasha: was… until i was apprehended, kidnapped and abused by these flockers!  
The spi: did you?  
Agent 4: an egotistical spoiled brat… we didn't actually do that to someone that should not be doing...  
The spi: kay...  
Tasha: ...But on the brightside i escorted them to professor wheatley!  
The spi: *turns to agent 4* they know each other?  
Agent 4: tasha never mention the name of her professor, now i know!  
The spi: I see, probably because that tasha person was smart enough not to unravel Wheatley.  
Agent 4: exactly!  
Charles: hmm, Not the greatest thing to celebrate in the sewers  
Agent 4: it's not that bad, but at least it doesn't smell like a river full of… whatever this is  
Charles: it still smells like trash and sh*t  
The spi: I can barely smell the filth!  
Agent 4: *raises his neck sleeve* right… your mask  
The spi: exactly...  
Tasha: ...you know everything!  
Wheatley: I don't f*cking know everything, tasha!  
Tasha: hehe, i was dropping by, professor Wheatley!  
Wheatley: well duh!  
Serena: are they dumb?  
Shawna: idk, The inkling in white is the oddest! And Tasha...  
Serena: probably, no offense! Tasha was a bit whiny from the start, but now she knows what she's doing  
Shawna: sure…  
Kira: you gals gossip too much  
Serena: uhhh…  
Shawna: only every once in a while!  
Serena: without refugees kira!  
Kira: yeah… clearly!  
Blare: this does not help at all  
Charles: this is the sewers after all, blare  
Blare: clearly home to many strange creatures…  
Charles: i don't think so  
Blare: i'm not inducing, charles  
Charles: hmmm…  
As these teams continued to go forward…  
Wheatley: *notices the hidden door* oh there we go!!  
Wheatley discovered his lab, hiding amongst the fake scenery wall  
Tasha: I knew you had something different?  
Wheatley: ehhh… at least none of the technology was taken from here!  
All: … *with their weird looks*  
Wheatley: what? Is it because of all the f*cking technology i have? Or is it just because?  
Serena: why is there a wolf spider on your table?  
Shawna: don't give me chicken skin, uhh...!  
Wheatley: well there young ladies. *turns around* That spider? It’s a replica, it may look realistic! But it’s a fake one  
Kira: ...put it back because it induces heart attacks!  
Blare: spiders are chill…  
Kira: don't get me started!  
Blare: why?  
Kira: I'm arachnophobic  
Blare: Ah  
Wheatley: I do analysis every single frickin day! A’ight!  
The spi: is this why you barely clean your lab?  
Wheatley: miscalculation and sh*t happened, Spi?  
The spi: ...typical hoarders  
Tasha: professor wheatley! I couldn't get the results!  
Wheatley: why is it, tasha?  
Tasha: I tried to get attention to this “unthinkable” but It was a failure!  
Wheatley: ...sh*t! Was it this red looking… thang?  
Tasha: YES!  
Wheatley: and where are the red light bulbs you had planned to attract whatever the f-  
Tasha: *wheeze* they all blew up and shattered!!  
Wheatley: … well this sucks...  
Azazel: oh… I see! Were all on board of the same situation? But what charles explaining why they were after you.  
Wheatley: It’s the truth, that witch in all that fancy gear wearing a hazard sult and a mask, I couldn't describe. But they were after my ass!  
Azazel: (He’s little less mean than cole) oh… how would you know if they're returning?  
Wheatley: I don't know, they could be hunting down on me… AGAIN!  
Agent 4: a person with a hazard sult… mmmm  
Kaizo: can you provide some defense?  
Wheatley: hardly! When none of that worked  
Kaizo: well that's convenient! Don't you find them vexing to you?  
Wheatley: no! *gets to the computer and typing it all vigorously*  
Blare: mmmm…  
Charles: don't get vexed, blare!  
Blare: i'm not… that quarrel between the visitor, i barely got a glance at its face.   
Charles: yeah. But that visitor was too quick to aim.  
Blare: hmm… I need to study it’s patterns a little more the next time we see them  
Charles: mmmm…  
Blare: and then arrest them  
Charles: were design to be detectives not a swat team!  
Blare: I'd say more like an officer… and your… comrades  
Charles: spi goes to the gym so he secretly feels like the swat as for zero, he feels like he was raised by the army  
The spi: damn straight  
Zero: I work my ass off to get in, braveling *laughing* …wait, what the f*ck?  
Blare: no offense but… how the literal-  
Charles: work and college  
Blare: ...and kira…  
Kira: ...don't mention!  
Blare: fine  
Wheatley: oh there we go!  
Weird mood swings by  
Wheatley: oh yeah, Burn baby, burn with the analysis when it's Shocking, I'm so f*cking ready to get this thing loaded by now. As soon as this baby is done fetching all my data, then I get all the progress. My body is ready! I'm going to kick some ass!  
All: *with their weird looks from shockley disturb to disgusted*  
Wheatley: oh sh*t! I forgot you guys are here!  
Blare: what the f*ck are you talking about?  
Serena: i'm terribly disturbed  
Shawna: was he briding his own work?  
Wheatley: *All embarrassed* this sucks… now everyone thinks i'm a f*cking creep after saying these lines so hard. When i'm not…  
Tasha: ...it's just you and your machinery  
Wheatley: *deep sighs*  
*oven ringing meaning it’s done*  
Wheatley: Ahhhh! This f*cking sucks… All of my data…  
Tasha: what happened professor wheatley!  
Wheatley: my method of how to lure the red one… it’s gone!!!  
All: …  
The spi: your saying that all of your files are corrupted?  
Wheatley: uhh… that was all the methods of seeking the person with those highly illegal abilities! And whatever you teams are being chased by!  
Charles: but we had that discussion a couple minutes ago and you didn't hear?  
Wheatley: oh… the horde that visor guy-  
Kaizo: *sigh*  
Wheatley: and his friends were strifing?  
Agent 4: too many different colored octarians… we got seperated and reunion since we couldn't hold all of them off  
Azazel: they were also salmonids for some unknown reason…  
Wheatley: are they related to the unthinkable?  
Serena: i hear them said “our lord”  
Shawna: and they sound distorted.  
Wheatley: I think i know what your talking about since one of you smells like hand sanitizer!  
Agent 4: sanitizer? It smelled horrible!  
Zero: *sniffs kaizo’s shoulder*  
Kaizo: what are you doing, zero?  
Zero: by braveling, kaizo! You really do smell like sanitizer *then sniffs at Azazel*  
Kaizo: Are you serious, Zero!  
Azazel: *muffle* why… Zero!  
Zero: yeah… I don't remember smelling something like that everyday! Back me up there kira!  
Kira: ehhh… why me zero!  
Zero: reasons! I suggest you guys make yourselves your colored puddle. Maybe that smell would be gone, bravelings!  
Kaizo: ...kay  
Wheatley: i was gonna recommend that…! I should be finish gathering all the helpful information!  
*ding*  
Wheatley: speak of the squidevil!  
Tasha: oh sh*t! These scary looking octarians?  
Agent 4: but… those aren't the ones i see  
Blare: they were all red shooting out purple ink… aren't they?  
Tasha: yeah but those encounters seems different  
Wheatley: as for these salmonids of why they are acting strangely, they're on full attack mode. As for these different octolings or octopi with their pallet swaps, we call them  
Dramatic zoom  
Wheatley: Sanitized Octarians  
*pressure level goes too high steaming out some of it, and then eventually stops*  
You were expecting the lightning effect when there are no windows or the outside on the sewer  
Kira: sanitized?  
Blare: hmm…  
*flashback*  
Blare: (does that also explain why that visitor was wearing a hazard sult and a mask to avoid any further infection? Or was it the purpose to avoid taking damage by those creatures)  
*present*  
Kaizo: sanitize? What does these octarians have to do with this?  
Wheatley: it’s not an entire new species, it’s because something unthinkable is doing this to all these octarians and salmonids. The salmonids are somehow mind f*cked as for those sanitized octopi…  
All:...  
Wheatley: to tell you the truth they have no vital sign!  
All: What?!  
The spi: oh hell… no vital sign on an sanitized octopi, are they dead?  
Wheatley: dead? I'm pretty sure they're not that alive or rather… undead  
The spi: then what?  
Wheatley: sure… you can slaughter them all, but do you really want to eradicate everything?  
Tasha: i wanna, but at the sametime were looking for a cure!  
Kaizo: … (Doing all of this… that can't be the octarians i see, i can't even imagine what these sanitized octarians are at it... )  
Azazel: ...kaizo? You wouldn't think that they’ve…  
Kaizo: no… They would not  
Azazel: *sigh in relief*  
Wheatley: that also explain whoever is working on them are after my ass!  
All: …  
Wheatley: I’d be f*cked if i was their slave or get brainwashed! But thank f*ck i didn't get captured  
The spi: your f*cking welcome…  
Charles: choices had to be made  
The spi: all according to plan… which wasn't part of our objective.  
Wheatley: now we can resurfaced  
Wheatley then later proceeds to open up a secret tunnel leading to the exit  
*clang*  
Tasha: i thought you were going to get a phone call from someone we know?  
Wheatley: yeah after giving them a cure, but i didn't get a chance to test it out when that happened  
Tasha: if you say so!  
Wheatley: it’s safe to pass  
All: *coming out of their own ink all cleaned up from the fierce battles*  
Wheatley: what are y’all waiting for… we got an objective to do!  
Charles: yeah… try to find who the unthinkable is?  
The spi: follow by finding the great zapfish!  
Wheatley: y’all are crazy!  
Blare: ahem! That's our main objective, wheatley!  
Wheatley: *adjust his headgear*  
Kira: you may call us insane…  
Zero: but that's our main objective!  
Tasha: meaning that-  
Kaizo: until that is solved  
Azazel: or making the impossible, possible  
Serena: we have no other choice but to fight!  
Shawna: and show them who’s boss  
Tasha: that sounds like a royal battle  
Agent 4: it’s not tasha!  
Tasha: Kay! Proceed to the exit that wheatley provided  
Wheatley: heh… *crawls his way*  
Blare: *looks behind*  
*horde noises coming from the sewers*  
Blare: and fast!  
And thus, two teams continue their journey


	16. Chiaki's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't confuse this character of mine to be someone else  
> Yeah that inkling...

And now, their prime objective is to reunite in order to continue… but first  
Chiaki: *groaning, shivering*  
Jared: hello? Is that not enough for you to get unwashed or what?  
Takeo: Jared… come on! Give chiaki sometime for her to awaken!  
Jared: *spraying herb and medicine* mmm… I needed to make sure that Chiaki's healed up  
Uzume: are you sure that's going to cure chiaki?  
Jared: I know what I'm doing Uzume  
*bong*  
Viridi: The f*ck is that?  
Jared: what? This nifty looking spray?  
Viridi: yes!  
Takumi: can you explain what it does?  
Jared: it's an obvious one!  
Mercury: clearly you're not!  
Jared: this is fine...  
Viridi: thank you! At least no one is dumb!  
Takumi: the sh*t?  
Viridi: okay… your not dumb, takumi! Calm down!  
Takumi: keep it that way, viridi!  
Mercury: inklings are weird  
Cole: I better not get psyche!  
Mercury: your not, cole!  
Cole: sh*t… mercury, how are getting so much information!  
Mercury: it’s because your coming in with that hotness  
Cole: ...okay! (I don't even have Hair/tentacles)  
Mercury: or are you not a fan of long hair?  
Cole: yeah, that's just me giving no f*cks *Adjusts his Anarchy Beret* it makes me look supremely-  
Mercury: Disturbingly hot!  
Cole: What?  
Mercury: I can't really blame you...  
Jared: extraordinary!  
And at last, their one and only chiaki  
Chiaki: *with blurry vision after being woke*  
Takeo: chiaki? Are you okay? Chi?  
Chiaki: Ah! What- how-  
Takeo: don't panic, chi! It's okay!  
Chiaki: *begins to freak out*  
Takeo: Hey! 3x *gets a hold of chiaki* calm down, Chiaki!  
Chiaki: ehhh… *blushing too hard on takeo* how the f-  
Cole: I was gonna say the same thing! Bi-  
Mercury: your rudeness!  
Chiaki: I…  
*flashback*  
Chiaki: while everyone scurried… i was  
*present*  
Chiaki: ugh...  
Takumi: that explains why we weren't paying too much attention.  
Viridi: and yet we all cared less…  
Takumi: are we that heartless? Viridi?  
Viridi: no… I don't think so, Takumi  
Chiaki: i couldn't control myself… i felt like I've lost my mind… and did too many awful things!  
Takumi: with that stingray of yours?  
Viridi: and for almost splatting takeo?  
Chiaki: …  
Takeo: it’s okay…  
Chiaki: after my freewill was taken temporary?  
Takeo: it was all part of this unthinkable… wasn't it?  
Chiaki: huh...  
Mercury: *facepalms*  
Jared: just rest up for a bit young lady, your still a bit too tired.  
Chiaki: I need an explanation!  
Jared: yeah… since it’s going to be a long story afterwards *adjusts his studio headphones*  
Chiaki: f*cking explain!  
Jared: my ear!  
Takeo: oh, it’s a long one but I'll tell you!  
Chiaki: good  
Uzume: the fact is…  
One long explanation later after the events of DJ octavio’s defeated follow by an unknown crisis and lastly their journeys.  
Chiaki: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!  
Takeo: it’s all true, that explains why we were looking for you, and then get back with our new neighbors to get to the bottom of things!  
Chiaki: kay… but that's a lot! Holy sh*t, takeo!  
Takeo: yeah? Do you remember anything?  
Chiaki: no!  
Takeo: jiminy Christmas  
Cole: Cut the f*cking chit chat and let’s get our asses back on track  
Uzume: i thought we were all waiting for Ti’s group?  
Cole: sh*t, I had a brain fart!  
Jared: wait a second? Other companies?  
Takeo: but I called Samurai's group a while ago  
Jared: oh… right!  
Takumi: they could be here since we're unsure, and we don't know what's causing these brainwashed or whatever it’s causing distress to these salmonids, and they’re probably gonna spawn here!  
Viridi: plus… were not even prepared for this  
Jared: … not my workhouse!  
Mercury: it’s everything proof jarvis, ...don't worry about it.  
Jared: Everything proof? When is the last time you order any ink proof walls?  
Mercury: *Sighs, equips the facemask*  
Jared: you look even more goth… if you wear the sneaky beanie!  
Mercury: but… I don't wear that to become over the edge, Jarvis!  
Jared: kay!  
“Hey!!”  
Uzume: what was that?  
Viridi: visitors?  
“Hey! HEY! Hey! YEEEEOOOOOO HOOOOOOO"  
Jared: *looking outside by the window*  
And oh joy, the lord of comedy dork.  
Jared: who the f*ck are you?  
Mercury: oh my f*cking cod- when will you ever be kind to any strangers Jarvis?  
*whoosh*  
Miko: I'm dad!  
Jared: your not dad! Your… a purple nuisance!  
Miko: like your pink bowl cut!  
Roasted… [no offense for anyone and your ocs!]  
Jared: do I have to throw my gloogas to the face, you Purple Mischief!  
Miko: gloogas, they look like googas Sir Pinky!  
Cole: *pops up* freezes f*cking frost! We don't have time for roasting war!  
Miko: Hi, don't have time for roasting war…  
Cole: Son of a bi-  
Ti: miko! They're you are! I told you not to run off like that?  
Miko: krak-on splat roller, roll 3x!  
Ti: augh!  
Jared: Miss, is that boy yours? Your boy needs to apologize to me!  
Ti: *stares back at miko* what did you do to this inkling. Miko?  
Miko: Ti, he was a rude one so I got him back with roasts!  
Ti: huh?  
Jared: I hate this kid so much! Why is he roasting me?!  
Takumi: relax Jared! Miko does that from time to time  
Viridi: sometimes this squid does that…  
Jared: how? Is he not offended?  
Takumi: no but he gives no f*cks  
Viridi: Irony that he can befriend almost anyone  
Takeo: *pops up* hey miko! Why do you gotta be mean to my cousin?  
*whoosh*  
Miko: takeo? Takeo!! Friendo!  
Jared: huh *realizing* you know each other?  
Mercury: what a surprise, but this purple nuisance could be better  
Samurai: *walks up to the scene* …  
Mercury: oh sh*t… you aren't squidding  
Leela: were finally at this location  
Redfield: huh? But all i see is a treehouse…  
Takeo: hi everyone!  
Uzume: they're here?! Welcome!  
Mercury: do we allow these inklings, Jarvis?  
Jared: not until i get an apology from this roasting purple!  
Miko: …  
Takeo: you mind apologizing to my cousin, miko?  
Miko: cousin? That pink fellow of yours is your cousin?! I didn't know that!!  
Ti: yeah, for first timers, miko!  
Takeo: come on! You can't leave me floating!  
Jared: you don't apologize, i refuse to-  
Miko: apologize accepted!  
Jared: oh… what's that supposed to mean?  
Redfield: urk! Miko… for crying out loud… can't you see the injuries?  
Miko: oops!  
Leela: oops indeed miko! *looks at jared*  
Jared: does that mean that he’s sorry?  
Leela: yeah! You never met a miko before?  
Jared: miko? Huh… will do introductions!  
Cutting away to the part where mercury sends down an elevator for the citizens of inkopolis in order to enter, introductions, and a couple moments later…  
Redfield: *all cleaned and pain free* ...ow!  
Jared: freezes… y’all have a tough one against these salmonids.  
Fanboy: boi!!  
Jared: … I must be drunk!  
Takeo: aren't you still illegal?  
Jared: ehhh…  
Redfield: that's because these salmonids were behaving odd!  
Fanboy: i tried controllin me people! No use! No response! No Thing!  
Takeo: Mama-Mia!  
Uzume: no control?  
Fanboy: I iz everything!  
Samurai: i think that chum meant that they’re freewill  
Takeo: freewill?  
Uzume: is that why they were acting like zombies?  
Samurai: hmmm  
Jared: oh i know what your getting at samurai?  
Miko: undead!  
Jared: undead meaning that they're probably not alive!  
Miko: nah! They acted too peculiar!  
Ti: i still don't get why they decided to order an attack!  
Takumi: but salmonids usually chill on their own maps, don't they?  
Viridi: they do on every map! But why at this instant?  
Takumi: ...Whatever is going on, the salmonids shouldn't be attacking.  
Viridi: and yet you tried your best to control the salmonids?  
Redfield: tried but they were too many.  
Fanboy: baka…  
Mercury: is this why you stole that chum?  
Miko: I found him!  
Mercury: isn't that chum an enemy?  
Fanboy: …  
Miko: no! Fanboy’s a good chum!  
Fanboy: me people…  
Mercury: and this one can translate? I thought chums don't speak our language  
Fanboy: succ! *raspberry*  
Mercury: and somehow are jerks!  
Jared: oh i see why they're all acting very odd?  
Chiaki: ...the f*ck?  
Cole: come down!  
Jared: someone must've gotten a hold of these chums and brainwashed them. Only for them to lose free will  
Redfield: ...what is that suppose to mean?  
Jared: meaning that they're no longer recognized as themselves leaving their lives at their line  
Redfield: holy sh*t…  
Leela: is this what's going to happen to us all?  
Jared: that i'm not very sure! The last time i saw something with Takeo and his friends.  
Takumi: while chiaki was unconscious!  
Chiaki: i still don't understand  
Jared: I did see a bit of goo  
All: …  
Takeo: goo? Ink?  
Jared: I did gather a sample but the analyzer isn't working properly  
Uzume: well bummer!  
Ti: that doesn't look like any regular ink i’ve seen  
Miko: salmonella!  
Fanboy: Wha?!  
Ti: most of the ink is all clean  
Jared: true… but i'm barely a chemist at this sh*t!  
Mercury: yes, you are “the” chemist!  
Jared: well f*ck!  
Savage and lawful neurologist for mercury  
Ti: couldn't that unwashed color relate to the salmonids  
Fanboy: ... Mean! It not our coloah!  
Jared: ...what that talking chum just said!  
Samurai: aren't we all taming the salmonids?  
Redfield: how? When there's no point!  
Leela: i've disliked everything…  
Takeo: ehhh… our only hope is the unthinkable  
Jared: unthinkable? You mean an internal crisis going on?  
Cole: f*ck yes!  
Chiaki: i still want to know!  
Jared: i got my glooga dualies at all times, mercury has her undercover brella, so we are f*cking ready!  
Cole: ...Hell yeah!  
Chiaki: all i have is the squeezer… is that okay?  
Takeo: there are no weapon limitations, chi!  
Samurai: I can't let someone playing god on these salmonids  
Ti: there has to be a way to cure them  
Redfield: even with the odd behavior amongst themselves, they need to be refurbished!  
Takeo: are you in jared?  
Jared: we have a cure in the works!  
Takeo: cause we the inklings are going to solve this!  
Jared: oh good cause I have a mission!  
Takeo: kay!  
Fanboy: y’all still suck!  
Miko: that's because we aren't fully prepared!  
Fanboy: fog!  
And thus the remainder of team splatastic follow by the citizens of inkopolis are now entering a new objective


	17. Vital Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, just a warning that this chapter is gonna be messy

Somewhere else… at inkopolis plaza now empty  
Raiden: … hmm…  
*black screen*  
Raiden: i can't imagine what it’s like to be young again despite know very little. But…  
*can rolling*  
Raiden: what would my objective be?  
*silence*  
Raiden maybe that other side would give me answers  
*wind blowing*  
Raiden: I had it rough… and with no objective after being asleep for over a decade, no I must head there  
And now somewhere deep below…  
*dripping…, walking*  
Beyond all the errie, walking by  
???: *zombie noises*  
???: no will…  
*walking continues*  
???: sighting not found  
???: target acquired!  
???: it’s not our enemy  
???: false alarm  
*walking continues*  
And a montage of walking continued until the darkness was consumed…  
???: h...e...l...p…  
???: us…  
???: lieu…  
For a brief moment of time  
???: disappointing! That octoling  
*flashback*  
Showing a scene where she tried to recaptured oden  
*present*  
???: foolish enough to try manipulate our colors. Our commander is disappointed in us  
???: *lands on the floor* lieutenant!  
???: yes? Have you captured our hybrid?  
???: no!  
???: you have got to be sh*tting me  
???: where’s private Naporitan?  
???: oh… him? He left a while ago  
???: cause the target i tried to captured… I was stopped.  
???: i see…  
???: urk… *thuds*  
???: ...don't tell me your-  
???: no, lieutenant Mochi! It's only a scratch!  
Mochi: oh… I may resurface for another attempt to capture this… girl who tried to escaped earlier! While for you!  
???: …  
Mochi: get Naporitan, our commander should be saying something! Until then, I might need you for a specific meet up  
???: … *walking away*  
Mochi: … these damn inklings will pay! *throws a brick*  
But it was a week throw  
Mochi: anyway! Everything must remained underplan… until then  
*red electricity*  
Mochi: heheh… *holding a red light-bulb, wrapped in bombs, generating electricity*  
*rumbling*  
Mochi: thanks to this plan… the game has been put to a hold, don’t worry commander! *staring at a broken test tube* eventually  
*bong*  
On the outside world  
???: *staring at a dark sunset, blocked by clouds*  
???: hmm…  
And lord and behold our agents unite… sorta  
???: eight!  
Agent 8A: what?  
Agent 8B: what is it?  
???: we discussed this earlier followed by an urchin call from the new squidbeak splatoon  
Agent 8A: oh!  
???: Yeah that’s right, Tako… Yaki... [when you still remind me]! It be best to call you two that since both of you can't be Agent 8 at the same time  
Basically both agent 8s’ code names are Tako and Yaki before their names the author will not put in their actual names, but the rest will be called 8A/Tako and 8B/Yaki from now on… [there will be a seperate one about them later on]  
Tako: I still don't get how i agreed to that name  
Yaki: well you shouldn't be!  
Tako: it's been like this for a couple days…  
Yaki: agent… uhh  
???: Reiko, you should know this qu-  
Tako: Isn't that agent 3 with you?  
Agent 3: *silence*  
Reiko: He’s muted! That's why Captain Cuttlefish sent us here!  
Yaki: oh? But why?  
Reiko: Agents 1 and 2 reported for these unknown signs called an unknown crisis and it needs to be fixed!  
Tako: another crisis afterwards...  
Reiko: …  
Tako: I thought we were finished after that… and now we're dealing another one after a red dotted thing went down below the ocean?  
Reiko: hmm...  
*black screen*  
Back at it again with the octarians, After their Getaway from being turned  
Tori: this ink is f*cking disguisting!  
Demitri: it’s smells like f*cking alcohol or some sh*t!  
Travis: ehhh… it’s only minor ink from these sanitized octarians! Aka not our army!  
Teri: that i knew, second… how the hell are we suppose to cure them?  
Heather: you don't  
Teri: … is that even possible?  
Heather: yeah! I can hardly understand if these sanitized octarians can be cured  
Oden: but… they have no souls  
Teri: ...kay?  
Tori: does that mean that they're dead?  
Oden: more than likely… but it’s also happening to our enemies.  
All: …  
Tikka: this is going to suck!  
Cheri: well no sh*t!  
Prima: I refuse to believe… how our army has become  
Spade: is no one going to question about the invasion  
Oden: …  
Spade: cause clearly these sanitized octarians now with their weapon combinations, I recalled one of them holding on to the weird matter  
Octogon: that matter?  
Octria: everything is matter to me! How did they turn into them? Are they randomly generated or what?  
Octogon: I don't know  
Oden: I know why…  
Octogon: continue… oden!  
*flashbacks*  
Oden: the reason why these octarians are getting disinfected… it’s not just them. They're all after us. Lead by their leader as you saw one of the disinfected octoling earlier. Capturing one creature to another, disinfecting them by a specific device by showering them, Turning them into a soulless being with no will.  
*present*  
Oden: that's why they're plan is to shower it all with their ink  
Octogon: you have got to be f*cking squidding me!  
Octria: what happens if one is brainwashed by that type of goo?  
Oden: …  
*flashback*  
Witnessing the sanitation process on an unknown figure  
*present*  
Oden: either they stick in the goo or shower them until the process is absorbed, either outside or injection.  
All: …  
Oden: i didn't get a glimpse of who got brainwashed but all i know is a scream. That's why they're trying to disinfect us all. It’s harmful for us all… especially inklings. It's horrible to see what i'm seeing but it doesn't sound very satisfying  
Strong foreshadowing but not that foreshadowing  
Spade: well sh*t!  
Demitri: they better not disinfect [our lord and savior] DJ octavio!  
Tori: That’s why were trying to find him!  
Demitri: if he gets sanitized?!  
Tori: no leader, no life!!  
Teri: Whoever is causing an internal crisis shell be in a world of pain  
Heather: it better not be one of those types of LS…  
Oden: a crisis? That's the point!  
Octria: I rather face off with someone else than to get brainwashed by… whatever method they’re now using. And if that happens. I don't think your an octopus  
Prima: I can't imagine without a soul! Once brainwashed, I feel broken and painless!  
Octogon: don't worry about it, prima!  
Prima: wha…  
Octogon: if they're halfway infected, defeat them before all their will is gone  
Prima: ...oh… it’s not going to happen to us, is it?!  
Octogon: no...  
Prima: are you sure that method would-  
Octogon: eventually, prima!  
Cheri: General Octogon! When will these uncodful encounters come out of nowhere?  
Octogon: …foreshadowing  
Cheri: oh right  
Travis: encounters? Usually we end up running against these inklings  
Cheri: true, but were not after the inklings since were in the middle of searching for DJ octavio!  
Travis: yeah right! But… I need more reasons  
Cheri: oh…  
They continue to travel fluidly without any ambush. Until then the octarians would find their way before any refugee.  
Tori: i still can't believe we made absolutely no progress  
Demitri: no progress?! Well, there was one  
Tori: sure, when there's a chuck full of ink!  
Demitri: why does this ink smell like sanitizer?  
Tori: gross…  
Demitri: ...what do you mean gross, tori?  
Tori: because it's very icky, like sweat, Demitri!  
Demitri: oh my cod…  
But with further investigation about DJ octavio’s wearabouts.  
Octria: *noticing a sewer entrance* …  
Teri: not this location again  
Heather: and that dump full of uncleaned ink? That's not right after all…  
Octria: sanitize… cheri!  
Cheri: wha?  
Octria: Analysis!  
Cheri: Yes mam!  
Travis: on that dump? Ehh… that looked like a trail of salmonids and octarian ink  
Spade: good question… since when did the sanitized octarians get involved with the salmonids?  
Travis: we have no business with them  
Spade: good, cause i don't remember any octarians trying to seduce them  
Tikka: that, and we don't get along! They only breed and die…  
Spade: …  
Tikka: it's true though! You ever see a dead salmonid in your ocean  
Spade: ...don't speak of it!  
Oden: what salmonids?  
Prima: you know, these guys from a forgotten mode?  
Oden: that, I don't get it!  
Prima: oh  
Octogon: hmmm… salmonids and sanitized octarians… this is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.  
Cheri: sanitized?  
Octogon: that's what I call our “not our army” from now on as for those salmonids...  
Tori: General Octogon. Are they against them?  
Demitri: usually i see a maws swallowing an octo trooper whole!  
Octogon: usually  
Tori: but why are they working together?  
Demitri: if that happens!  
Octogon: What oden said earlier.  
Oden: about why they're not just after us?  
Octria: exactly!  
Oden: I don't know what's up with them. But they must be hunting down the remainder.  
Teri: remainder  
Heather: by the time we get there, they're already left for dead  
Teri: good answer  
There was no point for the octarians rather than to find a mixture of ink…  
*horde noises coming from the tunnels of the sewers*  
Octria: this has disguise me enough. I better not run into a certain inkling with the same objective  
Prima: oh…  
Octria: and it sounds like that tunnel is getting louder  
Demitri: your not going to throw a bomb, lady octria?  
Octria: no!  
Character saids that there's no way they’ll do it only to be doing that in the next scene  
Octria: *throws a splat bomb in the tunnels*  
Tori: Lady octria!!  
Teri: what are you doing?!  
*explosions coming from the inside*  
Heather: Mi’lady! Why?  
Oden: your trying to attracting the horde?  
*silence*  
Octria: hmm… that should solve that problem, for now  
Cheri: For doing that? Oh joy! I thought I was gonna shoot out  
Travis: we should have bought the big guns!  
Tikka: explosion?  
Travis: not right now!  
Prima: why so frighten?  
Spade: It’s only a prototype, prima!  
Prima: but it’s not  
Octogon: of course… will just have to leave that marked down for later  
Prima: kay…  
Octogon: while this is going on… it's more likely gonna shower down the environment


	18. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore, Reference, frustration and struggles

And now, resurfacing to a safer location away from all the dangers ahead.  
*sewer lid opening*  
And oh joy…  
Kaizo: *pops up first*  
Only to be clear that there's nothing but trees from all around  
Charles: Kaizo? You mind?! We can't sit there on ladders for ever  
Kaizo: crap! *attempts to gets out first*  
*superjumping noise*  
Charles: the f-  
Punched! From the inside of the sewers, forcefully getting all both teams out of the sewers  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Wheatley: Sure you can! *lands on the floor in peace*  
Blare: *pops out last* oh my f*cking cod!  
*all landing on the floor*  
The spi: Wheatley… what the f*ck?  
Zero: Braveling? What part of patients do you not understand?  
Wheatley: i wait it for 20 seconds! Nobody resurface, the f*ck was i supposed to do?!  
Kira: rather than to hit someone to propel us skyhigh!  
Charles: *Groan* … why did you all tackled me…?  
Kaizo: *sweat drops* ...  
Azazel: ow!!  
Serena: ...whatever happened to ladies first?  
Shawna: that's down right painful!  
Agent 4: *is disappointed with wheatley*  
Wheatley: geez, I did not know how long you guys can wait it out!  
Blare: exactly  
Tasha: Professor Wheatley is a genius!  
Azazel: a genius of getting all of us out… the disaster way...  
Kaizo: *gets up, angrily stares at wheatley* don't do that, again!  
Wheatley: why is that?  
The spi: Kaizo meant that he'll bury you alive  
Wheatley: sh*t! Work on your anger issues uhh… kaizo? Right?!  
Kaizo: …*growling*  
Wheatley: Some inklings do that during a dangerous situation, since i've been hearing all sorts of weird noises coming from the sewers. Do I have to make a obituary or what?  
Kaizo: that? Cause I kept thinking that it was the same horde as My team saw earlier.  
Wheatley: there's your reason!  
Azazel: who has gotten a glimpse?  
Blare: hmm… since i came last *closes the sewer lid* those noises were getting a bit louder  
Azazel: oh…  
Agent 4: it better not be the same horde as i've seen before!  
Tasha: Relax! Wheatley’s impatient and hasty!  
Wheatley: your not helping Tasha!  
Serena: thank you!  
Shawna: about time, tasha!  
Wheatley: i'm not!  
Tasha: … I'm yolking!  
Wheatley: grrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Tasha: oh sh-  
Wheatley: why i outta-  
And cartoon violence it is without weapons between tasha and wheatley at it's finest!  
Kira: these guys are like a merry old couple!  
Blare: tch! You think I don't know, Kira?  
Kira: that's the fact, blare, hopefully this doesn't happen too often  
Azazel: …! But those fights don't happen a whole lot  
Kaizo: only on rank. This is not smash!  
Overall foreshadowing  
Zero: uhh… kaizo?  
Kaizo: what?  
Zero: should i-  
Kaizo: I thought you were with charles and spi for a second.  
Azazel: Well during our climb  
Zero: yeah… was if i didn't get my ass kick out the sewer line by this… inkling!  
Kaizo: oh…  
Charles: hmm… This isn't leading anywhere  
All: …?  
*cartoon violence stopped*  
The spi: whatever happened to seeking to the unthinkable?  
Wheatley: what?  
Tasha: my shin!  
Blare: that was our main objective… until this happened  
*silence*  
Serena: with everything that went wrong?  
Shawna: there were a bunch of weird noises  
Tasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Higgins!!  
Wheatley: ow...  
Tasha: at least you're finally tamed!  
Kira: are you guys paying attention? Blare has a point, and if this horde attempts to climb to where we are!  
Wheatley: *realizes* my lab…  
Blare: by the time we all left the sewers, there already here  
Wheatley: my beautiful lab! I need something!  
Zero: something that doesn't involve you gaining 10 years?  
Wheatley: i'm not crying! No! I'm not! I'm better than this! I can always order another lab installation in the sewers! I'll just say that my lab is untouched!  
Zero: Relax, Braveling!  
Wheatley: *sniff*...kay  
The spi: how can we slow them down before were shut down?  
Wheatley: find a rock!  
The spi: really?  
Wheatley: I mean a big ass rock!  
The spi: you mean a boulder?  
Azazel: define boulder when were in a forest?  
Wheatley: uhh… like that rock  
But it was too sealed  
Kaizo: that's a rock that is impossible to pull  
Wheatley: ehhh… I need my thinking bombs!  
Tasha: not at that moment! Use a paper bag!  
Wheatley: I rather have a sack head!  
Kira: to hide your sorrows?  
Wheatley: …you burned me!  
Zero: *pulls out a bottle of soda*  
Wheatley: is that the fuzz binch?  
Charles: that's a soda!  
Wheatley: oh… I thought it was the waisebo  
Agent 4: what a great companion you have there charles?  
Charles: 4, we had to save him from danger  
Agent 4: wheatley is even more stranger than tasha  
Tasha: stfu!  
Charles: well no sh*t  
Agent 4: i can't even imagine what to go thru again. Especially single player mode like this again  
Charles: is there a reason?  
Agent 4: …  
As the whole background and colors fades to black  
*flashback*  
“What do you mean, ____’s gone?”  
“we tried telling you, ________. Her body was never found”  
“I refuse to believe that. ____ has to be alive!”  
“with those injuries? Freezes frost ________, we found you losing all your color. By the time i tried to recognize you, not only part of you hair is cut and your ear remains a scar, but your no longer periwinkle.   
“... That's because ____ and I tried to connect until the attack and we got seperated. And here i am, without a clue how i end up here.”  
“...”  
“it's true!”  
“________… will have our conversation later about your partner’s whereabouts. If were unable to find ____… i'm sorry for your loss, ________”  
Now fading back to black, and back to the present time.  
Charles: ...4?  
Agent 4: uhh…  
Charles: you just left me quiet all of a sudden. Daydreaming?  
Agent 4: not a chance. I dozed off about something  
Charles: hmm…  
Wheatley: okay… I'm chill now!  
The spi: good…  
Serena: just think something that you can think!  
Shawna: like analysis?  
Wheatley: *realizes once again* oh right! The cure! F*ck! I'm gonna need another phone call!  
*horde noises coming from the sewers*  
Kira: the noises are getting louder the longer we delay.  
Blare: if they somehow know how to use ladders…  
Kira: I don't see that other than octolings everyday  
Blare: bizarre…  
Wheatley: i want to meet up with someone whom i know! But f*ck, y’all are getting me into this unknown crisis!  
Tasha: ...and i'm somehow involved?  
Wheatley: you better carry an extra red light bulb for something  
Tasha: okay!  
The spi: if this so call crisis isn't solve I'm going to rage...  
Zero: but why?  
insert thought cloud from zero witnessing spi self-destructing in front of him.  
Zero: Spi braveling. You know it’s utter impossible to do that.  
The spi: the hell it does… but we don't have the time  
Charles: *deep sign*  
*whoosh*  
Azazel: How come there was no sign for the great zapfish?  
Kaizo: i don't know… but we never witness the great zapfish the whole time now have we?  
Azazel: the horde was too much  
Kaizo: if these salmonids and sanitize octarians are connected…  
Azazel: oh great…  
*silence from the sewers*  
Serena: there's another thing to solve but which is which?  
Shawna: i'm confused  
Kaizo: With no sign of the great zapfish or the red light  
*glass breaking*  
Tasha: It has to be possible, Dude!  
Kaizo: how-  
Tasha: *thrashing vigorously* it will work!!!  
Wheatley: tasha, calm the f*ck down!  
Tasha: *is calm and now grumpy*  
A couple seconds later, another rumble…  
Charles: what the hell?  
Blare: what is it now!  
Wheatley: i'm scared!  
Agent 4: …  
And oh joy, an explosion of salmonella ink, gushing at their distance.  
The spi: the f*ck is that?  
Zero: holy f-  
Kira: is that more enemy ink  
Since a gush full of sanitize octarian ink is visible  
Agent 4: oh-no!  
Serena: what is that?  
Shawna: that is not good!  
Azazel: and it smells unstable  
*a spark of red electricity*  
Agent 4: *grunts*  
Kaizo: ...isn't that


	19. The Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard you like 4th wall breaks?  
> No...?

After a gush full of sanitize ink came bursting in one area, coming near close to any of the following areas involving a street and a forest. Meanwhile with team splatastic and the citizens of inkopolis now outside of where they were  
Takeo: the heck? What is that?  
Jared: more of that not so good for us inklings  
Uzume: smells like… ehhh.  
Jared: it doesn't even smell like sanitizer  
Samurai: …  
Redfield: oh-no!  
Ti: redfield?  
Redfield: could that be the cause? The actual sustainability?  
Miko: fountain flosh!  
Redfield: actual blended colors of you don't want to know!  
Miko: flosh!  
Mercury: *facepalms*  
Redfield: zero…  
Ti: you're still doubting, redfield.  
Redfield: No… for the past several cut aways *rubbing his bandaged head*  
Ti: Is everything alright with you?  
Redfield: I am, Ti… as of now! But we need to check what’s ahead of there  
Leela: what if there are enemies?  
Samurai: we strive.  
Leela: ...alright!  
Samurai: fear is only for the inevitable… bravery boosts your strength  
Leela: ...kay  
Cole: you're telling me, we're walking all the way to that gush of ink?  
Takumi: yeah  
Viridi: ...you probably never heard of salmon run  
Cole: I have, but this is a different color!  
Takeo: different color? That's not salmonid color!  
Uzume: it looks pretty tho  
Chiaki: what?  
Cole: hell naw!  
Uzume: I mean not pretty…!  
Mercury: but were traveling  
Cole: well sh*t!  
Samurai: *deep sigh*  
Mercury: I have no clue of why it's gushing out ink like that. Gushers don't usually last that long!  
Jared: that color?  
Chiaki: color…?  
Uzume: chiaki?  
Chiaki: uhh, f*ck! I know that color…! But idk anything about that  
Mercury: I can understand salmon run but this… misunderstanding  
Uzume: oh… jared?  
Jared: you mean that sample that I removed using that kind of cure?  
Uzume: …  
Mercury: she mean the color of the ink  
Jared: oh… I'm unable to analyze that. Maybe someone whom I know has it...  
Uzume: kay…  
Fanboy: you no help!  
Jared: why?  
Fanboy: baka  
Jared: if I could text to that creature, but he's offline!  
Fanboy: Wok!  
Jared: *sighs*  
Miko: relax! He does that all the time!  
Cole: why did we bring him again?  
Chiaki: for no reason… i guess this chum is  
Fanboy: war  
Chiaki: ehhh, i'm not being much of help with my inability!  
Takeo: it's fine chiaki  
Chiaki: well no sh*t, takeo!  
Takeo: of course you wouldn't change!  
Chiaki: what?!  
Uzume: geez, takeo!  
Takumi: why do i get the feeling that he's trying to outsmart chiaki Back?  
Viridi: well the fact is that she's been thru a couple things  
Takumi: oh…  
Takeo: You always never change with your snarky attitude of yours  
Chiaki: ...shut up!  
Mercury: why do i see Takeo asking Chiaki on a date?  
Uzume: No, no! No 5x mercury! Of course he would never do that!  
Mercury: well i be damn! That voice of yours doesn't seem too normal uzume!  
Uzume: Takeo knows chiaki better than we could ever do, especially cole...  
Cole: excuse me what you say, uzume?  
Uzume: takumi is well known because friendship lasted longer than any of us  
Mercury: that sounds like envious  
Uzume: no!  
Chiaki: The f*ck? How did- I was- ehhhh…  
Takeo: I'll stop pressuring since you were brainwashed at the time  
Chiaki: *growl*  
Takumi: she's gonna bite  
Takeo: no she don't  
Takumi: yes she do!!  
*whoosh*  
Jared: ...well that's plain awkward.  
Ti: (why couldn't i feel more like Serena by sla-)  
Leela: weren't they always like this?  
Jared: yeah!  
Ti: the more i look, the more filler they might end up producing  
Jared: oh…  
Samurai: don't worry… I watch everything you know  
Jared: is this why your terrifying tall?  
No offense  
Samurai: i'm 7.1  
Redfield: ...don't offend his height!  
Miko: Sammy is my guardian!  
Samurai: hmmm… miko!  
Miko: I mean uhh… best guard!  
Samurai: good!  
Jared: ohhhh… now i get it!  
Ti: i hope this little travel to that gush of ink isn't the end…  
Redfield: wait! They're might be enemies up ahead  
Ti: how? When we fought off a bunch of salmonids?  
Fanboy: still rong!  
Redfield: you'll never know what comes up!  
Ti: not just that but…  
Redfield: hmm…  
Ti: what if we encounter our friends?  
Redfield: friends? It’s rare… but i'm not so sure  
Ti: …kay  
*whoosh*  
Uzume: can't we all just calm down a little  
All: ...  
Takeo: I got too far didn't i?  
Chiaki: well yeah! Like you despise when they smackin’ their food  
Takeo: and then you do it anyway!  
Chiaki: Bah!  
Until the first sighting that looked like a negative colored tentacle only to past by  
Cole: oh my f*cking cod! What is this?!  
Takumi: what is what, cole?  
Viridi: it’s just trees?  
Cole: no I saw something very icky!  
Takumi: hmmm…  
But it vanished…  
Takumi: i don't see anything  
Cole: i did and it was disgusting!  
Viridi: if your talking about that octarian… it’s always those ninjas lookin out there  
Cole: I'm not lying! I saw it!  
Uzume: hmmm…  
Cole: you ************* think that i'm crazy!  
Samurai: … Is it a salmonid?  
Fanboy: *sniffing vigorously*  
Cole: no… it was something else  
Chiaki: i feel blind  
Takeo: ...it's probably your imagination, cole  
Cole: i'm not imagining sh*t  
Fanboy: moella!!!  
Miko: baloney  
Leela: Every forest I stumble upon is eerie  
Redfield: why so eerie, leela?  
Leela: oof! It’s always been that way on cloudy days! Or is it getting dark  
Redfield: *sighs*  
As team splatastic and the citizens continue to march further to their destination.  
Chiaki: this is taking forever  
Mercury: fast creatures… slow squids  
Chiaki: what?!  
Mercury: plus inking the ground doesn't sound like a good idea  
Chiaki: that's the point to make progress!  
Mercury: also become the pray  
Jared: mercury pls…  
And then another sighting this time…  
Cole: uhh… what the hell is that?  
Takeo: huh?  
???: … *jumps ways head*  
Takeo: zoinks cole! That visitor in some sort of gear vanished the instant we blinked  
Cole: it look like…  
Uzume: another sighting?  
Takeo: first time uzume  
Uzume: we’ve been getting a whole lot of sightings. It sounds scary  
Takeo: I know… but seeing those things like, ...what if they're after the teams?  
Takumi: as in Brawlersquads and Aye?  
Takeo: yes!  
Viridi: they're probably fine…  
Mercury: when it's not!  
Viridi: *all grumpy*  
Takumi: we should get closer to that gusher  
Jared: I'm not prepared for nothing  
Miko: were all going to die!  
Jared: pffffft! I knew my predicament!  
Fanboy: no death!  
Miko: we are all still going to die!  
Leela: you mean were not!  
Miko: same thing! Try not to die!  
Leela: that's everyday miko!  
And lastly another sighting… the same sighting as before…  
Miko: tentacles!  
Ti: miko?  
Miko: behind you, Ti!  
Ti: *quickly turns around with her splatterscope, snipes*  
And the sighting quickly makes a temporary retreat  
*tree branches snapping*  
Ti: was… but now it's just noise  
Miko: I said it, tentacles!  
Ti: ...were being eavesdropped  
Redfield: try not to ignore that  
Ti: right… otherwise distraction like this is being played  
Another tree branch snapping  
Ti: alright! Whoever is halting our progress! Is getting directed!  
All: …  
Leela: Ti!! What are you doing!?  
Samurai: attracting our enemies? They’ll hear us, Ti!  
Takeo: whaaaa…  
Takumi: I'm horrified!  
And with little progress to walk…  
???: heh heh…  
And so is their enemies lurking nearby  
Takumi: all i feel is fear and sh*t!  
Viridi: and more of that. This can't get worse.  
Uzume: ...Not again...  
*black screen*  
“close call… but for those inklings… they won't get far…”


	20. Layers upon layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High levels of humor and language ahead

During their travels with the octarians, now on urge to search for DJ octavio. And now their first sighting…  
Oden: *noticing a gush of sanitize ink at a far distance*  
Demitri: explosion on that sewer pipe!  
Tori: the noises stopped! And DJ octavio isn't here!  
Demitri: well sh*t!  
Tori: at least none of this happen  
Demitri: ...not after the bomb lady octria threw into the pipes… wait didn't that cause a gusher?  
*crickets chirping*  
Tori: the world may never know  
Oden: are you guys not paying attention?  
All: …  
Oden: can someone explain a gush of ink coming from far away?!  
Octogon: that is unknown… we see gushers all the damn time… and yet this one doesn't sink  
Spade: but that's not our ink color yet it is sanitized ink.  
Teri: hmmm… what is sanitized ink made of?  
Heather: I say fear… and eerie stuff  
Teri: I figure you would say that  
Tikka: death!  
Teri: even more disturbing  
Spade: i'm going for matter...  
Cheri: don't tell me were all going over there?!  
Travis: idk, but it’s bad for the environment  
Cheri: what environment?  
Travis: as in theirs and ours!  
Cheri: oh sh*t! I don't want that to happen in octo canyon.  
Travis: yeah… cuz our canyon is unclaimable!  
Cheri: what about octo valley?  
Travis: …  
*flashbacks*  
Realization that octo valley remained untouched yet very empty ever since it became a ghost town  
*present*  
Travis: ...we ended up leaving the whole place deserted when we all got teleported.  
Cheri: … I'll say that it’s in mint condition.  
Travis: I doubt!  
Prima: I'm not having the greatest feeling  
Octria: ...what?  
Prima: either I had a bad breakfast or food poisoning or sushi  
Octria: you don't normally have that? Is it the ink itself?  
Prima: *muffle*  
Octria: not right now with the vomiting, prima!  
Prima: *gags a little*  
Oden: does this poor shy octoling have food poisoning?  
Octria: I don't see that often…  
Prima: *vomits to a nearby trash can*  
That could be home to anything since it’s empty…  
Demitri: ughhhh!  
Tori: what is she doing?  
Demitri: either she's not use to seeing the sh*t were seeing or what?  
Tori: or was it the sanitized ink? Cuz I'd be grossed out like sh*t!  
Demitri: not of that matters!  
Teri: we better not… cuz that never happened!  
Heather: what about our health?  
Teri: we did regenerate ourselves earlier  
Heather: true… but how can we help the poor thing?  
Teri: stomach medicine!  
Heather: that? But we only have meds  
Teri: no bottled fluents? But we all know that prima doesn't drink hard to swallow meds  
Heather: oh…  
Prima: *coughing*  
Travis: are you okay, prima?  
Prima: ehhhhhh… *feeling ashamed*  
Spade: just give her the meds  
Travis: why? When she doesn't swallow up the meds herself  
Spade: *sighs in disappointed*  
Octogon: prima will probably be fine…  
Spade: you think?  
Oden: oh… they don't normally do that now don't they?  
Octogon: yes… she'll recover.  
Demitri: were going to another walk are we?  
Tikka: walk!  
Tori: freezes frost!  
Teri: just be patient throughout the entire time  
Tori: fine  
Prima: *gasping in brief*  
Octria: are you done?  
Prima: … now i feel awful  
Octria: well don't be… we can't make anymore unnecessary stops  
Prima: I really don't feel so hot…  
Octria: ...you ...don't swallow hard to swallow pills now do you?  
Prima: no…  
Octria: ...  
The octarians couldn't delay any longer, their only option is to check out the whole gusher far ahead and they walked for a couple moments… but in the meantime… somewhere in the shadows  
“... Hmm, another octarian… must’ve missed one"  
???: lieutenant mochi, we can't delay ourselves  
Mochi: you? I thought you went after-  
???: Private Naporitan had other business, he told me to delay a large number of inklings  
Mochi: inklings? You realize our commander is doing business in our land… dealing with other stuff?  
???: you mean using that-  
Mochi: Yes!!  
???: …  
Mochi: you might was well go after those unwanted inklings. And yet you couldn't capture that hybrid?  
???: I was stopped by those vexing inklings  
Mochi: sh*t! Then stop them from figuring it out and then squidnap him!  
???: *goes to a mission*  
Mochi: i got other company to capture…  
And now back to the octarians perspective after some sort of walk  
Oden: were almost there…  
Cheri: you mean that gush? Ehhh cuz the smell is getting too strong and augh!!  
Oden: aren't you a smart one?  
Cheri: yeah, I do the analysis! Imma have to sample this ink  
Oden: and travis?  
Travis: I’m the engineer! That's why I read books and repair weapons!  
Oden: but are you smart?  
Travis: yeah... I'm not that good with science.  
Oden: that's self-explanatory!  
Travis: …  
*russelling*  
Tikka: why aren't we running?!  
Heather: running will attract our enemies  
Tikka: i'll slay!  
Heather: you can slay when there are enemies nearby  
Tikka: fum!  
*rumbling*  
Octogon: this is getting old the more I feel the ground shake!  
Octria: maybe it's that flow of ink running  
Octogon: I knew…  
*rumbling stops*  
And a whole wave has emerged?  
Octogon: what is going on?  
Prima: another one of those sanitized octarians?  
Tori: Sh*t!  
Demitri: of f*cking course!!  
*haunting sound of giggling*  
Teri: the f*ck!  
Heather: no fear… not falling for that  
???: … *rustling*  
Spade: keep your guard up!  
Cheri: can't you at least do a sneak attack!  
Spade: … by the time I do that i'm already splatted  
Travis: I hate unexpected endings  
Tikka: no happy ending?  
Travis: not right now tikka!  
“Unacceptable…”  
Tori: who the f*ck your saying?!  
Oden: no… that voice...  
*rock thrown*  
“aren't you gonna hand over our subject?”  
Teri: who…?  
“If not then-"  
Heather: your trying to capture us all?! We don't f*cking appreciate what your doing…  
“Do i have to send in another horde or do you want me to reveal myself”  
Demitri: Try me Bitch!! Try to f*ck with us!! Get over here so I can kick your ass real quick!  
Octogon: Demitri!  
Demitri: ...I know what to do and what not to do, general!  
Octogon: *deep sigh* clearly the opposite  
Prima: with all that yelling…  
Oden: your trying to attract her? Don't let this witch get to me!!  
And then lieutenant mochi unravels herself… by bomb surprises  
*balloon explodes in ink*  
Well sorta…  
Travis: ...typical…  
And then mochi revealed herself  
Oden: …!!  
Octria: who the f*ck are you?  
Mochi: no u!  
Octria: ...bitch!  
Mochi: wasn't expecting that you’d out live my army!  
Demitri: oh my f*cking cod, I was right  
Tori: what have you done to our army?!  
Mochi: your army? I didn't do a thing to your army!  
Oden: *hiding behind prima*  
Prima: a…  
Mochi: I see… trying to out foil my doing?  
Teri: you're doing? As in trying to capture us all?!  
Heather: and polluting everything with your ink?!  
Mochi: *sinister look* that explains the cyan one…  
Oden: *silence*  
Mochi: you octarians should've been all disinfected by now… and a small little horde wasn't good enough.  
Octogon: and yet they all looked like our army has been zombified.  
Mochi: …  
Cheri: general! I'm getting high levels of danger over here  
Travis: plus the smell of sanitizer…  
Tikka: can i body this witch now?  
Heather: not right now!  
Prima: I don't feel good…  
Tikka: *sarcastic laughter* were in danger!  
Mochi: ...still as dicey… I'll have to send in another. It's futile for you all to escape  
Enough talk and manologing… lieutenant mochi snaps her fingers once  
Oden: No-  
Cheri: oh sh*t! Detecting large number of salmonids  
Travis: salmonids? How the hell did they get involved?!  
Mochi: why waste even more octarians… when i can send in another.  
*salmonid noises, incoming griller*  
Octria: I'm not having this cliche anymore. *prepares her octoshot*  
Oden: I knew… I fricking knew…  
Cheri: wait… something isn't right with these salmonids  
Travis: don't they normally breed in their own lands?  
Cheri: yeah but they're on a full attack for some reason? Or do they figure out a way to cheat death?  
Travis: until we get to that gush of ink… the crisis can't be solved!  
Cheri: what about our lord and savior?!  
Travis: sh*t!  
And lord and behold, a large number of salmonids have arrived  
Octogon: sh*t!  
Oden: oh-no!!  
Mochi: …  
Teri: we have no other choice but to strife  
Heather: bullsh-  
And another montage of slaying countless amount of salmonid-  
*explosions*  
Cheri: wait a second? There’s something wrong with them?  
Travis: what could that be? *blasts another steelhead to the moon*  
Cheri: well there's something going on with their heads and yet they may act on full attack but on my analyzer… they're not normal  
Travis: are they being controlled by that octoling?  
Cheri: that explains their pupils! They're suppose to have red orange and they all have red!  
Travis: mother of cod! We’re gonna need to unbrainwash them… it's ain't a good idea to stay on roller mode  
Cheri: *sighs*  
*whoosh*  
Mochi: your kidding *noticing cheri and travis solving a problem, stares back at octria*  
Spade: restless salmonids… they're as brutal as piranhas!  
Oden: I have no knowledge about these salmonids  
Spade: I hope it’s not another cumberling...  
Octogon: I can't keep fighting like this *horizontal swing*  
Octria: salmonids are not supposed to be here… they could die instantly  
Mochi: … wrong, they survive longer  
Octria: are you… controlling them?!  
Mochi: not infected by our ink… but i figured out other ways  
Octria: by parasect?  
Mochi: …  
Octria: if you're not going to answer!  
Mochi: *pulls out her tenta brella*  
Spade: oh look… a “this weapon should be top tier" brella  
Octogon: wasn't that marked as one of the worst weapons?  
Spade: more than likely mid tier…  
Octogon: …  
Spade: it shoots out the shield faster but it blows on recovering ink...  
Octogon: Spade, watch out for the others… we don't want another one of our minions to go down with the fishes.  
Spade: ...don't you usually called them by friend  
Octogon: names count! Kay?  
Spade: as thee wish! *backs off with the brella shield still intact*  
Octogon: *now turns to mochi*  
Mochi: 2 v 1 now? Until you hand over that cyan octoling!  
Oden: octogon, octria, ...don't listen to her…  
Octria: why? What does that octoling want from you?  
Oden: …  
Mochi: teh… still refusing? *switches to the custom dapple dualies*  
Octria: not the top tier weapons  
Octogon: dualies… wait until I predict their movements with my N-zap!  
Mochi: as divisive… i have no other choice  
A battle between who’s top tier and who isn't, while the octarians are…  
Tori: I can't keep on sloshing if i'm out of ink *Activates the baller*  
Demitri: come on! I ain't got all day with this sh*t! *Throws splashwall first, then activates the bubble blower*  
Struggling despite their efforts of activating special...  
*baller inksplodes, bubbles inksplode on contact as well*  
Teri: brilliant combo on turf coverage…  
Heather: i thought you had baller equipped  
Teri: then we have too many ballers, I can't keep on spraying  
Heather: while I can't be swinging  
To be taking effect by pack a punch. And…  
Tikka: go awai! Get these filthy fishes thrown back into the ocean!  
Prima: something is wrong with them!  
Tikka: do i smell?  
Prima: no!  
Whether the weapon is best of the worst…  
Cheri: how many autobombs am i gonna be throwing?!  
Travis: there’s too much ink storms everywhere and i need healing!  
Cheri: throw your cloud while i throw some more autobombs  
Travis: that doesn't sound like a bad idea  
Or the worst of the best…  
Oden: how are we going to restore them?  
Spade: it maybe complicated for now, but we can't delay ourselves any longer  
Oden: how can you unbrainwash these…  
Spade: salmonids  
Oden: yeah… that!  
After a stupendous amount of bad aim, aimbot, and drop roll dualie dodges.  
Mochi: unacceptable…  
Octogon: because you were spamming curling bomb launcher the entire match with your f*cking tenta brella! *Aims his N-zap*  
Mochi: saids the ink armor spammer! *Aims her tenta brella*  
Octria: this is why I rather save my inkjet…  
Mochi: your done! *pulls out the killer whale… installed with stingray*  
Octria: that's game breaking!  
Octogon: No… but cease this! *throws a suction bomb*  
Mochi: like hell you will  
The placement for the suction bomb was apparently  
*killer whale malfunction*  
Mochi: what? It was suppose to go-  
And boom goes the killer whale aka the special that shouldn't be here meaning  
*Brainz!!*  
Which causes earrape  
All salmonids: *Cannot unhear the sound of being controlled, salmonid noises*  
Cheri: my ears!!  
Travis: I'm already deaf from my right ear!  
All salmonids: *struggling to control themselves*  
Tori: my ears are ringing  
Demitri: okay? What the f*ck is happening to these salmonids?  
Tori: either that sound or they're all have no f*cking clue  
Demitri: both!  
Mochi: *recovers* ow…  
Octria: it's over!  
Mochi: *realizes the entire salmonid army going out of control with themselves* what the f*ck did you do?  
Octogon: sound… the salmonids were mind controlled the whole time?  
Mochi: looks like you all got away with this but soon the source of our own will be soaked in our ink…  
Oden: wrong…  
Mochi: not wrong…! *activates another switch*  
Prima: what was that?  
Tikka: but nothing happen  
*Intense roaring*  
But all sounded corrupted  
Octria: that roar…  
Octogon: you have got to be f*cking squidding me- our allies?!  
Mochi: … was that too much to ask? They're underground meaning that they should  
But nothing happen  
Mochi: … be there… until one of them survives… but enough!  
*Rumbling*  
Mochi: a much larger crisis will happen… *swims away*  
Only for lieutenant mochi to leave behind the most insulting way, sprinkler systems  
All salmonids: *with no control, they all be began strifing amongst themselves*  
Teri: son of a bitch!  
Heather: sprinklers? But why?  
Prima: i don't like it one bit, one boss fight was enough  
Tikka: no!  
Octria: *realizes* shoot down all the sanitized sprinklers  
Teri: why?  
Cheri: teri, if that single drop of ink hits on one of these salmonids…  
Teri: fine!  
Heather: rude awakening  
Octogon: get rid of all the sprinklers and then we follow that octoling  
Oden: why do you want to follow her?  
*black screen*  
Octogon: if we don't stop her, we all be eradicated by the time we get thru…


	21. Ain't afraid of no gusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irony because we had a splatfest involving gushers

During all the gauntlet upon their destination for Brawlersquads and Aye next to all the chaos, they arrive to where they needed to be  
*A flow of running ink, infinitely, sound of salmonids very faintly*  
And a familiar odor…  
Azazel: … hand sanitizer… *raises his vintage shirt for a bit*  
Wheatley: I'm guessing you're not used to that odor?  
Azazel: it smells like cleaning… and something else  
Wheatley: and the way it runs… it might as well be the deepest ink there is!  
*drumroll*  
Kaizo: I'm not feeling the color… no matter how much chemicals is in that ink  
Blare: ...don't you usually see them on turf war… without the chemicals, Kaizo?  
Kaizo: yeah… sometimes!  
Serena: it’s like lava  
Shawna: lava? But that's not lava?  
Serena: if it was much hotter  
Shawna: we’ve be in that hawtness!  
Kira: yeah… i'm not a fan of entering into that sludge…  
Blare: that's because it looks horrendous enough, isn't it kira?  
Kira: how are you getting so much information blare?  
Blare: I read!  
Kira: by spying on all of us  
Blare: hmph!  
Charles: that explains that gush… but how can you turn that off before the environment gets any worse?  
The spi: i don't know… it's probably jammed inside there  
Charles: ...of course  
Zero: no!  
Charles: zero?  
Zero: There is no way in hell that i'm diving deep into the deadpool braveling!  
Charles: we didn't say that you could go in there  
The spi: you mad, zero? We don't even know if that sanitized ink can harm us!  
Zero: …eh, but we need another way!  
The spi: is it something that doesn't involve tossing other inklings?  
Zero: the f*ck? No!  
The spi: your not thinking about going in there yourse-  
Zero: not that!!  
Charles: *facepalm*  
Agent 4: I don't think it’s possible to turn that off  
Blare: how come?  
Agent 4: either that gusher is running infinitely or that's no gusher but another swear level  
Wheatley: …  
Tasha: cheer up  
Wheatley: I am cheered… but i collected another sample!  
Blare: that might lead us to another sign  
Agent 4: about?  
Blare: the unthinkable! Could that be the entire crisis caused by this?  
Agent 4: I thought it was that red light! Shouldn't that appear here?  
Blare: …  
*electricity noises*  
Azazel: isn't that how these sanitized octarians were raised? Or was it something else?  
Kaizo: but these octo troopers were red if i recalled! But that time… why so sanitized?  
Azazel: is it because… did something really happened to them or are they turned?  
Kaizo: they acted like they have no free will and acting all zombified.  
Azazel: it was all explained by wheatley… I still can't imagine  
Kaizo: eerie to know about them  
Serena: but that's not right? Is that another crisis i see?  
Shawna: I'm unsure… i don't see any red light here  
Serena: weird! Would that be the same?  
Shawna: eh  
Charles: Isn't that substance a bit too dangerous? Cause it's just a sludge  
Wheatley: oh that?  
Tasha: ...It's harmful! Simple is that!  
Charles: define simple!  
Wheatley: I'm not sure but that goo looking ink is harmful!  
Charles: you tested them?  
Wheatley: I tested that to a plankton and… oh boy! It was a sh*t storm!  
The spi: explain?  
Zero: you destroyed it?  
Wheatley: no! But after applying some of that substance to that plankton! It’s not fun!  
Tasha: how unfun?  
Wheatley: they end up gaining strength and destruction for a cause of free will?  
Kira: free will? It’s brainwashing isn't it, or that's how they turn?  
Wheatley: I didn't study more  
The spi: won’t that be harmful to us?  
Wheatley: I assume! But f*ck… I'm pretty sure I have the cure all set up! Before I killed it  
*Electricity noises continue*  
Wheatley: I did say to clean yourselves up, but that was just regular sanitize ink! I would not imagine a cluster f*ck!  
Azazel: no wonder  
Wheatley: but at the sametimes. These ************* are after me!  
Agent 4: *sigh*  
Tasha: by whom!!  
Kaizo: what could that person be?  
*electricity dies off*  
All of a sudden the red light was shown, being thrown into the skies  
Serena: there it is again!!  
Shawna: uhh… ...it's going to crash here!  
Everything goes slow whether or not in panic mode the mysterious red light ends up crashing into the gusher. Erupting at least once as the level moves normally.  
Wheatley: oh sh*t!! Eruption!!  
And mostly everyone loses balance  
The spi: *lands on the floor*  
Zero: *grabs on to a tree*  
Kira: *Maintaining balance*  
Tasha: oh golf ball size matter!!  
Blare: wasn't that…?  
Charles: Lookout!!  
Knowing that a golf size sanitized goo was falling, charles forcefully moves blare out the way, the goo eventually landed on charles… on the back  
Kaizo: charles?  
Blare: *thud* ch… charles? What the hell?  
Agent 4: Isn't that the same one as last time?  
Kaizo: that is! From last time and now it's raining sanitize  
Agent 4: not just that but your friend  
Kaizo: *stares at charles* charles...  
Azazel: It landed here but it went deep  
Agent 4: if one of us entered there, that's game over  
Serena: it’s still raining in ink  
Shawna: that could've harmed us  
Tasha: I should've bought an unbrella!  
Serena: you don't have any brellas?  
Shawna: you know to clean all that up?  
Tasha: would a sorella brella work? I prepare clash blasters!  
Serena: kinda!  
Blare: charles…  
Charles: *losing control* get away *slams his arm to the ground*  
Blare: Wheatley? The f*ck is this sorcery taking control of charles?  
Wheatley: oh my cod! Even a golf ball size sanitized goo can infect others!!  
Blare: ...don't you carry any antidotes for this?  
Wheatley: I only have one that is untested!  
Zero: oh my f*cking cod braveling! What is happening to charles?  
Charles: heh… *in pain*  
The spi: is this goo to be called sanitizer, it's taking control of charles’ nervous system? Use it!  
Wheatley: *sprays the cure all over charles*  
Even if the cure was untested eventually, it’ll take time for that to work  
Charles: I can't… *lying on the floor* let it control me!  
Kira: charles! Whatever that substance that is. Don't let it control you. You can fight it!  
Charles: *Attempts to remove the sanitize goo, but it’s barely been removed*  
Serena: what has happened to charles?  
Shawna: So that's what it does…  
Serena: I didn't think it is used for brainwashing or something  
Shawna: your not saying that-  
Serena: I think it is!!  
Shawna: *Gasp* but what else is stopping us  
Another eruption comes… but it was weak. Then… company arrive  
???: … there here… *sneaking in*  
Wheatley: do i have to apply more to charles or what?  
The spi: you said that it may take more time to get it remove. I don't think spraying methods would work  
Wheatley: I've been doing that for my life. I've never done any intestines things or syringe. What if i end up injecting the wrong one!?  
The spi: *grunts*  
Charles heh… heh… i need a puddle of ink…  
Zero: yellow green?  
Charles: *aims to the floor, and then jumps into the puddle*  
Zero: I'm unsure if that works  
Wheatley: kills heal! I had to say  
*sneaking continues*  
Agent 4: we may have some unexpected activity!  
Kaizo: whom?  
Azazel: but it's a possibility…  
Agent 4: …  
But all that engagement was put to a hold when  
*Running*  
Wheatley: whe f*ck?  
Blare: *pulls out his dapple dualies* hmmm…  
And then an all of a sudden jump  
???: I have you now!  
Blare: *shoots at least once*  
And slight knockback  
???: Ah… *lands on the floor*  
Wheatley: it's them again!!  
The spi: are you serious?  
???: mmm… surprised that you all made it thus far to our point!  
Serena: what?!  
Shawna: so that's the visitor y’all were saying?  
Agent 4: and responsible for putting an end in the middle of the final boss level?  
???: ...pure red? Wasn't enough to wiped out an entire battlefield…  
Kaizo: what?!  
Azazel: no wonder why they were following us…  
Kaizo: either to stop us or what? We almost got splatted by the horde last time  
Azazel: could it be leading them?  
*whoosh*  
???: ...soon! They’re will be more gushers! This is only the beginning!  
Wheatley: teh! Beginning my ass!!  
Tasha: ohohohohohoh!  
???: instead of a disadvantage  
And then the game decided to spawn in sanitize octarians, from octosnipers to octocommenders and finally octolings with their all of the above weapons  
???: Enemy sighted!  
Charles: *remains in the puddle to recover* guys…  
Zero: Charles braveling? How do you feel?  
Charles: not yet fully recovered, Zero. You mind defending me! Cause… i can't do anything… with that goo trying to take control of me...  
Zero: kay *holding his hydra splattling*  
???: …*goes after wheatley once more*  
Wheatley: oh f*ck this  
Tasha: Professor!!  
Agent 4: *throws an autobomb at ???*  
Autobomb confirmed  
???: ...still with that crap! *dodges out the way*  
*autobomb explodes*  
Agent 4: since you spawn in a bunch of enemies! You should be taken care of  
???: try me…  
And a long hazardous battle begin  
Kaizo: it goes from brellas to octobrushes, and now they carry the splat dualies?  
Azazel: I can't get it going the more they move  
Kaizo: I need calculated bombs to predict where they're going…  
Azazel: they might carry any special…  
*octocommender shooting*  
Serena: I hate facing snipers and lag switches!  
Shawna: i can reach them but not enough!  
Serena: i can't! All i do is throw out a burst bomb  
*snipe*  
Shawna: we need the big guns to survive… *switches to the neo splat-o medic*  
Serena: I'll come do that *switches to the splattershot pro vanilla* I only got point sensors which is a bummer  
Shawna: well at least it's not bad!  
*dualie roll*  
???: we catch them...  
???: ...in the celler  
Kaizo: this isn't working *switches to the gold dynamo roller*  
???: *laughs harder*  
Azazel: *switches to the octobrush* ehhh… i might as well throw autobombs  
Kaizo: [i'll switch back to my main later] *swings his dynamo vertically*  
*sploosh*  
The spi: Cod damn it! I can't even activate my bubble blower if that continues!  
Kira: I keep on throwing the ink storm and barely made a dent!  
The spi: we need turf cover…  
Kira: we need our specials  
*insert shooting noises*  
Blare: how long do we have to defend charles?  
Zero: until that sanitized goo has been completely neutralized… since he has been cure  
Blare: heh… figures since were slaying all these sanitized octarians  
Charles: heh… *Gurgling noises*  
Zero: well no sh*t!  
Blare: if a single enemy ink touches charles, he's one of them!  
Zero: I hate escort missions...  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: I don't get why 4 would go after that witch?  
Tasha: but how. Does 4 know anything?  
Wheatley: Idk  
Tasha: I'm trying to defend you  
Wheatley: good  
And a similar simple battle  
Agent 4: Enough!  
As longer therefore the gusher still continued to flow, Agent 4 directly kick at the visitor into a big puddle of sanitize ink behind the infinite gusher  
???: *rises once again*  
But it was super inefficient…  
Kaizo: immune?  
Azazel: Don't tell me it’s one of them?  
???: …  
Kaizo: we wiped out most of them and yet-  
???: *screaming*  
Azazel: wh-what? I spoke too soon…  
Kaizo: … don't tell me they  
The visitor crashing to the puddle knowing that there's something truly wrong…  
???: w… who said i was… immuned? Get it off...  
Now with a piece of sanitized goo attached to their head  
???: *heavy breathing*  
Agent 4: (the way it scream… sounded like it was struggling to break free or something)  
???: that power… Now I'll show you all the meaning of pain *takes out it’s hero dualies*  
And thus the visitor began shooting out sanitized ink everywhere and everyone, plus unlimited curling bomb launchers  
Serena: not enough reach  
Shawna: not enough turf!  
*whoosh*  
Zero: I can tank that, braveling!  
Charles: *still in recovery, but almost neutralized* (I feel like the control is waning, and i feel more free)  
Blare: but what is it doing?!  
Agent 4: *Hiding on a tree* …  
The spi: they're like salmonids i see… but i don't get what it’s doing  
Kira: it’s shooting more ink but that's going to happen?  
The spi: it has unlimited ink doesn't it  
Kira: hide  
The spi: if we fall back… that's going to happen  
Kira: sh*t!  
A montage of continuous work of splatting to rolling and then finally switching back to their main weapons. Follow by a couple injuries. And dying sanitized octarians sounding like actual zombies  
???: your done *cease on splatting*  
All: ...  
???: this will continue on! No matter what, for our pleasure! And for... domination  
For domination cliche  
Wheatley: but it’s only one sewer line?  
Charles: no… *goes back to humanoid form* the whole sewer line is connected to that…  
Wheatley: sh*t… I need to make a bigger tank of cure, don't i?  
Tasha: does that mean-  
Wheatley: yes tasha!  
Tasha: but not in the middle of battle!  
The spi: *groans* we can't afford to handle another wave after that moment...  
Wheatley: I need critical thinking, follow by *Dramatic Dualie squelcher pose*  
Zero: I can do that 20 times better  
Wheatley: Ahhh...  
Agent 4: we can't let that continue  
Serena: your right! It’s terrifying bad  
Shawna: we don't need that to be showered into this so called ink  
Serena: what do we do? The whole placed is caked in this sanitized ink?  
Shawna: uhh…  
???: heh… heh…  
Kaizo: you can't do that?  
Azazel: that's just wiping out all of us  
???: wiping out? Not enough turf… for you?  
Kaizo: whatever that crisis it is! Your not getting away with this  
???: ...gushers are meant to be running infinitely… all over… there's bound to be more than one by now!  
Azazel: meaning!  
???: it’s now doomed to fall, there's no more of that left…!!!  
*Rumbling, generating electricity*  
Azazel: What is happening!?  
Tasha: were we all going to die?  
A long pause...  
???: If you want to know about the crisis… it’s down below  
Agent 4: wait!  
???: …  
Agent 4: ...don't tell me your-  
???: it’s all in your head... agent *Superjumps to another sewer…. Leading to a sewer level*  
Agent 4: …  
Blare: charles…?  
Charles: what?  
Blare: how do you feel?  
Charles: normal, at least it wasn't a slow painful process like that visitor that just took?  
Blare: ...I assume it got mind-control…  
Charles: ...are you sure about that, blare? Cause that is lethal  
Blare: …*looks back at Agent 4, now looks back at charles* clearly  
Kaizo: Do we need to find another sewer level?  
Azazel: i'm not so sure… the red light entered deep…  
Kaizo: whatever that is we need to exit here  
The spi: were going to another sewer level… are we?  
Charles: perhaps… there's no point stopping that flow  
The spi: the question is… which sewer?  
Kaizo: what about that sewer?  
Zero: that sewer? Doesn't one of them lead us to a subway?  
Blare: mmm…  
Kaizo: what other choice do we have zero?  
Zero: i'm not saying that I don't like going down to the subway kaizo  
Kaizo: kay… but it might lead us down there…  
Zero: huh…?


	22. Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inklings cannot die when respawning is canon, but here... some say it isn't canon

Back at it again with team splatastic and the citizens this time…  
???: *eavesdropping* heh…  
*phone noises*  
???: yeah! I know what i'm doing  
Mochi: *on the line* private Naporitan, you mind relocating them to the next location?  
Naporitan: why?  
*phone noises*  
Naporitan: oh...  
With an intruder looking the last chapter  
Takeo: well butter nut! We are so close to that location, plus  
*silence*  
Takeo: I don't hear anything anymore  
Cole: … that escalated quickly…  
Takeo: we can't idle anymore, we gotta keep moving  
Cole: I don't want to walk no more  
Takeo: cole? We're halfway there  
Cole: halfway… it doesn't feel like halfway, it's still far  
Takumi: bullsh*t!  
Viridi: I'm thirsty!  
Uzume: I'm hungry!  
Takeo: ohm… anyone else?  
All: …  
Miko: I'm batman!  
Ti: *sighs*  
Redfield: not enough progress  
Mercury: just like our morning schedule  
Burn-tacular! [Sorta]  
Miko: Killjoy!  
Mercury: how am I a killjoy?  
Miko: it’s my doing *spins around*  
Mercury: ...  
Jared: does anyone want to go get burgers or something?  
Ti: not right at the moment  
Samurai: disappointing  
Fanboy: hungry!  
Samurai: i know… we haven't eaten all day! No food, no motivation!  
Fanboy: fool!!  
*sneaking in*  
Chiaki: what kind of person who decides to go without any food?  
Viridi: because he wants to get straight to the point!  
Chiaki: that's asking to starve  
Takumi: starve? How about dehydration?  
Chiaki: …  
Takumi: no water will kill you!  
Viridi: lethal water will still kill  
Chiaki: y’all are complicated  
Uzume: were not that complicated!  
Ti: …  
Takeo: well there's not much snacks to be brought  
Jared: you know… that burger was waiting all warm  
Takeo: no jared, I only carry rice balls  
Jared: f-  
And little do they all know they are about to do a quick picnic  
Miko: chemicals!  
Mercury: not chemicals  
And so are their enemies  
*intense giggling*  
Jared: Hey! Was that one of you gals?  
Leela: Hey! I didn't giggle!  
Ti: you what? I don't even giggle  
Takumi: hmmm…  
Jared: It sounded like a high pitch giggle  
Leela: well i don't giggle as often as you can see  
Jared: thinking about that you don't giggle makes a whole lot of sense, or does it?  
*giggling faintly*  
Ti: it sounds like it's getting louder the more we hear it!  
Mercury: I need calculations. Giggling will increase you attention *lifts her face mask down for a bit  
Until the giggle was becoming more sinister  
Takumi: hmm… It sounds like someone is toying with us  
Cole: dafuq?  
Takumi: we were about to chow down and this event ends up being a show board!  
Cole: we don't have time for this sh*t!  
Takeo: on second thought we would have been goners  
Takumi: augh!!  
And the sinister giggle was getting louder all around  
Leela: this is starting to get eerie  
Samurai: *has his octobrush ready to be swung at all times*  
Fanboy: baka… why you no lay food?  
Takeo: I don't carry any shwaffles!  
Fanboy: Noooooo!!  
Takeo: I don't think you tried them all have you?  
Fanboy: no!  
Miko: Is it someone’s laughter?  
Redfield: I had enough  
And redfield proceeds to throw a toxic mist thru the bushes  
*disrupter noises*  
“…!! *runs away*”  
Redfield: I was right!  
Ti: I knew we were being watched!  
Redfield: and it gets even better  
Jared: oh hell!! ...what are y’all saying  
Takumi: an intruder! Duh! But we mustn't lose our guard.  
Viridi: why?  
Uzume: you mind revealing yourself?  
Viridi: uzume…?!  
Uzume: it’s outrageously rude to be eavesdropping… enemy or not! Come at us!  
And their unexpected intruder shows on once more by jumping  
Takeo: Zoinks!!  
Uzume: is that…?  
By landing on the floor…  
Naporitan: quick maths!  
Giving the opportunity to steal all of takeo’s bag of rice balls and snacks, and then running off  
Chiaki: Hey!  
Cole: Son of a bitch!!  
Leela: did it just…?  
Redfield: We must go after it!!  
Chiaki: well f*ck!  
Uzume: we can't let that thief get away with our lunch  
Miko: … *runs after the thief*  
Ti: hey, wait up!!  
Samurai: *grabs the bucket where fanboy lives* let's go!  
Fanboy: Ahhhhh!!  
And thus the citizens and Splatastic went after the thief who stole all their food… the long away  
Naporitan: heh… heh… lieutenant! Instead of stealing all their food… I should relocate them  
*Whoosh*  
Takeo: hey!! Come back here with our lunch!!  
Miko: launch!!  
Naporitan: ...not yet  
Miko: oh joy *Activates his baller*  
And oh boy miko is at it with extreme prejudice  
*Baller noise*  
Naporitan: f*ck the world! *takes put the H-3 Nosslenose D*  
Miko: Come back!! *jumps*  
Takeo: you thieving fiend!! Give us back our lunch!  
Cole: come back here!!  
Takeo: not enough reach?  
Cole: Takeo? Don't you carry your curling bombs?  
Takeo: oh… good thinking *throws a curling bomb*  
Naporitan: ehhh… not enough!! *Begins shooting the baller*  
Miko: i'm invincible!! *realizes* how do i go boom boom!?  
Samurai: *finally gains to miko by B-rush* heh…  
Ti: stop right there, fiend!  
Miko: *about to blow up the baller* fire in the hole!  
Naporitan: ...what the squidevil?!  
And boom goes the baller… junkrat style!  
Naporitan: the f*ck?!  
But it was not close enough  
Samurai: miko?  
Miko: I outdone it again!!  
Samurai: barely an inch  
Naporitan: I don't have time for this!! *Continues to run off*  
And the curling bomb calculations  
Naporitan: Sh*t  
And private Naporitan takes the damage  
Takeo: I think we got him!  
Cole: of course it’s not enough!!  
Naporitan: my cod… you don't ever give up  
Takeo: first off who are you and why are you stealing my lunch for?  
Naporitan: …  
Takumi: Are you taunting us or what?!  
Ti: *watching Naporitan carefully*  
Redfield: Answer!  
Leela: …  
Naporitan: why should I let you know?  
Takeo: I don't speak octo but…  
Viridi: give us back our stuff… or were going to have a problem  
Chiaki: ...it's unauthorized access!  
Naporitan: why should i?  
And then a spawn of sanitize octarian have arrived  
Takeo: what is this?!  
Ti: Octarians? But they're all in different color?  
Samurai: that octoling baited us!  
Fanboy: Jabaited!!  
Mercury: that little sh*t!!  
Jared: oh… difficulty spike bullsh*t!  
Miko: destroy everything!  
Takeo: so that's what they're called as Agent 4 stated! But they look different which is petrifying me!  
Uzume: I don't like it!!  
Takeo: looks like we don't have a choice  
Uzume: ohm…  
Leela: I'm scared…  
Redfield: ehhh…  
Ti: not another horde! This happened once  
Samurai: there wouldn't be more than one  
Ti: of course!  
Takumi: oh joy… just like salmonids!  
Viridi: were dealing with them?!  
Cole: the f*ck is an octarian?  
Takumi: uhh… that!  
Viridi: you didn't hear what kaizo and the others have said?  
Cole: first timers…  
Chiaki: yeah i have no knowledge about them  
Cole: ever notice that they all look dead inside?  
Takumi: hmmm… I can see that!  
Naporitan: just in a nick of time to slow you all down, if you want answers!  
Chiaki: augh! I'm running out of patients!  
Mercury: shell we prepare?  
Jared: we have to  
Miko: Squids next door! Battle stations!!  
Redfield: copyrighted?  
Miko: ohm!  
And the battle has begun from indirect aiming to RNG. It was a difficult battle despite the fact that team splatastic has never seen an octarian nor an octoling before in a different pallet.  
Naporitan: hmm… I can't delay myself any longer… how do I lure them off my sights?  
*whoosh*  
Ti: why can't i aim properly?  
Leela: I can't aim as well…  
Ti: where are your weapons leela?  
Leela: I don't have one…  
Ti: wow…  
Miko: swing!  
Redfield: Pinpoint accuracy is my least favorite  
Samurai: This is why they don't underestimate me  
Uzume: I'm a mess…  
Viridi: I always keep running out of ink!  
Takumi: I need to recharge!  
Takeo: I need to time my curling bombs!!  
Cole: F*ck this level!  
Chiaki: the f*ck is that?!  
Jared: I can't summon my f*cking inkjet!  
Mercury: why use inkjet when i can splashdown?  
And after slowing down the horde  
Fanboy: ay you!  
Naporitan: …  
Fanboy: what you done to me people?!  
Naporitan: *tries to get away*  
Takeo: hey!!  
Naporitan: what? You monologue your struggles?  
Jared: what have you done to them?  
Naporitan: that? Don't worry about it! *prepares his H-3 Nosslenose*  
Takeo: Is this why your searching for-  
Jared: medicine? I'm pretty sure!  
Mercury: ...don't monologue!  
Jared: I blew it didn't i?  
Mercury: *facepalm*  
Samurai: your in violation of summoning your army! And for thief!  
Naporitan: Then get to me *gets away*  
Takeo: oh heck no!!! Not without our launch!!  
Uzume: takeo wait!!  
Redfield: this octoling can’t get away with this!  
Ti: get him!  
As they all attempt to gang up on-  
*floor begins to crumble*  
Naporitan: oh… this is not cool!  
Takeo: hey!!  
*floor continues to crack*  
Naporitan: … *let’s go of the goods*  
Ti: there's no escape!  
Cole: you better give us back our food  
Naporitan: does it look like i laid my hand to your goods?  
Samurai: uhh… nearby you!  
Miko: the floor is cracking!  
Fanboy: what you mean?  
Naporitan: Good-bye you uncodful delinquents!  
Jared: what are you-  
And the floor collapsed on splatastic and the citizens, causing them to fall deep  
Takumi: Sh*t!!!  
Viridi: how?!  
All: *Screaming into the bottomless pit*  
Naporitan: *sinister laughter* Good!  
Relocating to a bottomless pit leading somewhere… where they're are train noises  
*thud*  
Takeo: augh…


	23. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough there is a band called Diss-pair

Relocating to the octarians after a long, chaseful evening…  
*running*  
The octarians were relocated causing them to lose track on lieutenant mochi. But what they were lead to  
Octogon: ...I can't believe we lost sight of her  
Octria: is this why we all had to get rid of all the sprinklers? Only to be lead on a f*cking subway entrance?  
*Silence*  
Oden: ...oh…  
Prima: in there? But it's abandoned?  
*faint screeching*  
Octogon: a subway in the middle of the road while our destination is where that flow of gush is slightly further away from what we were  
Tori: son of a bitch!!  
Demitri: Give me a drink!!  
Teri: oh-no! Tori. Demitri, you are still illegal!  
Demitri: what? One of those thangs? I’m too young for that, teri!  
Tori: my cod! These f*cking sprinklers did make a mess! how will i ever get my wardrobe clean?  
Demitri: calm down tori! Will get them wash after this!  
Tori: good, Demitri!  
Teri: my cod, were serious going to find DJ octavio down there? What if he's not there?!  
Heather: without our leader… what will our home be without our lord and savior!  
Teri: maybe that subway will lead us to answers  
Cheri: answers? Oh hell!!  
Travis: ...don't tell me we're going down here?  
Tikka: This is my definition of danger  
Travis: no sh*t… sherlock tikka!  
Cheri: I'm frighten travis!  
Travis: I got you cheri  
Spade: is this how that completely sanitized octoling managed to get away… to the subway?  
Oden: *gulp*  
Spade: our enemies would be camping in there  
Prima: hnnnnnn  
Spade: ...don't expect to get scared  
Demitri: pffft! Campers! I deal with those f*cks all day, Ace of spade!  
Tori: no wall is safe for my wrath!  
Oden: your not going to travel to the subway immediately… are you?  
Octogon: ...what if DJ octavio is down there? Than what oden?  
Oden: uhhh… *slightly blushes under her facial mask*  
Octria: we can't leave him!! Octavio's important to us!  
Oden: I know that but… I don't know what your leader was like… ...what if they end up disinfecting…?  
Teri: f*ck!  
Heather: we capture him and cure Dj octavio!  
Teri: we can't leave our leader infected.  
Tikka: too bad i can't see!  
Prima: I said it once… but, I can't let fate decide  
Tikka: but why?  
Tori: I imagine them puking their guts out on top of us in order to serve them  
Demitri: or being tested!! It's like having candy containing an insect  
Prima: still terrifying!!  
Tori: a freaking squid in a candy store.  
Spade: I’d rather feel their pain once i pierce thru  
Travis: guys? Your Predictions are not helping the situation  
Cheri: uhhh… are we going to-  
Octria: no other option left, cheri! Since we found ourselves the culprit, they may lead to the unknown crisis  
Tori: so we're all walking down here?  
Demitri: I don't want to do this but… I hope we don't run into these gullible inklings or not our army!  
Tori: still…? Don't you even sushi...  
Demitri: just like your dirty clothes  
Tori: Augh!!!  
Octogon: what did i tell you about horseplaying you too?  
Tori: we don't horseplay  
Demitri: We play by the rules!!  
Octogon: good!  
As the octarians had to make sure about their surroundings  
Oden: I worry about what the inklings are like  
*record scratching*  
Demitri: What?!  
Tori: Oden, are you squidding?  
Oden: I'm serious… I’ve never experience what inklings look like  
Demitri: ...this is just delirium!!  
Tori: You have no meaning of what an inkling looked like?!  
Oden: yes!!  
*bong*  
Teri: inklings are like us  
Heather: you may say that they look pure looking, but were predators to each other  
Oden: what do they do?  
Teri: splat. That explains why the great turf war was brutal  
Heather: and there was no peace between the inklings and the octarians  
Oden: interesting… I mostly forget about these war stories from school, but I can understand why, they're somewhat similar  
Heather: They are… but our ears…  
Spade: Ahem!  
Heather: well mostly our ears are round… but our hair is what it covers our ears.  
Spade: excuse me...  
Heather: except for spade of how round his ears are, While inklings are sharp pointy ears  
Teri: unlike us… we have 8 limbs and Inklings have 10 limbs.  
Oden: I reckon that were not supposed to underestimate them  
Tori: uhh… you can say that again  
Demitri: that’s why we are fully aware that these inklings might be on the same situation as us.  
Tori: after an unexpected end that almost ended DJ octavio!  
Oden: any history?  
Octria: *rolls her eyes*  
Demitri: back then there was Agent 3… [well multiple since that agent 3]  
Tori: Agent 3 Kicked Dj octavio in the ass!! But then later disappeared  
Demitri: but then there was this agent 3 with the navy color one was much more colder than the OG 3 since that mysterious reset  
Oden: oh...  
Tori: That Agent 3 envy us!  
Oden: any recent inklings?  
Demitri: F*cking Agent 4!!  
Tori: well he wasn't as bad as agent 3 but he was a weird one  
Demitri: and fully aware, with all the weapons he can main!! He's outrageous especially the dualies  
Oden: kay…  
Teri: there's your reason of why we don't trust those inklings  
Heather: especially the pure ones  
Cheri: hello? Speaking of inklings  
Travis: do you see one?  
Cheri: no! They're not near us! If we end up going to that gusher then…  
Travis: They might be at the gusher… for now we can't afford to add in anymore filler  
Cheri: ugh… we're all after that sanitized octoling, I guess we go!  
And thus the octarians have entered the subway without hesitation. All they would discover  
Demitri: It looks abandon!  
Tori: and with all the sanitized ink! Did they call themselves home with this?!  
Demitri: uhhh… i'm unsure!  
Teri: and it's too quiet  
Heather: it was quiet as soon as we spoken…  
Teri: Don't mention that again  
Heather: kay…  
Cheri: I'm detecting minor levels here!  
Travis: how minor?  
Cheri: well it's very weak at the moment, but if this sanitized octoling did escape down here… oh joy!  
Travis: Oden?  
Oden: …  
Travis: You been on a subway before  
Oden: *Silence*  
*flashback*  
Hearing the sounds of suffering beyond the subway  
*present*  
Travis: I'm not trying to pressure you but…  
Oden: not the greatest history with subways… or was it?  
Cheri: not a fan of being down here? Or is there no signal?  
Oden: not just that…  
Cheri: oh  
Travis: also what were you doing?  
Oden: an attempt to escape from being turned to them! It's not easy if I didn't get injured. And y’all somehow cared… even after i don't appear outside the surface more often  
Cheri: is it because you live in a shell  
Oden: I guess…  
Travis: relax, Since some of us didn't know you very well then…  
Oden: I may hardly recognize some of them, but that doesn't mean that i've forgotten everything about the surface  
Tikka: power pill!  
Prima: no! They're bad for you!  
Tikka: someone kill me!!  
Prima: no more death for you!!  
Tikka: ...is it because we're down here?  
Prima: hnnnnnnn…  
Spade: *analyzing all the damage to the transportation system* oh… it all looks busted so were able to enter freely  
Octria: It’s because all the technology is broken.  
Spade: makes a lot of sense, since those are very old and rusty  
Octria: and with the mole… no way  
*walking*  
Spade: you tell me, anything peaceful you see, there's always a screamer  
Octria: like eels  
Tori: wow… so this is the subway?  
Demitri: and to think that this subway is left to crumble down here  
Tori: I see a trial of sanitize ink all the way… on the tracks?  
Demitri: oh f*ck no! I refuse to go down here  
Tori: exactly! What if a train comes?!  
*echoing of train comes, silence*  
Teri: you know the sounds of echoling by the tunnels of the subway can really attract our enemies!  
Heather: I don't hear any trains here… but i assume that nobody stops here…  
Tikka: I rather ride on a train so Boo! Boo with you!  
Heather: but will never get to our destination…  
Tikka: well your problem now!  
Heather: Little sis, pls…  
Teri: wow, you suffer more than I suffer, Heather!  
Heather: it's never easy teri! Especially watching a younger sibling grow, I would make them speak bastardized English  
Tikka: boo!!  
Teri: ugh… you don't think do you?  
Heather: i do. Teri!  
Teri: better than performing some dangerous stunts  
Heather: anxiety happens...  
Teri: good! Keep it that way, heather  
Oden: ugh… I can't quite remember last time but, there's no stops here and there  
Prima: but is it safe to go to the tunnels?  
Oden: yeah… no train has ever visited here. There's less risk of going down here  
Prima: I still don't want to go down  
Cheri: I don't hear any incoming trains  
Travis: because this whole place is quiet  
Cheri: no squidding!  
Spade: actually this is the only way to go.  
Cheri: I don't carry any glow sticks.  
Travis: I have the lights so we may find some progress  
Spade: good! Cause you're gonna need it!  
Octogon: she couldn't have gone far…  
Octria: uhh how?  
Octogon: by the time we enter the tunnels, there's a gauntlet of the sanitized army waiting for us  
Octria: ugh… I beaten a cluster before and i'll do it again  
Oden: Again? They may carry something that no one would want to know  
Octria: like what? Something that would turn us into them?  
Oden: that's too much of a guess.  
Octria: your the only witness we know thus far. So you saw everything… didn't you?  
Oden: I did… but it's horrible to think about  
Octria: …  
Oden: It's always gonna be the same story  
And they began to walk thru the subway tunnels as they travel  
[Note, Do not try this at a subway as it is dangerous]  
Octogon: plenty of crevices and leaks. And the smell of alcohol which eeries me so much, and the feeling of getting showered in this color  
Prima: that also disturbs me as well.  
Octogon: you find everything eerie, prima  
Prima: true, octogon… but the urge of drowning in their ink  
Octogon: relax prima, were prepared for any sanitize octarians at any rate.  
Prima: …  
Since they walked further without a single word of conversation despite some of them...  
Cheri: it smells like burning  
...Are in discomfort  
Travis: does anyone carry a facemask?  
Cheri: sadly i don't!  
Travis: f*ck…  
Spade: ...don't even  
Travis: I wasn't going to ask you!  
Spade: you better not  
Until a substance was at their peak  
Cheri: the f*ck is that  
Travis: holy sh*t  
A stop leading to a discovery  
Octria: what is this bullsh*t?


	24. A wild ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter speaks for itself

Returning to the more familiar sequence… returning to a one of a lifetime thing  
Reiko: depressing state since this whole city is a ghost town the whole time  
Tako: a city? Your looking directly at a picture, reiko  
That's because the return of the one mode that is 3x better  
Reiko: oh for the love of baloney!!  
Yaki: Reiko! Please Calm down… I get that were once again underground but…  
Reiko: but what?  
Tako: ...  
Yaki: is there another cause going on?  
Reiko: perhaps since the 4 of us are back down here… ever since the story has ended  
Tako: yeah and we walked back down to square one, I guess it happened again  
Yaki: have you regained most of your memories, 8A?  
Tako: I think so… 8B after everything I have done from down here… working hard  
*clang*  
Reiko: what do you say 3? You think that certain boss has resurrect from the ground up?  
Agent 3: *using sign language*  
Reiko: Don't you carry something to write so i can understand what your saying?  
Agent 3: *nods*  
Reiko: oh… okay  
Tako: …  
Reiko: Your still disappointed are you 8A  
Tako: not so much, really, I really thought the whole thing is over once we resurfaced  
Yaki: I think we get another point after a couple days  
Reiko: explain, 8B  
*faint shrieking, crumbling from afar*  
Agent 3: *on guard*  
Reiko: Again?  
Tako: …  
Screen fades to black once again, and now the return to the sewer level now that Brawlersquads and Aye has their plan figured out  
*sounds of climbing down*  
Well sorta  
Kaizo: … this one has more unclean water than the last time!  
Azazel: here? That doesn't look like water  
Kaizo: and apparently this visitor fell all the way here  
Azazel: and what about the red light? It also fell down here  
Kaizo: ah  
Serena: down here is more cold than the last one  
Shawna: I don't feel so hot!  
Serena: and it's even worse… I didn't get signed to be a disaster master  
Shawna: I wanna go back up...  
Wheatley: Yeahhhhhhh *falling from the ladder*  
Kaizo: oh crap!  
Azazel: Wheatley?! Your going to crash into-  
And thud!! As wheatley lands on… his puddle  
Wheatley: *blops, shakes* Nailed it!!  
Azazel: the ground…  
Charles: ahem! Swan diving on ink doesn't hurt as much  
Kaizo: kay...  
The spi: at least he didn't do that in the first place… unlike last time.  
Wheatley: what… at least everyone isn't hu-  
And lord and behold tasha, who cannonball into wheatley  
*crash*  
Wheatley: Ow!!  
Tasha: I made it!  
*bong*  
Zero: pfffffftt!!  
The spi: I spoke too soon  
Zero: I'm not laughing  
Kira: you were snickering  
Zero: errrrr.. nothing kira braveling!  
Blare: *facepalms so hard*  
Wheatley: tasha… you mind! Your crushing into my inkling ink  
Tasha: oops!! *gets off wheatley*  
Blare: … that's never going to lead us to answers if sh*t like this continues  
Agent 4: it might! Since we are now down here next to a sanitize river  
Blare: doesn't one of the sewers leads us to a subway?  
Agent 4: that I don't know. I'm not always a subway person  
Blare: ain't that convenient!  
Wheatley: *gets up* ow… alright! Around these tunnels should leads us to this bitch  
Agent 4: you mean a subway  
Wheatley: yeah!  
Kaizo: subways are usually connected here… aren't they?  
Wheatley: yeah! Possibly!  
Kaizo: eh! We're walking on a sewer!  
Wheatley: that's the point… Boi!!  
Kaizo: (does he not know our names the first time we met him?!)  
Zero: your not triggered are you kaizo, by braveling!  
Kaizo: not yet!  
Zero: calm down braveling…  
Kaizo: fine!  
Azazel: i don't feel so good  
Charles: why is that, Azazel?  
Azazel: because it feels like danger and vomit inducing  
Charles: Try to concur through this!  
Azazel: alright, charles!  
A long mild walk would be long until their specific route  
Kira: hmm… I don't see any tunnels leading to a subway  
Serena: kira, wouldn't an active train be here  
Shawna: that would be horribly dreadful to be walking on the tracks  
Serena: are subway trains always active even if they look abandoned?  
Kira: all subways are active, serena. Expect some of them to be dangerous.  
Serena: Ehhh…  
Shawna: Do not be worry sister! There's one true way to avoid a subway.  
Serena: would it be hiding under the ink?  
Shawna: that's an instant ko on the floor. Inkable walls is much safer  
Serena: oh i see  
Blare: subways…  
Charles: any logic, blare?  
Blare they always come with something beyond my imaging  
Charles: Something that is haunting?  
Blare: not even Charles! Those enemies we saw. We may see them again  
Foreshadowing…  
Charles: with a lake full of sanitize ink… ehhhhh  
Blare: …  
The spi: It can't get any worse than this, now can it?  
Agent 4: i've seen worse  
The spi: explain  
Agent 4: a warfare!  
Zero: wow! You have something better to do than just a warfare braveling  
Agent 4: As in hobbies? I don't have one  
Zero: kay…  
The spi: it's bad enough for my concern, 4!  
Agent 4: oh… I can somewhat relate.  
Zero: ehhh…  
Agent 4: Is anything the matter, zero right?  
Zero: yeah, and no I'm not worry, 4!  
The spi: Zero…  
Zero: Redfield… I swear if they laid a single red hair on him, i'm going to cause-  
The spi: Your little bro will be fine, Zero!  
Zero: oh right… he’s with the rest  
Agent 4: not just that, but the other team. Especially Takeo’s group  
The spi: I'm pretty sure that they're fine  
Agent 4: oh…  
And lord and behold… a tunnel leading to a subway but it's all unclean  
Wheatley: here we f*cking go!!  
Tasha: does this mean we made progress?  
Wheatley: sorta but look at all this filth!!  
Tasha: Is that more goo!  
Charles: *grunts*  
Tasha: me too… that's the sewers  
Charles: that substance almost penetrate my nervous system. I don't recommend getting near that sanitized goo  
Tasha: oh… no Qapla!  
Agent 4: I don't think that it is alive, but at the sametime the glow makes it look alive  
Azazel: *about to faint*  
Kaizo: not right now, Azazel! *holds on to Azazel*  
Azazel: augh…  
Zero: Freezes frost 4,  
Kira: ...it’s not possible that a substance of goo would be alive  
Agent 4: only in horror movies…  
*walking*  
Azazel: *is now stable* again…?  
Serena: but we don't have time to stand around  
Shawna: that's twice in a row, we can't have a threesome!  
Serena: it looks like something is about to burst out of that thing  
Tasha: threesome? They all get clash blasted  
Serena: Aka the used to suck weapon  
Shawna: and now the most broken clash blaster out of all the blasters  
Tasha: Ah!  
Agent 4: … (If i can find the answer i've been looking for, maybe i'll find someone) *lands on the tracks*  
Luckily no train station is active  
Blare: I don't hear any train coming… and it is rancid!  
Kira: I'm already feel abhorrent.  
Kaizo: oh… the subway tunnel  
Wheatley: yes! All rained in enemy ink! And it's bullsh*t!  
Zero: I don't even get the point of why the unthinkable would be in a subway!  
Wheatley: *laughing harder*  
Charles: wheatley… why the hell are you laughing?  
Wheatley: I'm sor-  
*crash*  
Serena: Ahhhhh!!  
Shawna: oh my lanta!!  
Azazel: ...what was that?!  
Tasha: all I hear is a crash!!  
Azazel: no, it was something else…  
Tasha: …  
Azazel: I don't blame you seeing me get frighten easily  
Tasha: ...don't feel blue 2x Azazel  
Azazel: But I always have the blue color… and it's Azazel  
Tasha: ...either way! We're going to be fine  
*thud from afar*  
Azazel: ...again  
Kaizo: seriously?  
Blare: are we getting activity down here  
Kaizo: if i see a sanitize octarian…  
Blare: hmm…  
And they walked deep within the tunnels of the subway  
Charles: what the hell?  
*squish*  
???: lieu…  
???: vital…  
Blare: sh*t, it’s… what is this…?  
An intruder coming from sanitized octarians and… salmonids?  
???: see…  
???: no…  
???: evil…  
Zero: that’s uncodly vile… we should take care of this…  
The spi: what if they sound the alarm  
Zero: well we're f*cked  
Kira: Not unless i snipe them… first  
Kaizo: we have some large numbers so there's just 12 of us vs our enemies  
And with a strong will they have  
Agent 4: you better carry a butt load of antidote, Wheatley!  
Wheatley: you bet 4! I made plenty while all of y’all are walking down here  
Serena: haha... make sure they're not broken  
Wheatley: *Triple checks*  
Shawna: your fine  
Wheatley: uhh… they're not broken.  
Serena: good!  
*silence*  
???: …*leaves the scene*  
Kaizo: let’s sneak in quietly…  
Tasha: can i-  
Kaizo: not right now  
Tasha: fiddlesticks…  
And so little to sneak  
Azazel: *Accidentally steps on sanitized ink* Ah- *lifts one leg* urk…  
Zero: Azazel…  
Azazel: … I didn't get… infected?  
Zero: it may look like slime but not gooey enough thus far… but it still ink  
Azazel: ...it still burns stepping on ink when it feels like a swamp  
Zero: well be careful…  
Azazel: I get that…  
And very little to no error  
Blare: ...it's rained horribly, why aren't we getting turf control?  
Charles: by the time we turf, those large number of enemies  
???: *using “a" rod* control…  
And the main reason why salmonids are ineffective to sanitize ink instead…  
???: our… com…  
And finally  
Tasha: hey!! We made it-  
Wheatley: tasha!!  
Tasha: What?!  
Wheatley: why are you shouting!?  
Tasha: No u!!  
The spi: oh my f*cking cod… shut up you two  
Zero: are you trying to get us all killed…?!  
Wheatley: No!!  
Tasha: We can scream you know!!  
Serena: not too loud…!!  
Shawna: they can hear us you know…!!  
Wheatley: well...  
Kaizo: guys! Your going to attract our-  
*Insert train horn jumpscare here*  
And one of the sanitized octopi notices  
???: …!!  
Kaizo: enemies…  
Wheatley: oh sh*t!!  
The spi: no sh*t!! That's what happens when your too loud  
???: In… in… ink…!!  
And all the sanitized inklings follow by the salmonids?  
Chum: …*shaking uncontrollably*  
Serena: oh-no!!  
Shawna: Crap!  
Agent 4: Aho!!  
Wheatley: looks like were slaying again!  
Tasha: what is this sh*t!?  
Agent 4: looks like we're fighting!!  
All salmonids: *shaking out of control*  
???: ...nnnnn….  
Agent 4: oh hell!  
Azazel: not again  
And once again a montage of destroy sanitized octarians follow by the salmonids over and over and- you get the point.  
Blare: ehhh… how many suction bomb launchers do i have to use?  
Charles: as many as you can, since i have splashdown  
Blare: mmmm…  
Charles: not a fan of splatting every last one?  
Blare: I’ve done that a couple times, as long as they don't carry a long range  
Charles: hmmm…  
*whoosh*  
???: … *looking at its surroundings*  
the sanitized octopi then later realized that they don't have enough backup to handle Brawlersquads and Aye.  
???: re… re… treat!!  
And most of them went into the subway tunnels for a much more successful escape  
Kira: the hell? Are they retreating?  
Serena: it seems like it  
Tasha: is it something that they're afraid of the clash?  
Shawna: uhh… tasha! I don't think they left  
Tasha: booooo!  
The spi: it was only the beginning on here, there's bound to be more hiding somewhere  
Charles: we might find our answers here, since their description...  
Wheatley: oh… those sanitized octarians? Yeah!  
Charles: yeah, that! But they're retreating. It's not a good sign  
Zero: you have got to be squidding me, braveling  
*silence*  
Charles: they all know were here, so we must proceed with caution…  
Kaizo: ...hmm  
Azazel: there's almost a point of this… but I want to know who’s behind all of this  
Agent 4: why is that, Azazel?  
Kaizo: and who’s using the red light  
Agent 4: your also curious, Kaizo?  
Kaizo: Agent…  
Azazel: if this isn't taken care of… especially all the sanitized ink  
Agent 4: …


	25. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it's foreshadowing or not

*silence*  
Takeo: aurgh…  
Meanwhile at a bottomless pit with team splatastic and the citizens. They have fallen into a trap which lead them to a cave. Now that there’s a hole on the bottom of the forest floor thanks to private Naporitan  
Takeo: ugh…  
Uzume: Takeo!!  
Takeo: wha… who?  
Uzume: *shaking takeo* are you okay?  
Takeo: uzume?  
Uzume: thank goodness you're alright  
Takeo: ah- *gets up quickly* how did we- where are our friends?!  
Uzume: oh-no!  
Takeo: Guys?! Are you here?!  
Mercury: why are you shouting? When were fine…  
Takeo: no concussion?  
Jared: I'm lying down until the pain goes away  
Chiaki: f*ck!  
Takumi: at least my weapons didn't break  
Viridi: no debris has crush us  
Cole: my coccyx hurt…  
Takeo: but we don't have bones  
Cole: I know!!  
Redfield: that was… unacceptable!  
Ti: unacceptable, this man cheated or something.  
Redfield: or we get baited!!  
Leela: i'm in a world of pain… even the softest landing  
Samurai: leela… you mind?  
Leela: i'm sorry mr. Samurai! *gets off*  
Miko: pain is hilarious  
Cole: you what now?!  
Miko: fanboy…!!  
Fanboy: iz alive! Fiendish thang will pay!!  
Miko: at least you're okay!  
Fanboy: I be swallow!  
Ti: uhh… how? When were on a bottomless pit?  
Takeo: we can super jump out of this!  
Uzume: but how high can you go? No inkling has ever super jumped this high?  
Only in single player mode to understand…  
Takeo: well… *prepares to superjump*  
Cole: what the hell are you-  
Jared: Takeo is just testing, let my cousin handle this  
Cole: with a dangerous stunt?  
And takeo attempts to super jump out of the bottomless, but  
Takeo: *runs out of ink* whoa-oa-oa!!  
Takeo didn't make it to the top causing him to  
Takeo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Uzume: someone catch him!!  
Chiaki: ...don't let him land on me!!!  
Viridi: did he not train for this?  
Takumi: were all poorly trained on superjumping  
Viridi: but we superjump to action no matter the cost  
Takumi: yeah! That too  
Mercury: is no one going to question why takeo is falling?  
Takumi: he super jump but didn't make it  
Jared: either he didn't apply enough pressure to his inkling ink or what?  
Takumi: not all inklings can do that  
Jared: Ah I see…  
Mercury: shocking that he isn't falling like a maple leaf  
Takeo: Catch me before I land to the floor!!  
*whoosh*  
Redfield: freezes frosting.  
Miko: is there a pool?  
Cole: he can land anywhere except for on my head  
And takeo lands on cole instead  
Takeo: ow…  
Chiaki: cole… commentators curse...  
Cole: takeo… why the f*ck did you do that?  
Takeo: …  
Takumi: he wanted to see if he can make it out of this… cave-ish sewer  
Takeo: I couldn't... super jump...  
Cole: dude! Get off me!  
Takeo: *gets up* that was supposed to be a wonderful idea but it wasn't  
Cole: any other ways other than crashing into other inklings?  
*train noises… coming from the tunnels*  
Takumi: and why does it smell like hand sanitizer?  
Jared: ehhh… more strong smell of alcohol! That's some bullsh-  
Samurai: one, language! Two, there's only a couple ways  
Miko: threesome?  
Takeo: wow… three ways? How are we going to go after that strange colored octoling?  
Uzume: and why he dumped us down here…  
Ti: I get that we're all disgusted by this whole gauntlet but… our only choice are the tunnels  
Redfield: and i don't think our super jump is strong enough!  
Leela: oh…  
Redfield: don't feel down leela.  
Leela: alright, i'll try!  
And they go on a march for anyway to leave despite all the eerie noises  
*zombie noises*  
Containing sanitized octarians and salmonids?  
Takeo: I still don't get why the salmonids you describe, Ti…  
Ti: It looked like they were losing control or something  
Takeo: oh… that I've never seen.  
Ti: but according to this chum. It seems angry  
Fanboy: they no normal!  
Ti: yup  
Takeo: oh… at least he seems more behave  
Fanboy: you lying!!  
Takeo: kinda!  
Jared: oh… there's so much of this discolored ink and smells like hand sanitizer  
Mercury: ...well that's a beakful name, jarvis! Think of a better name for this ink substance  
Jared: how about… ink sanitizer?  
*bong*  
Miko: I thought it was sanitized ink. It looks like salmonella.  
Jared: oh that works too!!  
Miko: knack!  
Jared: I'm not going to question…  
Miko: why?  
Jared: I don't know why you said why  
Miko: that's why I'm asking you  
Jared: okay, miko! Or however i pronounce your name  
Miko: I don't mind! I sell my soul  
Jared: uhhh…  
Takumi: question? Why call this ink sanitized?  
Viridi: it smells like sanitizer  
Takumi: Ah!  
Cole: I know what to never use again  
Viridi: no inkling uses sanitizer these days, cole!  
Cole: what's what I was saying in my opinion  
Takumi: this is fantastic  
Cole: how?  
Takumi: to the tunnel to where we're going. A Lot of unexpected stuff  
Cole: okay  
*train noises*  
Samurai: were nearly out of the tunnels  
Fanboy: wha?  
Takeo: close, but we can't get greedy on this one  
Uzume: it may contain traps  
Samurai: that's the point. Greed will only cost us our lives  
Ti: i've heard of a pound of flesh, but we can't let that be known.  
Leela: exactly  
And outside the tunnels they are… leading them  
Takeo: a train course? But why all the train tracks  
Uzume: aren't trains mostly elevated?  
Takeo: uhh…  
*silence*  
Jared: trains and sanitize ink… my least favorite place to die  
Takeo: why trains? Don't do that!  
Jared: trains gave me depression, okay  
Takeo: kay  
Uzume: but which way should we go?  
Viridi: the road with the most ink!  
Cole: the obvious choice, viridi  
Viridi: of course *turns to cole*  
Cole: what about you, takumi?  
Takumi: ehh…  
They head that-a way…  
Miko: not alright!  
To where it could lore team splatastic and the citizens into...  
Jared: why do I get the feeling of bitterness of defeat?  
Ti: I know! And it doesn't even help of how humid it is down here  
Jared: I'm having a storm on the inside  
Ti: then why aren't you taking off your jacket, jared?  
Jared: I need it  
Ti: …  
Jared: ...what if it gets too cold down here?  
Ti: reasonable  
Leela: if only the sun was turned on but there's no sun underground  
Redfield: we only get very little light  
Leela: even at night it’s much more worse  
Redfield: yeah… especially a lack of lighting  
*shrieking*  
Chiaki: ehhhh…  
Samurai: something wrong?  
Chiaki: ...unnecessary recall of… being dragged after everything went black on me  
Takeo: you somehow recall, chi?  
Chiaki: ...the feel and what I saw of being carried! And no i'm not squidding  
Takeo: oh… that's what these creatures did to you?  
Chiaki: yes!  
Takeo: i'll be sure to splat them to the ground!  
Chiaki: you mean pulp?  
Takeo: I guess!  
Samurai: so that explains why your mind has been brainwashed. That sounded like your freewill was hijacked.  
Chiaki: and whatever did to me, I’ll make them pay  
Samurai: how? You can't do it by yourself  
Chiaki: ...that…  
Takeo: we’ll help you with that  
Chiaki: you will? But I felt used by those bastards  
Takeo: it’s not your fault  
Chiaki: I know  
*train noises continue*  
And throughout the tunnels they go…  
Takeo: whoa!  
Jared: the hell is this place?  
A major discovery has arose, containing sanitized goo  
Takeo: i'm not going to question what that thing is, but it’s abhorrent  
Uzume: it’s so slimy!  
Viridi: it looks harmful  
Takumi: whatever the f*ck is that goo, It describes my definition of discomfort!  
Mercury: discomfort? You obviously never been swallowed alive  
Takumi: shut up…  
Viridi: like my worst hair gel ever  
Takumi: that too viridi!  
Mercury: your not even getting to the point  
Takumi: I don't even know what it does. That slimy thing… it looks like trouble  
Mercury: I wouldn't recommend getting closer to the substance  
Takumi: mmmm  
Viridi: what if our enemies are near?  
Mercury: I don't see any.  
Takumi: foreshadowing  
Mercury: and that's my line!  
Ti: I want to know how our friends are going to be alright  
Leela: ti…  
Ti: I mean both teams since our last contact  
Leela: errr…  
Jared: so this is the substance that my… err friend was talking about  
Takeo: wait? You know this substance?  
Jared: I think! But I wouldn't go closer!  
Uzume: oh… we need to find our answer  
Samurai: will find them down here but for now…  
*train noises, shrieking from a far*  
Samurai: we need to find answers  
*black screen*  
Naporitan: *on another tunnel entrance* mission accomplished… now it is time…  
*phone noises*  
Naporitan: why do you need me?  
Mochi: *on the line* just come over here, I had a dicey situation, especially our companion  
Naporitan: all I would say is… our commander.  
Mochi: …  
Naporitan: Is he...


	26. Sorrowing Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: unpleasant detail or stuff incoming  
> Aka the weirdest version of health class

Leading them to another stop… that was never stopped containing…  
Octria: … I'm not going to question about that  
Octogon: blood bags containing ink? Old equipment and up ahead...  
Octria: it looks so old, yet on mint condition  
Disturbed to be seen in some sort of area looking like  
Cheri: is that a test facility?  
Demitri: looks like a f*ck up hospital  
Tori: or a lab  
Cheri: bitch! At least I don't ever go too extreme  
Demitri: is this why we call you doc, Cheri?  
Tori: it makes sense when you do a lot of science  
Cheri: well! I'm a f*cking scientist, not a doctor!  
Demitri: it doesn't really make sense cheri!  
Tori: at least you're smarter than them, that's why some call you doc or doctor  
Cheri: yeah! Pretty much, just to be strange!  
And their destination is occupied  
*bam*  
Travis: locked, we can't go forward  
Octogon: *about to hack*  
Spade: it looks like it needs a key to unlock  
Octogon: I am the key  
Spade: I thought you were limited?  
Octogon: I am… since I don't see any keys anywhere  
Travis: what are you going to do? I assume I can patch this bastard up to continue going forward, general Octogon  
Octogon: you can but it's everything proof!  
Travis: ain't that beneficial  
Octogon: there's a way to overwrite the whole thing, travis  
Travis: true… our path has been block… we must swim to the ink rail  
Octogon: hmmm… and who will volunteer?  
All: …  
Oden: no thanks  
Prima: octria is brave  
Octria: why me?!  
Prima: eep!  
Demitri: you know danger than us?  
Tori: no offense octria but! Your 1000 times better than we are  
Octria: in truth were not the greatest  
All: …  
Tori: kay, we’ll follow you  
Demitri: were all the backup you need!  
Octria: whatever  
And thus octria enters the ink rail follow by the rest of the octarians and then…  
Octria: *walking*  
*contraption [known as the equipper] rises*  
Octria: the f*ck?  
The contraption to require the right weapons scans into octria  
Octria: what is this?!  
*Identifying*  
Octogon: don't tell me it's trying to-  
Octria: octogon, do something!  
Octogon: i'm trying!  
Cheri: what is this machinery?!  
Travis: it’s doing a thing to octria or something?  
Cheri: is it trying to kill our leader?!  
Tori: we need to free her!  
Demitri: not to interrupt this segment but I smell a strong dose of sanitizer  
*dripping*  
Oden: I don't see any harm to that contraptor or anything at all  
Spade: hmm… while the general is figuring out how to free octria from the scanning lookin machine, we need to find a key  
Tikka: I don't smell any keys  
Demitri: bullsh*t you don't  
Teri: it might be hiding to those rooms  
Heather: hmm… peachy  
Teri: if DJ octavio is here then  
Heather: we be home free  
Octria: guys!  
Teri: oh right  
Heather: we must search for a key  
Filled with jumpads to grapplinks and grind rails  
Octogon: *hacking into the contraption, grunts*  
Octria: how am I going to get out of this?  
Oden: oh those equippers?  
Octogon: you know how they work?  
Oden: uhh… idk  
Octogon: oden, go on ahead with everyone  
Oden: why octogon?  
Octria: *grunt*  
Octogon: I'm not leaving octria like this  
Oden: kay!  
And finally clean water and even more blood bags  
Cheri: oh my cod?  
Travis: what is this sh*t?  
The deeper they go to finding a key, the more eerie their travel becomes  
Prima: what are in those things?  
Tikka: smells like alcohol  
Prima: at least you don't have to see the gaze of horror  
Tikka: what?  
Tori: ...are those, embryos? From our eggs?  
Demitri: no wonder why I've forgotten everything in health class  
Tori: about uhh…  
Demitri: yes tori  
Tori: … I'm disgusted. That's what they look outside of the utero!  
Teri: unless it’s only a piece of a tentacle  
Tori: I hear that and *grossed out*  
Demitri: hey, heather  
Heather: you're not thinking about-  
Demitri: no  
Heather: than what?  
Demitri: ever got a feeling at looking at an embryo  
Heather: yeah… it may make you feel squeezy, but I say that it's a miracle  
Demitri: ah… but dipped in sanitize ink  
Heather: oh f*ck that  
Tori: is this how we were born, Teri?  
Teri: no tori  
Tori: how would you know?  
Teri: I’ve learn about that… if I wasn't too young  
Tori: tell me, teri  
Teri: *whispers into tori's ear*  
Tori: ahhhh…  
Teri: exactly  
Cheri: is this what they do to these embryos?  
Travis: ehhh… after one of them either got impregnated or the octolings rip out some of their tentacle hair  
Cheri: auuuugh!!  
And they found one  
Spade: something tells me that it's not an embryo  
Cheri: the f*ck is that?!  
Travis: that's an octarian!  
Spade: yeah but becoming more like them, than we could ever imagine.  
Cheri: holy sh*t! What is this outbreak?  
Travis: hmm… another test tube  
But the test tube was broken  
Travis: ...looks like someone hatch out of that thing… except it was a desperate escape  
Cheri: I'm not sure about that. It looked like it broke out of fury or some sh*t  
Travis: and it looks well aged… it's impossible  
Cheri: what about that other test tube?  
Travis: that's fairly recent… but why?  
Spade: whatever… we need to find a key  
Cheri: mmm… I knew why, I hope I don't have something like that in the future  
Travis: sure, because it's not satisfying for you  
Cheri: yup!  
Spade: I don't know why this is here but all of this experiment is highly illegal  
Cheri: ...  
Spade: and yet no one knows who did all of this  
They weren't too sure if they're near the key or anywhere  
Octria: hurry ...it's still scanning. It might do something  
Octogon: I'm… try to... deactivate this bastard…  
Octria: errr… how long am I'm going to stand here? It might infect me or something  
Octogon: ...don't worry about that  
And so are their worries  
Prima: is that the key?  
Oden: key? So that's what we've been looking for!  
Prima: yeah… we see those keys all day  
Oden: were going to need that to open to our desires  
Prima: what about DJ octavio?  
Oden: yes!  
Tikka: I smell splashdown?  
Oden: what?!  
*echoing*  
Prima: shhhhh… they might hear us  
Tikka: I don't hear broken glass for nothing  
Oden: oh…  
Teri: oh-no… is that a live octoling rained in goo?  
Heather: holy sh*t it is! Is this what they plan to do to us?  
Teri: oh my cod… I'm not even sure if it's reversible or not  
Heather: …  
Teri: either way we can't delay ourselves any longer  
Heather: I doubt  
Demitri: cheri? Since your our genius of the party  
Cheri: the f*ck do you want, demitri?  
Demitri: you mind scanning all of this substance?  
Cheri: you mean all these mutations of our army and embryos?  
Demitri: yes  
Cheri: I wanna vomit after this  
Tori: ehhh…  
Travis: I know, our search for the key is inevitable  
Tori: no… I more I look at that, the more I feel like something is going to get us disinfected  
Travis: disinfected? That’s if we don't get to our lord and savior in time  
Tori: look at all these embryos! They look like they're going through this process  
Travis: either created or something I don't need to hear about  
Tori: …  
Travis: that's all i'm saying, don't ask how that works  
Tori: let's go  
Spade: ...what are you waiting for prima  
Prima: I’d never stumble upon a key before  
Spade: ah… come on  
Their progress was a major success, after grabbing the key  
Prima: I got it  
Their enemies grow  
*zombie noises, hitting the test tube*  
Oden: No…!! They're on high alert  
Tikka: can I-  
Spade: you’ll end up making the progress much worse  
Tikka: bull-  
Prima: we must get to our friends  
Oden: agree!  
Prima: Guys! We must regroup!  
*whoosh*  
Teri: ehhh… standing here and an intruder?  
Heather: … *continues staring at a pile of goo at the test tube*  
Tikka: don't worry guys *swings her flingza roller*  
But one enemy was not enough  
Tikka: i did something?  
Spade: *facepalms*  
Demitri: uhh, no damage  
Tikka: F*ck!  
Cheri: they're trying to make an outbreak!!  
Demitri: we must get to our leaders!!  
*all retreating temporarily, minus teri and heather*  
Tori: big brother, heather! Don't just stand there  
Travis: general Octogon? How's  
Octogon: almost…  
Octria: guys? Did you find the key  
Prima: I did find it  
Oden: all these sanitized octarians are waking up and now going berserk  
Octogon: it’s a test facility so what…?  
Teri: guys we foreseen what's really going to happen to us all  
Octria: …  
Heather: a gigantic pile of sanitize goo covering all our octolings  
Octria: abhorrent…  
Demitri: I feel disgusted already with this f*cking mess going on  
Teri: Plus we can't leave Octria behind these bastards  
Demitri: exactly  
As each awakened sanitized octopi are attempting to break out of the test tube  
Tori: they sure look dead…  
Heather: that's because of the lack of vital sign  
Tori: oh…  
And the test tube becoming more broken becomes greater  
Octogon: *taking deep breaths*  
Spade: General…  
Octogon: I had enough of this  
And the forbidden hack technique was unleashed  
Octogon: no one stands against my will!  
By unleashing a shock wave, causing a lot of malfunction to all the test tube.  
Octogon: *big gasp, thud*  
*all noises has been ceased*  
Demitri: holy sh*t  
Tori: what just happened…  
Octria: *Is freed from the contraption* Octogon… what happen? *shakes octogon*  
Octogon: ...don't worry about me, I'll be okay  
Octria: your covered eye…  
Octogon: this is why… I don't use that ability… cause of blood loss  
Spade: ah, your forbidden technique? Now I can understand why you don't often use that  
Octogon: *sits up* I end up losing my sh*t and then possibly die if I continued  
Spade: your still bleeding out  
Octogon: I know, It’ll stop myself from hacking even further beyond  
Teri: geez... general Octogon  
Heather: I didn't know you would do that to all the test tubes, now they truly look deader  
*silence*  
And all the unborn sanitized octopi has dissolved into goo… only to be marked as a failure  
Cheri: you sure you need some of that healing  
Octogon: *gets up*  
Travis: he's fine  
Octogon: *wipes off the ink from his covered eyes gently* good… it stopped  
Travis: well then  
Cheri: now i'm more creeped out with all the piles of goo  
*glass shattering noise, a pile of goo comes out*  
Cheri: ahhhh…  
Heather: oh your cod…  
Cheri: well I analyzed that sh*t for nothing  
Demitri: read  
Cheri: according to my analysis, all these creatures described by oden  
Oden: right…  
Cheri: are indeed sanitized octopi. But while I analyzed this type of goo. That substance is horribly bad for us.  
Demitri: no sh*t  
Tori: I was right!!  
Spade: hmm… but why covered us all in goo  
And the untouched test tube containing a pile of goo begins to hatch  
Prima: uhh… guys  
Tikka: relax!  
Cheri: i'm not sure how to describe the goo but it's gruesome  
Travis: how is it efficient?  
Cheri: while the goo may seem harmless but it’s bad for all creatires  
As cheri manologues while the substance of an octoling is hatching  
Octria: …  
Cheri: according to this, it was used by a certain someone smart enough for disinfecting purposes enough to clean it up, some sanitized octopi are glad to do the others to ink their host. Since the goo is heavily made by…  
Oden: Is this all misinformation? Cause I recall some of them getting… ehh  
Cheri: I don't know what that sh*t is made off  
Octogon: crushed?  
Octria: smoothie?  
Oden: I not so sure anymore  
Travis: I should've collected their documents in here  
Demitri: all I could say is that their ink look like salmonella  
Travis: oh that with a hint of sanitizer  
Demitri: exactly  
Cheri: can I finish  
Prima: guys *witnessing the substance hatching since the arms are out there*  
Cheri: but the goo was used only the ones that have been capture, raining them with goo with a flooder in order for them to be disinfected  
Oden: turned? I'm sure they can fight it  
Cheri: yup! Removing the goo is one answer or provide them to be cure, but it burns...  
Travis: cured? What happens once it’s left untreated  
Cheri: as the documents saids, the sanitized goo taking control of the host by 50%, they can still fight it back despite the fact that they have no control, it’s still can be removed if quarreling is your answer or simply inject them with the serum  
Octria: happily  
Teri: but we don't have a cure for this, do we?  
Heather: it’s possible  
Cheri: oh, and if left untreated, all your free will and your life is gone for good.  
All: What?!  
Cheri: yeah, explain that sh*t to our used to be octopi!  
Travis: oh my f*ck! Isn't this the unknown crisis?  
Cheri: uhh… I don't see any red light  
Travis: *reads*  
Demitri: trav! What does it say?  
Travis: explained by the professor  
Tori: professor? Who's the genius?  
Travis: that I don't know most of the documents are unreadable, but it also reads some creature who looks red  
Tori: in red?  
*flashback*  
Showing the end of IC where the red light strikes the octobot king II, causing an inksplosion on everyone caught  
*present*  
Tori: you mean that  
Demitri: that has to be, cause this bastard is going to pay!  
Travis: I believe so...   
Octria: so it is connected?  
Prima: guys!!  
Octria: what?  
Octogon: is it one of your “you better take a look at this cliche” again prima?  
Prima: I’m not kidding  
Spade: than what  
And the substance of goo hatches, giving live on a newly sanitized octoling  
???: *gasping in the greenery water*  
Octria: I thought octogon annihilated all of them?  
Teri: that's what we saw earlier  
Heather: like I said, that's what is going happen to us  
Octria: I better end its suffering  
And then the new emerage octoling gets up  
???: halt…  
All: …*holding their secondary weapons*  
???: I said halt!!  
Octogon: this one talks?  
Demitri: he’s speaking fluently than any other sanitized octoling  
Octogon: how is he alive after drowning into goo?  
Demitri: for a second I thought that he has no-  
*test tube breaks, gallons of fluent comes out*  
Spade: okay, who the f*ck are you?  
???: *gasping* do you have to be so rude to point your weapons on me?  
Demitri: he sounds like he’s on drugs or some sh*t  
Teri: he is!  
???: Idk how I ended down here, but whoever brought back my freewill… or...  
Octogon: oh… explain…  
???: …  
Octogon: losing their freewill is memory destroying  
???: what memory… I can't find it  
And this is the part where the mysterious sanitized octoling would explain everything and literally everything since it was watching all this time while being tested with no memories left behind  
Octogon: are you saying that you can't remember at all?  
???: … I was there and…  
Spade: he's suffering from Alzheimer's after being disinfected… isn't it?  
???: *nods* what is that?  
Cheri: apparently the sanitized progress from the poor bastard actually override his internal memory  
Travis: your saying that he has amnesia?  
Cheri: uhh…  
???: I guess my memories were wiped clean and now transformed into this soulless beam of who I was. Relax octolings, I can't do any harm for you since i'm going to dissolve anytime… plus I can't find where they have these seats with holes  
All: ...  
Spade: kay  
Heather: mmmmm…  
Tori: uhh you need some wardrobe  
Demitri: uhh… how?  
Tori: aren't newborn octolings supposed to be equipped with armor?  
Demitri: yes!  
???: sure, while I'm here, are you in a middle of something  
Octogon: oh  
*door magically unlocks to their path*  
Octria: right… wouldn't you be okay?  
???: I think so… possibly  
Cheri: is there way to cure you?  
???: …  
Tikka: come on, we can reverse this  
Travis: how exactly?  
Tikka: ...cure  
Travis: which cure? It looks incurable  
Cheri: kay  
Travis: let's just go back to our main objective  
Oden: yeah…  
And thus the octarians went on ahead with no question to be heard from again  
???: be seeing y’all surviving… for Dedf1sh


	27. Recreated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have not heard about Agent 4's history, Internal Creation [the prequel] can tell you

Meanwhile at their subway tunnel by traveling on foot after an all of a sudden stop  
Charles: is this why there are no subways?  
Zero: I don't hear any trains, braveling  
Charles: typical…  
*zombies noises coming from the sanitized octopi from a far*  
Now they're only concern is for the red light, bound to show up at any moment within the subway tunnel  
The spi: *grunts*  
Blare: are you actually in fear, spi?  
The spi: no…  
Blare: how are you breathing under your mask?  
The spi: ...I breathe, it does not mean that I can't  
Blare: oh…  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: you know, to be shocked that i'm still alive. Without any reveals  
Serena: oh really  
Shawna: Don't you always wear that  
Wheatley: I don't always wear that… well if i'm with nobody  
Tasha: hey!  
Wheatley: you seahorse!  
Tasha: fine!!!  
Serena: it doesn't sound like your getting along  
Tasha: we do!!  
Wheatley: my partner in a nutshell!  
Shawna: okay!  
Kira: errr… is this why you prepare to look like that, Wheatley  
Wheatley: You wish, Misses Sun  
Kira: ehhh… it's kira!  
Whearley: ...you know on second thought your name kinda scares me  
Kira: awkward...  
Serena: well let him  
Shawna he may one day make a fortress out of cardboard  
Serena: and then wrap it around with plastic and duct tape!  
Shawna: at least he might have a working microwave  
Wheatley: you know I'm older than you?  
Serena: … nevermind! Your very brilliant!  
Shawna: we were squidding… for a price!  
Wheatley: good… oh wait a f*cking minute!  
Tasha: reverse physiology for the win!!  
Kira: still childish… touche  
Kaizo: I wonder how the citizens and splatastic are at?  
Azazel: wasn't team splatastic searching for their missing companion?  
Kaizo: I'm pretty sure they found her already, I wonder why they haven't texted us  
Azazel: that's concerning, takeo and the others should have texted back, but there's no feedback  
Kaizo: hmm…  
Agent 4: aren't you boys worried  
Kaizo: I'm not worry, i'm just concerned for the citizens and splatastic  
Agent 4: that sounds too much to worry about  
Azazel: it is, 4.  
Agent 4: I would say the same thing to the citizens and splatastic. They might be as concern as you guys.  
Kaizo: probably  
*walking*  
Agent 4: …  
Once again fading to black  
*flashbacks*  
“____… how long are you going to remain missing after being attacked by someone?”  
And thus ________ was sitting alone after the lost.  
“... ____ did say that she'll be back, even if we have been separated.”  
*present*  
Agent 4: … (Maybe the one I know would be here… I hardly remember the last time we were attacked by someone. I hope to find the answers i'm looking for)  
Blare: 4?  
Agent 4: huh  
Blare: your dozing off more often than I would imagine. Is something going on?  
Agent 4: (crap, blare now realizes what was going on with me, but i'm not confident in telling everything)  
Blare: are you deaf or what?  
Agent 4: I'm not  
*walking in puddles*  
Blare: ehhh… you and I will discuss this later when no one is around  
Agent 4: sure…  
As they gotten deep into the tunnel  
Agent 4: *grunt*  
Tasha: tis something wrong?  
Wheatley: uhh… dude? Is anything going on?  
*walking*  
Agent 4: *dashes ahead*  
Charles: 4!!  
Wheatley: uhh… why is he running?  
The spi: we don't have the time, we gotta follow 4!  
And thus everyone had to go after agent 4, since they're concern.  
Agent 4: heh… heh…  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: Agent? Stop! The sanitized army could flank at any moment.  
Charles: then why are we running, kaizo?  
Kaizo: We can't let him face off the sanitized octopi himself  
Until they all somehow got to another stop  
Agent 4: *stops* heh…  
Only for a discovery  
*electricity noises coming from an empty test tube*  
Agent 4: what is this station?  
*silence*  
Kaizo: *all caught up with everyone* agent?  
Serena: another stop? Who knew  
Shawna: whoa!  
Azazel: again?  
*silence*  
Charles: another station… it is different than the last one  
The spi: it feels… metro  
Zero: well sh*t!  
Kira: but it's old and messy  
Serena: pfffft! Too messy  
Shawna: and looks so old  
Kira: exactly  
Wheatley: the f*ck? I don't see anything too odd  
Tasha: I'm scared!  
Wheatley: why tho? We have our weapons  
Tasha: yeah that, I still have my light bulb  
Wheatley: oh right  
Zero: no seriously, this can't get more long now that were at the bottom  
The spi: not even deep  
Zero: exactly  
Charles: this doesn't help when the exits are all blocked  
Zero: well eventually will find one braveling.  
Charles: of course  
The spi: what am I looking at?  
Charles: either a ceiling or-  
Spi: I see water up there and it's lethal to us  
Charles: ehhh…  
Blare: ...don't worry about it  
Kira: it might be fake or an effect.  
Blare: and it does feel like it.  
Charles: helpful  
Irony  
Azazel: why would you run off agent?  
Kaizo: what were you thinking?  
Agent 4: hmm…  
*weird noises*  
Agent 4: There was someone…  
*electricity noises*  
Agent 4: show yourself…  
*rumbling*  
Blare: what is this?!  
Azazel: sounds like it's coming from above!  
*rumbling violently*  
Kaizo: oh crap!  
Agent 4: err… *looks up at the broken ceiling*  
And crash landing in front of everyone, spewing out sanitized ink  
Agent 4: the crap?  
And a lot of papers  
???: …*sighs under the mask*  
*a horde of sanitized octopi are coming*  
Agent 4: …  
Serena: Not again  
Shawna: this can't be good  
Kira: there's no way they set us up again  
*silence*  
Serena: or maybe not…  
Shawna: I thought we were going to face them quice in a row  
Serena: hmmm… it was a dud  
And then a nice throw of triple layer splashwall lands in front of everyone minus Agent 4  
Kaizo: what the crap?!  
Azazel: 4!!!  
Agent 4: traps!  
And then the mysterious visitor once again strikes again by fighting  
Agent 4: *on guard*  
A Lot of matrix follow by dodging and then  
*splashwall breaks*  
Zero: we must do something  
Charles: how am I supposed to aim at it without harming agent 4?  
The spi: focus… plus all these splashwall aren't helping  
Charles: doesn't anyone carry any object shredders  
Tasha: I do!! 3x  
Wheatley: f*ck that! We need to help this man!  
Zero: were trying but these f*cking splashwalls  
Kaizo: … *finally breaks the final splashwall, took aim* there's no way I’m letting anyone get harmed that way  
Agent 4: *was punched* ah-  
???: *karate chop*  
Agent 4: *blocks by grabbing*  
And kaizo pulls the trigger, after taking aim at ???, blowing off it’s mask…  
Agent 4: *kicks directly at the stomach*  
*thuds*  
Agent 4: i'm not having this! *attempts to recover*  
???: *realizes that it was exposed* …!!  
Agent 4: … *attempts to splat ???*  
???: *somersaults away by dodging*  
*another splashwall break*  
Serena: finally  
Shawna: this bites without object shredder.  
Azazel: why couldn't we carry any object shredder?  
Agent 4: *realizes* what are you?  
???: *silence*  
*walking*  
And ode to bad showering amongst all sanitary, lieutenant Mochi comes out of nowhere  
Mochi: what is this mess?  
All: …  
Charles: what is this?  
Serena: an octoling? But this one looks dead  
Mochi: …  
Shawna: isn't that another whole level with the crisis  
Wheatley: holy sh*t! This devil women!  
Tasha: nobody hurts my professor  
Mochi: you! You making things more difficult…  
???: …!!  
Agent 4: talk! Are you responsible for all the crisis?  
Blare: unthinkable…  
Agent 4: that also matters  
???: I see... another batch of inklings *whispering amongst herself* and I thought these octarians were that close… and it's even worse with these inklings  
Kaizo: so your the one who cause a gusher outside… didn't you?  
Mochi: …  
Azazel: and the monster who almost ended our games with the red light didn't you, octoling?  
Mochi: … (impressive)  
Wheatley: well good! Cause this whole place needs to be unwashed  
Azazel: you still have them, don't you wheatley?  
Wheatley: yes!  
Mochi: If I can't finish all of you off, i'll let her finish the job  
???: …  
Mochi: *faces ???* it's futile for you to resist any longer by just simply hiding your control  
Lieutenant mochi later realizes  
Mochi: but… your already infected, even if you were to fight it back...  
Agent 4: excuse me?  
???: *screaming*  
Agent 4: what are you doing?  
Mochi: you’ll know less… than you’ll know more, private and commander are waiting?  
Kaizo: wait!  
Mochi (there's as impatient as the octolings that I saw before)  
Kaizo: don't tell me the sanitized goo was used to turn others into yours?  
Mochi: ...  
*microphone ringing*  
Blare: communications?  
Zero: isn't that too old?  
The spi: And to think that old technology shouldn't work anymore  
“Attention all shoppers”  
Butter nut  
“Get your [error] up there before [communication interrupted]. If you don’t, you will be [Error] tic-toc I ain't got fo sho”  
Kira: cod damn, these puns aren't even good…  
Blare: hmm...  
Serena: this is not a shopping list  
Shawna: uhh… what was that  
Mochi: have fun facing off the army *superjumps away*  
Agent 4: what have you done?  
As the visitor struggles to get control, she unravels her hoodie, and then rips off part of the shirt  
???: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- *is on standby mode*  
Agent 4: …  
Blare: wait a second… is that an inkling?  
Zero: the f*ck? It might as well be but what is that on her?  
*flashback*  
Showing the previous scene where ??? Was drop kicked into the puddle of sanitize ink  
*present*  
The spi: isn't that the same goo as before? To where that gusher is?  
Zero: well yes  
Charles: ...so that's what's going to happen to us all  
Zero: really?  
The spi: just to be turned to them?  
Charles: that's what i've felt  
Tasha: can we cure her?  
Wheatley: they're has to be… but she ain't too normal  
Tasha: uh…  
Serena: something's off  
Shawna: pupil change, sanitized color… oh-no  
Serena: ...don't we have to do something?  
Kaizo: I don't know how but… we gotta somehow defeat the sanitized inkling  
Azazel: defeat them… it looks beatable but how can we remove the goo?  
Kaizo: ...Wheatley  
Wheatley: we were discussing this earlier…  
Kaizo: Agent? Is this inkling dead or being controlled?  
Agent 4: …  
Kaizo: agent?  
???: *gasping, ready to brace the attack*  
As the screen fades to black  
...Aloy?


	28. Metropolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosive amount of questions and refrences

And now panning down with team splatastic and the citizens altering making a bit of progress  
*train noises stopped*  
Samurai: ...I thought the train was coming from where we're going, guess it must've gone the other way  
Takeo: same, if we saw the lights  
Takumi: than were f*cked  
Takeo: I ain't afraid of no train  
Miko: Who you gonna call!?  
Cole: No busters  
Insert Ghostbusters theme right ‘ere  
Uzume: bah… *laughing*  
Viridi: I feel weird out  
Chiaki: I gringe  
Fanboy: y’all succ!!  
Miko: no, but I like to… Move it!  
*bong*  
Chiaki: now I feel even more cringy  
Jared: if it makes you feel better, chiaki  
Chiaki: what?  
Jared: I beaten the sh*t outta that inkling’s splashdown with my inkbrush  
Chiaki: wow...  
Ti: how are you all calm during a dangerous situation?  
Miko: it’s all goofy  
Mercury: goofy for you to say, it's all gooey!  
Miko: I wouldn't get sanitized if I were you  
Mercury: does that look like were all impete or what?  
Miko: it’s because we all loafed around  
Mercury: that's just silly  
Ti: I know…  
Mercury: you watch your little bro everyday, Ti?  
Ti: Like a hawk, Mercury  
*rumbling*  
Takeo: what?!  
Samurai: errr…  
Something was about to spawn now that the large piles of goo was still a stand by being a barricattor for all creatures! An arm of a sanitized octoling was emerging  
Redfield: holy sh*t  
Cole: I feel like I'm watching a horror movie all over again  
Redfield: but it isn't  
Cole: it wouldn't been more gruesome if it hatch on a corpse  
Redfield: I didn't want to hear that…  
Cole: or be turned into the thing  
Redfield: stfu!  
Takumi: we should wipe out before they wipe us all out  
*zombie noise*  
Leela: Gah! They're coming  
Redfield: ...that doesn't sound like octopi…  
Leela: it does…!!  
Jared: who's going to do something after this creature?!  
Samurai: errr…  
And they get louder  
Fanboy: me people… they down here… brainwashed!  
Miko: ohm… they would destroy that we worked so hard  
Fanboy: yis!!  
Leela: I don't like it!  
And then with all the pile of goo, the sanitized goo showers into golf size ink  
Mercury: *blocks all the golf size goo with the undercover brella* not enough…  
Jared: oh sh*t! *uses a test beaker to catch the golf size goo, plugs in a quirk*  
Ti: it's raining sanitizer, it will harm us  
Samurai: exactly… we need turf control  
Uzume: *tempted to use the tenta missiles*  
Takeo: I would say we should leave but… with that pile of goo doing some work then  
Uzume: *growling*  
Viridi: Uzume… what are you doing?  
Uzume then vigorously uses her special… the tenta missiles  
Takumi: who are you targeting? When the missiles doesn't pierce thru the ceiling  
Exactly  
Cole: uhh… let her do her thing  
Takumi: what? Your defending uzume?  
Chiaki: I think she meant for  
And then uzume takes full aim on a large pile of goo  
*tenta missile targeting*  
Uzume: and begone!  
*tenta missiles unleashed*  
Takeo: whoa!!  
Viridi: that in the-  
Ti: uhh…  
*multi-explosion*  
It's super ineffective  
Jared: holy sh*t!!  
Mercury: it should've made a dent…  
Takumi: it did but caked with our ink  
Mercury: okay, but it somehow resisted  
Fanboy: bah! No thing!  
Samurai: I'm not getting this… when did they learn to resist our ink?  
Redfield: either all the sanitized ink remains inkable or not  
Samurai: a mix of blue and green but more gunked.  
Miko: ...it's hatching!!  
Fanboy: wHat?!  
And the large pile of sanitize goo ballooned into size  
Takeo: why do I get the feeling that it's going to explode in our face?  
Takumi: good question, takeo! It's not suppose to expand in size  
Takeo: we gotta shrink it down  
Uzume: I overdone it?  
Viridi: uhh… yup! It had someone riding back from the dead, uzume!  
Uzume: we must attack or it might  
Too late for both teams  
Jared: oh my cod!  
Mercury: oh-no! Were all going to die  
Miko: baller powers activated *activates the baller*  
Ti: how's that going to save us, miko  
Miko: for a delectably!  
Fanboy: succ!!  
Samurai: take cover!  
And the large pile of goo inkspodes, in rainmaker size  
*sounds of a baller breaking*  
*sounds of the tenta brella shield launching*  
Revealing a secret hidden path  
Samurai: I don't often use brellas like the heavy one  
Mercury: who knew the tenta brella could be so useful  
Samurai: for covering an explosion like this… it has a wide shield  
Mercury: does this mean that you'll be our shield?  
Samurai: I prepare swords aka octobrush  
Jared: my cod! You're a lifesaver  
Takeo: and that folks is why you carry an umbrella at all times  
Uzume: yup  
Jared: you always, I thought the splashwall would protect us, cousin  
Takeo: that's if you have sub power up  
Jared: ha…  
Cole: *deep sigh*  
Miko: ...well that's no breno!  
Ti: kinda wish your baller lasted a bit longer  
Miko: oops  
Ti: don't worry!  
*sounds of salmonids coming from straight ahead*  
Fanboy: me people!!  
Cole: Alright! Is anyone going to explain how this happen?  
Chiaki: that pile of goo could've killed us  
Cole: with an inksplosion! Yet some of the goo survived the blast  
Chiaki: ...  
*sounds of slime*  
Chiaki: holy sh*t, ...that I don't remember  
Mercury: Jarvis…  
Jared: I’m analyzing…  
Takeo: seeing all that weird goo, I'm starting to get worried  
Leela: ...what are your worries, takeo?  
Takeo: …  
*flashbacks*  
Takeo: Team Brawlersquad… team Aye…, not even a single answer. I'm very worried about them  
*present*  
Leela: wouldn't we find them?  
Takeo: that I do not know, leela  
Leela: oh…  
Redfield: Zero…  
Cole: hey!  
Redfield: what cole?  
Cole: I'd never thought the creatures exist but… how did the salmonids end up getting involved  
Redfield: all I know is there's something wrong with them  
Cole: that I knew, how can we unbrainwash them?  
Redfield: hmmm…  
Cole: I see huh? Without destroying this…  
Fanboy: baka!  
Cole: ...fish’s army!  
Redfield: I guess  
Cole: son of a bi-  
*boom*  
Leela: Ah!  
Ti: seriously!  
A large reading of abhorrent noises after the goosplosion  
Mercury: is it coming straight ahead?  
Samurai: straight ahead? After decimating the sanitized goo?  
Mercury: ...the path was open the whole time  
Chiaki: shell we all run?  
*salmonid noises*  
Uzume: it's the salmonids  
Viridi: are they attacking or in distress?  
Uzume: there's one way to find out viridi  
As both the citizens and team splatastic rush on forward, only to discover a major discovery  
Takeo: zoinks!  
Jared: holy sh*t!  
All the salmonids camping down here throughout the entirety  
Takeo: I see their polluted water, but what's with the sanitized ink  
Cole: that's what I want to know? Are they in distress or what  
A clash war between the griller and the sanitized flooder, Joust!  
Takumi: The f*ck is this?!  
Cole: uhhhh… a death battle!  
Takumi: whenever I see that, I always see the bitterness  
Cole: same takumi! But That's some bullsh*t!  
But the sanitized flooder overall won the joust  
Ti: oh...  
Redfield: freezes frost!  
Leela: ...that seems to be brutal, are they fighting amongst themselves  
Fanboy: Y’all wrong!  
Leela: ...that do you mean  
Fanboy: *noticing all the salmonids causing distress* vile… ink!! Who it!?  
Ti: do you want us to save your kind?  
Fanboy: y?  
Ti: so you and your friends are free  
Fanboy: they did! Why you no do something?  
Miko: because we're not down here  
Cole: the f*ck? We better come down there and unwashed those salmonids before these bastards decides to slaughter us all?  
Miko: not that line…  
Cole: ...what are you talking about, miko?  
Miko: one of my friendoes did it better, cole  
Cole: weird  
Jared: weird indeed, i'm not sure if my antidote would work  
Mercury: was it tested, jared!  
Jared: not enough time, mercury  
Mercury: yup, of course... in a nutshell  
Samurai: enough discussion… we need to help these salmonids that are being controlled  
Uzume: but how?  
Viridi: I'm still not confident. They might trigger a system or something  
Samurai: traps?  
Chiaki: These sanitized octopi could’ve install some Booby traps!  
Cole: traps? Pfffft!  
Chiaki: i'm not squidding  
Takeo! Oh that, and that's why I carry my curling bombs  
Leela: uhh…  
Redfield: let's go! I can't afford to delay any longer  
Land thus they walk down unnoticed to find their answers, from all the meaning and growling  
Fanboy: *noticing something from his left* … thingy  
*black screen*  
Naporitan: Damn it… come in lieutenant mochi? This is private naporitan!  
Mochi: about time! I barely escaped  
Naporitan: is it the octolings?  
Mochi: no  
Naporitan: oh…*noticing company*


	29. Uninkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw some thangs and you know the warning

Back to where we cut off  
Mochi: ...what do you mean “oh?”  
Naporitan: not to break it to you but why did our commander needs us for  
Mochi: I'm not so sure but I'm going… you better arrive private Naporitan  
Naporitan: be there soon lieutenant mochi, as soon as I handle them...  
Were back on track with the octarians  
Demitri: I better not break my Coccyx or I'm going to f*cking scream  
Tori: but we don't have any bones  
Demitri: I know… anyway where the hell are we?  
*silence*  
Teri: still at the tunnels since i'm worried  
Demitri: oh right, octavio  
Teri: yes!  
Heather: since we have witness a survivalist…  
Teri: kinda  
Heather: I reckon that we don't see anymore encounters like this  
Teri: typical  
Oden: ow  
Octogon: you okay, Oden?  
Oden: just a slight migraine  
Octogon: migraine? That's not normal for you to feel that way  
Oden: if only I had like vitamin  
Octogon: try to fight it, we got our destination to go  
Oden: kay…  
Cheri: I feel like i'm walking on plastic   
Travis: or inkfurlers  
Cheri: you mean one of those rolly things?  
Travis: yeah, inkfurlers! The ones that stretches in order to go forward  
Cheri: ...is this why we can climb those things  
Travis: uh-huh  
Spade: If I can recall this so called subway, how come we haven't run into a train?  
Prima: trains?!  
Octria: Pfffffft!  
Spade: I guess not  
Octria: I can stop a train  
Spade: but your odds of survival are slim against a fast moving train  
Octria: bullsh*t  
Prima: it's the truth, they do stop about a mile away  
Octria: …  
Spade: I'd wouldn't attempt that if I were you  
Octria: I almost got carry away again…  
Spade: well f-  
*clang*  
Demitri: what the f*ck?!  
Tori: seriously?! We've been through this once  
Demitri: are we getting unexpected activity?!  
Tori: idk, but with those noises, the sh*t is this?!  
*Silence, train noises*  
Teri: is that a f*cking train?  
Heather: and it's getting louder than usual  
Teri: that's because the tunnels are made of steel! They're meant to add in an echo effect  
Heather: I see…  
And the train gets louder until they see the light  
Cheri: holy sh*t! That's a train  
Travis: of course it is. We need to move out the way  
Cheri: question, where?!  
Demitri: ...and it's getting closer to our direction  
Tori: find a grate to swim through  
Demitri: of course!  
Octogon: we need to move out the way or were flatten  
Spade: this doesn't help at all  
Octogon: ...what the- f*ck are you talking about, spade?  
Spade: lean against the walls or find a suitable grate  
Octogon: sh*t!  
Tikka: cod damn it! I can't see  
Heather: do you even have eyes, little sister?  
Tikka: uhh…  
Heather: get to me!!  
Tikka: okay! *leans against the wall*  
And the train goes by, brought you by the Deepsea Metro train, and the train passes by  
All: *pop*  
Demitri: that scared the sh*t outta me!  
Tori: lucky those walls save our lives  
Demitri: yeah… clever!  
Travis: don't send in another train or i'm going to explode  
Tori: but why, Travis?  
Travis: Tori, Demitri… you'll never know when they come back  
Demitri: kay  
Teri: Dreadful  
Heather: thank cod for these walls  
Cheri: bah! Did you at least be a little more specific the next time this sh*t happens?  
Travis: fine… after all, There wouldn't be anymore unexpected activity  
*shrieking*  
Travis: until that happens  
Cheri: freezes frost, how the hell are we going to solve this sh*t?  
Travis: idk, but it might as well be that way since were more likely to encounter the sanitized army  
Cheri: well sh*t! You better have your ink storm ready?  
Travis: do you have your auto bomb launcher?  
Cheri: yeah!  
Travis: good  
*rumble*  
Tikka: uhh are we near our destination?  
Octogon: not even close enough  
Tikka: bah!  
Octogon: hang in there Octavio…  
As little as the octarians knew, they made it to another stop  
Teri: ...it's raining… sanitized ink  
Heather: how did that get there?  
Only to discover some broken thangs  
Oden: oh cod… the horror!  
Prima: ...what is wrong this time oden?  
Oden: not this again!  
Octria: what? All these broken pieces? It looks like some sort of blender  
Oden: that…  
Teri: what about all the sanitized ink dripping around? You know anything about this?  
*squish*  
Oden: No! That was not there all day  
Teri: you gotta be sh*ting me  
Heather: I'm disturbed  
Prima: Same, but is the blender somehow related?  
Heather: It's gigantic, you can even put in a jellyfish in here  
Prima: hnnnnnnnn  
*sounds of the DJ scratching*  
Heather: hmm…  
Teri: shouldn't this so call leak stop?  
Demitri: that's not how leaks work  
Tori: you mean post in the entire roster?  
Demitri: not that, this water faucet leaking bullsh*t  
Teri: it's not even a water faucet, it’s something dripping from a broken ceiling  
Demitri: you think?  
Tori: could be a broken pipe  
Teri: not to disturb anyone but what was that blender like?  
Demitri: you mean a big ass blender?  
Tori: idk, it looks big enough, but why a blender of all things?  
*sanitized octopi noises*  
Spade: I don't know why the blender is used for stuff like this but  
Octria: it might as well be bait for us all  
Spade: eventually  
Octogon: definitely a blender. What is it used for?  
Spade: errr…  
Cheri: yeah if I reckon, it's busted  
Octogon: that explains all the glass shards  
Travis: and no plug? That blender is trash  
Cheri: trash you say? Can you fix it?  
Travis: I'm not fixing this sh*t  
Cheri: why?  
Travis: it could still be generating electricity  
Cheri: oh  
Octogon: *noticing a bit of sanitized ink on one of the broken thangs* I'm disturbed  
Cheri: what? General octogon!  
Spade: you see something?  
Octogon: either it’s making more sanitized goo or vomiting out sanitized goo?  
Spade: both… I reckon it's made in something that looks a little more than just enemy ink  
Octogon: made with what?  
Octria: I think he actually meant *whispers on octogon*  
Octogon: … I'm not going to answer that octria, ...but that's gruesome  
Octria: and abhorrent… they pile goo on top of goo?  
Octogon: and create chunks…  
Oden: that's what everyone else would say…  
Octogon: Oden…  
Oden: the blender remains a bad sign...  
As the dripping did stopped  
Demitri: the f*ck?  
Tori: uhh… what is happening?!  
Tikka: more unfun stuff, they need to be snipe  
Tori: but you don't use chargers  
Demitri: how are you supposed to see without your eyes?  
Tikka: oh that's easy! You don't!  
Demitri: bah! Of f*cking course  
Oden: guys?  
Tori: it's not that… I can't even aim for sh*t?  
Tikka: is this why you use the slosher deco all day tori!  
Tori: shut up!  
And unexpected company!  
“well 3x ...what do we have in common”  
Oden: …!!  
Spade: who are you? Show yourself!?  
Octria: this is why I don't enjoy happy endings when stuff like this gets interrupted  
Teri: ehhh…  
Heather: twist endings… but  
Octria: we got ourselves another visitor  
Heather: well... sh*t!  
Octria: *groans*  
And it was none other than… Private Naporitan  
Naporitan: ...so your the octolings that had to be rude to sweet mochi  
Spade: (mochi huh… so that's the name of the enemy that we've faced off last time)  
Naporitan: it seems that all of y’all are as decisive as the inklings  
Octogon: you mean you have an inkling?  
Cheri: I think this guy meant was our arch nemesis  
Octogon: mmmm… either that or there's more  
Spade: either your inklings or my inklings?  
Octogon: *facepalms*  
Spade: the only inkling I knew was the spiky green fellow  
Octogon: …  
Spade: I hate dualies okay Octogon?  
Octogon: that's more of a you problem than dealing with splattershots  
Spade: exactly  
Naporitan: why are you all in different color pallets, all of you should’ve been red from the start  
That squidiest  
Octria: who the f*ck are you supposed to be?  
Naporitan: Just some octoling who looks like an octoling  
Oden: ...This man… naporitan!  
Naporitan: son of a- of course this guy-  
Oden: girl!  
Naporitan: -whatever you are is eavesdropping!  
Prima: i'm offended  
Tikka: how could y’all be offended?  
Oden: we octolings always have round ears rather than… uhh...  
Prima: Inklings have pointed ears  
Tikka: self-explanatory  
Prima: plus… you know this guy  
Oden: no… but I keep hearing their army gossip about this octoling everyday  
Prima: ohm  
Naporitan: … I’d rather not be under estimates by you guys… unlike the other octoling from last time’s plan I had, and this capped inkling...  
Teri: oh hell  
Heather: did he mention-  
Teri: ...so they're were octolings that are still alive after all?  
Heather: I'd be shocked if it was one of ours?  
Demitri: the f*ck you talking about, boi!  
Naporitan: augh! Y'all don't know nothin!  
Demitri: Were looking for our lord and savior, and you just going to spread your filthy ink like butter?  
Naporitan: (Here we go again with this bullsh*t)  
Tori: and for turning our kind into your kind by sanitizing?!  
Teri: where’s our lord?  
Heather: you better bring that witch to us for some kind words?  
Naporitan: or what?  
Demitri: oh will come up with that… for your splat count!  
Oden: wait, demitri? Don't underestimate this sanitized octoling?  
Demitri: why? We've witness a broken blender lying on the floor, and your letting this slimy undead have an advantage?  
Oden: uhh...  
Cheri: yeah! it might contain something icky and nasty! This sanitized octoling might use his own extremities for this purpose of this so called thang!  
Naporitan: …  
Travis: is this the reason why they somehow used this thang?  
Demitri: yeesh… that might be the worst ways to die!  
Travis: teh! When it's already been shredded  
Naporitan: y’all are bogus… and neither if y’all know what the sanitized goo is suppose to be nor this thang that you shouldn't know  
Private Naporitan actives a button  
Naporitan: with a brief of information!  
All: WHAT?!  
Naporitan: it’s all made of the remaining 10 007 test subjects lying in our home, our test facility. They all didn't make it out alive as they were converted into this  
*boom*  
Pointing to the broken pieces of thangs  
Oden: … *gulps*  
Naporitan: if you have foreseen the broken thang next to you…  
Teri: ...that means that it was used for  
Naporitan: yes! You colorful nuisance!  
[Tolerate]  
Heather: oh…  
Tori: dna… ?  
Demitri: it's made of creatures!!  
Prima: *gags*  
Naporitan: bingo!  
And lastly once again the red light traveling from one of the subway tunnel   
Naporitan: that was my call  
Travis: the f*ck  
Cheri: the red light from last time, ...what is it doing all the way over there?  
Naporitan: oh that? I was gonna send in all my perfectly controlled salmonids, but I’ll have to bring the big guns on y’all *holding the H-3 Nosslenose*  
Cheri: you said what now?!  
Demitri: oh you have got to be sh*ting me  
Tori: big guns?  
The octarians aren't fully aware  
*roars but corrupted*  
Octria: that war cry… ...that can't be?  
Spade: they did not just do this to our octoboss… didn't they  
Octogon: oh f*ck  
Naporitan: well then, have fun suffering through this boss  
Coming from the broken ceiling from a long vertical swing jump, here comes neo octo samurai, slamming the new prototype roller  
Demitri: oh sh*t!  
Tori: Move!!  
Taking to the slam, Into the broken blender  
*broken blender completely shatters*  
Teri: is that our octo samurai  
Heather if they picked the Neo Octostomp ...that would've been way easier  
Naporitan: have fun surviving *smiling sinisterly and then super jumps away*  
Oden: Hey!! Wait!!  
Prima: oden…  
Oden: what?  
Prima: we can't let our guard down for this boss  
Oden: oh, that boss ehh...  
Spade: Octo samurai… how the hell are we going to get him to recognize us  
Octogon: he's fully sanitized so you don't  
Spade: damn  
“Octo…? Following Naporitan, Destroy!!”  
Travis: well since he's now unable to hear our voices  
Tikka: what? This sumo wrestling so called octo boss? He's wack  
Cheri: uhh… I wouldn't underestimate him  
Tikka: why?  
The neo octo samurai prepares the crushing point  
Tikka: or that? He’s going to crush us with the roller  
Cheri: ...whatever! We all need to work together in order to defeat the sanitized octo samurai  
*roars*


	30. Saving a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Miracle!

And now a long dramatic silence between them  
Agent 4: ...Aloy  
???: *wagging her finger meaning, bring it on*  
Kaizo: wait a second? 4…, You know each other?  
Serena: oh… so that's what he mean when 4 can't afford to lose anyone  
Agent 4: …*turns to the rest of the team slightly* You can say that again guys… but-  
Aloy not being able to be fully aware thanks to the sanitized goo hijacking her mind, she pulls out the ballpoint splattling… follow by the explosher.  
Agent 4: wake up!  
And then begins shooting everywhere  
*the sounds of the explosher and ballpoint splattling being rained everywhere*  
Agent 4: Crap!  
Charles: *places a splash wall* holy sh*t, we need a strategy  
The spi: hello? I've never seen those weapons before  
Zero: what is this splattling? I might as well use my hydra  
The spi: errr… with all the sanitized ink produce by this poor thing… ehhh  
Kira: unfortunately we gotta defeat this inkling… but not put them out of their misery  
Charles: I was wondering the same thing, aren't they still alive after the sanitized goo was removed?  
Blare: hmm  
Charles: blare?  
Blare: now I understand why you save me, charles  
Charles: eh  
Blare: I wouldn't been them by now  
Charles: choices were made  
Blare: exactly  
*whoosh*  
Then sanitized aloy switches to the explosher, flinging blaster like  
Serena: holy crap, this slosher is more powerful than the sloshing machine  
Shawna: and splash damage like yeesh  
Serena: … uhh, how do I fight the new slosher?  
Kaizo: why is her weapons doing so much work?  
Azazel: either that new type slosher or the new type splattling?  
Kaizo: both… but her weakness is her surrounding, especially the new splattling  
Azazel: there's so much sanitized ink lying all over the floor, and we have no turf control  
Kaizo: oh  
Tasha: really, you can still get it back  
Wheatley: no sh*t thanks to the ink storm… cause she has bubbles  
Tasha: I thought you wanted bubbles  
Wheatley: that's the OG tenta brella!  
Tasha: kay, probably this inkling might have inkjet as well  
Wheatley: that's easy… use the dualie squelchers  
Tasha: of course, when it eats up all your ink  
Wheatley: teh!  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: ...what are you doing, Aloy? I'm not going to hurt you  
But it's the only way to remove the goo  
*explosion*  
???: …!!  
Agent 4: … *prepares to take aim on the sanitized goo*  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: Agent 4 is struggling with the poor lad. We've got to do something or he becomes one of them  
Charles: Wheatley? You have the surange ready?  
Wheatley: yeah… but I'd never use needle shots  
Charles: well we gotta use it on her  
Wheatley: hmm… I don't have a good charger  
Zero: this is fine… for you  
Wheatley: yup, roast me all you like zero, cause I don't use chargers  
Charles: you might as well have someone with a charger?  
Zero: I would say Kira since she's good at aiming but that time she’s not to confident  
Wheatley: I see that real sh*t...  
The struggle between agent 4 and aloy continue until  
Agent 4: *is damage* my armor is going to break…  
???: …  
Agent 4: this isn't you… you have to fight it!  
Azazel: we need to restrain her…  
Kaizo: won’t that sanitized goo harm? Even if we restrain the sanitized inkling?  
Serena: oh…  
Shawna: it might  
Wheatley: are you insane?  
Tasha: that goo is going to harm you once you restrain this inkling  
Kaizo: listen, agent 4 is struggling and needs our help  
Wheatley: I was gonna do that to the poor thing  
Kaizo: Azazel…  
Azazel: I have my squiffer… not enough range  
Kaizo: use my E-liter?  
Azazel: but I haven't use that in ages… I fear that I won't have any aim  
Kaizo: you will, azazel. You have to believe *hands azazel His E-liter 4k*  
Azazel: mmm… *obtains the E-liter 4k… temporary*  
Serena: she’s taking aim again  
Shawna: idk if we have enough ink to regain control on turf  
Kaizo: girls…  
Serena: yes kaizo?  
Kaizo: continue to control turf until we have the advantage  
Shawna: roger…  
And so much turf to cover  
*whoosh, bubbles explosion*  
The spi: is that enough turf?  
Zero: I didn't know you use the bubble blower?  
The spi: yeah, if I have enough special power up that is or using my forge splattershot pro...  
Zero: get out of here, spi braveling  
The spi: ...how when were not near the enemy?  
Zero: I meant that in an “no way” kind of way  
Tasha: son of a bitch, these bubbles  
Zero: uhh… why?  
Tasha: you scare the ink out of me with your bubbles, Spi  
The spi: it's called bubble blower for a reason  
Tasha: ohm  
Charles: we got most of the turf… but it’s still raining with sanitized ink  
Blare: errr…  
Kira: just a little more before…  
It’s raining explosher ink, and this time it landed  
All team aye: oh…  
Causing splash damage…  
Zero: Ahh… I'm rained braveling  
The spi: splash damage… I hate…  
Charles: it doesn't matter anymore, were f*cked  
Zero: *realizes* oh… we only took damage, charles  
Charles: I thought it was sanitized goo, but it's regular ink  
Kira: ow… it feels like it  
Charles: kira?  
Kira: i'm okay… ...it's only 35%  
Charles: and that's why I'm cautious  
Zero: is sh*t like this going to happen again?  
The spi: It's unpredictable, Zero  
Zero: Of course, they're would be calculations  
Blare: hah… hah…  
Charles: blare?  
The spi: holy sh*t!  
Zero: how did you outlive?  
Blare: the f*cking directs almost killed me…  
Charles: you need healing blare  
Blare: *gets into the ink in order to recover*  
Kira: blare-  
Blare: if I get infected. kira… get Wheatley to cure me…  
Kira: ...I rather cure you myself…  
Zero: (wow, I’d never thought that kira would get along with blare, by braveling)  
*whoosh, armor break coming from ???*  
Agent 4: ...don't do this anymore, I refuse to harm you anymore, Aloy!  
But the sanitized goo was still attached… even after they gotten full control despite taking minor damage only to rise again.  
???: … *uses her ballpoint splattling once more*  
Kaizo: Stop! *Apprehends ???*  
???: *Struggles to let go, grunting*  
Agent 4: Kaizo? What are you doing?!  
Kaizo: Take aim, Brother!  
Azazel: uhhh…  
Wheatley: my boy, I know you can do it!  
Azazel: I believe *Aims carefully*  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: that sanitized goo is going to infect you if it touches you, kaizo  
Kaizo: 4… I can handle this  
Agent 4: … kaizo...  
Azazel: I believe!!  
The sound of a E-liter taking aim on sanitized Aloy, landing the surange containing the cure, injecting on ???’s Shoulder  
???: *Screaming, throws kaizo off*  
Kaizo: *thuds* Ah-  
And so does Aloy, falling into their ink in order for that to work…  
???: …   
Agent 4: Aloy… this isn't you!  
???: *recovers*  
Agent 4: stop this!  
Kaizo: *on the floor, sits up*  
Azazel: did it work?  
Wheatley: uhh… yup!  
???: …*About to run after agent 4*  
Agent 4: …Aloy!! *aims at the goo*  
*glass shattering noise, sounds of your rank getting deranked*  
And it was the final blow to aloy as the screen turns white...  
Agent 4B Defeated  
Now with aloy freed from control follow by getting cure, the sanitized goo was all gone  
*thud*  
Aloy’s color was turning back to normal since some of her hair/tentacles have been discolored for the moment, but the sad thing is… Aloy is out cold, leaving behind irreversible scars on parts of her face  
Agent 4: heh… heh…  
All: *getting up*  
Blare: ...it's over  
Wheatley: or was it?  
Blare: ...don't jinx it!  
Tasha: no ...it's not over, you dingus!  
Wheatley: *his hat pops off magically, landing on the floor* how did you know?  
Tasha: she might wake up and attack again  
Wheatley: *realizes* my hat!  
Zero: do you really need that hat, wheatley?  
The spi: no offense but… that hairstyles tho  
Wheatley: your just gonna mock me for having a mohawk except it’s way short and spiky  
Charles: I wouldn't worry much  
Wheatley: Kay… I’m keeping my shade *picks up his hat*  
Charles: whatever  
Serena: wouldn't she attack you again, Agent?  
Shawna: well since the sanitized goo is gone, it's less likely  
Serena: but she's out cold  
Shawna: oh…  
Azazel: Is this girl going to be fine?  
Kaizo: Eventually… I’m quite sure *gets up*  
Serena: kay...  
Agent 4: … *checks Aloy's pulse* she's still alive…  
Blare: alive? But she's unconscious?  
Agent 4: that I know, but Aloy is going to be a well needed rest, once she's woke. A long explanation begins  
Blare: no wonder ...what was your secret that made you strong, 4?  
Agent 4: hmm, good question blare. I haven't thought about it so much…  
Blare: mmm…  
Agent 4: (Even if it is still Aloy… even if those permanent scars are there, it's still the same person)  
*rumbling*  
Agent 4: I can't leave Aloy down here  
Kaizo: with that going on how are we going to escort her out?  
Agent 4: I don't see any exits around  
Azazel: *looking upwards* what about up there?  
As questionable as it is  
Kaizo: Something has to do with that octoling  
Agent 4: *clenches his fists*  
Kaizo: if that's her doing, it needs to be stopped  
Charles: you're saying that were all superjumping up there, kaizo?  
The spi: your finding answers?  
Azazel: it has to be, Spi! We may solve this by now  
The spi: of course...  
As angry as Agent 4 could be...  
Agent 4: they're going to pay… for what they've done to aloy!  
*rumbling*  
Blare: and for the environment!  
Charles: exactly!  
Tasha: y’all have found the unknown crisis?  
All: …  
Zero: yes, Tasha braveling! Close enough  
Tasha: okay  
Serena: but our friends?  
Shawna: oh right.  
Kaizo: no matter, their sanitation can't hurt any of us anymore! If that happens, what if all their sanitized ink lands on inkopolis square?  
Azazel: I can't imagine…  
Zero: no!  
Kira: we got to defend everyone or were caked in goo  
Kaizo: 4?  
Agent 4: our answers would be straight upwards…  
*Turns to aloy* (Don't worry, Aloy. I'll avenge them for you. Hopefully you'll wake up soon) were heading up there  
And thus team Brawlersquads and Aye begin to rush upward… but they have forgotten  
Aloy: … *unconscious*  
Inattentively, they all couldn't take the risk bringing aloy, a couple moments  
*walking*  
Reiko: Speak of the devil? Where have the noises catch on?  
Tako: I don't know reiko? It sounded like a lot of shots being made down here or a very faint conversation going on  
Yaki: that's abhorrent, why down here?  
Tako: I'm not so sure 8B  
Yaki: kay!  
Reiko: I should be contacting agent 2 to see of agent 1 has got her senses back…  
Tako: what about the captain?  
Reiko: get out of here!  
Agent 7 was only joking  
Reiko: he’ll come… but captain Cuttlefish isn't with us at this moment  
After a long pause  
Agent 3: *gets up the platform*  
Reiko: *noticed the broken test tube, generating red electricity* ...that can't be a good sign.  
Tako: not a good sign? I thought it was over and now we're back here?  
Reiko: this isn't the same as your point of view, plus that tube wasn't there, was it 3?  
*silence*  
Reiko: 3?  
Yaki: oh… what's with all the mixture of green, blue, and sanitized ink?  
Reiko: meaning that someone has been there before… haven't they  
Yaki: for survival… oh the inkmanity  
Reiko: … they're at it again aren't they?  
Tako: I thought we finished them off for good after coming up from this exact spot to see that red looking dot that went deep  
Reiko: *looking up at the ceiling* and someone decided to superjump on outta here, and yet i'm getting a familiar experience  
Tako: you mean my experience  
Reiko: of course  
Agent 3: …!! *noticing Aloy lying out cold, runs*  
And thus the expansion exclusive teams got up to the platform… only to find Aloy  
Reiko: ...what is this inkling doing down here?  
Yaki: how did she end up at the metro?  
Tako: *investigates closely, notice one of her hair getting tentacle discoloration followed by permanent scars* oh… was she attacked by the sanitized octopi? Or was she-  
Agent 3: *grab his head… knowing that he’s getting PTSD*  
Reiko: 3… are you traumatized?  
Tako: but we can't leave her down here  
Yaki: where’s the best place to give her treatment?  
Reiko: I know the way… and it’s upwards  
Agent 3: *Using sign language to tako*  
Tako: uhh…  
Agent 3: *texting the translation*  
Tako: oh… I see what you mean, I know you been through that once…  
*black screen*


	31. The witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who witnessed the whole thing?

Featuring team splatastic and the citizens going to return all the salmonids back to the way they once were  
Fanboy: that vile fiend… red pretty  
Miko: you spot something fanboy?  
Fanboy: pretty… shining…  
Miko: no distractions! It's not good for you  
Fanboy: ehhh… this thang! It hurt me people  
Ti: ...what is going on over here, miko? Were trying to find the source  
Miko: I think fanboy meant that red looking die?  
Ti: hmm…?  
And the source was a far from where they were going…  
Takeo: uhh, we're we going the wrong way again?  
Cole: what the f-  
Uzume: whoops!  
Takeo: well then that dinky looking source isn't the one were looking for  
Fanboy: you lying!!!  
Takumi: huh? Then how come we see more than those things?  
Fanboy: ...baka  
Viridi: you know, all this machinery? It's doing this to your kind  
Fanboy: bull!! They... pay  
Chiaki: you'll get your vengeance when you get the chance  
Fanboy: fraud!!  
Jared: I have no clue what the f*ck is all this crap  
Cole: Same here Jared!!  
Takeo: cole…!!  
Jared: is nobody going to talk about this thing having some sort of forcefield?  
Takumi: a force field  
Viridi: real mature but try shooting it and find out  
Jared: no, cuz than you'll end up attracting the salmonids  
Leela: salmonid? Were they under control the whole time?  
Fanboy *cough* shiny  
Chiaki: what that fish is saying is a bad threat  
Takeo: your telling me that the red light is actually a dice?!  
Cole: oh sh*t! So that's what's generating these unlimited red light but how  
*electricity noise*  
Redfield: ...it doesn't sound very good, it may look like a source but it's not  
Samurai: it might not be the real one... at least for now  
Redfield: what do you mean? Is this the generating die that has been brainwashing these salmonids  
Samurai: perhaps...  
And thus both teams urage to deactivate the die in order for all salmonids to remain stable, but one problem  
Leela: which machinery? They're all machines  
Jared: I would say destroy it but…  
Mercury: were dealing with deactivation not missiles  
Jared: that's the point?  
Cole: you mean you don't know how to disable them all?  
Miko: I know what would solve the problem?  
Cole: what?  
Miko: hitting random buttons!!  
Jared: yeah! But you'll never know which one is good and which one is bad  
Miko: or both!!  
Jared: don't do that!  
Takeo: Mama-Mia...  
Chiaki: either we need to deactivate that die or what if?  
Takeo: if you say so… Chi? It may not look like the red light but it might as well feel like one!  
Chiaki: of course takeo  
And the sounds of several salmonids are in full brainwash effect  
Viridi: oh sh-  
Chiaki: ...what happen to all these salmonids?!  
Takumi: not to be rude but, they must be horribly distracted by this red looking dice  
*whoosh*  
Redfield: yeah which closely resembles to the crisis  
Takumi: no kidding!  
*rumbling*  
Ti: again?!  
Miko: fissure time!  
Takeo: no fissure!  
Miko: it’s like cracking the whole mountain by earth itself!  
Uzume: ha…  
Mercury: you know fissures are not for us, it hurts the environment  
Takeo: Mercury, you haven't heard an earthquake… didn't you?  
Mercury: I have… by volcanic activity! Except there's none because it's more sea water  
Jared: There we go! Let's start deactivating  
As soon as jared is about to start the usual computer activity by deactivation  
*computer goes berserk, showing a skull mocking*  
Jared: son of a bitch!!  
And it's not just that  
All salmonids: *All fully aware*  
Fanboy: guy! They be control!!  
Ti: did they all enter restless mode?!  
Fanboy: Ay!!  
*whoosh*  
Jared: cod damn it, you stupid computer!  
Mercury: …  
Jared: not my computer, the enemy’s computer  
Mercury: better  
Until the computer decides to go into a phase In order to unlock the computer  
Jared: oh my cod!  
3… 2… 1… beep!  
All salmonids: *Enters restless mode, See the inklings*  
Leela: Ahhhh!!  
Redfield: that's disturbing. Why are they staring at us?!  
Samurai: this can't be good! Everyone  
Miko: yes  
Fanboy: baka  
Samurai: prepare your weapons… you'll never know what they might do  
Jared: gotcha!  
The computer sends in another phase  
Jared: f*ck! Not this puzzle!  
Takeo: jared? You mind?  
Jared: Takeo? Do you know how to handle haxs?  
Takeo: The haxs? I'm not good at hacking, but I can solve puzzles  
Jared: you and I might end up swapping  
Takeo: kay… but the salmonids  
Jared: oh, i'll send in mercury to handle this  
Takeo: kay!  
But it failed…  
“Hacked"  
And the computer decides to release the glowflies…  
Mercury: I hate insects!  
Uzume: what is this?  
Viridi: Glowflies!!  
Uzume: glowflies here?  
Viridi: Yo uzume! Remember when we struggle to fight against the restless salmonids?  
Uzume: yes, but they ran like piranhas and we get wiped out each and every time, viridi.  
Viridi: ...that because someone didn't active their specials  
Takumi: Ah sh*t!!  
Jared: why glowflies they look pretty  
Takeo: that's bait for the salmonids  
Fanboy: Pretty pretty shiny shiny!  
Takeo: not now little chum!!  
And some salmonids evolve into goldfish as the computer mocks once more  
Redfield: you have got to be squidding me  
Leela: i'm scared!  
And thus the restless salmonids are fully aware of the glowflies, and proceeds to go after the team  
Takeo: Zoinks, Guys! We gotta unbrainwash them or were their meals  
Takumi: you tell me! I don't have unlimited ink  
Takeo: ...that means I gotta stay in turret mode  
Takumi: sure while I charge my splattling  
Takeo: don't you have other weapons?  
Takumi: would a jet squelcher count?  
Takeo: kinda, but that weapon is ink hungry  
Takumi: I know!  
Miko: … look at all these fishes!  
Samurai: a horde of fishes with a stab attack that is going to wipe us all out in a nanosecond  
Miko: shell we fight?  
Samurai: we have no choice  
Fanboy: Pretty pretty shiny shiny!!  
Jared: Deactivate you mad machine!!  
Mercury: Bomb sniffer!  
Jared: I can't use my gloogas while furiously trying to hack into their system  
Mercury: would be shocked if they were simultaneously part of the unknown crisis...  
Ti: since we saw the octopi all sanitized from earlier, i'm getting concern  
Mercury: concern? Your friends… right?  
Ti: yes! By my predicament, would they be possibly here?  
Mercury: I can't quite put my finger on that.  
And a lot of missiles and bombs and dualies and a superscope for whatever reason. And regenerating health and ink  
*regenerator noises*  
And full on panic mode  
Takeo: it's been going on for 100 seconds, ...that should've ended by now  
Jared: they're called restless salmonids for a reason  
Takeo: that's not so good  
Miko: give me dinosaur!  
Takeo: you mean the dynamo roller?  
Miko: i'm no breno at dynamos!  
Jared: you know that would've helped so much  
*computer mocks once more*  
Mercury: f*ck this! (Shoots the computer with the undercover umbrella…)  
But it's not very affected… then again it shows the same puzzle as before  
“Programed for brainwashing, your not the commander, to deactivate the redness, you will go thru a series of puzzles”  
Mercury: bullsh*t!  
Redfield: not as much as trying to find oil  
Mercury: I can deal with puzzles… help them  
Redfield: *sighs*  
Fanboy: pretty… *distracted by the generating red light*  
*sploosh*  
Miko: *getting bounced around even if he's not rolling* ping pong! 3x ping!  
Ti: these goldfish… when did they have so much defense  
Redfield: I know… no matter how many times we defeat them they always spawn  
Ti: ...why couldn't they Include headshots...  
Redfield: logic… that's why  
Ti: …  
Redfield: whatever, we don't have time to argue  
*whoosh*  
Cole: the f*ck! How long is this going to last?!  
Takumi: until the machine deactivates, duh!  
Viridi: no matter how many times I slosh them, there’s always more coming  
Takumi: it doesn't help of someone is blocking my shots  
Viridi: ah!  
Cole: It’s not my fault that I feel nerfed  
Takumi: teh! I'm deploying a splashwall  
Chiaki: I have splashwall as well! But it doesn't help since the squeezer is ink hungry  
Cole: not necessary but  
*squish*  
And so is their ink consumption  
Uzume: not enough energy  
Takeo: I don't have enough special charge  
Jared: come on you mad machine  
“does not compute”  
Mercury: instead of these salmonids spawning infinitely  
Fanboy: shiny…  
Jared: *realizes* I have the the USB killer!  
Mercury: why do you need it, Jarvis? Remember the last time that thing murder your laptop?  
Jared: yeah! I can kill this thing if it refuse to grant my access!  
Mercury: won't the whole place go down with it?!  
Jared: yeah, otherwise will get chomped alive by these salmonids  
Miko: *is out of ink* I have no ink, that's not anything new  
Ti: don't move, miko! You'll regenerate!  
Miko: kay!  
Chiaki: they're on steroids or something  
Cole: motherf-  
Redfield: this sucks! They keep responding  
Leela: chum!! Wake up!!  
Fanboy: shiny... SHINY!!  
As their struggles continue on, there could be a matter of moments before the salmonids could make a breached. Since there was no point on unbrainwashing the salmonids  
Mercury: got it!  
Desperate times for desperate measures  
“Access… denied”  
Mercury: bullsh*t!!  
Takumi: hello? They're all jumping  
Viridi: oh come on!!  
Mercury: I solve this one puzzle and it's being a savage!  
Jared: don't worry  
As jared delays himself  
Jared: how do you like the taste of this?!  
Jared plugs in the USB killer, everything shuts down…  
*Rumbling*  
Jared: I think it worked…  
Mercury: you murder it again  
Jared: I didn't get a change to test how strong is the spark but… at least it's not my computer, Mercury!  
And the salmonids began to behave oddly enough, and thus the die that is used for controlling the salmonids breaks into pieces.  
All salmonids: *All feeling peculiar*  
Samurai: that was complicated  
Leela: and vexing  
Samurai: they should be under control  
Leela: …  
Fanboy: a! What happen?  
Takeo: stuff happened  
Uzume: well jared did something  
Jared: *disconnects the USB killer* welp! It's not going to generate anytime soon  
Takeo: I think the redness has been reduced. But that might not be the case  
Uzume: hmm…  
Fanboy: *noticing all the salmonids* …  
Redfield: now what?  
Fanboy: it no over!  
Samurai: ...what do you mean it's not over?  
Fanboy: vile fiend do this to me people!  
Uzume: is it because of something else  
Takeo: I think it’s that one octoling with a different pallet  
Uzume: oh…  
Fanboy: foul ink, red! Must have revenge!!  
Takumi: I thought you wanted to be reunited with your kind  
Viridi: so you don't have to be worried  
Takumi: and your up!  
Fanboy: take me!  
Jared: oh right, that crisis with the sanitized goo!  
Mercury: now your getting to the point  
Samurai: shell we continue?  
Takumi: we gotta!!  
Viridi: we solve the problem with the salmonids…  
*All salmonids are now stably normal*  
Takumi: oh sh*t are they going to attack us again?!  
Viridi: we can't deal with another infinite wave  
all salmonids: …  
Samurai: they all seem to be confused, that one last thing to worry about  
Fanboy: tis fine!  
Miko: fanboy, do what you must!  
Fanboy: Freedom, after beat up fiend!  
Ti: I guess that's a yes  
Samurai: no matter  
Fanboy: be right back… people!  
Samurai: alright then guys! We need to continue from above!  
Jared: above?  
Chiaki: he meant the sanitized ink  
Jared: right on!!  
Cole: eh! I can't leave the whole square to be rained in filth  
Takumi: on a bonus, off the hook would be so pleased  
Viridi: and will get awarded  
Cole: sign me up!  
Samurai: sounds like were all in an agreement  
Redfield: exactly...  
And the teams continue to forge onward  
Takeo: I need to give it a call to our friends  
Uzume: are you sure your signal is strong?  
Takeo: technology is advanced  
Uzume: yes! We've been worried about them for the entire game  
Takeo: ever since we went separate ways for our own mission… it makes sense to talk to them now  
Uzume: sweet  
Takeo: *Dialing to…*


	32. Octo Samurai's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of crude humor and reference aside to finish off 2018 [the year not the writing]

Meanwhile at the octarians perspective on their subway stop  
*car breaking*  
Demitri: holy sh*t!  
Tori: he almost ran us over with his roller  
Demitri: no wonder why nobody underestimates this bastard!  
Tori: uhh… what's the best trick upon defeating this sanitized octo boss?  
Demitri: uhh… find an opening during his-  
The octo samurai does a spin attack  
Demitri: spin attack  
Tori: Easy! With my ba-  
Demitri: no tori! He'll knock you back  
Tori: uhh…  
*whoosh*  
Teri: must I send in a curling bomb launcher or what?  
Heather: I suggest using a baller  
Teri: baller? The baller has knockback heather!  
Heather: I know  
Teri: against this used to be ours  
Heather: hmm  
The sanitized octo samurai begins to hunt down the nearest target  
*unicycle noises*  
Oden: you all know this boss?  
Spade: technically I do  
Oden: it feels like i'm walking on sunshine  
Spade: … yeah- not our octo samurai in this state  
Oden: oh...  
Tikka: this wack glass boss should be on a bicycle by now  
Prima: tikka! He's not actually on a bi-  
Tikka: and it does sound like he’s on a bicycle  
Prima: tikka, he’s inching closer…  
Tikka: but then again he ride on a motorcycle  
All of a sudden the sanitized octo samurai [a mouthful] is now offended  
*growling*  
Tikka: you want a roller fight! I'll show you a roller fight!!  
“Nobody mocks my almighty Godlike unicycle!!!”  
Spade: and the big guy does sound corrupt…  
Octogon: how the hell did this happen?  
Spade: … you always carry a teammate who is a nuisance  
Octogon: close...  
Cheri: wow tikka! You pissed off the octo boss  
Travis: how the hell are we going to get her out of this situation?  
Cheri: with the octo samurai in range?  
Octria: … Heather? Is tikka always like this?  
Heather: she does whatever she likes  
Octria: you do realizes she’s in a dangerous situation  
Heather: oh sh*t!  
“say goodnight you son of a-"  
Tikka: canon characters are not even on par of Being mature  
Foreshadowing…  
“Rest in pieces you non sanitary scum! Join our dead”  
As the octo samurai prepares to do a vertical swing  
Prima: tikka!!  
Teri: Tikka?  
Heather: Little sister, move!  
Tikka: try me!! *holding the flingza roller*  
Spade: *Dashes quickly*  
Octogon: spade…!  
And spade pushes tikka out the way before the vertical swing has gotten her… at a cost  
Spade: *Was directed by the octo samurai* Ahhh!!  
*Armor breaks*  
Spade: *rolling on the floor*  
“... no fair"  
Tikka: *recovers* holy guacamole!! what was that just now?  
Octria: Spade!  
Spade: *struggles to get up* I'll be fine…  
Octogon: this is actually the first time I've seen first blood, except we have extra armor…  
Octria: they self repair overtime don't they?  
Octogon: eventually!  
“Heh… I'm not going down that easily!”  
Octogon: Sh*t…  
Octria: we gotta strife!  
Octogon: hmm… you carry any armor?  
Octria: I don't know…  
Spade: what are you doing big guy! This isn't who you are!  
“big guy… I don't recognize the dishonorable”  
Spade: *armor self-repairs at the nick of time* must I put you outta your misery? And who the hell mind controlled you?  
And long monologue  
“... it should be all of you"  
Spade: your better than this big guy… this isn't who you are now… the big guy I know is alive  
“...”  
Octria: is he bridging that thing or what?  
Octogon: I don't know the moment the octo samurai holds his hand is crushing.  
“... I no commend you”  
Spade: …*turns to Octogon* there's no point, he's too corrupt to understand   
Octria: ...that means he’s pretty much a zombie  
Cheri: uhh…  
Travis: there's no charge in his system, nothing is running on him  
Oden: it's the lack of vital sign so he's not alive  
Cheri: oh… there's no power generating. Dead as boneless  
Oden: ...exactly. with that much gnarly power this octo boss has, it’s enough to splat us all  
*unicycle noises*  
Cheri: we don't have a choice!!  
Travis: here comes his spin attack  
And the battle has begun, since a large numbers of octarians are here, the sanitized octo samurai has more health than ever. From swing unlimitedly to spin attacks and finally trick rolls to know their target.  
Octogon: how many times do I have to fling my dynamo roller?  
Octria: he's weak enough… but he’s regenerating back like nothing ever happen to him  
Octogon: bull…  
“your not good enough for my might"  
And then the octo samurai unleashed the bubble blower  
[It did not happened at octo expansion]  
Demitri: this is bullsh*t!  
Tori: bubbles? The f*ck is this?!  
Tikka: am I whacking this wacky boss!?  
Teri: bubble blower huh… as long as your not in range with these bubbles  
Heather: no wonder why I don't see them  
Teri: it’s because you don't pay attention  
Heather: I can't even get to him without my armor breaking  
Teri: hmm… since we're the masters of covering turf, we should surround the sanitized octo boss with our ink and attack  
Heather: it may sound like a good plan but he covers up turf so quick  
Teri: that's the whole point  
And so were their armor  
Oden: I didn't know you all have battle armor  
Cheri: uhh… after our wardrobe breaks for taking too much damage  
Travis: kinda… as long as nobody dies  
Cheri: oh I see what you mean travis!  
Demitri: real helpful guys… there's no high ground  
Tori: bullsh*t there is not! I can't even use my baller against this lifeless zombie  
Cheri: thanks for pointing this sh*t out tori. No wonder I couldn't detect any sanitized octarians  
Travis: yup, undetectable!  
“your bubbles are no match for my bubbles  
Tikka: you darn bubble butt!!  
Prima: tikka… pls  
Oden: let the little one do her thing  
Prima: but she can't see at all  
Oden: if it makes you feel better, they played charger blindfolded  
Prima: oh...  
Tikka: you ************* are gonna kill all my friends!  
Tikka flicks her flingza roller vertically… twice, octo samurai took damage!  
Teri: Tikka? What the hell!?  
Heather: she's doing work upon turning  
Teri: yeah by distracting the fool  
All of a sudden  
“you activated my trap card”  
The sanitized octo samurai blows up all the bubbles with a single spin attack, causing massive damage  
Teri: Gah!! *armor breaks*  
Heather: ouch! *armor breaks*  
Tikka: oof *tanks 99.9 percent of damage*  
Spade: are you serious?  
Prima: teri… heather…  
Teri: ...don't worry… our wardrobe will repair itself if were not in range  
Heather: I'm so weak… I can't even swim  
Tikka: that boss almost took my blindfold off  
Oden: you guys going careless isn't going to work with this thing  
Prima: right… I can reach him but not too far off from range  
Oden: I can dodge roll 4 times on the octo samurai but it can be difficult  
Prima: how?  
Oden: i'm not very experience with boss battles like this  
Prima: same… I just don't like violence in general  
Oden: ohm…  
*whoosh*  
Octria: how much damage does this man carry?  
Octogon: enough to launch the baller upward  
Octria: oh… then how come we're having a hard time defeating this sanitized bastard?  
Octogon: he spin attacks twice… and his projectiles  
Octria: kay, we need an opening  
Octogon: if my calculations are correct, we should be behind the octo samurai to flank  
Octria: agreed  
*whoosh*  
Demitri: you know with this man producing bubbles, were playing fire with fire  
Tori: with your bubbles? How is that going to work?  
Demitri: I need your baller to go through my bubbles  
Tori: and apply that to the sanitized octo samurai  
Demitri: yes!!  
“your plans cannot foiled me easily! Wait until I grind your boneless bones into dust"  
Demitri: yeah! Your fake ass bubbles won't do you even more! *activates bubble blower* take this!!  
Tori: Were bringing more hell than ever *activates baller*  
Cheri: oh what the f*ck is this?  
Travis: the ultimate plan that Tori and Demitri planned out  
All armors has self-repaired  
Teri: we need to help them!!  
Heather: agreed! Since you know aerosprays more Teri, use your curling bomb launcher, i'll use my splashdown  
Teri: Right!  
And thus the octarians were smart enough to find an opening  
Cheri: I'll need your rain travis  
Travis: and so is your army of autobombs  
Cheri: oh hell yes!  
*whoosh*  
Tikka: uhh… what?  
Prima: they're planning out aren't they  
Oden: i've never seen this much of teamwork before  
Prima: that's what they've always done, oden  
Oden: ...interesting  
*whoosh*  
Spade: it's never disappointing… unfortunately  
Octria: everything is disappointing thus far within the subway  
Spade: no sh*t!  
“What is this? Bubble blowers activate”  
Octogon: he's doing it again.  
Octria: than it's our turn to activate our specials then!  
Octogon: Of course  
And thus the octarians…  
Prima: tenta missiles!  
Oden: ...what an I doing- I have splashdown  
Tikka: bombs?  
...use all their specials for their last ditch effort  
Demitri: say good night you bum!  
Tori: enjoy your defeat *blows up the baller*  
*multi-Explosions, splashdown noises*  
Follow by inkjet, follow by stingray, follow by more bubbles and bombs and finally ink storm  
“no…. nooooooooo!! It burn-”  
And thus the sanitized octo samurai was defeated caused by an inksplosion  
Octogon: *cleans up your screen*  
[Fourth wall break]  
Octogon: the octo samurai doesn't have to suffer with the sanitized army no more  
Spade: octo samurai… it didn't have to be this way...  
*silence*  
Demitri: but he was already infected…  
Tori: plus the fact that there's no hope for him to be cured  
Demitri: one f*cking question? Who the f*ck turned our octo boss into their octo boss?  
*silence*  
Spade: apparently the one octoling that ran off has this reason… I'll avenge the big guy…  
Demitri: you mean the octo samurai that we bodied?  
Tori: cause his respawn point is not working  
Spade: ...I have to  
Demitri: F*ck!  
Teri: don't tell me they did this to DJ octavio?!  
Heather: those uncodful dingus…  
Tori: and most importantly... where the f*ck is our pride!  
Prima: you mean the great zapfish…  
Oden: zapfish?  
Octria: aren't the inklings looking for our power source!?  
Octogon: eventually, but they're more likely on the same page as we are  
Prima: what about these broken pieces over there  
Octogon: ...blender  
Octria: you gotta be squidding me, what was their purpose with the blender?  
Octogon: ...  
Spade: the mission ain't over… our next destination is to be determined  
The octarians pause for a moment follow by recovering their health  
Cheri: i'm detecting something way too strong  
Travis: already, I thought we didn't detect any vital sign  
Cheri: wrong… it’s coming from above  
Travis: above…  
Octogon: Confidence… there is a possibility for what we're looking for  
Oden: *gulp*  
*black screen*  
Back at it again  
???: Naporitan… Mochi… you are [error] late  
Naporitan: we have a couple difficulties since our enemies are getting beyond closer to our position  
Mochi: plus it was vexing to get all our troops in your full control  
???: you lifeless twats! We cannot let our enemies figure out our plan again, relocated them so [no translator] don't make a secure breach  
Naporitan: yes sir  
Mochi: Right


	33. Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forge upwards before anything happens

*running*  
After a field day of being unable to be spotted by their enemies… next up, somewhere above the subway  
Agent 4: *noticing an ink path from the many platforms* …  
Charles: what is all this?  
Kaizo: it looks like some sort of gauntlet  
*sounds of platform moving*  
Agent 4: I noticed multiple paths, but there could only have one answer  
Zero: by braveling, there are traps everywhere  
The spi: it doesn't help when there are sanitized octopi camping  
Zero: most of them carry those bullsh*t weapons whatsoever  
Serena: huh! They have no match for my… uhh...  
Shawna: splashdown  
Serena: yes!  
*platform continued moving*  
Azazel: who can you splashdown when they are bottomless pits everywhere  
Serena: oh… it sends you back to where we all came from, doesn't it  
Azazel: yes… on checkpoints  
Blare: campers have no idea how to pay attention to their surroundings  
Kira: …  
Blare: unless they go for broke  
Kira: better  
Tasha: shouldn't we all… walk  
Wheatley: I say swim since I'm not comfortable!  
Tasha: why is that, professor?  
Wheatley: my brain hurts!  
Tasha: that's reasonable  
The spi: how the hell are you having a headache immediately, wheatley? Take some aspirin!  
Wheatley: I wish I had aspirin! *drinks water*  
Zero: freezes frost, braveling… were in the middle of nowhere and there are traps everywhere  
Kira: Traps huh… as long as we're not spotted  
Blare: and we all better be damn careful  
Charles: way to be optimistic, blare  
Blare: quiet…  
Agent 4: I need to know the way before heading forward  
The spi: they are paths to be inked but they would notice quickly  
Agent 4: ah… unless we take care of the enemies, Spi  
*phone buzzing*  
Kaizo: *feels the phone buzzing from his pockets* …!! *takes out his phone* that's impossible? There's no signal down here  
Azazel: who is it from?  
Kaizo: ...it's from takeo!  
Azazel: takeo? We haven't spoke to them in a long while. Why would they call out during this?  
Charles: I still question why your getting calls kaizo?  
Kaizo: I don't know Charles. *picks up* Hello?  
Takeo: *on the call* holy mackerel! It worked! Hey, buddy! H-how have you been?  
Kaizo: not so hot! Were in the middle of our venture  
Takeo: oh your adventure? Have you found team aye? Cause we tried calling them  
Kaizo: … *stares at charles*  
Charles: …  
Kaizo: what about the citizens of inkopolis? Our other friends?  
Takeo: well…  
*cough*  
Awkward silence and twist  
Kaizo: they're with you right now are they?  
Takeo: *on the phone* while were going up from so below, don't ask if your with Aye from so below  
Charles: Awkward…  
*unnecessary phone noises that involves a lot of yelling*  
Kaizo: Is that everyone else?!  
Azazel: oh… were all involved from the unknown crisis are we?  
Agent 4: ...of course  
Takeo: *on the phone* pffffffftt!!  
*insert phone noises coming from everyone*  
Wheatley: wait a f*cking second visor!!  
Kaizo: It’s kaizo.  
Wheatley: kaizo, uhh… right! I thought I heard someone familiar from your mobile device!  
Jared: *on the phone* oh sh*t, cousin? Who are you talking to?  
Zero: pls… for the love of cod, tell me that redfield is alright  
Takeo: *on the phone* Ahh not right now jared!! I get that were in a middle of a mission but-  
All: What?!  
Jared: *on the phone* oh frost, I didn't know your other friends are that loud, takeo  
*phone noises*  
Wheatley: holy sh*t! That son of a bitch is still alive… despite that we've never unraveled ourselves  
Kaizo: who the heck are talking about, wheatley?  
Serena: Ah… I guess were on the same level as they are right?  
Kaizo: it can't be possible, serena!  
Shawna: oh, how come I hear echoing from the call  
Takeo: *On the phone* the call you say? Mama-mia!  
Jared: *on the phone* is that the same dude who gave me that untested cure  
The spi: wheatley?  
Wheatley: what  
The spi: explain yourself?  
Wheatley: we only acquainted several times, spi  
Kaizo: uhh… were in the middle of nowhere, takeo. Will there be a chance that we-  
Miko: *on the phone* Yes!!  
Kaizo: …  
Takeo: *on the phone* it’s gotta be a possibility, my friends and I are coming upwards, hopefully we all meet up!  
Jared: *On the phone* you genius  
Wheatley: as in we all meet up in inkling  
Kaizo: ...we better, i'll talk to you later takeo!  
Takeo: *on the phone* signanora kaizo  
*phone call hangs up*  
Kira: are we not going to discuss that they're on a dangerous level?  
Blare: Isn't the samurai on watch?  
Kira: … i'm pretty sure samurai is doing his job  
Blare: hmm...  
Agent 4: got it all figured out, at the nick of time  
Tasha: calculations  
Agent 4: it’s going to be a tedious walk to sneak thru all our enemies, despite all the bottomless pits  
Serena: but there's so many launchpads to jump through  
Shawna: how are we going to know which way is correct?  
Agent 4: as long as we're not separated… with these ink rails… it would lead us somewhere  
Charles: good point… but will have to swim our way slowly  
Agent 4: agree…  
And thus they began to sneak into the level carefully  
???: da… da… darkness  
???: no soul  
*gurgling noises*  
Wheatley: I can't detect jack sh*t…  
Serena: but they're sanitized octopi everywhere…  
Shawna: can you see them? I see them everywhere…  
Wheatley: either I can't detect them or they're dead?  
Serena: they may look dead but not really  
Wheatley: kay…  
Kira: of course they are snipers…  
Blare: they always carry snipers on every level  
Kira: notable… but I need to get in range with one of them  
Blare: it will require some distraction for those chargers  
Kira: ...they might be self aware, unlike the last time  
Blare: hmm… that's like fighting a mirror version of yourself for 7 hours  
Kira: weird…  
And they were successful of their first part of their stealth mission  
Agent 4: *blop, grunts* The hazard max went from 0 to 100 on this next part  
This time… they are no inked paths beyond this point  
???: point...  
???: dots…  
???: lemons...  
???: Get in my bellah!!  
Charles: no inked paths follow by uninkable paths… no problem  
Agent 4: I'm not that experience with stealth levels on foot… even after doing that a dozen times  
Charles: you'll be fine, 4!  
The spi: we have experienced stealth missions so they're shouldn't be any complication  
Agent 4: I see  
And so did the sanitized octopi grow  
Tasha: I feel queasy…  
Zero: shhh… they can hear us, braveling  
Tasha: ...don't worry you whiffle army, I'd learned my lesson from last time  
Zero: ...It's zero  
Tasha: I’ll remember that well zero  
Zero: I wish I had my forge jacket back… the green one so I can stay warm  
Azazel: this is too much pressure, I don't think they're too smart to notice us by far  
Kaizo: it's because they're facing the wrong way  
*clang*  
???: mother!!  
Azazel: ...that escalated quickly. surely they were facing that-a way  
???: *faces the wrong way again*  
Kaizo: they may be unpredictable to where they're looking, but it doesn't get anywhere the longer we camp  
Azazel: kay…  
As they carefully stealth their way  
*clang*  
Wheatley: the sh*t!!  
(Random screaming)  
Tasha: Screams I tell you!!  
Wheatley: this is starting to become a overeasy cliche!!!  
The spi: oh my f*cking cod, this again?  
Charles: stop shouting you stubborn ********  
Zero: are you trying to attract attention from these bastard octotroopers braveling?!  
Wheatley: uhh…  
Blare: *epic facepalm*  
Charles: if they hear us… your the blame for all the shouting  
Wheatley: f*ck…  
Kira: it’s like destroying your friend’s car…  
Tasha: were gonna be fine  
Agent 4: the heck is wrong with you two?  
Wheatley: that's mama Wheatley to you, Agent 4!  
*drumroll*  
Kaizo: your not miko  
Wheatley: the f*ck is a miko?  
Kaizo: … (I forgot he has no idea since we never have seen Wheatley before)  
Azazel: Your not design to be a comedic dork  
Wheatley: exactly… wait what?!  
Azazel: bah...you admitted  
Serena: *chuckling*  
Shawna: *giggling*  
Wheatley: real funny…  
The platform magically comes down to their destination  
Tasha: VICTORY!!  
All: Tasha!!  
Tasha: that was a little premature celebration wasn't it  
Every last sanitized octopi are all fully aware due to their consistent yelling  
???: no… noise…  
???: they're here  
And another transaction  
The spi: wheatley… tasha… learn to talk quietly the next time were on a stealth mission  
Wheatley: kay!  
Charles: sh*t  
“Attention all sanitary octopi, it seems we have an intruder. Don't let them make a [error] breach to where I am.”  
And one of the sanitized octopi noticed everyone  
???: Wha!!!!  
Zero: oh sh*t!  
Blare: run!!  
And everyone is making a run for it  
Agent 4: will continue that conversation later. It's not the good time to be monologuing.  
Blare: agreed!  
And they strife their way in order to reach for the jumpad. They're were too many traps laying around follow by going for broke until  
Agent 4: the launchpad!!  
Azazel: it's acting weird  
*splattling noises coming from the sanitized octocommender*  
Kira: how many long ranged do I have to take down?!  
Serena: a lot!!  
Shawna: they are persistent at their aim  
Kira: impatience…  
And their enemies continue to grow  
Wheatley: I can dodge all day  
The spi: when your limited to ink  
Wheatley: f*ck  
Tasha: i'll grow on him.  
Charles: were almost there  
Kaizo: Come on  
And everyone has made it to the jumpad… unexpectedly they made it unscaved… but there was one more problem  
Kaizo: that was a close call there huh…  
Everyone was seperated  
Kaizo: guys?!  
Azazel: i'm still here, kaizo… where did everyone go?!  
Kaizo: were in a square tunnel *ringing* oh… *picks up the call* hello?  
Serena: *on the call* kaizo? Did that jumpad separate you as well?  
Kaizo: uhh… Azazel and I  
Shawna: *on the call* ...it's just is in this. Where's Charles and company  
Azazel: Charles and company…  
And once again everyone else is on the same page  
Kaizo: crap…  
*whoosh*  
Charles: can you hear me kaizo? I'm with Spi  
The spi: sh*t…  
*whoosh*  
Zero: braveling… kira and I are somewhere  
Kira: it may be lying around in traps so be careful kaizo  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: ...it's just me and… blare  
Blare: ...don't be frighten  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: uhh… where's Wheatley and Tasha?  
Azazel: do we not have their calls  
Wheatley: *on the call* hey! I'm here and terrified  
Tasha: *on the call* it seems like we're in separated pairs. Fitting enough  
Kaizo: this is not good  
And the path they have no other choice  
Kaizo: we're gonna have to reunite  
Serena: *on the call* yup, will eventually find each other  
Shawna: *on the call* will contact each other later  
Kaizo: kay, be careful guys  
The call has ended  
Azazel: ...it's just you and I again  
Kaizo: yup, but we can only go forward, the problem is…  
Lazer-ish ink has been blocked, creating traps  
Azazel: lasers? Why the walls  
Kaizo: I don't think I can limbo thru those lasers my only option is to dodge  
Azazel: squid-form works as well  
Kaizo: i'll go  
Azazel: I can't watch!  
Checkpoint  
As kaizo dodges all the lasers… the Bravests way  
Kaizo: *does a complete back flip, thud*  
Azazel: oh! *goes into squid form, dodges all lasers like it was nothing, blop* you okay kaizo?  
Kaizo: *gets up by legs* i'm fine  
Azazel: ...that was just the first part, I wonder if everyone is at the same puzzle?  
Kaizo: …  
As for everyone else  
Serena: lasers!!  
Shawna: uhh… dodge  
*whoosh*  
Charles: your laser security can't save thee  
The spi: easy…  
*whoosh*  
Zero: laser levels  
Kira: you simply have to pay attention to these patterns  
Zero: kay  
*whoosh*  
Blare: your experience with those levels are you?  
Agent 4: i've done this before…  
Blare: good… cause it requires a lot of dodging  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: f*ck laser levels!  
Tasha: lasers, can't we just destroy them  
Wheatley: it’s impossible as of now  
Tasha: crap!!  
And thus… their level began…


	34. No Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spread the awareness

Meanwhile  
???: impossible… I detected pairs and none of the traps are [error] working  
Mochi: you need any help  
???: yeeee, no! Psych!  
Naporitan: well… were clearing down here and one of those pairs are more likely to get to where we are  
???: *screaming*  
Mochi: commander  
???: I didn't sign you guys for [Page_not_found]  
Mochi: what do we do?  
???: you two… were doing this plan, i'll be up there  
Naporitan: but how? When your only a telephone?  
???: shut up! I can defend myself with this new [error]  
Mochi: oh I get it  
Naporitan: kay!  
???: NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
And thus lieutenant mochi and private naporitan has left their commander sitting there as a bystander  
???: now we play who get to be…  
*whoosh*  
Naporitan: oh sh*t, intruders are at it again  
Mochi: who are we slowing down? There's no point slowing the other group down  
Naporitan: ...  
And now back at it again with team splatastic and the citizens after their problem has been solved to the salmonids. They're not done yet. They have relocated to a much higher place  
Takeo: I knew kaizo and company would be alive! It's a miracle!!  
Takumi: I thought miracles happen from *whispers into takeo’s ear*  
Takeo: ...kay! Even though it's abhorrent to unhear that takumi  
Takumi: like us!  
Takeo: fair enough  
Uzume: what is this place?  
Viridi: it went from a subway to absolutely nowhere  
Uzume: no subway should be having these pesky secrets  
Viridi: kinda, well in most subways  
Uzume: how about outside of the subway?  
Viridi: bound to be secrets  
Fanboy: what hell is it?!  
Cole: some sort of obstacles courses with traps lying all over  
Chiaki: teh! Traps can fool this inkling!  
Cole: of course  
Mercury: yeah, f*ck traps  
Jared: I eat traps for breakfast  
Cole: uhh…  
Jared: good  
*whoosh*  
Redfield: ugh… how are we going to get to the bottom of things when this whole room is an obstacle course?  
Leela: it's more of a puzzle  
Redfield: whatever  
Samurai: since the other group might be at the same level as us…  
Ti: there's still a chance, samurai  
Samurai: we're gonna need to be careful  
As they entered the next level  
Miko: what smells like blue!?  
Cole: I don't see blue, all I see is turquoise  
Takumi: Do I look turquoise to you?  
Cole: your more Teal and silver, takumi!  
Takumi: Good!  
Miko: no really… cause the smell is pretty strong  
Cole: *takes a good sniff* I don't smell sh*t!  
Miko: bummer!  
Viridi: freezes frost…  
Chiaki: you smell it too?  
Viridi: no chiaki! The feeling of getting crushed or something else  
Chiaki: oh…  
As they travel further  
Fanboy: baka!  
The sanitized octopi are already on watch for any unwanted activity  
Takeo: oh snap!  
Uzume: they're here as well  
Containing a longer obstacle as usual  
*generating electricity*  
Jared: holy sh-  
Mercury: if only we can detect their vital signs  
Jared: I see the sanitized octopi but not the detector.  
Mercury: plus what the f*ck is this?  
Jared: It’s actually producing platforms or whatever is locking those octopi in  
Mercury: disgusting  
Chiaki: it looks more clean up than the last one  
Takeo: all that clean up, and there's clean lethal water on the bottom of our shoe  
Miko: smells like rain water  
Uzume: and most of the path is all covered in goo  
Another transmission… coming from way up. Private naporitan is at it’s wicked plans once again by transaction  
Naporitan: *on speaker* I didn't think y’all discover this lair  
Cole: it's that same ass octoling again  
Takumi: what the hell does he want?!  
Naporitan: *on speaker* just to think that y’all would make this hellish level thus far. And you natives are tempting to foil our process for our little salmonid army  
Fanboy: son of witch!  
Cole: you tried so hard…   
Naporitan: *on speaker* instead of getting far, i'll end your games here and out. Have fun surviving the wrath of missiles   
As the octomissile has spawn at least 4, they began to send in tenta missiles  
Takeo: ...what is this?!  
*tenta missiles confirmed*  
Uzume: tenta missiles!!  
Takumi: on octopi! The f*ck?  
Viridi: were f*cked if we remain a bystander!  
Cole: Run bitch! Or were splatted!!  
And everyone made a run for it, by platform  
Miko: Again!  
Chiaki: No!  
Miko: not that again, another floating platform  
Chiaki: I don't see any platforms  
Cole: platforms you say? If we can swim thru them all!!  
Miko: yes!  
Tenta missiles confirmed  
Takumi: these f*cking tenta missiles are vexing!  
Viridi: is this the reason why I see missiles in multiplayer games everyday?  
Takumi: seems accurate but barely any in ranked  
Viridi: that makes sense  
Takumi: anyway… get to that platform  
*multi-crashing*  
Ti: how can we take care of these sanitized octopi?  
Samurai: were nowhere near range against them, but will have to get to them  
Leela: I see a sponge!  
Redfield: sponge? But why?  
Leela: to climb thru them  
Redfield: while these tenta spammers are at it? I don't think it's safe  
Leela: oh… if only we can stealth thru  
Redfield: yes… but slowly unless you have ninja swim  
Leela: agree!  
Jared: how the hell are we gonna get to these spammers  
Mercury: by cakewalk, which isn't a cakewalk  
Jared: because we're on a moving platform  
Mercury: i'm still disturbed by these platforms  
Jared: how come, Mercury  
Mercury: they came from sanitized goo didn't they?!  
Jared: I'm forever disgusted  
Takeo: platforms are not my cup of coffee for me!  
Uzume: and tenta missiles being showered every 30 seconds  
Tenta missiles confirmed  
Takeo: how many tenta missiles do they carry?!  
Uzume: next platform  
*multi-explosion*  
???: de… detect  
???: noooooooo…  
???: can I ask why were not talking properly?  
???: …  
???: I mean *zombie noises*  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: that was close!  
Uzume: by boogity!  
Cole: Bah… if only we have something to kill them  
Chiaki: I say stingray but not with that sh*t going on!  
Cole: we're so close to splatting them  
Samurai: typical… to be surprised they can't detect us well if we're hiding on our ink  
Cole: uhh how?  
Samurai: remain hidden under your puddle until our destination has arrived  
Chiaki: he meant our ink… wi  
Uzume: but were right there!!  
Chiaki: to our destination, sure  
And with little progress to the generating platforms continuously generating, until they made it to a platform, but  
Viridi: sponge!  
Takumi: well we're boned!  
Viridi: not really, our enemies are literally right in front of us  
Takumi: by several meters  
Viridi: I think we can  
With the sponges that can be easily be shrunk down by the enemy tenta missiles…  
Mercury: now it's the time to put an end to this nonsense  
Jared: Yes…!!  
Ti: wait a minute… why right now?  
Mercury: wait what?!  
One of the octomissiles would be relocated at any rate the sooner they delay themselves  
Mercury: as long as they don't f*cking notice us  
Chiaki: that's futile  
Fanboy: A!  
Cole: how the f*ck did these sanitized bastards not noticed our bastard  
Fanboy: futile!!  
???: …  
Fanboy: we burn to ground  
Until their opportunity  
Takeo: Gotcha!! *splats one of the octomissiles*  
Uzume: Boom! *and another splat*  
???: A… A….  
Miko: Hooplah!! *splats an octomissile*  
???: aaaaaa… *spams tenta missiles*  
Cole: are you serious?! There's more?!  
Chiaki: run!  
As they all make a run for the next checkpoint  
Ti: the sponges!  
Redfield: their sponge shrinkage is cause by the enemy tenta missiles  
Ti: we still need to get to a safer platform other than sponges  
Leela: not just that, I see hazards  
Ti: what are those things?  
Redfield: sanitized octocoppers with boost panels… trying to splat us all  
???: platform… down…  
Miko: swingy swingy!!  
Samurai: miko, you can't reach them like that  
Miko: oops!  
Samurai: think and predict where they're going to stop  
Miko: kay!  
Jared: i'm not okay with this cheap tech  
Mercury: just like how we became stupidly cheap as the game difficulty increases  
Jared: uhh…  
Miko: shame!  
Takeo: no shame! We need a ceiling  
Uzume: there are some ceilings but what about splash damage?  
Takeo: of course they're would be splash damage by grates  
Uzume: hue! There’s that obnoxious enemy around so there could be a chance  
Takeo: yes!  
And thus splatastic and the citizens barely making it to the checkpoint, this time around there’s a ceiling  
???: un… un… *unable to detect its prey*  
*whoosh*  
Takumi: brilliant, while our enemies are constantly spawning  
Viridi: sanitized octarians can be dicey, despite the fact that it's still new to us  
Takumi: huh… and we all have to meet up with everyone on this point  
Takeo: yes… how are we going to find something that saids “next level”  
Takumi: I see one but it requires a key to advance  
Ti: a key huh? Where do we find that key on that level?!  
Miko: maybe the enemies carry one  
Redfield: or the key could be hiding on one of the crates  
Ti: how are we going to find the key? When there's that one sanitized octo trooper spamming all the tenta missiles  
Redfield: will just have to find it and fast  
Ti: agree  
Fanboy: none yall see missoles  
Cole: I don't see sh*t! All I see is f*cking missiles  
Chiaki: Ah!! And those missiles are f*cking annoying!  
Takumi: we are standing with the ceiling  
Viridi: that's much less to complain about  
Cole: kay  
Takumi: if we can get to the key by getting to that one sanitized octopi. Then we can unlock this bad boy  
Viridi: yeah… about that we have to go up  
Takumi: and it's raining platforms horizontally, we can ink that right?  
Samurai: they're inkable  
???: *japanese babbling* Shubblah!!  
*whoosh*  
Miko: go!  
Takeo: uhh… we ink our way to the right, miko  
Uzume: ha… you think? There's lethal water at the bottom  
Takeo: these platforms don't look too safe to start while that… sanitized octopi is…  
Uzume: ...Where did it go?  
Takeo: will just swim our way up  
This can take some time since they are all hoping on platforms, taking them…  
Mercury: it's right here isn't it  
Jared: we splatted like 3  
???: *shows up*  
Jared: it's here!!  
Mercury: right to where we're going. How convenient  
Jared: oh my f*cking cod! It's back  
Mercury: is there a cheat system to teleport  
[God mode is not allowed in this story]  
Jared: you wish! We're almost here  
Takeo: ha, jared! It might as well continue to spam missiles to where we're going  
Jared: your right  
???: bah… bah… bahahahaha! *detecting*  
Jared: oh hell naw!!  
And jared activated the inkjet by going after the sanitized octomissiles  
???: Aaaaaa…  
By dodging all the spam of tenta missiles nonsense...  
Jared: take this!  
And it was a direct hit, 4 out of 4 defeated, resulting in a key spawning to their destination  
Jared: Yeah!  
Takeo: uhh… Jared  
Jared: yes takeo  
Takeo: inkjets don't work well on gravity.  
Jared: *realizes* Sh*t!!!!!!!!! *while falling*  
Samurai: he'll be fine  
Uzume: why are you so calm during jared’s-  
Fortunately enough jared cheated death by the time the inkjet  
Jared: *now into the air* Whoa!!  
Forcefully ended jared’s flight before touching the lethal depths called H2o, and got back to where he started  
Jared: *lands back to where he came from* Woooooo! That was awesome!  
Uzume: ...fall  
Mercury: ...don't scare us to death again, Jarvis!  
Samurai: inkjet can expel you earlier when falling into a bottomless pit. So you call that cheating death  
Uzume: oh…  
Takeo: I thought we were going to lose you my cousin  
Jared: I thought about that as well  
Takumi: uhh… get to the platform now  
Takeo: why? Premature to celebrate?  
Viridi: uhh… there's that sanitized goo right in front of us  
Takeo: Zoinks!!  
And this is the part where everyone got off the pla-  
Leela: Ah! *Misjumps*  
Redfield: Leela! *grabs onto leela’s longsleeve at the nick of time* errr  
Leela: Ah  
Redfield: *pulls leela up on the platform*  
Leela: redfield… you save me?  
Redfield: no squids left behind… not even the bottom tier  
Leela: uhh...  
Miko: I don't get that phase.  
Ti: miko?  
Miko: right!! *shorthops* I wanted to ride on that moving platform!  
Ti: yeah… not that platform!  
Samurai: anyway… we got the key! We can unlock the next phase  
Takeo: we can possibly run into our neigh- uhh… friends  
Takumi: besides you made the phone call earlier  
Takeo: right on!  
Jared: I wonder if that gentleman is with them.  
Takeo: ohm…  
Miko: that's my line!  
Mercury: not our gentleman Jarvis  
Jared: I know that mercury!  
Fanboy: No time!! Vengeance!  
Chiaki: chum… I know you want vengeance, were all on the same boat  
Fanboy: crisis!  
Jared: exactly!  
And the next phase has been unlocked as the gates open  
Samurai: we’re almost done… to solve the crisis  
Uzume: and the one and only red light  
Ti: If were on the same boat as our friends then… they could be on our level  
Uzume: yes! Let's not throw away more time  
Ti: agreed  
And they all super jumps to the next level but from where…


	35. Phase 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level designs like this never happen

During all the chaos  
Mochi: *sigh* we're not making more progress of slowing down our enemies, private naporitan  
Naporitan: i'm still here lieutenant mochi  
Mochi: since our commander did say, he’s defending for his life  
Naporitan: oh… cause he's not just an ancient piece of-  
Mochi: shhh... what does he plan to do down there?  
Naporitan: …and most importantly. Where the f*ck is that lad?  
Mochi: … your not actually thinking about  
Naporitan: what?  
Mochi: … if only I didn't have to unsee the blender  
And the bottom… more like the top of all things, the exclusive have other jobs other than just  
*rumbling, electricity*  
Tako: Again? With the rumbling  
Yaki: the tumbling hasn't been stopped since we walked down here and all  
Tako: it could be my imagining but… the last rumble I know was-  
*detector reacting*  
Yaki: vital sign… but that's impossible  
Tako: Agent 7? Weren't these so called detectors useless to you?  
Reiko: yeah… when it's literally impossible to detect any enemies  
Tako: how-  
Yaki: Reiko explained why he couldn't detect a thing by the time I was… traveling with him  
Tako: ...I knew I heard of that similarly.  
Agent 3: … *holding Aloy*  
Reiko: plus they are dead!  
Tako: ...Now I understand the meaning of why I could return down here after all the struggles I have to go through such as taking all these tests.  
Yaki: ____  
*rumbling*  
Yaki: whoa  
Tako: Ah!!  
Reiko: ...what is going on?  
Tako: I thought they were defeated by good?! Why these trembles...  
Yaki: again, but that was so long ago  
Reiko: if that's at it again… we might as well go get the heli…  
Tako: why the helicopter? I thought-  
Reiko: no questions 8A! If this girl wakes up soon as it is then  
Yaki: but i'm detecting vital signs from a far  
Reiko: ...there are such thing as multiple survivors. But why the heck would they be here in this disarray place?!  
Yaki: I don't know!  
Reiko: if that's the case then… they're more likely relocating to  
Agent 3: … *noticing the sign of Aloy waking up*  
Yaki: we're gonna need more helicopters to that location  
Reiko: yup… but we can confirm how many surviving creatures are here  
Tako: I think I know who to call  
Reiko: who?  
*black screen*  
Meanwhile to where the octarians have landed, in a level full of  
Demitri: *noticing a large number of enemies* oh sh*t!!  
Oden: octofurlers… and ride rails along with floating moving cars  
Tori: I see one of the cars attached with a fan of all things  
Demitri: I can drive or platform or sushi!  
Teri: ...it's just moving platforms unless we land on a moving platform  
Demitri: okay…  
Heather: Platforms are the bane of all things I see… especially our demise  
Teri: Bottomless pits, cause that's a small price to pay for a lack of range for your brush  
Heather: saids the aerospray user with a bit of range  
Teri: nah… at least we're not facing the sploosh-o medic  
Heather: yup…  
Travis: still no vital sign on these sanitized octarians  
Cheri: uhh… they're dead. It's still disturbing when this one sanitized bitch mentions “them"  
Travis: the inklings? Like… is it possible to run into them?  
Cheri: I doubt  
Spade: it’s only this platform we have to hop on  
Prima: I still have a bad feeling  
Spade: afraid of heights?  
Prima: maybe  
And the octarians got on to the one car like platform that is 4x larger than the original  
*platform starts moving*  
Octria: the hell?  
Octogon: it's one of those missions where we have to survive until we make our destination  
Octria: you have got to be sh*tting me… we be overrun  
Octogon: I don't mind getting overrunned… I can just target my foes with the dynamo  
Octria: why not use the N-Zap?  
Octogon: mmm…  
Another transmission, this time by lieutenant mochi  
Mochi: *on speaker* Attention all unauthorized octolings  
Cheri: has this witch been watching us?  
Tikka: if I see a big ass boss battle again I'm gonna-  
Travis: it's impossible with the platform  
Tikka: kay  
Mochi: *on speaker* I'd never expected for you guys to survive thus far. You even out bested the octo samurai  
Tori: what are you trying to accomplish?  
Demitri: they must be related to the red light of death who almost slaughter us all  
Teri: ugh… what did you do to our leader  
Heather: we only come here for some kind words  
Mochi: *on speaker* kind words… those aren't kind words to me  
Teri: are you seriously trying to sanitize us all?  
Mochi: *on speaker* ...  
Teri: answer our questions lady!  
Mochi: *speaker* oh I will, if you can survive the wrath of our lasers and traps. And missiles. I hope your happy  
The transmission has ended. And so is their hazards coming in hot  
Octria: Sh*t!  
Octogon: lasers… and our used to be troops are against us  
Tikka: I can't see lasers!  
Octogon: can't you hear them tikka?  
Tikka: I can  
Spade: it's just several lasers while this platform is still going, we can dodge them all  
Octria: no sh*t  
Round 1… fight  
Tori: sanitized octocoppers… cheap  
Demitri: even with their dash panels and their fake ass balloons!  
Tori: exactly… they have no match  
Demitri: dodge lasers, defeated an enemy, recover ink, repeat  
Prima: is that a question mark balloon from our distance?  
Tori: balloons? We haven't seen these balloons in a billion years  
Prima: it might carry some useful things like armor  
Demitri: armor? Most of the time it’s RNG  
Oden: guys… lasers!!  
Tori: Sh*t!  
As they all attempt to dodge all the lasers  
*thud*  
Octria: hmm… that was only phase 1  
Cheri: no sh*t! That was not fun jumping over one after another  
Octria: I don't mind  
Cheri: oh  
Travis: while this car like platform doesn't give room for error  
Cheri: and our enemies growing  
“he… here…”  
Oden: oh my cod!! Is that sanitized ink?!  
Cheri: oh-no!  
Travis: sprinklers!  
Spade: they're just sprinklers as long as your not splatted by them  
Travis: embarrassing  
Spade: ...  
Oden: they contain sanitized goo! If it lands on us…  
Prima: oh… they can easily be taken down…  
Oden: true… when they don't carry a lot of health  
And here comes the missiles  
Spade: ugh… this is a pain  
Heather: missiles are too easy to splat  
Teri: easy to splat ehh…? They're too difficult if not aimed correctly  
Heather: that's my point  
Travis: i'm surprise no one has shut up during this sequence *gets a direct hit with his CRB*  
[Stands for custom ranged blaster]  
Teri: uh-huh! Because we're playing with fire *aerospray shooting noises*  
Heather: along with how to handle those sprinklers and then deactivating the lasers *swings her inkbrush 3x*  
Travis: this will remain my worst nightmare  
Heather: yes, especially when were nowhere near the end  
*crash*  
Tikka: I smell sanitizer!  
Oden: take cover!!  
Tikka: *horizontally swings at a missile* did I win?  
Oden: Oh I know what octogon meant by hearing things  
Demitri: ugh, that one sprinkler was tanky af!  
Tori: at least these sprinklers has been neutralized  
Demitri: I can't imagine any creature who would die from a sprinkler  
Tori: If that would happen, that would be a huge disappointment  
Demitri: bah… that's why I rather splat these f*cking sprinkler  
Spade: how vexing... were making another turn  
Teri: how?  
The platform rotates for a bit follow by elevating  
*sploosh*  
Tori: freezes frost!  
Octria: were going for another wave of lasers and sanitized enemies  
Octogon: great… more of them. That's one less thing to worry about  
Prima: is that even more sanitized octosnipers and octocommenders?  
Demitri: ah f*ck!  
Tori: if only I had the chaos card  
[Only in certain games]  
Demitri: how about plan C!?  
Tori: plan C never fails!  
Octria: *sigh*  
Spade: …  
Octria: your annoyed are you, spade  
Spade: somewhat  
Teri: no lasers? I'm not getting cocky  
Heather: I have zero range for them  
Teri: then will just throw bombs  
Heather: eh  
Round 2… fight!  
*sniping noises*  
Cheri: holy sh*t! Why?! Were dealing with this mission, not a dance party  
Oden: why dance party?  
Cheri: there is a cluster f*ck of so many things to dodge. You have any idea how much to go thru?  
Oden: I understand that…  
Octria: why aren't these bombs hitting them at all?  
Octogon: not enough throwing range… that's why they can barely reach to us  
Octria: ...those obstacles need to be shut down  
Octogon: they are switches to deactivate  
Octria: oh…  
Oden: …  
*flashback*  
Showing a scene where oden is desperately trying to escape from the labyrinth… only for her to end up getting injured afterwards  
Oden: I… can't…  
*present*  
Oden: … (I remember now, if I recall, those furlers are the reason why my guard is down)  
Tikka: let's dance *begins attacking the sanitized octocommender*  
Tori: now it’s on *deactivates the lasers after activating*  
Demitri: Boom! *splats another S. Octopi*  
Spade: there was barely any progress but… with the platform elevating… it might as well be too long.  
Demitri: cod damn it! It’s only wave 2  
Tori: wow… cheap way to spawn some sanitized octobombers  
Demitri: that's way too cheap! There's no way in hell that i'm going to discover this.  
Prima: There’s another question mark balloon  
Demitri: why balloons?  
Tori: by the time this one is popped, the item will more likely fall into a bottomless pit  
Prima: oh… it'll probably come closer to where we are  
Tori: yeah… and fast since I don't want to deal anymore sanitized enemies  
Demitri: we better be near the end  
Round 3… a monologue of lasers to dodge thru. Meaning there is nothing they can do to turn it off  
Teri: are you serious  
Heather: more lasers the better  
Teri: and some of them looks impossible to dodge  
Heather: were dead  
Tikka: no we're not. There's hope  
Demitri: hope? With a sh*t ton of lasers that may get us to the face  
Tori: and the platform not helping with this situation.  
Cheri: holy sh*t… how the f*ck are we going to do this  
Travis: dodge! That's how!  
Cheri: err… i'll outlive it  
Travis: yeah, think we can dodge  
And a montage of the octarians dodging all the lasers making sure that they come out unscathed  
Octria: f*ck lasers  
Octogon: is this how were going to die? Cause it ohkos us!  
Octria: …  
Octogon: I'm guessing you haven't watch those movies involving OHKO lasers?  
Octria: I have… you just have to be professional  
Octogon: I didn't have to be roasted by this  
Octria: eh  
So much dodging to be done  
Travis: freezes frost. That one laser was cheap  
Tikka: those lasers need a royal whoopin  
Travis: impossible, you'll be losing your hand  
Tikka: ohm  
“Attention all sanitary octopi, it seems that were having some technical difficulties”  
Travis: cheri?  
Cheri: I detecting life… well not from these so called fine for octopi but somewhere above  
Travis: if it's inklings… then  
“Were all surrounded by these filthy scraps of seafood, disposed of them as quick as you can"  
Cheri: another voice, well it isn't the devil women  
Travis: sounded a little boyish and more… android  
Cheri: ehhh… were looking for 2 of our prized possessions, not lasers governor  
Travis: holy sh-  
And a limbo  
Travis: that was painful  
Cheri: what a clutch  
“and make sure that none of them comes out alive. Quickly before- connection interrupted"  
Tikka: uhh what?!  
Prima: it seems to be interrupted  
Oden: that I don't remember  
And a lot of distress and electricity being generated so much that all the power sources has been internally fried  
*all lasers has been deactivated*  
Spade: the f*ck… the hazards are gone  
Tori: about time, that way we don't have to dodge all of them  
Demitri: the platform is still going and also, is that the redness again?!  
Tori: all red spark and junk… where the f*ck is it?!  
Spade: their transmission was severely interrupted. Did someone...  
And the same generating red light goes beyond upwards!!  
All: *maintaining their balance*  
Cheri: oh… it also has vital sign?  
Travis: oh where is it after?  
And going upwards  
Heather: about time  
Teri: heh, were at the end of the phase I still wonder how long have we been doing this  
“Krrrrrrrrrsssssssshhh….!!”  
Teri: until that point  
Heather: no announcement, brilliant  
Teri: meaning something has happened afterwards  
The platform stops, where there are gates open, leading the octarians to the next level  
Octria: something’s off  
Tikka: what? That we finally made it out of here alive  
Octria: not just that… something’s horribly off  
Prima: the same red light…  
Octria: octavio… where are you…?  
Octogon: I haven't seen him at all, where could he be  
*silence*  
Tori: I would be expecting something but. What if DJ octavio was alive the whole time?  
Demitri: after one blink… maybe he wasn't down here the whole time  
Tori: ha! Teri!  
Teri: don't get your Hopes up  
Heather: even if DJ octavio is alive somewhere… we have no choice but to keep going  
Octria: …  
And the octarians have entered the next level


	36. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. If confused read the previous chapters. Were heading to spoiler territory... sorta

And now…  
Raiden: inkopolis square… another ghost town? What has happen  
“run 6x"  
“Snake!! Oh my cod!!”  
“I was just memeing about it”  
“yes!!!”  
Raiden: sorta… I wonder if any of my friends would be here  
*rumbling*  
Raiden: earthquake?  
“what is happening?!”  
“are we all dead"  
“easy there”  
Raiden: hmmm… *staring at an unused subway*  
And therefore… upon the underground subway  
???: … oh, she's waking up  
???: give her some space ____  
And a miracle to see aloy awaken  
Aloy: …  
Reiko: hey, you okay?  
Aloy: what happened…? *gets up quickly* how did i-  
Reiko: calm down… were in a middle of the subway  
Aloy: Subway...  
*flashback*  
All dark background only to be hearing voices follow by train noises  
*present*  
Aloy: … I remember blacking out and- *realized part of her tentacle was cut off* We were attacked by someone  
Reiko: your somewhat odd, but can you remember?  
Aloy: …  
Tako: this isn't helping much? Is she fragile?  
Yaki: she just woke up, I don't even know who that inkling is  
Agent 3: *crosses his arms*  
Aloy: and it feels like I’ve been…  
Reiko: with these serious scars you have now?  
Aloy: fatal scars *feels part of her face* I thought I be freed from them and yet… i…  
Agent 3: … *sign language ahoy*  
Aloy: ...i don't know where i am anymore… and my head hurts, do you know what i'm doing here  
Agent 3: … *translation in sign language as you*  
Aloy: ...  
Reiko: What do they call you?  
Aloy: Aloy…  
Reiko: Aloy… huh.  
Aloy: do you have any meaning?  
Reiko: not necessarily… do you know anyone other than us?  
Aloy: …  
*experiencing flashbacks before a gracing fall*  
Aloy: ________… What year was it?  
Reiko: 12,0XX…  
Aloy: ...3 years I was still…  
*reactor beeping violently*  
Tako: there's even more life form here! Impossible!  
Aloy: What?! That means-  
Reiko: relax, Aloy! Were on our way to get back to the surface  
And then an urchin call appears with a simple text message  
Agent 3: *once again using sign language to reiko*  
Reiko: three? What are you saying  
Yaki: give him some credit…  
Agent 3: *does a peace sign standing for 2*  
Reiko: 2… is it really from Agent 2?  
Aloy: ...I remember, the sanitary… they attacked us and…! My partner! He has to be down here looking for me… does he still think that i'm still gone?  
Reiko: *restrains aloy* calm down aloy, your still out of energy  
Aloy: …*stops*  
Yaki: oh… Agent 2 is saying “Agent 1 and I are doing fine with some… guest  
Reiko: oh sh-  
Agent 3: …  
Yaki: I keep detecting multiple vital signs from a far   
Aloy: I'll have to get to the vital sign  
Reiko: but why? Will have to pick you up by the heli…  
Aloy: ...it's fine 7… right?  
Reiko: I'm reiko aka agent 7, these 2 octolings are agents 8A and 8B, and the silent one who can't understand his language is Agent 3  
Aloy: your all agents?  
Reiko: well there's agent 4, but we haven't heard from him nor Agents 1 and 2 have ever reported on 4  
Aloy: 4… I still have unfinished business and payback from them  
Tako: mi'lady  
Yaki: I understand you have unfinished business and all  
Tako: with little strength you have? Are you sure?  
Aloy: i'll find out about any survivors once I get to my objective, *stands up* you guys resurface, no squids left behind *runs ahead by entering one of the subway tunnels*  
Reiko: ...women!  
We now return to team Brawlersquads and Aye in a vent like maze, separated into pairs after a superjump gone wrong  
*laser noises*  
Serena: That's a gauntlet of them  
Shawna: and most of them involved short hops  
Serena: that's absurd… laser levels were meant to be hard  
Shawna: heh… will have to dodge  
Serena: peachy  
Shawna: I heard of short hops and walls  
Serena: even the floor. But I don't see any luck other than a death trap  
Shawna: hue… serena. At least it’s indifferent from Wahoo World  
Serena: Figures since there’s no conrail belt at the least  
Shawna: yup  
It goes from a montage of every pair dodging all the lasers including the impossible  
And ways to find a way out of the labyrinth in order for the teams to not only to reunite but to solve the crisis going with  
Charles: *lands on the ground after dodging a series of complicated lasers* heh…  
The spi: they just continue to get any better  
*glass shattering*  
Charles: other than that… were in a dodging montage  
The spi: agree… how the f*ck are we going to reunite?  
Charles: with a gauntlet of lasers…? How vexing…  
More lasers has spawn  
The spi: you gotta be sh*tting me.  
Charles: this is a lot of dodging since they're all on standby  
The spi: and most of them require squid form  
Charles: typically  
The spi: don't tell me you experience these dangerous stunts Charles?  
Charles: oh I have. Are detectives not allowed to be professional stunt devils?  
The spi: like a echo fighter  
Charles: *short hops through* and to make you feel better spi, watch your head!  
The spi: height against humanity...  
*whoosh*  
Zero: freezes frost braveling…  
Kira: it went to numbers, didn't it?  
Zero: yes! Those lasers are so dicey and gives us unfair patterns  
Kira: very unfair… you just have to time those jumps correctly  
Zero: sure, if you can use those inkable walls  
Kira: but then again they thought about that too  
Zero: sh*t! I hope Charles and everyone else is alright  
Kira: yeah… i'm worried about everyone else  
Zero: oh… i'm sure they know what they're doing  
Kira: wow… how generous of you, Zero  
Zero: kira, I know what i'm doing, by braveling  
Kira: sure, were bound to find a way  
Zero: exactly  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: I can't limbo and I can't move  
Tasha: *drags Wheatley to safety*  
Wheatley: thank you for saving my back  
Tasha: anytime professor wheatley… all those so called easy to dodge became a sh*tstorm  
Wheatley: if only my back isn't too sore for this, tasha!  
Tasha: you'll be fine  
Wheatley: define fine, tasha  
Tasha: professor! Your always fine  
Wheatley: ohm  
Tasha: what? Your thinking of that inkling?  
Wheatley: oh that guy?  
Tasha: yup  
Wheatley: we only acquainted by phone call asking for another antidote. Hopefully that jared guy still has it in his possession  
Tasha: and you never saw what he looked like  
Wheatley: no!  
Tasha: you poor bastard!  
Wheatley: were gonna met each other eventually   
Another transmission  
“I commend to activate all the lasers, you won't escape alive"  
Wheatley: we gotta either go up or go down  
Tasha: is going down safe?  
Wheatley: I said we go up since I detect a launchpad coming from up there  
Tasha: were going up are we?  
Wheatley: hell yeah! If everyone is at the same level as our acquaintance  
Tasha: okay  
And what goes downhill...  
Blare: hah… hah… lasers  
Agent 4: …  
Blare: 4, you haven't said much during all those lasers  
Agent 4: …  
Blare: well  
Agent 4: what do you want, blare?  
Blare: answers about you and your partner  
Agent 4: … why?  
Blare: Each day you feel more grim than before. Have you been like this the whole time  
Agent 4: that's too much to answer... if I tell you, swear to me you won't tell anyone  
Blare: I swear… I keep everything locked up  
Agent 4: blare…  
*flashback*  
Agent 4: back then I used to have a complete balance person, no scars, no cuts, and I used to have periwinkle ink back then. While my partner Aloy was only a normal being. Aloy and I are partners until one day… we got attacked by someone.  
Blare: You know what they look like  
Agent 4: barely a glance but I lost consciousness afterwards. That's when Aloy went missing  
*present*  
Blare: I see that… now that you somehow found Aloy again  
Agent 4: yeah…   
Blare: how do you feel now, Agent 4  
Agent 4: rage... after what’ve they done to her. I'll eventually avenge her  
Blare: likewise, as soon as we find another jumpad here  
Agent 4: and reunite  
Blare: …  
Agent 4: are you that anti-social?  
Blare: was…  
Agent 4: no wonder why you don't get along with the rest  
Blare: ehhh… I was originally gonna go there alone, but after foreseeing it all. I took everything back  
Agent 4: oh…  
Blare: and after venturing with some, I felt different  
Agent 4: Relatable  
*lasers regenerate*  
Blare: we need to get out of here first  
Agent 4: Agreed  
Once again another montage of dodging all the lasers from easiests to hardests and wall payments  
*switch activates, more lasers*  
Kaizo: *grunts*  
Azazel: Incoming  
*running*  
Kaizo: freezes frosting. It doesn't get any better  
Azazel: more complicated lasers… not so fun  
Kaizo: this time they're not moving  
Azazel: it requires a lot of slithering  
Kaizo: hmm…  
*lands*  
Azazel: *about to fall into the lasers*  
Kaizo: *grabs on to azazel to maintain his balance*  
And lastly more dodging to do up until the last checkpoint  
*Floor collapses*  
Kaizo: Ahhh! *thud*  
Azazel: Kaizo!  
Kaizo: ...don't worry… *inks the wall*  
But all the walls beyond this point is uninkable  
Kaizo: ow… you gotta be squidding me  
Azazel: uninkable walls, I'll come down  
Kaizo: No Azazel. It might be too hazardous down there  
Azazel: but why? I can't leave you down here  
“Repeating, all authorized lifeforms, [it's never found]. Sa…”  
Kaizo: don't tell me the unthinkable is here…?  
Azazel: I forgot… and the bizarre irony is… there’s the launchpad…  
Kaizo: there’s something over there, go on ahead!  
Azazel: why?  
Kaizo: Don't worry about me, Azazel, Our answers lie around here  
Azazel: A-Alright… but please return back, kaizo  
Azazel had no other option left but to head to the next level… as for kaizo  
Kaizo: *noticing another way down* I see…  
*black screen*  
Serena: *thud* ow!  
Shawna: *thud* too much lasers for any error…  
Serena: that means were on the jumpad  
A very faint to hear the announcement before the disconnect…  
Serena: uhh… what?  
Shawna: what happen  
*whoosh*  
The spi: an interruption?  
Charles: hmmm...  
*whoosh*  
Zero: what the hell just happen?!  
Kira: …  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: I wasn't expecting more of this  
Tasha: nah  
*whoosh*  
Blare: I guess our only answer is up ahead  
Agent 4: …  
Expectedly everyone has escaped safely from the labyrinth… to the next level  
*elevator activated*  
Takeo: uhh… what next part? We’re in a moving elevator  
Uzume: if feels like an elevator but it's not!  
Takeo: well we all landed on a platform  
Samurai: it went from lethal water platforming to here.  
Mercury: *corny laughter*  
*faint screaming*  
Jared: uhh… what are those screams  
Takumi: screams? I don't hear anymore sanitized octopi  
Viridi: we had a tedious round and now…  
*Crickets chirping*  
Cole: plus with all the electricity  
Chiaki: wow!!  
Fanboy: it still succ  
Cole: how the… ehhh  
Takeo: patients  
Cole: oh  
Fanboy: destroy all...  
Cole: relax!  
Fanboy: me hungry  
Cole: but our snack, I only got one more onigiri  
Fanboy: what?!  
Cole: I'm not sure if your a fan of it  
Fanboy: *Takes a bite out of the onigiri* me fat  
Takeo: *snickering*  
Mercury: are you death, cole and takeo? Let the chum be wild  
Cole: your going to be fine aren't you?  
Fanboy: baka  
*screams getting louder*  
Jared: do you hear that squids?  
Miko: I hear more screams  
Leela: I don't hear any screams  
Redfield: wait a second… I thought we were all going to meet up with-  
“KRRRRRRRRRsssssshhh….”  
Redfield: oh sh*t!  
Leela: Ep!!  
Ti: was that a malfunction or a malware problem?  
Samurai: seems to sound cut off  
Takumi: well…  
*whoosh*  
And then everyone else (most of Brawlersquads and Aye) comes in… from above  
*screaming*  
Viridi: okay… ...what the f*ck is going on  
Chiaki: if they land on me I’m gonna-  
Jared: and it gets louder  
Uzume: jeepers… I don't like it one bit  
Ti: I don't want to put fingers but they're getting louder  
Miko: It’s sounds more like us than these octopi pallet swappers  
Ti: how, miko?  
Miko: look up at the sky!  
Fanboy: it birb… it plane…  
“Whoa-oa-oa, Move 12x”  
Takeo: *realizes, looks up* Sweet mother of fro-  
And boom… everyone else entered the same level  
Serena: ...Are we?  
Shawna: hard landing  
Uzume: …  
Serena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Uzume: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Jared: Ah!! *gets landed by Wheatley*  
Wheatley: Soft landing!  
Jared: kindly get off Meh!!  
Miko: Destroy us all!!  
Leela: Oh!! It’s our friends!!  
Samurai: still alive… impressively  
Everyone: *silence*  
Samurai: Where have you been, Charles?  
Charles: research purposes, that's why Samurai!  
Samurai: …  
Charles: why is everyone else here?  
The spi: Were all here with some minor damage  
Zero: Hey! On the brightside were all livin  
Kira: somewhat…  
Blare: how somewhat  
Kira: in the middle  
Blare: Figures  
Takumi: uhh… I need to know that were all on the same level  
Viridi: that is, takumi!  
Agent 4: I wasn't expecting everyone else to be fine  
Takeo: it’s somewhat a long story 4. So uhh… how are you?  
Agent 4: Alive  
Takeo: Good  
Mercury: who the f*ck is everyone  
Miko: ohm, It’s call first timers  
Mercury: my bad… I thought it looked more of a certain team… especially the Beret one  
Miko: I know all, mercury!  
Tasha: Professor!!  
Jared: *Pushes Wheatley off in order for him to recover, deep gasp*  
Wheatley: okay… I didn't see that one coming  
Jared: uhh…  
Wheatley: don't tell me we-  
Jared: so your the guy who gave me the antidote  
Wheatley: oh… so that's what you look like jared… jarvis?  
Leela: I guess that’s the inkling? Uhh… jared  
Jared: ...it's fine little inkling!!  
Wheatley: Hello  
Leela: *lowers her bobble hat*  
Wheatley: or is it Jarvis aka jared?  
Jared: I was gonna say the same thing about you wheatfield!  
Zero: The f*ck, Braveling?!  
Redfield: oh hi, Zero  
Zero: Redfield! Your safe!! *hugs redfield tightly, and then let's go*  
Redfield: *deep gasp* I was gonna ask the same about you  
Zero: oh that little bro! I'm clearly fine  
Redfield: (i'm not even surprised to see that Zero didn't see me hurt)  
Takeo: uhh… I think we have thrown away most of the time but shouldn't we been near-  
But only one realized   
Takeo: Wait a second! Where’s Kaizo and Azazel?  
Charles: *Realize* sh*t… good question where could the twins be?  
Ti: oh… don't tell me they  
*rumbling*  
Samurai: save the explanation for later, if we can find a way out  
All: …  
Fanboy: Flock!!  
Chiaki: It seems we're at our destination  
Serena: oh yeah  
Chiaki: hey…  
Serena: hey…  
Uzume: Ladies, We can't argue here!  
Chiaki: it’s only a greetings, Uzume  
Shawna: yeah… there's no need for toxic  
Serena: yeah, your all right. Even If I did something awful to chiaki… i didn't get a chance to apologize, but I guess she hates me  
Chiaki: What? I never said I hated you. Plus I did a lot of trash talking…  
Serena: oh… that this mean that  
Chiaki: yes! Forgiveness  
Serena: bless  
The elevator stops… to an arena like platform with many walls to swim up, and a shocking factor  
Serena: Isn't that Azazel?  
Shawna: That is but where could kaizo be?  
*whoosh*  
Azazel: *looking up* ...Brother


	37. What become of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned

After an immediate landing to an arena like area, everyone else walked while the remainder of Brawlersquads scurried after Azazel  
Serena: Azazel!!  
Shawna: Are you okay!?  
Azazel: *turns around, feeling worried*  
Serena: what happen?!  
Shawna: Is kaizo there?  
Azazel: H-H-He is… look up  
Panning upwards to a view  
Serena: isn't that…  
Shawna: that's kaizo, but…  
To where kaizo looks like he isn't turning around holding his Tentatek splattershot in hand, looking like he’s ready to splat  
Kaizo: *Rasping quietly*  
Agent 4: oh-no… ...don't tell me he's-  
But something doesn't seem right, with the weird glowing paste/goo attach to part of his head, Kaizo then turns around, having the color of turquoise/cyan, and pupil difference...  
Agent 4: That's sanitized goo attached to his head.  
Azazel: what does that supposed to- No that can't be  
Agent 4: The same substance that did this to Aloy. Kaizo’s mind has been hijacked meaning that he could end up attacking us  
Serena: can't he hear us?  
Shawna: uhh… how are we going to get that sanitized goo off of him  
Well think fast cause another boss fight is coming up, And a dicey one. Kaizo? then proceed to jump off and…  
Kaizo: *Is being Mind-controlled thanks to the sanitized goo*  
[The author will not put that mouthful line]  
Kaizo: *Activates splashdown*  
Serena: oh my cod!!  
Shawna: Look out  
*sploosh*  
All of the remainder of Brawlersquads has taken 55.0% of damage  
Azazel: ahhh… *thud*  
*whoosh*  
Ti: what has happened to kaizo?  
Redfield: oh-no… is this what's going to happen to us  
Kaizo: *switches to the E-liter 4k* …  
Samurai: I don't think we can all overwhelm him with a large number. Meaning one team at a time  
Leela: one at a time per team?  
Samurai: exactly. We have to find a way to remove the sanitized goo from kaizo  
Miko: doesn't he carry those weapons  
Ti: he’s using the E-liter, we have to watch out  
Leela: yes…  
Fanboy: Ay! What bout me?  
Samurai: Kaizo’s to strong for you. You'll have to wait there  
Fanboy: baka  
Since it’s one team at a time without splatting kaizo? After a hard splashdown, the UFO began to float a platform in order to begin the battle  
Kaizo *Charges the E-Liter 4k that charges like a splatcharger*  
First up goes to the Citizens of inkopolis  
*snipe*  
Ti: Ah… E-liter 4k are suppose to charge slowly. Not like a squiffer  
Miko: What squiffer I can't reach him  
Kaizo: *Activates Tenta missiles*  
Ti: oh my cod!  
Redfield: how did he- How much special charges can he use?  
Leela: He must’ve removed the limiter so he could get specials infinitely! Plus I can't get a clear charge  
Tenta missiles confirmed, And everyone dodge  
Samurai: by the time I use the inkjet I end up getting sniped  
Miko: I can distract the poor thing  
Samurai: how miko  
Miko: brushes are good at dodging the lasers  
Samurai: you can't reach him with the baller  
Miko: true sammy! That’s because he has the high ground  
Samurai: *Sighs*  
Miko: perhaps bombs can  
Samurai: oh right…  
Miko: oh wait… I have no bombs  
Samurai: I have Autobombs  
Miko: Good  
Leela: ehh… when did he learn to quickscope?  
Ti: … I know he focuses a lot on sniping but, I can't get a clear shot  
Leela: ...right  
Redfield: kaizo’s about to activate the tenta missiles again.  
Samurai: and splat bombs. Charger self-defense cliche  
Redfield: and a set that isn't real, if I can at least limit his ink usage then  
Tenta missiles confirmed only targeting miko  
Redfield: uhh… miko  
Miko: Wha?  
Redfield: 10 missiles are aiming at you move  
Miko: *Activates baller* what missiles  
Samurai: Redfield  
Redfield: On it *Throws toxic mist on kaizo*  
Kaizo: *Was disrupted* …  
Toxic mist was no used since none of the inkgage is being reduced  
Samurai: It’s No use  
Redfield: Are you serious? No wonder why he has unlimited ink!  
Miko: Come on missiles  
Samurai: be alive miko  
Miko: I will!!  
All ten of them were a direct hit, meaning that miko’s baller is now defused  
Miko: *After his baller broke* yay!!  
Ti: Hide  
Miko: *jumps out the way*  
Snipe… but it was a miss  
Redfield: Samurai! We need a double inkjet attack  
Samurai: hmmm…  
Ti: I have stingray but with the UFO moving around it's impossible  
Leela: I have no range for splashdown  
Ti: We need another tactic  
Leela: right  
And a not so long battle between snipes  
Redfield: Hey!! *Activates inkjet*  
Samurai: Hmm… *Activates Inkjet*  
Redfield: Think fast *Shoots kaizo with the inkjet*  
*Sounds of the ink armor break*  
Phase 1 was over, when kaizo? was caught off guard  
Redfield: Is the sanitized goo gone?  
Kaizo: *Still hijacked* ...  
Was but kaizo? ends up going all damage by using quick charge, not only taking down 2 inkjets  
*insert sound of your tennis racket break for every inkling defeated*  
Redfield: Ah!! *Armor Damaged*  
Samurai: …!! *Armor Damaged*  
...but to catch the remaining snipers and roller off guard was well  
Ti: Gah *Armor Damaged*  
Leela: Wah! *Armor Damaged*  
Miko: Oof! *Armor Damage*  
Kaizo: *Gets back to his own puddle to start phase 2*  
Takeo: oh-no! Samurai… everyone!!  
Uzume: it seems it was barely affected!  
Takeo: How are we going to defeat kaizo without hurting him?  
Takumi: They say defeat not splatting him completely  
Viridi: It might as well be a failed mission  
Cole: ehhh… I don't want to do this but, f*ck!  
Chiaki: Unlimited specials! If he uses ink armor I'm going to scream  
And Phase 2 begins with Splatastic  
Kaizo: *Respawns, Once again actives splashdown to begin*  
Takeo: Wow… Kaizo does that to prevent any spawn splats  
Kaizo: *This time grounded, Equipped with the Gold dynamo roller*  
Cole: F*ck dynamos  
Chiaki: but dynamos are considered the best  
Cole: yeah, before the sequel came making this thing bottom tier  
Kaizo: *Swings horizontally like a regular splat roller*  
Chiaki: My cod! It went from bottom tier to broken in a matter of seconds  
Cole: and he just covered so much turf  
Takumi: can you guys come up with a scenario in order to avenge the citizens?  
Cole: oh…  
This took some time involving dualie dodges, splashwalls, sprinklers, and vertical swing  
Kaizo: *Activates baller*  
Uzume: that's too many specials!  
Takeo: Does anyone carry any object shredder?  
Takumi: Nope  
Viridi: no!  
Takeo: were doomp!  
Uzume: how are we going to get our friends out of danger?  
Takeo: Idk, uzume! With kaizo unable to hear us. We gotta snap him out!  
*Baller inkspodes*  
Cole: Son of a b*tch!! Can I at least use that panic splashdown  
Chiaki: How wide that inksplosion was, I would've got splatted if I was on stingray mode  
Cole: how much special charge up does this ************ have?!  
Chiaki: and most importantly how much special power up does he have?  
Cole: I don't know, but it can be vexing without object shredder  
Takumi: so 2 tenta missiles, an inkjet, 2 sting Ray's and a splashdown is enough to take care of kaizo’s brainwashing  
Viridi: He's more likely to dodge them all  
Takumi: or just activate baller  
Viridi: bogus...  
Kaizo: *Activates bomb launcher… curling bomb edition*  
Takeo: oh… every other beginner using these curling bombs  
Takumi: but it’s exclusive to some of the least mentioned weapons  
Takeo: Like Aerosprays and Tenta Sorella brella! Right?  
Takumi: yes takeo, but we must take the high ground since he’s spamming these curling bombs  
Viridi: This is online all over again  
Takumi: I know viridi, I eat these curling bombs for breakfast  
Viridi: tell me if you outlive that...  
Takumi: Takeo, you carry curling bombs! Try calculating  
Takeo: oh right *Charges his curling bomb for calculating, throws* go rumba!  
Kaizo: *Dodges the wrong way*  
Boom… but wasn't a one shot  
Uzume: he’s still flicking  
And a long time battle involving turf coverage  
Kaizo: *About to activate baller*  
Takeo: *Dodge rolls twice* Gotcha!!  
*sounds of ink armor breaking*  
Meaning that phase 2 is over…  
Cole: Is it over  
Chiaki: I think so  
Takeo: Kaizo…? Wake up  
Kaizo: *still hijacked* …  
Uzume: ...don't let the sanitized goo get a hold of you  
Kaizo: *Ends up swinging his dynamo like a sword*  
All of Splatastic ends up dropping their guard, causing them to be defeated after the one swing  
Takeo: ow… *Armor damage*  
Uzume: how is he…?  
Takeo: It’s not kaizo when he's brainwashed, uzume. I know he can fight it  
Kaizo: *SuperJumps back to where he came up in order to start phase 3*  
Next up is-  
Wheatley: wait a minute 7x *Gibberish noises*  
Jared: Takeo… ...that squid is a monster  
Wheatley: *Gibberish noises continue*  
Tasha: No he’s not  
Mercury: how when he's gonna spl-  
Tasha: He’s being controlled by that goo! Besides kaizo would never harm any of us  
Mercury: No harm? Without the whole hijacking?  
Jared: oh… they're trying to get it off his head  
Wheatley: yes, that's what's going to happen to us  
Jared: Are we going to cure this kid?  
Mercury: It's obvious  
Wheatley: it's worth a shot  
Phase 3 was only the beginning  
Kaizo: *Respawning, this time equipped with the hydra splattling*  
Jared: let's do this… for my cousin!  
Mercury: Exactly  
Kaizo: *Activates Stingray*  
Wheatley: oh that’s our fight. This man is on his ufo!  
Jared: well nice to meet you too Wheatley. You seem to be young  
Wheatley: ehh, young adult  
Jared: kay  
Kaizo: *Begins firing the sting ray*  
Jared: this is how dangerous those specials should be  
Wheatley: that lasts forever  
Mercury: It does last long, keep that in mind that he carries the hydra  
Tasha: Hydra? I sometime see those hydra splattling online  
Mercury: yeah… on splatfests  
Wheatley: oh sh*t  
Kaizo: *Finishes stingray, charges his hydra splattling like a regular splattling*  
Mercury: how is this humanly possible. There are no such weapons that can charge this fast  
Jared: and for flicking. We gotta save this boy from the sanitation  
Wheatley: you still carry the cure, jared?  
Jared: y-yes wheatley  
Wheatley: I gonna need that to help kaizo fight it back  
Jared: Sure, but not in the middle of the fight  
And hydra splattling is firing unlimitedly  
Tasha: Wow he's aggressive with that thing  
Mercury: barely has the same range as an E-liter  
Tasha: imma sting ray  
Mercury: teh, splashdown ftw  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: these walls are barely helping, and I need to use my inkstorm  
Jared: what? No ink armor? I have inkjet  
Wheatley: whatever… I need a clear shot before he finishes his death laser  
This took some time with a spam of stingrays and lack of turf coverage  
Mercury: this undercover brella is fragile…  
Tasha: do you have other brellas?  
Mercury: ehhh… his weak point is exposed  
Tasha: go  
And with the undercover cover brella and clash blaster combo  
Kaizo: *Taking damage* …  
Jared: Dualie roll *goes to turret mode, glooga dualies edition*  
Wheatley: oh yes, dualie squelchers are doing work  
This took a lot of time  
Kaizo: *about to activate stingray again*  
Wheatley: hey kaizo!  
Kaizo: … *points his stingray to wheatley*  
Wheatley: think fast! *uses a bamboozler to fire a dart like surange on kaizo for a direct shot*  
It was a direct hit  
Kaizo: *ends up getting splatted thanks to the surange containing the cure landing to the arm* …!!  
Wheatley: Come on kiddo! You can fight back!!  
Tasha: ...don't let the sanitized goo consume you  
Mercury: I think you murdered him  
Wheatley: but respawning is canon isn't it?  
Jared: uhh...  
Kaizo: *Respawns, Still hijacked* …  
Jared: i thought it was over!  
Kaizo: *pulls out the dart now empty, prepares to superjump to begin phase 4*  
Mercury: Jarvis… I think he’s fighting back  
Jared: We better think fast cause-  
Kaizo? Then superjumps off the UFO, activating splashdown on the remainder  
Jared: F- *Armor Damaged*  
Wheatley: Ack! *Armor Damage*  
Mercury: Gah!! *Was knocked back to a wall after the undercover brella was shredded*  
Tasha: Ouch! *Armor Damage*  
Phase 4 was only the finale?  
Kaizo: *Grounded, Equipped with the sloshing machine*  
Charles: Wheatley…  
Blare: hmm… there goes that group, it's just us  
Charles: the cure should be in Kaizo’s nervous system… why is he still infected?  
Blare: not even a dent with the sanitized goo.  
The spi: Charles?  
Zero: I can't bring myself to strife kaizo, braveling  
Kira: it's not kaizo since the sanitized goo has him under controlled  
Zero: I know that  
Blare: there were parts of the sanitized goo removed.  
Charles: We don't know what kaizo might have, But  
Phase 4 has begun  
Kaizo: *superjumps to charles and company, activates splashdown*  
Charles: Hello?  
Blare: Move  
All of team aye has moved out the way… and again  
Charles: *noticing kaizo superjump splashdown again* Again?!  
And enguard  
*inkoming splashdown noise*  
Charles: *Dodges once more* What the hell?!  
The spi: Not one, not two, but 3 splashdowns to take us down  
Zero: freezes frosting… I don't have ink armor ready  
The spi: I need more time with bubble blower  
Zero: Ah… kira?  
Kira: give me time to have ink storm ready  
Zero: I know charles has splashdown  
The spi: blare?  
Blare: suction bomb launcher because dapple dualies you…  
The spi: we need to defeat him and get rid of that sanitized goo  
Zero: right… charles?  
Charles: guys… problem  
Kaizo: *Sloshing his sloshing machine like a regular slosher*  
Charles: and he has splat bombs… with unlimited specials  
The spi: unlimited ink... kaizo having multiple splashdowns thanks to this limiter being removed (at least he’s not so smart on throwing unlimited splat bombs)  
Kaizo: *Activates bubble blower*  
The spi: why didn't we equip ourselves with object shredder  
Zero: uhh… they shrink down if we shoot it  
The spi: true, I don't remember seeing these bubbles being enormous  
Zero: Sh*t!  
*popping all at once*  
Blare: Son of a… ehh  
Kira: If kaizo would activate bubble blower again, kaizo ends up making himself vulnerable.  
Blare: he may be smart enough to throw a bomb into a barrage of bubbles or just dodge  
Kira: somewhat, if he doesn't do the cheap splashdown jumping  
And it took a long while to dodge a large amount of sloshing…  
Charles: He keeps dodge rolling…  
The spi: it's impossible to calculate bombs when he dodge rolls  
Charles: There's no point for directs if he continues like this, and since sloshers are capable of getting rid of flankers hiding on the walls, there's no point  
The spi: ugh… unless you have a long enough range that is  
Charles: we need a plan  
Zero: He keeps spamming his sloshing machine until he gets his bubble blower ready  
Kira: that would be the ideal way of overwhelming kaizo  
Zero: ...Kay  
Blare: hmm… what plan charles?  
Charles: If he activates bubble blower  
Blare: He might end up activating baller again  
Charles: no  
Kaizo: *Activates bubble blower once again*  
Charles: Now!!  
Zero: On it *Activates ink armor*  
The spi: perfect timing…  
Charles: Snap out of it kaizo *shoots his 96 gal*  
Kira: *taking aim*  
Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Firing his hydra splattling*  
The Spi: You let your guard down *Shoots his forge splattershot pro*  
Kaizo: *Once again dodge rolls*  
Blare: Your off guard *goes in turret mode, dapple dualie edition*  
And it was a critical hit  
Kaizo: *Armor once again breaks*  
Blare: I took aim on the sanitized goo that is attacking kaizo… why isn't this working?  
Charles: kaizo… you gotta fight it back! Can you hear all of us?  
Kaizo: … *Still hijacked*  
Charles: Kaizo!  
Blare: He has to be conscious…  
Charles: his mind can't be wiped clean by it… he has to be  
As everyone got to close for comfort  
Kaizo: *Panic splashdown*  
Zero: oh sh*t!!  
Kira: Aim upward!!  
The spi: I knew it!  
And all of team aye and blare has been defeated since they were too slow to react  
*sound of ink armor breaking*  
Kaizo: …  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: even team aye… what has happened  
Jared: the cure is supposed to work…  
Takeo: Mama-mia, while everyone else is still recovering  
Redfield: it still hurts  
Samurai: and showered by ink  
Agent 4: ...  
Takeo: 4…, it’s all up to you...  
Agent 4: and kaizo’s team…  
Takeo: How come he's-  
Agent 4: the sanitized goo can control others, this is only 50% the only way to get rid of the sanitized goo from the host is to defeat them  
Takeo: defeat?  
Cole: we tried that earlier and he's a stubborn one  
Takeo: uhh...  
Agent 4: I don't see kaizo ever doing this to everyone, but he'll end up getting answers of what actually happened  
Takeo: right  
Serena: we just recovered from damage and were just going to fight him?  
Shawna: why  
Azazel: I can't…  
Agent 4: …


	38. What has been told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just warning... believe it or not what if I told you

Returning to this scene  
Agent 4: what do you mean you can't, Azazel?  
Azazel: I can't bring myself to harm my brother…  
Agent 4: ...  
Azazel: I did swore that I wouldn't hurt Kaizo anymore or it might cause some major consequences...  
Agent 4: ...it's the only way to get the sanitized goo off of kaizo  
Azazel: …I don't want my twin to end up like them  
Serena: is it just getting started, cause I can't hurt kaizo  
Shawna: I can't understand why we would hurt our friend?  
Serena: what can we do if he's about to turn…  
Azazel: ...I don't know… I can't do it… *shaking*  
And pointing to kaizo's perspective  
Kaizo: *Grunting, collapse to the floor*  
Agent 4: what is happening?  
Azazel: is it the cure kicking in?  
Kaizo? Has lost some control knowing that he's fighting back the sanitized goo  
Kaizo: *heavy breathing, brainwash, and then stands up*  
Azazel: Kaizo!  
Serena: oh… that mean that-  
Shawna: we gotta think of a way to remove the paste!  
Kaizo: *Equipped with the Tentatek splattershot*  
Agent 4: be on guard everyone  
Kaizo? Then starts up the battle by activating inkjet immediately  
Serena: oh-no!  
Shawna: Kaizo’s good with the inkjet but at the sametime he's exposed  
Serena: ...but he knows how to get directs and splash damage  
Shawna: crap!  
Agent 4: Inkjet huh? Don't you carry ink armor?  
Azazel: I do agent… it's only for emergency  
Agent 4: oh… the ink armor is fragile no matter the power  
Azazel: and knockback  
Agent 4: ah… were going to have to take the inkjet down  
Azazel: …  
Agent 4: kaizo’s fighting back as a meaning  
Azazel: right… sanitized goo  
It took some time from the repeated inkjet spam  
Serena: where's his landmark  
Shawna: he has unlimited inkjet?  
Serena: oh wait nevermind it's right there  
Shawna: ha… but kaizo might drop roll  
Serena: I almost forgot  
Kaizo: *inkjet expires, lands on the landmark by dodge roll*  
Serena: oh my lanta!! Kaizo!  
Shawna: Wake up kaizo!  
But it went from a shooting spree to SF in a matter of seconds  
Serena: *Was kicked* Ah!  
Shawna: *Was flipped over* Wah!  
Serena: ow… I can't hold out  
Shawna: and showered in ink...  
Azazel: Girls…!  
Agent 4: now it's close combat…  
Azazel: not very good  
A royal whooping has begun  
Kaizo: *Activates inkjet again*  
Agent 4: cheep…  
*inkjet noises, dodge roll*  
[Whoosh]  
Wheatley: ugh… rained in sanitized ink, are we slowly becoming like them?  
Takumi: dude… I don't think so…  
Viridi: ...it's regular ink like every other ink  
Wheatley: yeah… when your not sluggish… f*ck  
Takumi: we did see a glimpse of kaizo… fighting back  
Viridi: usually means that… he's alive…  
Wheatley: well then…  
*whoosh*  
Charles: 4… can he actually…  
Zero: braveling, we can't help while were hurt  
Charles: I know that…  
The spi: if they can match kaizo’s skill, I’d be impressed  
Charles: hmmm… all we could do is help the injured while were injured  
Zero: heh…  
The spi: …  
Ti: …  
Miko: …  
The spi: (The things I wouldn't do when caring)  
Zero: I feel as dead as redfield  
Redfield: …  
Zero: except were too hurt  
And once again an aura to air splat out was put to an end  
Kaizo: *lands on his landmark by dodge rolling after inkjet*  
Agent 4: No!!  
*splat bomb explosion*  
Agent 4: augh *crashes to the wall* hah… hah… *slides, thud* i'm can't hold out much longer  
Chiaki: holy sh*t!  
Jared: ...yup, I still can't…  
Blare: unbelievable…  
Takeo: I can't believe it…  
Samurai: this cannot be game over  
Serena: ow… this can't be!  
Shawna: please… we can't be turned...  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: *Still hijacked, about to finish off Agent 4*  
Azazel: Kaizo… stop!  
Kaizo: … *faces azazel*  
Azazel: I'm not going to hurt you! Do you realize how much that sanitized goo cause so much damage to you? Your mind can't disappear from this state  
Kaizo: …  
But there was no response from kaizo, and abnormally ran after Azazel  
Azazel: Ah!! *Defends himself*  
Agent 4: no… stop!!  
And takes damage once by painting  
Azazel: *on the floor, covered in sanitized ink* augh!! Why…   
Azazel tried so hard to not walk away, as azazel recovers from a fall  
Kaizo: …  
Azazel: this isn't you… the brother I know doesn't harm his own twin, y-y-you can't be doing this to our friends… we’re your loved ones, you have to wake up  
Kaizo: *Grabs Azazel by the neck*  
Azazel: ah-  
Agent 4: Kaizo… no!!! Augh- *in pain, unable to recover*  
Charles: ow… I can't even get up, he's going to suffocate…  
The spi: ...come on… don't end our suffering… the sanitized goo is causing him more harm than normal  
Zero: no… don't f*cking do this… kaizo braveling!  
Azazel: *being lifted, struggling to breathe while trying to remain standing* listen, don't let them control you. You have to snap out of it …  
Kaizo: …  
As azazel attempts to reach into kaizo? Weakly...  
Azazel: Kaizo burten… *touch*  
The call did work helping kaizo break thru the control of the sanitize goo, releasing Azazel  
Azazel: *thud, coughing*  
Kaizo: A… Aza...  
Until an unexpected ex-machina from a direct snipe  
Kaizo: …!! *Was sniped directly to the sanitized goo* *crash*  
Azazel: Ah... brother!! *grabs his own neck to make sure he isn't seriously marked*  
*superjumping noises, Lands*  
Kaizo: … *Brainwashed, recovers*  
Azazel: *looks up* what the he-  
And out of nowhere  
*sounds of hi-heels boots stomping on the floor*  
Azazel: …octria?  
Wheatley: freezes frost, is that a f*cking octoling?  
Jared: yes… but this one is fine looking  
Wheatley: (Why do I find this octoling so hot?)  
And the rest of the octarians has showed up  
Octria: ...I’ve seen this coming, except it’s different  
Azazel: octria…  
Octria: *turns to azazel slightly*  
Azazel: listen… Kaizo’s too powerful for his own will  
Octria: ...and this is why I came here at the wrong time…?  
Azazel: *gasping* no slaying, spare his life after defeat  
Octria: ...why?  
Azazel: ...I know you don't like me and I don’t like you but… that weird glowing goo or whoever has kaizo under control, try to restore him to his glory…  
Octria: ...is this why you all got defeated by a kaizo. I wouldn't left y’all for dead and then splat him  
*whoosh*  
Octogon: what a way to be optimistic octria, but it was foreshadowing from the beginning  
Plot refuses, that would have been a game over  
*whoosh*  
Octria: So that's what's the sanitized goo does, more harm than usual by taking control of it’s host to do a heartless move  
Kaizo: *Now holding on to his Tentatek splattershot, brainwashed*  
Octria: I would say let's end this if you weren't under control by this witch or… whatever that substance it is on your head… I can remove it.  
And the battle between Kaizo? And octria has begun, from sub strafing to specials and wicked dodge rolls, bombs and so on  
Azazel: *Taking cover, breathing heavily* I can't watch…  
Serena: … can this octoling handle kaizo  
Shawna: … i'm worried  
Agent 4: kaizo… I'm not sure what to say… He’s regaining control?  
Demitri: My cod! What the f*ck happen to y’all  
Tori: uhh, the same sanitized ink! Now they're after our enemies  
Spade: Guys… give them some credit  
Demitri: what credit?  
Fanboy: Who this?  
Demitri: A talking mofo chum  
Tori: uhh… awkward  
Fanboy: It succ! Me dead inside  
Heather: me  
Teri: Hey Inklings?  
Charles: *noticing the octarians* hey…  
Teri: oh right, y’all too hurt for commentary  
All inklings: *turning to the octarians*  
Teri: what?  
Heather: it seems we have a common enemy  
Cole: Yes!!  
Takeo: of course  
Demitri: Well then  
Tikka: hehe… like how the chicken is frozen  
Tori: ha, that I wouldn't know, guys?  
Spade: ...don't look at me!  
Prima: no more violence  
Demitri: Bah  
Oden: so those are the inklings  
Cheri: yup  
Travis: just like us who get to spend time in inkopolis than we would  
Cheri: Except we have more technology  
Oden: ohm…  
Miko: … *smiling*  
Cheri: the f*ck? How are you-  
Miko: Wasted!  
Travis: Ha! Called it  
Cheri: inklings are vile and weird  
Miko: were all Weeaboos!  
Cheri: … *Displeased*  
Travis: I'm pretty sure that comedic purple meant for bad  
Cheri: kay...  
*whoosh*  
Kira: should we save the others…?  
Blare: while this long battle continues… your armor is not repairing  
Kira: I almost let my guard down  
Blare: think twice  
Takumi: holy sh*t, it turned into an inkjet war  
Viridi: there can be only one inkjet but here?  
Takumi: harder than ever  
Uzume: I can't imagine so many of these players doing an inkjet war  
Cole: is that another turf war?  
Takeo: uh-huh… except there's more purple ink  
Jared: it reminds me a bit of splatfest  
Takeo: how?  
Jared: the colors of Cake and Ice cream!  
Takeo: oh yeah… except the colors are inaccurate  
Uzume: Exactly  
Takeo: ...Kaizo  
Uzume: that's the first time I've seen you worried since chiaki...  
Takeo: yeah, if it doesn't become an oversplat?  
Uzume: oh...  
And after a long shoot out, after their inkjet montage has been exhausted and triple splashdown  
*Whoosh*  
Azazel: *trembling in fear with his whole face covered, wiping off the tears*  
Serena: ...it's like the great turf war isn't it?  
Shawna: no  
Serena: right, the sanitized ink was never a thing  
Shawna: yes… I still need answers  
Serena: same… we're on the same boat  
Shawna: yay, if only we can recover  
Serena: not yay…  
Agent 4: (I remember that octoling after seeing this octria 3 times. A worthy opponent not to mess with especially when they have a history to each other. But now it's a different story with the sanitized goo controlling kaizo. I just hope they don't slaughter each other on the end)  
And one last brawl…  
Agent 4: (holy sh-)  
Kaizo: …  
Octria: I'm not ending like this  
And one last shot for both  
*Sounds of your tennis racket breaking*  
And it was a double ko… knocking off octria’s shade for a trade off of the sanitized goo removed from kaizo  
*Screen goes white, Ex-Agent 3 Defeated*  
While all the turf that's been covered has mysterious cleaned up, octria crashed to the floor. As for kaizo lands on the ground with his visor skate helmet somehow popped out, returning to his blue glory, with a tentacle discoloration which will soon fade away  
*thuds*  
Kaizo: *grunts… ko’ed*  
And it was all over…  
Azazel: ...huh *watches* Kaizo!!  
Octria: *gets up limping, covers her left eye* that bastard… well played... for being so broken  
kaizo is out cold, it would take a couple moments  
Octria: *puts on her neo octo shades back on* augh… I can never find any meaning of forgiveness...  
Octogon: mmm… *begins to walk after kaizo*  
Octria: no matter…   
As octria goes all misunderstanding  
Azazel: *Grabs Octria by the heels*  
Octria: *looks at azazel* what the hell are you doing?  
Azazel: don't...  
Octria: are you f-  
Azazel: I'm urging you not to splat kaizo at this moment  
Octria: ...why? When the sanitized goo is gone. Will your other self attack?  
Azazel: I don't think so… he’s gotta be okay…  
Octria: *All grumpy*  
Azazel: *is frightened and worried*  
Octogon: *crouching down, checks kaizo’s pulse* he's fine  
Octria: What?!  
Azazel: *Sighs in relief*  
Octogon: He should regain consciousness soon enough… and then hear what really happened to kaizo.  
Cheri: I thought we were gonna!  
Travis: come on, I'm dying to do some directs  
Octogon: Cheri, travis, restraint  
Cheri: okay general Octogon  
Octria: Why so relieved when he literally tried to choke you?  
Azazel: I know… but that wasn't kaizo when he remained mind controlled  
Octria: …  
Azazel: ...that doesn't mean that i'll fear him the moment he wakes up  
Octria: ...Boo  
Azazel: Ah *released octria's neo octoling boots*  
Octria: still to frighten… *In pain* Ah!  
Azazel: *looks back at octria* ...you should've said sooner...  
*whoosh*  
Charles: unbelievable…  
Zero: wow braveling… just in time to regain our strength  
The spi: barely  
Zero: F*ck  
Charles: what? You think we would all regain our strength when were rained in sanitized ink  
The spi: uhh… still a mess, surprise that it feels like normal ink and not that goo...  
Zero: aha… that's delirious  
Kira: hmm… the question is… how are the octarians here, and how did they find us?  
Zero: another thing, ...it's ours but not sanitized  
Blare: I thought they were on the search for something  
The spi: the great zapfish?  
Tori: you wot now?  
Demitri: uhhhhhhhhhh...  
Blare: I knew your guesses! Who else?!  
Tori: you know nothing, squid thing!  
Demitri: it's none of your business  
Blare: then when is the last time you go to the gym?  
Tori&Demitri: uhhhh…  
Blare: Exactly  
Charles: ...don't you go to the gym blare?  
Blare: I do… steroids are not included  
Charles: …*feeling a bit of envy*  
The spi: unlike you blare, I train my ass off  
Blare: no steroids?  
The spi: no steroids  
Blare: hmm… legit  
Charles: saids the anti-social hybrid  
Blare: quiet...  
Demitri: steroids… you wish  
Tori: I heard steroids can be dangerous   
Demitri: I know that  
Spade: quite shocked that you all survive this gauntlet  
Takeo: gauntlet? But… we legit  
Spade: Sanitized goo… so that's what supposed to happen to us all  
Agent 4: ...meaning  
Spade: all types of inklings and octolings  
Agent 4: ...  
And thus a long Recovery shell begin


	39. Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a warning as always  
> That this entirely of the franchise...

After every explanation in a span of five minutes, the discolored tentacle was gone  
Kaizo: *regaining consciousness, blurry vision* augh…  
Octogon: *Gives kaizo a stare*  
Kaizo: *lies on the floor, trying to get a glimpse* what… where...  
Octogon: (Seriously… can he at least...) mmmm…  
Kaizo: am i…   
Octogon: … saved?  
Kaizo: Ah! *gets up* what happen? *Grunts*  
Octogon: you mean you don't know?  
Kaizo: octogon? Why the heck do I feel terrible…? And why are you here?  
Octogon: why am I here? Why are your allies here?  
*whoosh*  
Azazel: Kaizo…!  
Octria: Typical  
Kaizo: *noticing everyone else* why is everyone showered in…  
Charles: oh hey…  
Kaizo: …  
Charles: you sir got some explaining to do, kaizo  
Kaizo: …charles? And everyone...  
Charles: do you remember?  
Kaizo: oh… *Realizes too late*  
As kaizo recalled all the heartless things he has foreseen during his brainwashing  
*flashbacks from the previous chapters, now present*  
Kaizo: I saw everyone else… *legs collapses to the ground, staring at his own hands in shocked*  
Charles: kaizo… it’s not your fault  
Kaizo now feeling dishonorable to think that he has harmed everyone including his friends, now can't bare to see  
Kaizo: I blacked out and then I saw… all the bad things I did… I couldn't control myself. All I saw was…  
Agent 4: …  
Kaizo: no…  
As everything went all in shadow for kaizo only to think one thing that he mostly feared… as he lowers both his arm…  
Kaizo: …  
And so is his fears… thinking that he has lost all respect...  
Takeo: *comes up to kaizo, got a hold on his hands* buddy  
Kaizo: huh…  
Takeo: It's not really your fault. It's that sanitized goo that hijacked your mind  
Kaizo: oh…  
Takeo: ...don't feel dishonored for those actions neighbor just because you were Mind-controlled  
Kaizo: …  
Agent 4: because of that sanitized goo hijacked your mind doesn't mean that were not mad at you. You did hear our voices didn't you?  
Kaizo: I did… only for a glimpse...  
Miko: no need to be sorrow friendo! You would never do any of that crazy stuff  
Jared: idk what you are, kid… I can tolerate how you meet my cousin… without the violence  
Uzume: I can't be mad over a small thing  
Wheatley: I thought curing you was the right choice  
Kaizo: (no wonder why my shoulder feels moderately swollen…) ok…  
Ti: we all had some history now have we?  
Charles: agreed… there's always a second chance  
Azazel: … I can't be in fear after those actions, that doesn't mean that I'll be forever afraid, brother  
Kaizo: *Feeling the motivation returning* …  
And everyone else got up  
Takeo: you see that? Everyone will care about you even the most brutal situations. So don't think down about that moment  
Kaizo: … I...  
Octria: freezes frosting… cut to the chase and you motivated moment.  
Takeo: excuse me?  
Octria: We got the unthinkable to solve  
*record scratching*  
Kaizo: the f…  
Octria: Wait a second… Don’t tell me were all in the same page?!  
Takumi: wow, when did you turn into my wife?  
*drumroll*  
Miko: *Giggling* Involved  
Takumi: what?  
Viridi: it's best not to answer  
Serena: Are we all…?!  
Shawna: i'm very speechless  
Wheatley: holy sh*t!! Your right elitist octoling  
Octria: … don't call me that again  
Wheatley: and the biggest question is… who’s the final boss?!  
Demitri: The f*ck, we've see two sanitized bastards slowing us down  
Spade: oh my f*cking cod  
Kira: Sanitized octolings? You saw them too  
Uzume: I saw one but this one stole all our lunch  
Kira: while we dealt with the other one  
Oden: oh my cod… they know (Mochi and naporitan)  
Fanboy: Me want vengeance!!  
And a lot of arguing  
Tikka: these crazy squids and octopuses can do all sorts of this and that, but it can be boring very fast  
Tasha: Hey!! What are you?  
Tikka: AAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
Miko: hey that's my job  
Tasha: why?  
Miko: Get on with it!  
Ti: *Facepalms*  
Takeo: kaizo, You know anything?  
Kaizo: Takeo… and everyone… I know who was behind this  
All: *turning to kaizo*  
Kaizo: and the monster who did this to me  
Screen fades to black, returning to the scene  
Kaizo: I see… a trap door *walking*  
“Attention all sanitary octopi, it seems that were having some technical difficulties. Were all surrounded by these filthy scraps of seafood, disposed of them as quick as you can, and make sure that none of them comes out alive. Quickly before-”  
The trap door was opened and kaizo lands  
Kaizo: hmm…  
???: …  
Kaizo: what the heck is all this tech?  
As kaizo expected to think that he has found the crisis the whole time  
*Telephone ringing*  
Kaizo: Telephone? I thought those phone booths are all in history… I guess they're still around  
“Awe awe Deng dengdengdeng-awe”  
???: Boo!  
Kaizo: *almost flinched, raises his hand enrage*  
???: welcome… to my lair! Ha ha ha not really  
Kaizo: what?  
???: and yet I can't get enough.  
Kaizo: A talking telephone huh… are you the unthinkable?  
???: [Slang_not_found]  
Kaizo: with all those cameras installed, suspect in, and a large number of sanitation, you been eavesdropping us  
???: What the [error] are you talking about? I'm no reason. You and your inklings are [Slang_not_found]  
Kaizo: … with the sanitized ink all over the subway, sanitized octopi and now brainwashing  
Foreshadowing  
???: ...what is that suppose to mean? You know [Slang_not_found]  
Kaizo: are you responsible for the red light  
???: …  
Kaizo: Answer phone  
???: bah… *corny laughter*  
Kaizo: this isn't funny anymore. It's not fine when-  
???: still not a dedf1sh? Your wildest dreams will end, as I do this!!  
As the telephone goes crazy  
???: Nowhere near the promise land beyond the doomed labyrinth… *plays a clip of someone screaming, the back of the phone is opening, breaking all sorts of wires*  
Kaizo: ...what the heck?  
???: every other streams is [Error] reformatting all matter!  
As the telephone is about to do magnetism on all the technology forming a red glow  
Kaizo: enough…  
Kaizo ran after the telephone, he does a front kick on the telephone  
*Whack*  
And the telephone has stopped it's doing after it lands on the ground, all broken  
Kaizo: *panting* ...it's over  
???: blah… blah…  
Kaizo: still alive  
???: man… no… mach… ine… son!  
Kaizo: are you serious…? Your still working even after I stop you from whatever attack your trying to unleash  
The telephone was still kicking despite several parts have fallen after a hard landing  
???: blah… blah… y… you  
Kaizo: what?  
???: you…  
Kaizo: are you going to stop attacking us?  
???: YOU! You measly scrap of seafood!! Your just like that other seafood whom foiled with all the nobodies… repeated. And now they send in more nuisances to foil!  
Kaizo: …  
???: You’ll pay for this!!  
The broken telephone then expelled sanitized goo by firing on kaizo  
Kaizo: *Gets sanitized goo on part of his face* Ahhh!!  
???: how does it feel… *sounding more distorted*  
Kaizo: *Starts losing control of himself thanks to the sanitized goo, grunting*  
As kaizo thrashed around desperately to remove the sanitized goo, he collapse legs first to the floor  
Returning to the present time  
Kaizo: ...and that's when I blacked out after the sanitized goo has gotten to me. The only thing I know… what was I doing? And looking all...  
Zero: Whoa 3x hold the f*ck up braveling  
The spi: so the whole entire time the unthinkable is  
Charles: a telephone?  
All: ………  
Miko: *Laughing*  
Demitri: how the f*ck can a telephone generate the red light you say?  
Tori: I thought phones aren't real, and somehow it spat out sanitized goo like snot!  
Demitri: uhh… thinking about that sh*t… is it actually made by the phone?  
Octogon: augh… this is why we made a temporary truce  
Blare: that telephone was actually hostile isn't it?  
Kira: I don't know what to believe in anymore  
Leela: what phone? An existing phone. Usually those are just a myth  
Kira: myth?  
Blare: I don't think they're myths  
Leela: bummer  
Wheatley: wow… y’all are not helping with this situation  
Serena: right… It’s not over!!  
Shawna: the crisis within. Could it be their doing?  
Wheatley: bingo! Probably  
Takumi: my cod, can we at least recover  
Viridi: were still rain here  
Wheatley: doesn't the ink wear off overtime  
Takumi: yeah  
Wheatley: ...don't worry about it  
Cole: I should've been worried the whole time  
Chiaki: but you're never worried  
Cole: I know  
Redfield: seems like were all of the above  
Ti: yes… now with a larger group and so is our enemies  
Redfield: of course  
*whoosh*  
Heather: weird… we haven't heard from the other sanitized octoling  
Teri: hmmm… were in the middle of nowhere so I suspect much  
Heather: huh, after this is all solved how the f*ck do we get outta here?  
Teri: beats me!  
Mercury: so this is what the octolings without the disinfection  
Jared: mercury  
Mercury: still kicking huh jarvis  
Jared: Yes! How are you?  
Mercury: not so well after a wall  
Jared: ouch  
Mercury: yeah  
Uzume: a phone huh? How bad can a phone be?  
Cole: that's what I'm predicting!  
Uzume: hey  
Tasha: will it be on steroids?  
Uzume: telephones are only objects  
Tasha: ohm…  
Prima: what telephone… could it be the reason for sanitized ink  
Spade: yeah  
Oden: That's it!! The telephone.  
Spade: you remembered?  
Oden: the dastard phone was defeated long ago and it's somehow survived  
Spade: good enough oden  
Prima: about time  
Oden: now I understand why i'm glad to be apart of this  
Prima: aw…  
*whoosh*  
Octria: why on earth did you let your guard down, boi?  
Kaizo: shut up…  
Octria: exactly, no wonder why you gave me pain with your unlimited special...  
Kaizo: it seems that your trying to save my life from the sanitized goo… and not actually splatting me  
Octria: …  
Kaizo: kinda… if I didn't felt your high heels!!  
Octria: yup of course…  
Kaizo: what?  
Octria: Did you not feel anything, do you not feel the way I sniped you!! Into that pile of goo on you?!  
Kaizo: no… all I felt is a massive weakness… and a headache after I regain consciousness  
Octria: (Of course his younger twin prohibited me when it’s only one request and I received backlash)  
[No offense hi-heel lovers]  
Kaizo: it would be appreciated for you to not shout at me. I'm not deaf from my right ear!  
Octria: the f*ck? I thought that goo means permanent injury on you, are you deaf? Blind? Have burned and discoloration on part on your face? Not even one?  
[Because video games… unless theories saids so]  
Kaizo: No… I don't think so. I can see you very well  
Octria: … nothing seriously injured you…  
Kaizo: ...no!  
Azazel: … (Were all going for a check up… are we? Just to make sure kaizo and all of us are alright. My brother seems the way he was)  
All of a sudden elevator noise coming from below  
Takeo: well then we found the culprit  
Kaizo: sorta, but I’m not sure if the phone is alive after it attack me  
Takeo: oh…  
Azazel: telephone…  
Agent 4: are you furious, azazel?  
Azazel: ...That phone… *tightening his fist*  
Agent 4: you'll get it soon enough  
Azazel: I will, Agent… *facing kaizo* kaizo  
Kaizo: I'm fine aren't i?  
Azazel: very, even without your skate helmet, at least the aftermath of that goo didn't damage you significantly...  
Kaizo: that, I can't quite much explain why i-  
Azazel: *Feels his neck once* ...it's fine brother.  
Kaizo: oh, ...that means your forgiving me with all those actions while I was…  
Azazel: yes… I d-do!  
Kaizo: hmm…I have to get my revenge! *grabs his visor skate helmet, equips it back*  
Azazel: yes… I can't let then get away for what they did to you  
Kaizo: same brother  
Agent 4: well… aren't we all  
Kaizo: of course agent  
Octogon: revenages? Huh… trying not to friendzone everyone  
Cheri: oh my f*cking cod!  
Travis: well sh*t!  
*rumbling continues*  
Cheri: speaking of this, We got company  
Tikka: Company my-  
Miko: mayo!  
Tikka: mayo? Why?!  
Miko: I bring all the smiles  
Tikka: this squid is too pure for this world.  
[Azazel *cough*]  
Tikka: how the f*ck do you learn st-  
Miko: I never learned how to read!  
Tikka: …!  
Travis: of course… if you didn't drink ketchup  
Cheri: disgusting...  
Azazel: What was that?  
Kaizo: another one of those villain showing up during a moment cliche?  
Octogon: that's my doing…  
Charles: we gotta keep our guard up. Also octogon keep it a temporary truce  
Octogon: sure no problem, since we don't plan to backstab  
Charles: I know you don't but your minions  
Octogon: of course  
Blare: mmmm…  
And thus raising right in front of everyone else, things become salty from  
Mochi: *In disappointment*  
Naporitan: *Adjusting the broken telephone who is now...*  
Miko: is that a kid or a squid?  
Tasha: goo!  
Wae… wae… a  
???: T-T-T-Tarter back in the house… witch!  
Octria: hey! That's our lord and savior’s lines!  
Agent 4: wow… you guys are still-  
Octria: yes… on a search!!  
Agent 4: of course.  
Azazel: what is that thing?!  
Kaizo: telephone!!  
Tartar: ...  
Miko: tarter, does that mean the sanitized goo is tartar sauce the whole time?  
All (Minus the sanitized octolings): …  
Miko: it might as well be tartar sauce… because we get stuck in ink and it sticks like regular black ink!  
Serena: I'm forever horrid  
Shawna: gross…  
Tasha: it’s inedible  
*Whoosh*  
Mochi: wow… as so ever rude for our commander and yet none of y’all are slaughter from that hijacked inkling.  
Charles: so they were using kaizo  
The spi: no actually brainwashing  
Charles: makes sense  
Kaizo: …  
Charles: still mad?  
Kaizo: yes I'm mad charles! That phony piece of blob attacked me and then brainwashed!!  
Charles: ...yeesh  
Wheatley: oh crap  
Oden: same egg shell inkling  
Wheatley: I thought you said something else  
Oden: ...it's cool  
Naporitan: what a nuisance to think that all of you survived our brutal traps.  
Mochi: still not dead…? We're gonna have to extract all the matter-  
Tartar: no…  
Mochi: Kay  
Tartar: Foolish calamaris… foolish takoyakis… to think someone else would take me down to square one. Program to wipe out everything. Instead of spreading all my freshest ingredients all over y’all… or blending all of you for my freshest ingredients, I’ll be sure that none of you escape alive.  
Octogon: …  
*flashback*  
Octogon: fresh ingredients… blender…  
*present*  
Octogon: ...don't tell me they-  
And everything around started the alarm  
Mochi: that’s outrageously unfair to crush all of you  
Naporitan: instead will do the crushing  
Zero: uhh… braveling? What do we do?!  
Charles: son of a… there's no launchpad and there's nowhere to leave the phase  
Mochi: Bahahahaha…  
Takumi: were going to die if we don't do something  
Viridi: ...it's going to expel all the sanitized goo!  
Takeo: uhh… how when there's no jumpad  
As some are in panic mode not know what would happen… something happens from the upper area  
Tartar: and also program to control...  
*glass breaking*  
A wild Aloy Ex-machina… with the E-liter  
Cheri: the f*ck?  
Cole: who’s...  
Agent 4: Aloy?  
And with a fully charger charger to unleash the mid air snipe  
Mochi: Ah!  
Tartar: the…  
Naporitan: Wah!!  
A collateral… but wasn't enough  
Aloy: *lands*  
Mochi: *Armor ends up breaking* augh... *Noticing aloy* you again?  
Aloy: so… your the masterminds who did used me the entire time. Well no more…  
Takeo: uhhh…  
Redfield: used… and then hijacked  
Takeo: i'm confused  
Redfield: how did they do that?  
Takeo: Maybe that agent in the sky can answer  
Redfield: kay  
Mochi: *grunting*  
Aloy: and to think all of you would succeed. You may have succeed with your mind-controlling goo when I was finally free from control, but... I won't allow you to destroy all of life  
All: What?!  
Mochi: Enough manologuing  
Tartar: no more [error] games!! get us to the next level, flood the whole place with our slidge of ink. Blend them all to oblivion!!  
Naporitan: on it…  
And thus the sanitization has left only to leave one more problem  
Naporitan: bye-bye *leaving the scene*  
*rumble*  
Fanboy: fork...


	40. Escapists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...took place after the events of

Everything from below is all lethal, and the sound of the blender is turned on  
Agent 4: how are you… alive?  
Aloy: *turns to Agent 4* kinda shocked that you have changed the last time we saw each other, Roddrick  
Agent 4: oh…  
Aloy: I thought you were happy to see me  
Agent 4: I am! After 3 long years...  
Kaizo: Roddrick…?  
Agent 4: for the longest time I didn't tell you my name to everyone but i'm use to being called agent 4 after joining the NSS  
Kaizo: Ah  
Azazel: I see...  
Tori: wow… awkward reunion  
Demitri: uhh… we don't have time for reunions  
Tori: why?  
All the generating red electricity become more powerful, breaking all the glass containing sanitized ink and another lethal plan… the sounds of the blender continuously shredding from below. A launchpad has appeared  
*Radio transmission*  
???: Hey? You still here?!  
Aloy: how the he-  
???: this is Agent 7 contacting to you. You found anyone  
Aloy: …  
Agent 4: uhh… hello  
???: who is this?!  
*bong*  
Kaizo: we need to escape before we're all get flooded and showered into a soulless being  
Azazel: there's so much sanitized ink being dropped, and some are already slimy…  
and previously mentioned test subjects flooding  
Kaizo: that explains why there were so many mindless enemies spawning  
Serena: since there's the launchpad here we can superjump  
Shawna: how can we alleviate the stress and horror of this?  
Serena: i'm not very sure  
Tikka: were gonna drown! Do something super  
Octria: ...yeah, no! It's utterly impossible to repair those cracks  
Tikka: okay…  
Octria: do you really want to see us all turned into them  
Tikka: no!  
Reiko: *on the radio* Wow… did I hear multiple voices? Well according to the way, y’all below the spinal phase. Correct  
Aloy: huh? You have the entire map?  
Tako: *on the radio* we actually do?  
Yaki: *on the radio* somewhat!  
Agent 4: that means you been there  
Reiko: *on the radio* oh… are you that 4? … i'll take your silence as a yes  
Aloy: you became 4, Roddrick?  
Agent 4: long story...  
Aloy: so can you guide?  
Reiko: *on the radio* yes, you and all the reminder need to go up in order to escape the labyrinth, According to 3  
Aloy: … kay  
Agent 4: (3? I think I've heard that name elsewhere)  
Kaizo: and that's why there's the launchpad  
Aloy: exactly  
Charles: spinal phase huh  
Zero: don't tell me were-  
The spi: yes  
Kira: it went from a subway to something else  
Wheatley: I just hope I don't break my coccyx!  
Demitri: eh  
Wheatley: don't ask me how to spell that sh*t  
Demitri: Dude? We don't have bones  
Wheatley: I know octoling!  
Demitri: and you smell like an intoling  
Wheatley: F*ck!  
Aloy: We gotta leave now! And pls get along  
And everyone superjumped out of the flooded sanitized ink. And landed to another phase involving going up manually…  
Takeo: Zoinks!  
Uzume: yikes! No walkable grids!  
Takeo And nowhere to go but an elevator  
Agent 4: there's only grapplinks and platforms how the heck can we all-  
*rumbling*  
Agent 4: let's ride the elevator  
Originally there was going to be an inkjet mission to escape but with the generating red light covering most of the platform, it's pointless  
*Elevator activates*  
Reiko: *On the radio* Hang in there everyone… will be arriving to your location with a helicopter  
Miko: The heli!!  
Ti: miko, no need to go happy go lucky in the middle of all the flood  
Miko: ohm… how come no one is screaming  
Ti: were too brave  
The spi: how generous  
Ti: what?  
The spi: nothin much after a long adventure  
Ti: true… after that thang is taken care of  
The spi: yeah…  
Ti: …*slightly turns away*  
The spi: ...don't feel dishonor ti  
With the most unfortunate sequence are missiles generated to slow down  
Teri: still…  
Heather: this is becoming a common cliche except nowhere to retreat  
Teri: were retreating to the top  
Heather exactly…  
Teri: *sigh*  
And multiple missiles launching  
Takumi: is there no inkjet only missions or what?  
Viridi: I see samurai using his inkjet  
Takumi: oh… why so accurate? I could never pull off any directs  
Viridi: it's only accuracy takumi  
Takumi: Ah  
Jared: when do they stop with those missiles?  
Mercury: with all the electricity wrapped around, gee could it be tartar’s red light  
Jared: Is it another one of those dice!  
Mercury: no but it’s barely any red. You know what also doesn't me make sense  
Jared: what?  
Mercury: Colors!  
Jared: ah  
*whoosh*  
It could take a while for survival  
Cheri: temporary truce they say while were all in different colors  
Travis: ...what mixes blue and purple?  
Cheri: I don't know indigo  
Travis: that's will remain an unknown question  
Cheri: clearly, half the time colors do matter  
Travis: hmm… (why couldn't they go with orange)  
Wheatley: you know… after meeting you in person you weren't so bad  
Jared: who me? Yeah but it was only a call  
Wheatley: uh-huh. Except I send in the cure to you  
Jared: I didn't even bother testing it for myself.  
Wheatley: oh… and it was used on kaizo  
Jared: oh that visor-kun? He now seems more normal  
Wheatley: it felt like a dud afterwards  
Jared: Ah. At least on the side of all things we can't let these villains roam freely  
Wheatley: Yes!!  
The spi: this is getting tedious  
Charles: wave after wave after wave-  
The spi: everybody gets a wave  
Zero: wow… to be shocked braveling, our ink consumption has been dicey  
Charles: Exactly  
The spi: ...were never going to get out of here if things continue like this  
Kira: oh we will… just to make a run for the money  
Zero: ha! For a loving spree  
The spi: *Groans*  
Charles: this is fair... so far  
The spi: Define fair, charles  
Charles: medium rare  
The spi: fair enough  
Zero: My cod will this phase ever end?  
*rumbling*  
Takeo: nevermind the flood  
Takumi: oh sh*t, when did all the sanitized ink get there  
Due to progress within the elevator  
Viridi: it looks like the flooding is getting there  
Uzume: *Gasp*  
Cole: is this how slow were going?  
Uzume: but it's lethal to us? What do they plan to do?  
Viridi: I guessing drowning us in their ink  
Takumi: nah, when this is a desperate escape  
Samurai: seems like the missiles has stopped for a reason  
Takumi: ohm  
Viridi: it's the flooding  
Samurai: exactly  
Redfield: shouldn't we be nearly out of this place?  
Samurai: were nearly here…  
The elevator has stopped only to lead them to a ladder  
Agent 4: couldn't the elevator continued from here?  
Aloy: there's a long ladder up, it's not going to help when there's a flood coming up  
All: (half of them fall to the ground disappointed)  
Octogon: can you all not complain about long ladders?  
Demitri: this is going to take a billion years  
Tori: can I at least go first so I don't have to be rained in someone else's sweating hands?  
Octria: Relax guys  
Tori: okay…  
Demitri: no complaints!  
*Whoosh*  
Kaizo: I just hope no one attempts to superjump again… unlike the last time  
Azazel: and then there's a flood…  
Kaizo: we gotta fast climb.  
Wheatley: ehh  
Kaizo: And no superjumping during this point since there's flooding  
Wheatley: figures  
Blare: he’s actually serious  
Wheatley: No sh*t sherlock Blare!  
Reiko: *On the radio* Heyo! Y’all are out there  
Meanwhile…  
Aloy: *on the radio despite all the background noise* yeah… where are you?  
Reiko: were getting all the helicopters all ready-  
And interfering Off the Hook  
Pearl: hey! Who the heck are you?  
Marina: Are you going on our helicopter?  
Pearl: Also sup Eight  
Tako: uhhh hi pearl and marina aka…  
Yaki: what brings y’all here since it's been a while  
Pearl: while y’all are using the heli? What is going on?  
Marina: Are you on a rescue mission  
Agent 3: *Sign language meaning, dire rescue*  
Pearl: another one of those hunky rescue mission?  
Reiko: yeah… because we have survivors. We apologize for the lead of your  
Marina: will operate. And I think I know where exactly  
Reiko: huh…  
And from not so far from the tables  
Raiden: the clouds have not changed for the longests time… and yet… it’s depressing enough  
Until…  
Agent 3: … *walking up to raiden*  
Raiden: uhh… hello?  
Agent 3: *sign language*  
Raiden: uhh, hard to read sign language, I assume you mean what an I doing in the middle of the night, right?  
Agent 3: *shakes his head*  
Raiden: I was doing a bit of considerable things to remember  
Agent 3: …  
Raiden: i'm guessing you're curious  
Agent 3: *thinking*  
Raiden: odd  
Reiko: 3?...what are you doing with a stranger?  
Marina: oh Seven. Let Agent 3 have a chance despite his thing  
Pearl: he’s chill, everything is chill  
Reiko: huh…  
*Rumbling*  
Raiden: oh… another one of those crisis  
Tako: sir? You seem to know very well  
Raiden: what do you mean? I have no idea what everyone else is saying  
Tako: ...definitely new to you  
Raiden: uhh…  
Yaki: ...well were all going on a helicopter ride to rescue a large amount of survivors  
Reiko: that's why we're all going  
Raiden: I see. Well good luck out there kids  
Reiko: appreciate your encouragement sir. Btw how long have you been here for  
Raiden: not too long due to my memories being fragile  
Reiko: fragile?  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: your lost huh? Or is it the age? Alzheimer?  
Raiden: not really  
Yaki: Well you just wait there on the square.  
Raiden: i'll be watching…  
Pearl: Haha… you bet!  
Marina: respect your elders pearl  
Raiden: ...it’s chill  
Reiko: that was a close one


	41. Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Octo expansion  
>  Da couldn't handle copy paste

Remainder outside of inkopolis square  
*Rumbling*  
Raiden: (I feel a familiar sense except… it isn't the same as I would think about, half of them do somewhat remind me like my friends, except there's a difference)  
Reiko: are you offended?  
Pearl: ...it's not that offensive  
Reiko: it is  
Insert pearl rapping because the author is not putting in the custom lyrics  
Marina: Oh pearlie… you never change!  
Tako: that’s what pearl has always have  
Raiden: has your pop star been  
Marina: well somewhat, sir  
Raiden: I see…  
Tako: 3… We gotta help everyone or else it’s too late  
*rumbling*  
Raiden: Another earthquake?  
Tako: it's getting aggressive… is it from elsewhere again?  
Reiko: I doubt  
Yaki: that's why we gotta fly upwards… ...don't we have survivors to rescue  
Reiko: and were running out of time, they could be on the pickle  
Tako: … wait a second  
Agent 3: *points to tako*  
Tako: if were out there… don't tell me that entered ka-  
Raiden: that is your mission I heard… tako?  
Tako: (kinda shocked this grown inkling didn't say octoling, like a real parent or teacher would say)  
Tako: uhh… right sir, you can call me 8 or ____  
Raiden: kay…  
*rumbling*  
Raiden: you kids should get going  
Yaki: right  
Reiko: agreed!  
Agent 3: *shakes his head*  
And all the remainder of The New Squidbeak splatoon ft. Off the hook hop onto the helicopter… well on one primary helicopter thanks to all the jellyfish driving all of them  
Raiden: may the ink shine down on thee…  
Marie: clearly  
Raiden: Eh? *turning to marie*  
Marie: yeah, I was there the whole time  
Raiden: I honestly don't recall  
Marie: Well age has been hitting you  
Raiden: of course  
Marie: while these earthquakes are going all over the place, these buildings should be sturdy enough. Be careful  
Raiden: of course…  
Marie: you may come over whenever you need a little restoration  
Raiden: noted...  
Marie: *gets contact from callie* callie? Where have you been for the entirety of the story?!  
*phone noises*  
Marie: Something is going on? But we can-  
*phone noises*  
Callie: *on the call* I gotten another plan  
Marie: It better be shelden’s invention that involves our splatfest trucks flying-  
Callie: *on the call* no  
Marie: don't tell me were-  
And someplace elsewhere…  
*Ocean noises, wind noises*  
And here comes kaizo reaching to the surface, despite the weather being cloudy throughout the entirety  
Kaizo: *Notice dawn within the city* whoa…  
And the sightseeing despite that it’s ruined by clouds  
Wheatley: *way below* can one of you hurry your asses!! Were going to drown  
Demitri: I feel you grandpa squid  
Wheatley: Shut up!!  
Tasha: no need for rudeness  
Wheatley: fine  
And everyone got to the surface… skip!  
Azazel: wow… has this been cloudy?  
Serena: it has been  
Shawna: no change of weather, how vexing  
Serena: and it’s way too chilly  
Shawna: I don't like cold weather!  
Octria: it’s not even that cold  
Serena: yes it is!!  
Shawna: aren't you shivering?  
Octria: ...no  
Kaizo: that's means your cold-blooded  
*buh dum tss*  
Miko: *ROFL*  
Octria: saids the squids using the worst ability for this sequel  
[Better buff cold blooded]  
Kaizo: At least I don't get echolocated unlike you!  
Octria: …  
Octogon: don't even  
Octria: of course  
Azazel: but there's nowhere to go and all the water is lethal to us  
Serena: you're saying that were stuck here?  
Shawna: and with the sanitized ink filling the interior, we're boned!  
Kaizo: don't panic, will find a way eventually  
Azazel: okay…  
Fanboy: I no has lines!  
Redfield: were you playing dead?  
Fanboy: no! Now we in ocean… too big!  
Redfield: well too bad…  
Samurai: your foreshadowing too much  
Redfield: of course… but were outside  
Samurai: hmph… on a death land  
Leela: what is that down here  
Ti: *looks down below* it’s all a waste land by the time we climb down  
Leela: Exactly but there's that redness  
*whoosh*  
The same old red light capable for causing mass destruction to all of splatoon  
Redfield: oh my cod! It’s… trapped  
Charles: what are you guys doing?  
Redfield: that so called red light in the middle of the sanitized ocean on the inside  
Charles: is it causing more flood? Or it’s trying to destroy us all  
Miko: Destroy us all  
Zero: thank f*ck I was prepared  
Miko: what preparedness? The red beam of death?  
Zero: ehhh…  
The spi: Guys, this is not a joke. The red light is right on our clutches  
*whoosh*  
*electricity noises*  
*whoosh*  
Aloy: …  
Kira: now we're surrounded by so many worse ways to die  
Zero: either sanitized eruption, red light or the ocean!  
Miko: the answer is all of the above  
The spi: don’t jinx it miko  
Miko: I know!  
The spi: for the love of baloney...  
Cheri: well sh*t… that red light is sure as hell being chill  
Travis: uh yeah but. You know the calculation?  
Cheri: i'm not calculating sh*t.  
Travis: were f*cked  
Teri: no.  
Heather: it might as well be our graveyard here  
Teri: for sure...  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: it's getting there  
Uzume: hnnnnng…  
Takeo: I know, I'm scared too uzume… all we got is to pray  
Uzume: pls  
Aloy: Red light? You all must be misunderstood  
Agent 4: ...what?  
Aloy: I looked closely about all your misunderstandings. Meaning the red light, want to hear the spoiler?  
All: *Staring at Aloy*  
Aloy: i'm telling you the truth  
Kaizo: if it’s not the red light then what is it?  
Azazel: it almost splatted us by this thing  
Aloy: ...That red light that your all seeing is nothing more… than the knife zapfish!  
*bong*  
Serena: knife zapfish?  
Shawna: so the thing that was terrifying through the entire adventures… is a zapfish…!?  
Aloy: well for your misunderstanding it goes anywhere in the world if distressed. That explains why no other creature would dare to approach the knife zapfish. It can generate high volts of electricity  
Serena: by how much  
Aloy: hotter than the sun  
Shawna: ouch…  
Aloy: even if used for only electricity it can be enraged if it’s awoken.  
Kaizo: oh…  
Demitri: oh my f-  
Tori: how are we that stupid!?  
Demitri: I should've been brave the whole time  
Tori: then how the fuck did that zapfish [aka the red light] get down there?  
Aloy: it seems petrified, one cause of distress can be deadly, instead of drop down and play dead, remain on a low volume  
Spade: i'm getting some bizarre irony  
Demitri: how much  
Spade: *Chuckling*  
Tori: why are you chuckling?  
Spade: the fact that this is a sign of payback from the zapfish gods  
Demitri: well sh*t  
Tori: I wonder who anger the great zapfish  
Spade: ...  
Wheatley: it’s just chilling down there  
Mercury: until you start yelling  
Wheatley: yeah, thanks for the unnecessary roast Hg  
Mercury: your wel- Ahhhhhh…  
Jared: got em…  
Tasha: *giggling*  
Mercury: whatever...  
Agent 4: so it was traveling the whole time and it is now sitting there in the sanitized ocean of ink, can we get it out?  
Aloy: you don't  
Agent 4: that's convenient, Aloy  
*cold wind blowing*  
Ti: weather…  
Samurai: get use to it  
Ti: I will  
Leela: i'm not...  
Tori: this is what I get for not bringing my sweater  
Demitri: it couldn't been way worse  
Teri: were basically trapped until who knows what happens  
Heather: death  
Tikka: Death you say?! What about those sanitized bastards?  
Teri: we didn't see them after we got out  
Heather: me neither  
Tori: well they seem to be preparing themselves  
Demitri: ehhh… It feels too damn small  
Prima: it feels more medium big  
Demitri: yeah… that and friendly fire, prima  
Prima: oh  
Oden: all I would is pray without anything else since there's so many ways  
Prima: except there isn't  
Oden: *sighs* being here does make you feel like it's been a couple days  
Prima: oh, a couple days?  
Oden: yeah, after seeing dawn for the first time. It may look cloudy and calm  
Prima: ah, it looks depressing rather than calm  
Oden: …  
Teri: were nearly on death’s hands now what  
Heather: the flooding is still going and with nowhere to superjump  
Teri: there's no point to superjump by the time we get far  
Heather: yup  
*faint helicopter noises*  
Charles: have we really been down there for a couple days?  
The spi: more time was spent there than inkopolis square  
Zero: Inkopolis square… so generous if only the great zapfish was there  
Charles: and yet we didn't find the great zapfish  
The spi: sh*t, does that mean that the great zapfish isn't here?  
Charles: I don't think so…  
Blare: generously disappointment  
Charles: what do you mean, blare?  
Blare: you never failed an investigation. Sinces the great zapfish isn't here, that case is unsolved  
Charles: hmm…  
Blare: ...don't feel that way, charles  
Charles: i'm not  
Kira: you know he means appropriate business  
Blare: kira… I know everything about how detectives works  
Kira: how?  
Blare: college  
Kira: that makes a lot of sense now.  
Blare: welcome to my world  
Kira: ha…  
Cole: Ahh hell… I don't want to be apart of a viking funeral  
Takeo: were not cole!  
Cole: I see  
Chiaki: What do you mean you see!!  
Cole: uhh  
Chiaki: when all this sh*t involves flames  
Cole: when i'm just… crawling  
Chiaki: I regret calling you Sargent…  
Cole: you admitted  
Chiaki: yeah… times change  
Cole: you know being called Sargent was pretty much weird for me just because i'm tentacle less wearing a beret  
Takeo: ahahaha… it was, will head on home in no time, Sargent cole  
Cole: yes! Wait what?!  
Fanboy: me home  
Takeo: even you little chum  
Fanboy: Ehhh…  
Uzume: well you have been behaving very well  
Fanboy: baka  
Takumi: I'd rather take the viking funeral over dying here  
Viridi: why?  
Takumi: I don't know… death is stranding  
Viridi: don't give up hope takumi  
Takumi: I won't viridi  
Ti: guys relax  
Mercury: by the time you tell them to relax, they're constantly yelling  
Ti: I know right?  
Mercury: seems like were in the right page  
Ti: right…  
Mercury: are you blushing  
Ti: no...  
And the helicopters get louder  
Serena: oh look at that sunrise  
Shawna: oooooo…   
Azazel: it’s right where the clouds are  
Serena: yeah… it might get blocked off soon  
Kaizo: actually it has been a long while  
Azazel: yeah…  
Agent 4: hmmm… y’all seem to enjoy dawn, don't you  
Kaizo: yeah… when it’s early  
Azazel: or on field trips  
Agent 4: hmm…  
Aloy: I hear helicopters  
Agent 4: helicopters?  
Aloy: That means 7 must've found our remote location  
And the rescue helicopters has arrived  
???: 4… Aloy!!  
Demitri: holy sh*t!  
Tori: wow… at the nick of time!  
Octria: of course but since there’s a separated ways to go...  
Octogon: it’s only platforms to get on  
Octria: let’s make sure that none of us ends up getting pushed  
Octogon: yup  
Takeo: Is that off the hook?!  
Uzume: oh snap!! It is  
Takeo: wow… were getting saved by them!!  
Takumi: holy sh*t!  
Viridi: oh my cod!  
Agent 4: off the hook? Reasonable  
Pearl: Yo! This does bring in some nice flashbacks  
Marina: oh yeah! It has been a while after all  
Pearl: we got our rescue chopper heading your way!  
Marina: oh pearlie! Your so sweet!  
*whoosh*  
Reiko: Don't worry everyone else! We got you!  
Tako: oooooomi  
And there goes the platforms to ride safely, the remainder of the party, The citizens of inkopolis, Splatastic, Brawlersquads, Aye, and The octarians all got onto their separate platform.  
Reiko: You can breathe easy now.  
Yaki: uhh… just one question? How did you all end up over there?  
Kaizo: We all got relocated to here when were at a timer  
Serena: and neither of us are able to superjump far  
Yaki: Sad huh?  
Tako: it’s true 8b! No inkling or octoling are able to superjump thus far… as what I heard  
Yaki: I see, no wonder I felt that same presents as them  
*whoosh*  
Agent 4: I don't know how you end up getting rescue, Aloy  
Aloy: I didn't… it was a long story short  
Agent 4: oh…  
Aloy: I don't remember much throughout the longests period of time okay roddrick, I only remember waking up with 7 right in my face  
Reiko: ...don't get mad!  
Agent 4: right…  
Azazel: I didn't think twice about helicopters  
Shawna: Same, I don't think a majority of us has been on a helicopter ride  
Azazel: I don't have Acrophobia, when it’s all water  
Shawna: haha… just don't look down, Azazel  
Azazel: kay…  
Shawna: Anything else?  
Azazel: not so much shawna… I just hope the nightmare is all over  
Shawna: I hope so soon  
Kaizo: were almost home but…  
Serena: Is anything the matter, kaizo?  
Kaizo: That one knife zapfish  
Serena: oh that? I don't think it’s on distressed mode or something  
Kaizo: for now. If it does that then it's game over  
Serena: do not jinx it *pinches kaizo*  
Kaizo: ow! What was that for?  
Serena: stuff and prediction for our funeral  
Kaizo: *sighs*  
Serena: I mean it!!  
Kaizo: Come down serena  
*Whoosh*  
Charles: And there goes the sunrise  
The spi: blocked off by clouds… this is depressing  
Charles: yup  
The spi: at least we got ourselves a post sunrise  
Charles: mmm...  
Zero: At least it’s not winter braveling  
Charles: but it doesn't feel too winter, zero  
Zero: your right  
Kira: it looks too amazed for our view but rather not  
Blare: depressing  
Charles: that’s what we were thinking  
Blare: so…  
Charles: the clouds will move onward, overtime  
Blare: ah  
The spi: I wouldn't get your Hopes up if I were you  
Blare: I never raise my Hopes  
Zero: bingo  
Kira: typical blare...  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: holy crap, I didn't know off the hook own a helicopter  
Marina: oh, well now you know  
Pearl: that's why were rich  
Uzume: well pearl is…  
Takeo: Haha… personally I prefer love!!  
Demitri: ohhh…  
Heather: i'm still slaying  
Demitri: ...don't even think about it heather!  
Uzume: were skyhigh!  
Takumi: I think I need to remain straight  
Viridi: I might need some straight rest after this  
Cole: phew!  
Chiaki: for now… we can leave on a high note  
Takeo: yeah…! Can't wait to revisit inkopolis square!  
Cole: just in time for our lunch  
Fanboy: me home  
Takeo: will release you soon enough chum, unless miko wants you  
Cole: what if he has a family?  
Chiaki: oh sh*t  
Fanboy: baka…  
Uzume: oh that’s wonderful…  
Wheatley: were on a whole level of defense but it must be over  
Tasha: Yeah!!!  
Mercury: yeah right  
Jared: will get back to our base  
Mercury: oh right!  
Tasha: lots and lots of fun times  
Wheatley: okay…  
Jared: I feel tired, I might need a bit of rest  
Mercury: you will…  
Redfield: hmm…  
Leela: why does the water look so pretty?  
Ti: they keep the ocean warm don't they  
Leela: yes they do!  
Samurai: it may look beautiful but it remains lethal  
Ti: I know  
Miko: I call it ice juice  
Redfield: why?  
Miko: don't we all use Ice in our juice?  
Redfield: yeah, I’m so thirsty  
Miko: Do not swan dive  
Redfield: hmph, you think I won't?  
Miko: no!  
Redfield: exactly  
Zero: …  
Redfield: Of course I’m not that insane zero!  
Zero: Good Red!  
*rumbling*  
Octogon: why do I get the feeling that it isn't over  
Octria: what do you mean? The sanitation ink flood or our enemies  
Octogon: both  
Prima: I don't see anything unusual or anything  
Octogon: hmm  
Demitri: this is my opportunity to talk to her  
Heather: by killing?  
Demitri: Hell no!!  
*both demitri and heather starts to argue*  
Tori: they never change  
Teri: and yet they are over the same… octoling?  
Tori: I thought inkling and octolings hated each other?  
Teri: same… I guess time changes overtime  
Cheri: oh sh*t i'm getting some bizarre reading  
Travis: what is it?  
Oden: don't tell me were going to die?  
Spade: no…  
Prima: what?!  
Oden: oh sh*t!  
*rumbling*  
To be continued...


	42. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because whenever you replay the final level, it's all repeated

As something is raising after lifted off  
Kaizo: the platform is raising?!  
Azazel: what is it  
*whoosh*  
Pearl: Again?  
Marina: oh-no!  
Until another call from the new squidbeak splatoon  
Captain Cuttlefish: *On the radio* Heyo… Any of y’all still alive  
Agent 3: …  
Captain Cuttlefish: It’s good to hear you back Agent 3! What is going on with the ocean sauce?  
Reiko: Oh right Cap’n Cuttlefish!  
Pearl: were seeing another raise sky high, cap!  
Captain Cuttlefish: When?  
Marina: too little, Cap'n Cuttlefish!  
Tako: guys…! Are you not paying attention?  
Reiko: sh*t  
Yaki: not again!!  
Here it raises back again with the human statue aka the used to be statue of liberty, Nils statue came raising at the time of dawn.  
Kaizo: What the heck is that?!  
Azazel: Human?  
Agent 4: I feel like we're being farmed by history  
Serena: Wasn't that back in history?  
Shawna: yeah, they said it was destroyed long ago.  
Agent 4: someone explain this?!  
*Half of them are in shocked*  
Charles: holy sh*t, It’s huge  
Zero: the f*ck, braveling!  
The spi: I can't question what that is?  
Kira: a statue against humanity?  
Blare: that’s over 40 tank high!  
Zero: 40 tanks, that's a skyscraper  
The spi: no… I don't think it's a skyscraper  
Zero: Ah  
The spi: it's Godzilla size  
Zero: what, that big ass rock?!  
Charles: guys!!  
Kira: it does look more… human  
Blare: …*noticing something on the eye of the statue* I think that's the reason why!  
“Awae… Awae… [cutting off]…”  
Azazel: Tartar!!  
Kaizo: no!  
*Whoosh*  
Demitri: holy sh*t it’s that mochi and Naporitan are they?  
Oden: Correct Demitri  
Tori: ehhhh… not those palookas again  
Oden: You question the not so mighty final boss?  
Demitri: no… not with whatever that is!  
Tori: disgusting!  
And panning to the sanitation  
Tartar: you… all should've drowned by the knifed zapfish, and yet you lived  
Mochi: your future hinges upon our plan  
But there are no doors  
Naporitan: We were about to unleashed the big guns, now that there's a sh*t ton of helicopters, I could even walk over there *wink*  
Tako: oh… cod  
Mochi: there's no hope  
Tartar: Generated to cause mass genocide, you and your inkopolis will be history… by destroying all of it and putting an end to this life cycle to bring a new!!!  
Tako: Augh…  
Yaki: He outlive, but the last time we saw you… you were obliterated with our ink  
Tartar: shut!!  
Tako: again… think of the innocent lives… if that's happening again...  
As the sanitation has release their big guns, with a build in laser cannon now rebuild from the ocean up.  
*red electricity noise*  
Tartar: now fully revitalize… since your development and evolution of each creature still disguised me!!  
Aloy: the knifed zapfish is in distress…  
Agent 4: urk...  
*heartbeat*  
Cheri: I’m making some analysis on that big ass looking statue, plus high levels of energy  
*whoosh*  
Wheatley: I have no idea what the sh*t is it doing but i'm running into some analysis  
Tasha: what is it?  
Wheatley: not very good.  
Tasha: were dead  
*whoosh*  
Cheri: your dead wrong squids! According to this, it seems to be charging up this bastard  
Travis: what is it charging from?  
Cheri: uhh… somesort of bioweapon-ish…?  
Marina: let me help you with the analysis. The statue you see there was originally gonna be charged by solar energy  
Pearl: who is it charging when the sun is all blocked off by all those clouds  
Marina: i'm not sure what is charging  
Cheri: wow… your better at analyzing then I am  
Marina: well thank you  
Cheri: the only thing that is powering up is  
Travis: the re- err… knife zapfish!  
Cheri: if combined with the sun then it ends up getting charge so fast. It has enough to destroy the world if we don't stop it  
Octogon: ugh… most common world domination cliche  
Cheri: more like genocide, and since these clouds are all covered up  
Travis: defined covered up cause it’s now partly cloudy  
Cheri: oh my cod, if that isn't taken care of… were all facing extinction and everyone is sanitized!  
Travis: sh*t!  
Wheatley: you maybe right raspberry octoling. But there is a way to counter its charge  
Takeo: what could that be?  
Wheatley: since this whole rock is all solar energy, we can eventually paint the whole thing  
Takeo: but it’s still going to be charged instantly won't it?  
Wheatley: well with their new method of charging, we can still weaken the charge!  
Takeo: ahh… but it’s huge, I don't think anyone has done that  
Uzume: plus look at all these impossible places to ink up  
Pearl: Yo, marina? Do you still have those hyperbombs  
Marina: oh-no! I don't!  
Pearl: oh…  
Takeo: Mama-Mia!  
Uzume: were doomed are we  
Tartar: since this time around, what are you going to do now? Your bombs and missiles governed can't help you now. I'll take back your land that my professor should not beckon anymore  
Commander tarter mocks once more  
Mochi: you might as well submit to your destruction  
Naporitan: you have to deal with it seafoods  
Tako: … (Naporitan…)  
Charles: I didn't have to do this but… what if all of us planned to cover up the rock?  
The spi: As in everyone?  
Zero: Charles… friendly fire is set…  
Charles: not unless we're all in the same color, zero  
Zero: oh  
Blare: half of the rocks will require ride rails to paint  
Kira: right… were submitted to use only shooters that can cover up the statue quickly  
The spi: I assume bubble blower is highly effective  
Kira: Yes! That also works too, spi!  
Charles: If we need to do this… we all have to be in a specific color  
The spi: your right  
Miko: wait a second are we all turning  
Fanboy: eh… too enormous! Possible!!  
Ti: It might as well be impossible  
*bubbling*  
Miko: Quacken!!  
Leela: what quacken?!  
Agent 4: more unexpected company?  
Aloy: were doomed  
“No! Will make the Impossible… Possible”  
Marina: *Gasp*  
Pearl: what the heck?!  
Coming in the house, down below the ocean, with the return of the octobot king II  
Mercury: the f*ck is this  
Ti: isn't that  
*Whoosh*  
Octria: DJ Octavio  
Tori: Oh my cod!!  
Demitri: OMFC!!  
Octogon: Where the hell has he been for the entire story?  
Marina: oh…  
DJ octavio: That’s right! You hunky piece of rock!  
Featuring  
Callie: Hi!!  
Marie: Was that your plan the entire time?  
Callie: Somewhat  
Agent 4: Agents 1 and 2  
Pearl: oh snap it’s the squid sisters… with  
Marina: DJ Octavio… what are they doing here?  
DJ octavio: Also, the peep are you minions doing with them?  
Octogon: ...don't ask  
Octria: We’ve been looking for you!  
DJ Octavio: well that's just generous, It was a long story with my spicy wasabi beats.  
Teri: I bet he has the great zapfish  
Heather: doubt  
Spade: unless it was done with kindness  
Teri: kindness?  
Tikka: Nah, he probably found other ways  
Tori: what other ways?  
Tikka: Stuff  
Tori: …  
DJ Octavio: Also why do you want to end humanity, our lives matter  
Tartar: … why not humans!  
DJ Octavio: Exactly  
Marie: your not helping much other than reuse those lines  
Callie: hmmm…  
*whoosh*  
Pearl: what’s with all that nonsense  
Marina: Pearlie…  
Takeo: Guys! We need to do something about this entire crisis  
Uzume: that's doomsday if we argue more!  
Takeo: we gotta think!  
Takumi: we know we all have to cover that rock with ink to prevent it from getting a full charge from the sun  
Viridi: and the knife zapfish generating electricity. What difference does it have to make?  
Takumi: between electricity and energy? Aren't those the same  
Viridi: I don't know  
Cheri: according to my calculations for the sun, there’s an open hole within the clouds, we only got 30 minutes  
Travis: 30 minutes? Are you sure about that?  
Spade: that's too long for doomsday  
Cheri: then we need to act up  
Agent 3: …*has no clue about the statue*  
Reiko: oh… but I did heard from 8A’s story  
Tako: ah… that does bring me back the fight and then the light  
Yaki: I'm guessing it's their turn  
Tako: right  
*whoosh*  
Aloy: Roddrick?  
Agent 4: we don't have much of a choice, Aloy  
Aloy: … I'm coming with you no matter what, parther  
Agent 4: …  
Aloy: to give the kamabo co. Some payback  
Agent 4: right! After what they did to you  
Serena: Hopefully none of us fall of to the water  
Shawna: ...it's simple to turf all of it  
Serena: If that’s the risk to go. My answer is to go for broke!  
Shawna: yeah  
Azazel: Were going inkjet combo now are we?  
Kaizo: Yes unlike those missions. At least cheating death while having the inkjet is the emergency  
Azazel: We're gonna need it!  
Kaizo: exactly  
Miko: I know! The answer is the real superpower of Teamwork!  
All (Minus the sanitary): *Staring at miko*  
Tasha: Yeah!!  
Tikka: Hax!!  
Miko: what just happen?  
The spi: ...hmm  
Ti: miko is miko okay  
The spi: humor…  
Ti: what?  
The spi: nothing personal Ti  
Ti: ...kay  
Turf war! Defend Inkopolis from ultimate doom…  
Ride rails and grapplinks has spawned, primary color for each team; blue, green, yellow green, blue violet, and magenta. friendly fire off  
Tartar: What are they doing? They are delaying my professor’s dream  
Mochi: You want us to stop them?  
Naporitan: We got some calamari pearl harbor to farm. And then...  
Tartar: then I'll have to spawn unlimited enemies to deals with those slimy seafood  
Mochi: private *Holding the tenta sorella brella*  
Naporitan: Lieutenant *Holding the H-3 Nosslenose D*  
*whoosh*  
Marina: the sun should be arriving soon, Can you at least cover the whole statue in ink in under 5 minutes  
Pearl: we're gonna need a lot more time!  
*whoosh*  
DJ octavio: if anything for this so call rock, if it ends up firing I'm unleashing the power  
Marie: what power? Stingray  
Callie: I'm pretty sure he means killer whale  
Marie: it better not be your reused dialogue  
Callie: or to run out of characters  
DJ octavio: ...still gonna remix their face!  
Marie: when will you get old with your one liners…  
Callie: but Octavio is already old  
Marie: Irony  
*whoosh*  
Agent 3: …  
Reiko: It’s their mission now  
Tako: *sigh* if only we came prepare with hyperbombs…  
Yaki: wouldn't that be much easier?  
Tako: yes  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: it feels good to be using neon green! I understand kaizo’s group having blue and Charles’ group having yellow green…  
Uzume: meanwhile those octolings do get hot pink  
Takeo: and hands down the citizens got purple  
Takumi: I thought they were gonna use teal for a moment  
Viridi: it’s because you love teal don’t you?  
Takumi: yeah…  
Tako: uhh… just an fyi for y'all… it's not easy to paint the entire statue believe it or not  
Agent 4: what do you mean?  
Tako: you'll see… it happened to me once  
Agent 4: Ah… similar mission happen to you... uhh  
Tako: call me Agent 8… or ____  
Agent 4: gotcha… call me 4 or Roddrick whatever comforts you ____  
3… 2… 1…  
*Superjumping noise, Lands*  
GO!!  
And there comes the mess of all things involving painting the whole statue starting…  
Kaizo: they weren't squidding about how enormous that thing is…  
Azazel: hopefully none of us fall off no matter the wind current  
Kaizo: hmm…  
Serena: how much can we paint?  
Shawna: A whole lot of rock  
Serena: and this whole thing is all solar energy  
Shawna: yup…  
Kaizo: oh my cod the water  
There are jumpads conveniently placed  
Azazel: most of the statue is on unreachable areas near water, and we have to color?  
Agent 4: do not panic… there are ride rails  
Azazel: right  
Kaizo: we must hurry before all of inkopolis is doom  
Tartar: are you not admitting your defeat, or do I have to grant the mustard of your doom?  
Aloy: ...complainers  
Mochi: Go!! *jumps off*  
Naporitan: you go! *Jumps off*  
*whoosh*  
Marina: I've seen so much teamwork  
Pearl: It's just like splatfest, yo  
Marina: I know, it’s like a dream come true!! It does remind me of those previous splatfests  
Pearl: yeah!!!  
*whoosh*  
Charles: hmmm  
The spi: freezes frost, most of the rock is on the water. We gotta watch our step  
Zero: jumpads … not to get trigger happy  
Kira: it’s just jumpads we can swim on walls  
Zero: haha!!  
Blare: not enough area painted  
Zero: of course  
The spi: I think we're getting some unexpected enemies  
Charles: what? The sanitized octolings? That's one way to worry about  
The spi: They could end up stopping us the further we paint  
Charles: oh  
Tartar: you might as well accept defeat since you have nothing!  
And a huge way of octoling along with Mochi and Naporitan have arrived  
*whoosh*  
Takeo: Zoinks!! They're here  
Uzume: oh-no!! How are we gonna do progress  
Takumi: It's turf war, on a rock  
Viridi: while adding backup… their commander has doomed himself  
Takumi: uh-huh  
Cole: i'm getting some bizarre irony  
Chiaki: were all on a rock and sh*t  
Cole: and there’s too many hazards  
Takumi: hazards? You mean being kicked to the water?  
Viridi: that's not healthy  
Takeo: we gotta kick butt and fast  
Uzume: turf and splat!  
Takeo: yup  
Tartar: this is taking forever. Mochi... Naporitan… your method of charging the big guns is barely making progress. It’s futile  
Mochi: No it's not  
Naporitan: this whatever sorcery called the red light should be operating  
Tartar: of course… by driving  
Statues don't drive, they generate energy  
Mochi: *sigh*  
Naporitan: We got some exterminating to do  
Progress on how much they turfed the statue: 30%  
*sploosh*  
This can go on how much the turf war can last  
Tartar: ...your painting efforts is being thrown away from the inedible… you cannot beat the NILS statue  
Agent 3: … *grabs on to reiko*  
Reiko: what?  
Agent 3: *in a not so worried look with confusion*  
Reiko: you mean the statue? Didn't 8A explained all that to you  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: yeah… it does remind me of something similar to this  
Yaki: oh that? I wonder how much are they going to turf?  
Tako: i'm guessing every last spot… it's the only way to prevent kamabo from charging any further…  
And so are their enemies...  
Samurai: This octobrush is design for splatting… not turfing  
Redfield: and yet were making progress by the neck  
Samurai: why do I get a feeling that someone is behind  
Redfield: enemies  
Leela: why enemies?  
Miko: they just want to party  
Ti: more like the party of death  
Miko: party hard!!  
“Destroy!!”  
“Seek and destroy"  
Leela: Wah!!  
Mercury: Why does the world always gives me a blaster to face off  
Wheatley: I can destroy them  
Jared: yeah if you don't get directed  
Tasha: Can I counter?  
Mercury: with your clash? Clash them!  
Miko: clash of blasters!  
Ti: I despise facing these blasters every time I miss my charge  
Mercury: That’s why there's a counter  
Ti: yeah, if they know how to aim  
Mercury: brellas are still my preferred weapon if they don't take down my shield  
Ti: that's my job...  
Wheatley: brellas… their one way ticket is bitter  
Jared: how bitter? Just use splashwalls!  
Wheatley: No… I get instant kill if a bomb lands  
Jared: Ah! We're gonna have to aim before those directs  
Wheatley: Ah  
Tasha: We gotta paint!  
Wheatley: these f*cking sanitized walkers…  
Tartar: SHUT!!  
Whearley: ...can spawn all they want, but they can't stop us  
You die once, it’s game over, unless in game you rewind time.  
Progress: 60%  
Tartar: you shall be blended into perfection! And you shell be sanitized and join our efforts for your doom  
Octogon: my cod… the head needs to be painted  
Octria: how? Most of the paths can't be swim  
Octogon: that's why ride rails are a thing  
Prima: there they are  
Octria: it’s payback time for our army  
Demitri: oh f*ck!  
Tori: trying to prohibit us from painting  
Octogon: it's going to backfire no matter  
Demitri: oh  
Tori: No matter  
Teri: we better finish turfing  
Heather: but the statue’s head? The sun is coming up  
Teri: were in a time crunch, cheri how much?  
Cheri: 2 minutes  
Teri: sh*t  
Travis: no sh*t! And with our enemies?!  
Cheri: must I throw all my auto bomb launchers? Cause most of them would go into the ocean  
Tikka: I say splattack!  
Oden: easy for you to say, inkoming  
Travis: Don’t cheri...  
Cheri: kay Travis  
Spade: were gonna have to make a mess  
Oden: when their ink is actually backfiring  
Spade: exactly…  
Tartar: cool, ignore all my monologuing all you want but reading the whole text will throw away your lives  
*sploosh*  
A warfare between our allies and the sanitation took a lot of time and effort, for a span of limited time  
Marina: their missing the head of the statue  
Pearl: They gotta turf for the head and fast!  
*whoosh*  
Tartar: you imbeciles! Your making the situation much worse!  
Platforms has spawned  
Reiko: There we go…  
Tako: I didn't know that we had an agent 4  
Yaki: but you talked to agent 4 earlier  
Tako: wait was I? Captain never said anything about 4  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: you already knew?  
Agent 3: *sign language again*  
Tako: I see… there's always someone else who would take over...  
Reiko: unlike everyone, were all heroes once we can end this phase  
Agent 3: *sign language*  
Reiko: oh? Your thinking that something else might happen?  
Agent 3: *shakes his head*  
Reiko: f*ck…  
Agent 3: …  
Reiko: it’s not our story… it's theirs stories…  
Yaki: we did the whole thing… didn't we?  
Reiko: yes  
Tako: (they can do this, I was done from my part but… seeing these inklings and octolings does bring up hope)  
*whoosh*  
Callie: I like how everyone else is coloring the whole thing while having a turf war  
Marie: uhh… not so much, especially agent 4  
Callie: why tho?  
Marie: I find 4 fresher than 3, accept more handsome  
Callie: Oh 4? He seems fresher with that hotness  
[Kill me later]  
DJ octavio: I thought I was coming in with that hotness!  
Marie: yeah you too Octavio  
Callie: Remember the temporary truce  
DJ octavio: Right cause of Cuttlefish in the background.  
Marie: it's a shame that I said Agent 3 is smelling… but Agent 4, he reminds me of Agent 3 with all that combat  
Callie: combat? That explains his bravery  
And a mass production of incoming specials  
Mochi: Were getting overwhelmed!!  
Naporitan: Commander Tarter might be in danger!!  
Mochi: We must get to him!  
Naporitan: And fast  
*whoosh*  
Tako: Holy crap… their doing a better job at painting the statue then these hyperbomb  
Yaki: oh… hyperbombs always gets the job done, doesn't it  
Tako: yes! But it needed to be manually detonated  
Yaki: 7… aka Reiko! How's progress  
Reiko: The charge within the statue should be weakened. Idk how they got their hands with whatever their source is that generates red electricity.  
Tako: almost…  
*whoosh*  
Aloy: The solar energy within the nils statue should stop.. we should all superjump back to the helicopter  
Agent 4: don’t we all?  
Aloy: of course…  
Agent 4: it might make another earthquake during our preparation to superjump back  
Aloy: crap…  
Tartar: you will all soon be consumed  
Serena: Consumed? Once we painted your statue of doom  
Shawna: You better leave our home alone!!  
Tartar: Never!!!  
Marvel physics  
Azazel: The statue shouldn't be absorbing energy  
Kaizo: Is this why were giving a statue a sunblock?  
*ba dum tss*  
Miko: Hey!! They call it a Sunblock!!! Oh wait, kaizo already made it funny!  
Tasha: for your skin… for the statue! But not for you!  
Azazel: ...clever  
Kaizo: It's the last of it's turf  
Progress: 100% just at the nick of time! After high amounts of specials activated  
Charles: guys! Superjump!  
And everyone has superjumped back to where they once were...  
*rumble*  
Kaizo: *jumps off*  
Azazel: *lands back to where he came from* Kaizo!  
Luckily… helicopter Ex-machina with the platform prepared  
[Don't question how they survived the helicopter blades that's movie physics… don't try this anywhere]  
Kaizo: *Lands and then superjumps back to where he came from, landing*  
Serena: holy crap!  
Shawna: I thought we lost you!  
Kaizo: if it weren't the helicopter being there  
Azazel: Ah…  
*Whoosh*  
Blare: that was a close one! Still no sunlight?  
Charles: the sunlight is coming soon…  
The spi: since we inked up literally everything  
Charles: it shouldn't be absorbing energy from the sun.  
Zero: well there's no sun. Just clouds  
Kira: clouds… you can pretty much say that again!  
Marina: Guys, it's still going to fire no matter  
Pearl: I don't have my vocal cords ready!  
Tartar: only to be foiled again, not by 10,008… but a bunch of nobodies. this extract made by all the test subjects’ DNA will end it all. And will never fall into disarray...  
Prima: *Muffled*  
Octogon: I know prima  
Tartar: it was made to wipe out all. Now that you don't have any other method on stopping it. You will now blend into the perfect world that I'll be taking back  
Mochi: Your lives end here  
Naporitan: And will fetch your souls!  
Their big guns are being charged  
Azazel: Are we finished?  
Kaizo: we can't lose hope now!  
Azazel: Let there be another method…  
*whoosh*  
Tartar: say your prayers. Cause the sun isn't here so there's one ways. Farewell to you scrap of seafood. Farewell to you and that futile cesspool of this so called city!! [AGAIN!!]  
DJ octavio: Oh… that!! Well too can play that way you so called piece of goo!  
DJ octavio Pulls out the killer whale… built in with stingray  
Pearl: Well nevermind  
Marina: an exact plan? Well played… we were about to do maximum pearl  
Pearl: ah… but i'm recovering  
Takeo: We gotta move!  
Uzume: you mean fly away?  
Takeo: I'm not so sure!!  
*Whoosh*  
DJ octavio: make way for this DJ!!  
Callie: It has got to be strong!!  
Marie: oh!  
*whoosh*  
Octria: why killer whale?  
Octogon: counterattack!  
DJ octavio: We are remixing their FACE!!  
Unleash the power of the killer whale  
Tartar: No!  
As their big guns fire their laser, going from a turf war to a familiar finale until  
DJ octavio: DESTRUCTION!!  
DJ octavio’s killer whale…  
Mochi: Oh-No!  
Naporitan: Oh sh*t  
Was far too powerful for the sanitation to be handle, only to suffer thru the aftermath,Turfed inked… 888.8%  
Mochi: Gahhhhhh!!  
Naporitan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
*White screen*


	43. Beginning to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the journey. This is the official end to the longests journey of them all. Of splatoon 3 was a thing, will it be even longer than this. Someday I'll be showing off mostly the other pages that didn't appear here or what really happen outside these chapters.

Rolling credits…not quite  
*Sounds of distress levels raising*  
As something did happen  
Tartar: no…  
Mochi: *Rainned in ink*  
Naporitan: *Covered in ink*  
Tartar: Red… light… professor… why have you forsaken… KKKKKrrrrrrssssshhhh…  
Coming once again the red light… coming right out of the statue  
Aloy: The knife zapfish is into thin air!!  
Agent 4: It’s going to attack us again!  
Pearl: What the heck is that thing?  
Marina: I've never seen anything like this pearlie  
*whoosh*  
DJ octavio: Oh… it better not attack me at this instant. Unlike the last one!!  
Charles: what is it doing?  
The spi: If it strikes us then  
And Boom goes the lightning!!  
Tartar: ...nothing… happened…  
*whoosh*  
Octogon: that scare the sh*t out of me and yet it just  
Octria: it probably was too distressed  
Fanboy: zappy!! To danger!  
Miko: what danger? Were all weak to this thing  
Fanboy: baka  
Samurai: oh… to think that we have seen it, what if we remained silent?  
Redfield: let’s not say anything  
A long silence  
Tartar: why is everyone… q-q-q-q-quiet?  
Miko: Meatball sub!  
Ti: Miko! Not right now!  
Leela: Wahhhh…  
Redfield: Leela… shhhh...  
*whoosh*  
Tikka: F*ck the rules!  
Cheri: Shut up or were all going to die  
Tikka: shut up or I'll shut you up!  
Travis: Shhhh!!  
Fanboy: Y’all succ!!  
Zero: chum!  
The spi: shush… It might end up attacking  
Charles: If all these helicopters falls down, it’s everyone's fault once we die…  
Zero: because were in front of our bomb!  
The spi: but you can't swim when your already dead  
Charles: yeah… by crashing into the lethal water  
Zero: my cod, braveling! I can't afford to die  
The spi: I'm not dying for this  
Charles: Guys relax...  
Kira: *sighs*  
Blare: now you know how I feel kira  
Kira: I know, blare  
Blare: At least there's always options  
Kira: yeah  
Blare: Without being heartless of course  
Charles: hmm...  
*Electricity noises*  
Callie: wasn't that the same looking light as last time  
Marie: yeah… it almost wiped us all out after agent 4 defeated octavio  
DJ octavio: Shut!  
Marie: that you somehow survive this  
Callie: and then we somehow survived all of this!  
Octria: *From afar* No wonder how much stress it cause us trying to find our lord and savior!!!  
Octogon: Octria… quiet...  
DJ octavio: hmm…  
Callie: your friends must be proud of you  
DJ octavio: After so much stress just to find me… we were elsewhere  
Marie: Exactly… even after I Sent Agent 4 back to the square, I felt like an awful agent.  
Callie: It’s not really your fault. Gramps did lead them to do whatever  
Marie: right… Like Agent 3…  
DJ octavio: Please don't land on my octobot king II again...  
*Whoosh*  
Takeo: If we all die from this… I'd uhh… i…  
Spade: come down  
Takeo: I'm trying to remain calm  
Spade: if that happens. . at least we acknowledge each other… *stares at Agent 4*  
Agent 4: what spade?  
Spade: especially you Rod  
Agent 4: Quiet… just because I saw you running around with your brella  
Spade: I know what your saying  
Agent 4: ha… I should've seen this one coming  
Takeo: what do you mean 4? This octoling  
Agent 4: your not actually gonna  
Takeo: Nope… only for curiosity purposes  
Spade: (I feel you squid… I do this to Agent 4 everyday)  
*Whoosh*  
Tartar: still shocked… it might… fall… off…  
Naporitan: ...it burns…  
Mochi: …  
Tartar: … krrr…  
After so much delay of silence, the knife zapfish’s distress levels have been stable, converting itself into an energy core.  
Serena: it’s not attacking  
Shawna: it’s a pickle, were not getting harmed this time around  
Serena: Do not jinx it sister, like the last one  
Shawna: but it was off guard  
Wheatley: my cod, it’s converting itself  
Mercury: You know of something?  
Wheatley: my readings are indicating that it’s no longer in distress no matter how dangerous is that.  
Mercury: So were not dead?  
Jared: our only option is to pray  
Mercury: have mercy  
Wheatley: wow jared, your assistant  
Jared: Mercury’s just doing her job, wheatley  
Wheatley: Ah!  
The earthquakes was put to a stop… after another long silence.  
Takeo: hey the trembles are gone  
Uzume: how when were in the air?  
Takeo: I don't see anymore trembles, only damage  
Takumi: I think that red li- err knife zapfish as alot calls it isn't doing anything  
Viridi: but why is it curled up like an energy core?  
Takumi: Either its sleepy or converting its energy  
Viridi: Possibly both  
Cole: son of a bitch…  
Chiaki: were not going to die  
Cole: oh… I feel torn apart  
Takeo: Cole  
Cole: I know if we can at least outlive the crisis  
Marina: Crisis? My readings are indicating that it has calmed down  
Pearl: what? That zapfish. I wonder why  
Marina: as long as either of us screams  
Pearl: rigged…  
Cheri: holy sh*t it’s… shaking?  
Travis: oh…  
Spade: maybe it has come to realize it’s doing  
Travis: what do you mean, Spade?  
Spade: if we don't move for a certain time it might leave, travis?  
Travis: oh  
Demitri: I want to scream  
Tori: same  
Teri: you guys scream and it's game over  
Demitri: I get that  
Heather: hmm  
Tikka: I wanna go home  
Heather: relax  
Kaizo: ...if it strikes… that's it  
Octria: what do you mean, boi?!  
Kaizo: If it lands on us again, think about the final level  
Octria: that?! It was paint ful!  
Kaizo: how painful  
Octria: you don't even know the meaning of pain… I almost beat you to a pulp  
Kaizo: that?  
Octria: *turns away, with a slight blush* cod damn it… I thought boys were distracted and this one uses direct eye contact… the f*ck do you do that, squid?  
Kaizo: oh that, I watch everyone's eyes no matter how… “attractive” are they… there's your answer  
Octria: no… i'm not… ...that  
Octogon: calm down, octria  
Octria: *calms down* (and this is why I don't chat)  
Demitri: wow… I'd never thought this blue squid would do that  
Tori: yeah… he's secretly smirking right about now  
Demitri: hell no… kaizo would not!  
Tako: isn't that the same one as the one i've seen from the canyon?  
Azazel: *looks up, then looks down*  
Tako: hey… it's okay! I'm not harmful or anything  
Kaizo: oh… I didn't realize this sooner…  
Serena: wait what?  
Shawna: the last time?!  
Azazel: i think they meant octo canyon  
Kaizo: oh…  
Tako: … (I assume they knew… probably during that Agent 4 they mention…) you knew?  
Kaizo: ...yeah  
And lastly for the remainder the Knifed zapfish has retreated to where it came from starting from the skies, clearing all the clouds, shining the rising sun  
Charles: thank cod…  
Takeo: looks like our summer adventure is over…  
Octogon: hmph…  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: oh my… that zapfish retreated  
Yaki: no attack phase, I guess our lives are spared  
Tako: yeah…  
Reiko: It may return at some point but…  
Yaki: for what?  
Reiko: i'm not sure 8B. It went back to its people  
Yaki: Ah  
Tako: all these memories… unfortunately i'll have to be less forgetful eventually  
Agent 3: … *points to…*  
Tako: Not really everyone 3 *Smiles at Agent 3*  
Agent 3: … *Has no idea how to react*  
Kaizo: it’s gone…  
Azazel: is it over?  
Kaizo: *Sighs in relief* it’s over, Brother  
Azazel: at least we don't have to deal with the sanitary anymore…  
Kaizo: perhaps. Let's go home  
Serena: oh…  
Shawna: the sun has risen  
Serena: it’s even better without the clouds!  
Shawna: it sure is!  
Aloy: Roddrick…  
Agent 4: what is it Aloy?  
Aloy: Do you still remember?  
Agent 4: I do remember, Aloy…  
Aloy: once that was over with…  
Agent 4: hmm  
Aloy: I still wonder Roddrick, how did you get involved with everyone?  
Agent 4: …  
Aloy: Forget what I said…  
Agent 4: It’s alright. I gotten some help… right  
Serena: Of course!!  
Kaizo: Like charles would say Agent, no inkling should go alone  
Agent 4: … *slight smile*  
Their External Adventure has came to a close by returning back to where they come from. Who knows what would happen if they didn't succeed in solving the crisis. The whole world would've been ruined if left unchecked and without anything to do with the knifed zapfish. If our heroes didn't play their role, they would have face extinction in front of them. Don't worry… Everyone else has returned back to where they came from… the octarians returned back to octo canyon to see what has changed, then the new squidbeak splatoon returned to their duties, as for the remaining teams, they’ve returned back to the square… and returned home  
The next morning  
Azazel: kaizo! Wakey wakey brother!  
Kaizo: *grunting* 5 more minutes…  
Azazel: Kaizo… come on  
Kaizo: what…? What is it *grabs Azazel by the hand*  
Azazel: Uhh… something is happening on the news… you can release me now  
Kaizo: *Releases Azazel, gets up* what  
The Twins end up watching some television  
Pearl: y’all know what time it is!  
Marina: It’s off the hook coming at ya live from inkopolis square  
Pearl: yo marina, what's happening to the square  
Marina: something is being set up in our square? It’s not splatfest time  
Pearl: oh what the heck, are those the same hairstyles? I swore I see them somewhere  
Marina: probably, even if free will wasn't a lie  
Pearl: *gasp*  
*whoosh*  
Kaizo: oh-no… don't tell me that I see-  
Azazel: oh carp!!  
Pearl: whoa! These newcomers are weird and chaotic  
Marina: I hope they can settle thing…  
“Holy F*ck"  
“At least I can grow"  
“I don't have a weapon. Either do you, dude!”  
“Don't remind me, Dude!”  
*Unnecessary violence*  
Kaizo: We must rush to inkopolis square immediately!  
Azazel: Wait what?!  
Marina: I’m pretty sure they're going to be fine  
Pearl: well… carp! This is going to be a muck warfare  
Marina: hopefully it isn't too dangerous  
Kaizo: …*Sighs* I forgot it was a thing since splatoon 1, eventually  
Azazel: Were just going to act naturally… are we?  
Kaizo: Not all octoling are bad… unlike some  
Azazel: Right…  
Kaizo: Be sure not to be frighten, Azazel  
Azazel: I'll try, Kaizo  
Kaizo: Our friends must be waiting for us… are they?  
Azazel: Yes… they are  
Kaizo: Come on  
Skipping to inkopolis square after exiting their home  
Kaizo: What the heck?  
“Chocolate!”  
“Afro is best hairstyle, shan’t deny"  
Fanboy: Y’all succ!!  
Azazel: What are those octolings doing here?  
Kaizo: not sanitized… and looking like their free will is now theirs. Don't tell me there's going to be a splatfest based off of this  
Foreshadowing… even if it was literally written at the end of july you're probably reading it at a later time  
Azazel: Urk… Just like no gherkins in our burgers  
Kaizo: and pineapples on pizza…  
“I Don't f*ck with pineapples”  
Zero: Same braveling. As long as I have my slice of pizza, don't include pineapple  
Redfield: *Sigh* Zero  
Charles: Oh hey!  
The spi: Good morning  
Kira: Hey  
Kaizo: oh hi!  
Charles: anything else we can do  
Zero: other than just school I say we return to scrim and get to the top 500!  
The spi: and then get to the top with league  
Kira: think about it. We're almost are X rank level here  
Charles: teh…  
Blare: something wrong charles? Or you don't plan to be number 1 in Every X rank mode?  
Charles: X rank doesn't really matter, I just train up for scrims and to claim power  
Blare: kinda like me  
Kira: charles… ...what are you waiting for  
Charles: X rank league  
Kira: yeah!  
The spi: we get to train up… until the next tournament  
Zero: which is who knows when…  
Charles: classic… ...what about you blare  
Blare: me? I thought you didn't-  
Charles: ...don't worry about it…  
Blare: I guess I might need a team…. Eventually, if i'm not that anti-social, Detective Charles  
Charles: huh  
Kaizo: okay… while Aye is doing things...  
Azazel: somebody explain all this  
Serena: Well it's a long story  
Shawna: You don't normally see those octolings running around  
Kaizo: oh… It’s the policy isn't it?  
Serena: yup!  
Ti: Just because everything is normal, usually there would be changes upon here  
Miko: Mood swings!!  
Kaizo: Now I understand everything  
Ti: are you sure your not going to go on a splatting spree  
Kaizo: only defeating  
Ti: good!  
Azazel: who’s idea was this  
Blare: hmph  
Azazel: I can't keep on asking  
Blare: it’s part of Nintendo’s idea  
Azazel: huh…  
Blare: ...don't be shy, some are friendly, even inklings are getting along with these octolings  
Azazel: Uhh… somewhat  
Blare: Good… cause here comes everyone  
Azazel: Kaizo  
Kaizo: I know, Brother. We teams must prepare ourselves, for honor!!  
Serena: yes!  
Shawna: that's all I needed!  
Azazel: En garde!  
Kaizo: Let’s do this!  
Serena: for the next tournament?!  
Shawna: I can't wait for the next one!!  
Azazel: Haha… sure  
Kaizo: alright guys… if the tourney does come...  
And thus they prepare amongst themselves  
Takumi: ...well mission accomplished  
Viridi: but were still on a lower rank than usual  
Cole: Nah! There's always time for promotion chances  
Chiaki: hue  
Takeo: Guys? How about a rank battle practice  
Uzume: We can show how much we improved  
Cole: but we don't have a team  
Takeo: That's okay cole, I'll send Jared and Mercury with you  
Jared: Wait what?  
Mercury: pls tell me it's temporary  
Cole: ...and who’s spectating?  
Wheatley oh!! Can i?!  
Tasha: I always want to spectate  
Wheatley: oh wait a f*cking minute! X rankers don't backseat  
Tasha: ah-ha! You admitted professor Wheatley  
Cole: haha!!  
Chiaki: I guess cole and I spectate!  
Takeo: Yeah sure, cole and chiaki! What about ,Jared and Mercury?  
Mercury: for disappointment?  
Jared: they meant rank practice  
Mercury: of course!  
Takeo: good on ya! Once that tournament is up, maybe one day will face our neighbors  
Uzume: sure  
Takumi: I'm so pumped!!  
Viridi: and things just got better  
*Whoosh*  
Samurai: I hope nobody causes a clustertruck or I’m going to ban them all  
Leela: oh…  
Samurai: your safe, leela  
Leela: Thank you! Redfield  
Redfield: what?  
Leela: ...i'd never really got to ask you that question  
Redfield: ask me anything, leela?  
Leela: how was inkopolis?  
Redfield: inkopolis? For a square that isn't a ghost town… great! It was worth it  
Leela: awww!!  
Miko: ...it's lots of fum!  
Fanboy: baka!  
Miko: I thought you went home  
Fanboy: home? I return… soon  
Ti: at least this chum has learned  
Agent 4: Is the new squidbeak splatoon okay of allowing these octolings?  
As you'll see the typical conversation between Teri and Tori...  
Teri: Just because we're up there doesn't mean we're going to cause violence  
Tori: Alright! I hear you Teri  
...An chat between Demitri and Heather...  
Demitri: Were treating Marina some respect  
Heather: ...Right  
Tikka: I wanna destroy  
Heather: only on ranked  
Tikka: K  
Demitri: Freezes frosting. Sh*t can't get any better  
Heather: it sure will. Demitri  
Following cheri, travis, and spade...  
Travis: Will they think that I look intimidating  
Cheri: Not really travis, they think your the edgiest octoling  
Travis: Typical  
Spade: Is this why so many octopi, fear you?  
Travis: not really, spade  
Spade: no sh*t  
And without question  
Oden: Inkopolis square, won’t they mind about that I'm transgender?  
Prima: Well it’s okay oden. They don't mind, well some of them  
Oden: well that's a relief, if they dare say the wrong thing I just give them a mean look  
Prima: i'll defend your right!  
Oden: good!  
And from the shadows...  
Octogon: that's right kaizo… you know you seen this coming  
Octria: am I not allowed to play  
Octogon: yeah sure… if your not violent, octria  
Octria: attempting, octogon  
And the squidbeak  
Aloy: hmm…  
Agent 4: let me prepare myself…  
Aloy: I'm waiting  
And it did lasted for a good while  
Raiden: i've never seen inkopolis become so popular…  
Reiko: Actually it's because everything returned to normal sir  
Raiden: I see  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: ...don't feel bad 3  
Yaki: I’ll grow on you  
Agent 3: … *in a surprise look*  
Raiden: like that… (if my friends would arrive… eventually)  
Tako: Come on  
Reiko: I rather watch Aloy and Roddrick  
Tako: What?  
Yaki: but why?!  
Reiko: they're so cute  
Tako: heh…  
Agent 3: …  
Tako: later tonight 3  
The bad times has become the good  
Raiden: (I may have regained most of my memory, I wonder what happened to those kids that I heard? Will I find the same children after all these years? I doubt… perhaps there is a chance)  
Fin...


End file.
